Just pretending
by IThinkIJustGleedMyself
Summary: A/U - Rachel Berry will do anything to remain in the spotlight, including fake a relationship
1. Faking it

**Due to lack of sleep, this idea came into my head and I just had to write.**

**It's much shorter than what I'm used to, but if I decide to carry on then the chapters will get longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She taps her fingers along the large wooden desk, swivelling back and forth on her chair to get over her boredom. They've been waiting for over twenty minutes. <em>Nobody<em> makes Rachel Berry wait. "Quinn," she whines, peering at her manager through narrowed eyes, "where are they? I have a photo shoot with _Vogue_ in four hours!"

"You don't think that I know that?" Quinn replies calmly, jumping when the door opens. "_Finally_," she sighs, relief washing over her and smiling as the two men enter the room. "Rachel Berry, may I introduce you to Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson."

Rachel's head snaps from the window where she was admiring the view at the mention of _his_ name, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Here he is, in the flesh, wearing an oversized pair of sunglasses alongside a baggy shirt and some jeans. His face is tired, bags beneath his eyes, and he has a small scruff on his chin. She'd even go as far as saying that he's attractive, if of course she actually could stand him.

As the drummer of the band _Ohio Boys_ – a name which still makes her cringe – he tries to maintain a bad boy image and he has certainly done so. Rehab. Parties. Sleeping with random woman. Almost in jail. He's done it all, and he's only twenty five, a year older than her.

She, on the other hand, likes to gain attention through her magnificent singing voice rather than bad publicity. She's a star, and she knows it, so why is Quinn bringing _Finn Hudson_ to meet her?

"I know who they are," she says a little icily, eyeing the man before her. They've met once or twice, at parties and such, but he hates award shows and she doesn't particularly care for any of his band's music. Their paths just aren't meant to cross.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Finn grumbles, sitting directly across from her and stretching out his legs, so much that the long limbs hit her own smaller legs.

She gasps at his abrupt answer and the fact that he is just _so_ rude. This must be how he treats all women. "I'm in the same room as you. Isn't that punishment enough? Now get your damn legs out from my side of the table."

The man lifts his head back, laughing loudly. "_Your_ side? I'll put them where I want, doll."

Rolling her eyes, she begins, "just because every other female for some reason beyond my understanding is infatuated with you doesn't mean that _I _have to be!"

"Rachel!" Quinn scolds, the blonde being probably the only person in which Rachel listens to, besides her parents of course. She then turns her annoyed blue eyes onto Finn, who is chuckling to himself, "both of you stop acting like children. There's an important reason as to why you're here today."

"Oh," Finn smiles, "and what's that, gorgeous?"

The brunette opposite him scoffs, "you're_ unbelievable_. Like Quinn would even consider sleeping with you! Yeah, right!"

Quinn and Kurt share a look before standing together at the end of the table, Kurt cutting off Finn as he starts to talk. "_Anyway_," he forces out a smile, "Quinn and I have been talking and looking at figures and, while you're both doing well with album sales, there's a definite publicity drop."

"So," Finn shrugs, folding his arms across his chest.

"_So_?" she breathes, "don't you understand what this means? If we lose publicity, then we lose fans and attention. When that starts to go, people forget about you and you just become a background prop! I'm not being a prop." Rachel finishes her dramatic speech, looking desperately to her manager for answers, "how did this happen? I've _never_ done anything wrong."

Kurt speaks for her, "and that's just it. People want gossip. They want something juicy to talk about."

She shakes her head, unable to understand what they're getting at, "so what? They don't like me because I follow the rules."

"No," Finn supplies, "you're just boring."

"I am _not_ boring!" she screeches at him. With a small huff, she turns her attention onto Quinn, "and what do you suggest I do to get more attention? Follow in _his_ footsteps," she points to Finn, "because I'm not willing to scoop _that_ low."

He narrows his eyes, "what do you mean by that?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

Rachel's manager sighs exasperatedly, clapping her hands together loudly to get their attention, "please, this is very important." Two heads shoot her way and she gives them a nervous smile, "now, Rachel, we're not going to make you do anything bad. I mean, you may not like the idea, but it will certainly gain the attention that you need."

The brunette considers this, before gesturing for Quinn to go on while Finn stares at the ceiling idly, spinning his chair.

"Okay," Kurt tepidly begins, inching closer to the table, "we have a proposition for you. Both of you."

Finn and Rachel take a moment to turn to each other, their movement in sync as they weigh up the opposite's reaction. Neither look too pleased at the idea that something involves the both of them, indicating that they actually have to spend time together.

Ignoring the stony silence, Kurt continues, "as we've already confirmed, you need publicity. You need something so unexpected that people are going to be talking about it for weeks to come. You need to _shock_ the public." He suddenly smiles, his eyes bright with excitement, as are Quinn's, "what better than a surprise shackup with Broadway's leading diva and the biggest bad boy out there?"

It takes a few seconds for them to absorb his words before they simultaneously scream, "_what_?"

"I'm not going to date her!"

"I'd rather date a pig," she snaps, "it has better manners."

He holds a hand over his heart, though goes to the wrong side, "_ow_, that really hurt."

"Your heart's on the _other_ side of your chest, genius. Honestly, how did you graduate High School?" she shakes her head, turning to Quinn in dismay, "you want me to date _this_? Are you completely out of your mind?"

Quinn merely rolls her eyes, "don't me so dramatic. You know as well as I do that it'll put you back in the spotlight."

She groans: why don't they understand? "I don't want to be in the spotlight if I have to share it with _him_," she points to Finn.

"Why?" he grins, lifting up his sunglasses and placing them down on the table. He then proceeds to send her a killer smirk, one that even leaves Rachel Berry a little defenceless, "you scared that I'll overshadow you?"

"_No_!"

"Then what's wrong?" he presses.

She squirms in her seat, sending pleading looks to her manager. Quinn, much to her annoyance, is being tight fisted as usual and raises her eyebrow as she waits for an answer. "There's no way of getting out of this, is there?"

Kurt offers her a weak smile, "you'd be the hot new couple and, because you're so different, it sort of works." She pouts, understanding where he's coming from, but this does _not_ change the fact that she's not happy about this idea.

She nods, folding her arms defensively across her chest before peering at Finn. The man looks back at her expectantly, "so, what'd you say, dollface?" He smirks and she so badly wants to wipe it from his smug face. A minute ago he was just as shocked as her and now he's actually acting like it's a good idea. Is it? Could she really gain anything from this? But she trusts Quinn, and she has for the past five years. That woman would never do anything to sabotage her career and, if she has a feeling, it's usually wise to follow it.

Her face scrunches up in thought and she peers at the faces of the three people, all waiting upon her answer. Finally, she returns to Finn, "what made you change your mind so quickly?"

"What?"

"Y-your response was the same as mine but now," she says, "you _want_ to date me?"

"Look," he looks her dead in the eye, "I've got a crappy past and everyone knows about it. And nobody lets me forget about it. If we dated, then maybe some of that attention would go onto the relationship rather than my problem with drugs."

Rachel knows that he's being honest and understands his want to feel free from his past. And, for a minute, she almost feels sorry for him. Of course, she's seen what he's been through – it's on the news practically every day. Maybe he just needs a break.

"Plus you're hot and I could really use some arm candy." Or _not_.

"In spite of your latest comment," she sighs, "I'm going to say yes." Kurt and Quinn both grin, looking more than pleased with themselves, "that is, once you've formally asked me."

"What?" he frowns.

She shakes her head, sending a sickly sweet smile in his direction, "you have to ask me to be your girlfriend."

Finn stares at her like she's crazy which is granted as even _she_ knows that she has her moments, "you do know that this isn't real, right? We're just _pretending_."

"Yes," she chuckles, "but we're going to do this properly. Rachel Berry never half commits."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Kurt raises his eyebrow.

She waves off his comment, keeping her eyes firmly trained on Finn, "well, I'm waiting." When he turns to Kurt with a glance of disbelief, she clears her throat and narrows her eyes.

With a groan, he plasters on a smile and over enthusiastically asks, "Rachel, will you grant me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Why yes," she beams, "I will."

"_Fantastic_," he replies through gritted teeth.

"Is it over now?" her head snaps towards Quinn, "because we need to go."

"I suppose so. You don't have anything to add, do you Kurt?" The man shakes his head and Quinn carries on, "I'll tell you the rest of the plan after your photo shoot, but we really should get going." She goes to say goodbye to the two men, leaving Rachel in the presence of them.

Her smile rises to an eerie level. "Goodbye Kurt," she says, turning to Finn, "and goodbye to you, _sweetheart_. I'll see you later."

"Of course, _honey_," he shoots back as she begins walking out of the door. She sure hopes that Quinn doesn't expect her to "date" him for long or she'll be dealing with one extremely pissed diva.

* * *

><p><strong>I literally just wrote this in about twenty five minutes, so it might seem a little rushed.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Please review**


	2. Face to face

**Thank you for all the reviews! I seriously wasn't expecting much but each and every one is appreciates so big hugs to you all!**

**And I've certainly been encouraged to proceed so here in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You could have at least warned me," she argues, "you made me look like an idiot in front of him." Rachel drops her Chanel handbag onto the large couch, casually throwing herself after it with a sigh. The blond rolls her eyes, shaking her head in amusement as she half listens to Rachel's rant, which had been going for a good hour by now, and also works on her schedule for tomorrow. For the diva, who craves every ounce of attention, it is getting on her nerves. She needs to vent! "Quinn!" she snaps her fingers before the girl's face.<p>

Her friend sighs, "sorry, sorry. I'm listening now. What is bothering you, your majesty?"

Alongside a glare, she scoffs, "do you not even feel the least bit sorry for me? I mean, he's like the slimiest guy out there. I have to be his _girlfriend_ for God's sake." Her mind begins to wonder as to what this agreement now entails. They'll have to hold hands, be physically close on countless occasions and, the thing that she is most dreading, _kiss_. Now, she's not afraid of kissing him because she assumes that he's very good at it – not that she'd ever admit it – but Rachel is more worried that she could actually _enjoy_ the kiss. That maybe, just maybe, she'd want to do it more often.

"What's so bad about being the girlfriend of one of the hottest celebrities of today?" she smiles.

"Also one of the _crudest_," Rachel adds, "who shows no respect for women or for himself." She raises her eyebrow, "_how dreamy_ – I can really see where you're coming from. He's such a _catch_."

Quinn laughs, sitting down next to her and grinning, "Rachel, quit complaining. It's not like you actually _are_ his girlfriend." She gives a light shrug, "I don't know why you're so bothered about this."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" she sends an incredulous stare to Quinn, "there are so many things wrong with this situation. Not just _Finn Hudson_. I mean, I feel like I'm lying to my fans."

"Listen to yourself," she says, "everything is going to be _fine_. You're going to be the talking point on everyone's lips."

"I suppose so," she agrees quietly. With a sudden spring to her actions, she spins around to her manager, gasping hold of her arm tightly, "so? Do tell. How is this all going to happen? I don't expect the paparazzi to just believe that we hooked up. I'm much classier than that. I'm a woman that needs to – "

"Be wined and dined. Yeah, I know. I've already heard this lament, Rachel."

Slightly annoyed at being cut off, she folds her arms and flicks her nose in the air, "well, _excuse me_ for wanting to make this realistic."

"No, you want it to seem perfect."

Rachel pouts, "well, _yes_ – even if it is fake, I don't want it to be just some mediocre relationship. I need it to be spectacular, exciting!"

Chuckling, Quinn pats her arm, "perhaps you should confirm this with your boyfriend first." She knows that she's teasing her, but still her face scrunches up at the mention of said _boyfriend_. It'd only been a few months since her breakup with Jesse. While now they remain friends, she'd been heartbroken and, being her overdramatic self, had refused to do anything for weeks. Eventually, Quinn had to literally drag her out, screaming and struggling in the most undignified manner she'd ever used. She wonders how her ex is going to respond to her new partner, or whether he'll see through her act. She may big a huge Broadway actress, but Jesse St James can always sense when she's lying, much to her chagrin.

Beside her, the blond is on her phone again, texting away. "Who're you talking to?" she asks nosily.

"Kurt," her eyes are fixated on the tiny little screen.

"Is Finn with him?" she asks, starting to take off her shoes – some killer heels that had caused her feet to swell – and pulling her legs up against her side, before hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Hmm," Quinn nods, "he's filling him in now. Apparently you're going on a date tomorrow."

"What? _Where_?"

* * *

><p>"You want me to take her to Sardi's?" Finn groans, throwing himself back on the leather couch. "Couldn't you think of anywhere less…<em>romantic<em>?"

"Finn!" his manager / brother scolds him for being so hopeless. Not many knew that the two were related – they just assumed that, through working together, they'd gained a good friendship. Truth is, Kurt'd been his brother since he was sixteen and now, nine years later, Kurt is probably the only person in which he trusts with everything, including his career. The man finishes pouring himself another glass of wine and offers some toward Finn. "You want any?"

He shakes his head, looking at the item with disgust, "get me some fucking beer."

"A please would be appreciated," he rolls his eyes, "and what have I told you about swearing!" He swats the back of Finn's head, quickly dodging when the man goes to return the gesture.

"_Please_," he forces out, "if you're making me go on this ridiculous date, I'd like to get drunk tonight."

Kurt places a hand on his hip, eyeing his brother, "you're not getting drunk. Not on my watch." Finn raises his eyebrow as he challenges Kurt, going to stand up but, with shocking strength, the smaller man pushes him back down, "no! You had a hangover today and you're certainly not having one tomorrow at your date."

"Can we please stop calling it a date!" he shouts to thin air.

"You're taking an attractive girl out for dinner alone," Kurt says, "it's a date, Finn. Get over it."

"Not very likely," he mumbles quietly to himself, "how far do we have to go then?"

His head snaps in Finn's direction, "what?"

With a sigh, he explains, "I mean, how couple - like do you want me to act with her? Like, hold her hand or something, or should we kiss?"

"Just do what comes naturally."

Finn groans, "look. I don't _date_ girls. I hump and dump, okay? I have no idea how to do all this romance crap." For the first time in a few years, he's completely helpless. He's so out of his comfort zone that he's getting sweaty palms and a raised heartbeat at the thought of having to go on an actual date and having to spend more than ten minutes with Rachel – just the two of them. Finn looks up at Kurt, trying to pull off the puppy dog look, "_help me_."

His mouth falls open in shock. "Is this a dream? Is big bad Finn Hudson asking little old Kurt Hummel for help?"

"Don't rub it in," he grumbles.

Kurt takes a sip of his wine, dropping down beside Finn, "this is a rare moment. I'm just basking in it." He smiles, nudging Finn who glares in reply. "Okay, okay, just go easy with it at first. Holding hands is probably right. Don't kiss her just yet. We need suspicions to arise within the media before you make it clear that you're dating. Play the paparazzi a little," he smirks, "deny that you're even dating. It'll make 'em go crazy."

* * *

><p>"If I downright deny that we're dating then what's the point?" Rachel throws her hands up in exasperation. She reaches over Quinn to grab her mug of black coffee from the table, all the time glaring at the woman.<p>

She shakes her head, "the media will love it. Kurt and I want to keep them guessing."

Rachel looks thoughtful, her lips pursed together and her eyebrows knotted, "but if we have to go through weeks of denying our "relationship" and then actually spend time together once it's outed, that means that this lie is going to last for a long time…" Quinn is noticeably quieter, pretending to be interested in something on her phone. "How long exactly are you planning for this to go on?" she asks, afraid of the answer.

"Erm…" she bites her lips, "about six…err…"

"Six _what_?"

Quinn conveniently places her hand near her mouth, mumbling into it, "six months."

The brunette gasps, "no way! I thought about two months – three would be pushing it but _six_?! Get real, Quinn." She finds herself facing Quinn's pout, the girl almost begging for her to understand. "No," she says, eyes wide, "I'm not going to fall for your trap this time." She bops her on the nose, a smirk on her face, "I'm already paying for the last thing I mindlessly agreed to."

She rolls her eyes, "I had to convince you, Rachel. You fully well knew what you were getting into." Quinn offers an assuring smile, "anyway, Kurt and I have everything planned out. Where you're going for your dates; your first public appearances; the first time you announce that you're a couple. Down to every – little – detail."

"_Oh joy_!" she mocks.

"You'll thank me lately," she says stiffly, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "But, for now, let me prepare you for the date tomorrow."

"I've been on dates before," she scoffs, "and I hardly think that Finn will make much of an effort. For all we know, he could show up hung over, wearing those stupid sunglasses that he _always_ has on." She sure hopes not because, since she found out the plan, the possible situations have been soaring through her mind and she's beginning to worry that he could embarrass her in public, _especially_ if he shows up with a hangover.

"_I_ _know_! I just want to make sure that you wear the right dress and heels that aren't going to make your feet swell ten times their size."

Rachel glares, "I can't help it if I'm short and Finn is a giant. It's his fault for having tall genes!"

With a chuckle, Quinn drags Rachel into her room to the walk in closet, determined to blow Mr Finn Hudson away.

* * *

><p>Finn straightens out his tie for the hundredth time, feeling like he is suffocating in this room. He looks around at the elegant tables and dressed up diners. This is <em>so<em> not his scene. It's all so wholesome and too much like something out of a movie. He prefers to alter his path from that of predictability and just go with the flow. But right now? He has no idea how to act. It's beyond him how Kurt managed to get him into a tux and to even shave, his scuff now gone to leave a fresh face. And he's doing this all for a girl who can't even stand him.

The table is in the corner, hidden away from most of the public, but he can see the odd few people glancing his way, their eyes confused as they consider if he really is Finn Hudson or just a very close lookalike. He sure hopes that nobody asks for autographs tonight, as he's too nervous to be able to write properly and will just embarrass himself.

He keeps peering at the door, begging her to come for God's sake. Is this payback for being late yesterday?

As he greedily drinks his glass of water, the sound of heels on the ground interrupts him and he slowly peers up, his breath hitching for a moment. She's wearing a sleek black dress, the neckline plunging down to show the small patch of skin between her breasts. It hugs her curves, stopping just before her knees to expose her toned legs, which he finds himself staring at for longer than he should.

He gives her a half-smile as she reaches the table and stands up to greet her. Finn kisses her cheek, smelling her flowery perfume almost instantly. "Hey," he says, getting the chair for her – an instruction by Kurt – and helping her to sit down. She smiles gratefully and tucks her curled hair behind her ear.

Once he's sat down, they find themselves in an awkward silence.

Rachel plays with her necklace, gripping the star between her fingers, "I guess neither Kurt _or_ Quinn really spoke to us about what to do at this part…"

"Yeah," he agrees, "I would've thought that you'd take control though. That is, of course, because you can't handle anyone else running your things." He smirks at the tiny huff that she lets out, crossing her arms,

"I don't _always_ have to be in control," she says as a matter of fact, "for instance, I trust Quinn with everything."

Finn idly runs his finger around his glass, "my point exactly .She's a girl that you've known for years. I bet if someone you didn't know was sorting out your business then you'd freak out."

"I would not!" she retaliates only to disagree with him – he is probably right. How does he know so much about her? She suspects that Kurt has been informing him.

"_Right_."

"I guess you're the opposite then," she raises her eyebrow, testing him, "I mean, you don't mind people doing things for you, even complete strangers, but if the duty were left for you and you alone, you'd crack."

"I'd crack," he repeats quietly, "when I'm left to do sort out my own affairs, it usually leads to trouble for everyone else. You see, I have this nasty habit of ignoring the consequences –"

"_No_?" she asks sarcastically, taking a sip of her wine.

He sneers, rolling his eyes. "_Anyway_," he says loudly, "it led to my worst days, you could say. Rehab being one of them. I'm pretty sure that drugs were a bad idea."

Rachel gapes at him, "pretty sure?! Finn, drugs are never the answer and only destroy the life of the addicted. This is exactly why I don't like you!"

"And why's that, dollface?"

She cringes at the use of that nickname again, though decides to give him verbal warning rather than anything else. "I find you to be careless, unable to grasp what damage you do to others and yourself – yo-you treat women like objects, and you seem to think that the fact that you did drugs, or still are doing them for all I know, to be a joke. Kids look up to you, Finn, and it's your job to _lead_ people. Did you ever stop and wonder what kind of example you're setting?"

He sits there in a stunned silence, staring wide eyed at the woman. Her jaw is set firmly, eyes wild with emotion. She actually looks kind of beautiful when she's so passionate about something, but then that's her middle name, isn't it? That woman _lives_ for passion. She sleeps and breathes it. It's something which he finds very attractive about her.

"I-I…"

Seeing him speechless almost shocks her as she's always known him to have some sort of comeback, crude as it may be. Maybe her words had really hit home.

"The rock and roll lifestyle is what it is, baby," he shrugs and she nearly screams from frustration, but she can't. Why? Because for some absurd reason she's agreed to be his girlfriend and she has to act that way. Rachel will just pretend that she's in a play, her own play, and it's her character that dates him –perhaps it would make things more bearable.

So, through clenched teeth, she continues to make light chatter, "so, are you and the _Ohio Boys_ going on tour any time soon?"

"At the start of June," he grins, "why? Are you going to miss me?"

When he winks, she closes her eyes and sighs. "I'm just curious," she replies, "I mean, Quinn said that they've planned this thing to last for six months."

"Thing?" he says as though the word is foreign, "I don't appreciate our relationship being called a thing, honey."

"Will you stop with the pet names and be more shocked that we have to keep this up for half a year!"

"But _darling_," he smirks, "I thought that you'd be thrilled to have me as your boyfriend. Not many people get that privilege. "

She pulls a face, staring at the pictures on the wall rather than at him, "yeah, well, I'd be happy to give said privilege to another girl, but unfortunately I need you." She's honest enough to admit that, even if it irks her to no end and does no good in deflating his rather large go.

"_Need_ me? Oh, I'm blushing."

Rachel rolls her eyes, wondering how she's going to get through this dinner without her frustration gaining an all new high. Thankfully, the waiter comes over just as he's about to speak again and she spends five minutes hidden behind the menu while she decides what to have, despite the fact that she already knew before she even received the menu.

While she just has plain soup, he orders a rare steak, just to annoy her she supposes. She watches as he savagely tears into the meat, knowing it's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>He leads her outside, wearing his jacket that he'd given her to stay warm in the icy wind, but he's just positive that she's trying to make their relationship look more realistic. His hand is holding onto hers loosely and he knows that it probably looks fake, so he pulls her closer and slides his hand around her waist.<p>

"What're you doing?" she seems appalled at the very thought that he'd bring her so near to his body, but doesn't struggle seeing as that wouldn't look good in public sight.

"Shh," he says, "I think that there's a paparazzi across the street. Just act natural."

As soon as he says that, her eyes snap over to the man and Finn wants to facepalm. What part of that did he say stare at the man in? Suddenly, he peers down at her, a sly smirk growing on his face, "you know what we should do? We should put a little show on for our friend?"

Her brows furrow in confusion, "what do you mean?" They're already so close and she's pretty sure that anyone can make assumptions from that.

Finn groans at her naïve this girl is and he guesses that he'll just have to catch her by surprise. Kurt's going to kill him, but what the hell. He's never been one for the rules anyway. Grinning, he places his hands on either shoulder, his eyes catching hers before he joins their lips together in a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so Finn completely ignored Kurt's advice... And how is Rachel going to react?<strong>

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**

**Please review :)**


	3. Denial

**I've been rushing a little to get this done, so there may be a few typos! Thanks again for all the reviews / favourites / alerts. You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel isn't aware of much as his lips hit hers. She struggles to think straight, to imagine what Quinn would be saying to her now – probably something along the lines of her being an idiot for letting him do so. And she knows why. There's a plan. A strict, non-changeable plan which has just been thrown out of the window and Rachel has half a mind to pull back and slap him. Unfortunately, the <em>other<em> part of her mind, the more audible one at this point, disagrees with that.

Maybe it's the few glasses of wine that she had to ease her nerves, or that she's actually enjoying the kiss, but she slowly wraps her arms around his neck, craning her neck so that their lips meet more comfortably in the middle. Once more, Quinn's voice is screaming at her in her mind and she wants to stop, yet is unable to tug herself away from him.

His hands slip down to her ass and he's smiling into her lips, and the flash of a camera right beside them brings her crashing back to reality. Rachel jumps away from Finn like he's just burned her and snaps her head in the direction of the paparazzi, a single man with the most ridiculous afro she's ever seen, leering more at her than Finn and he looks beyond pleased with himself. "Do that again," he lifts his camera up, "this is gonna be big. I'll get a friggin' promotion!"

Still in a bit of a daze, she blinks and doesn't struggle when Finn's long arms wrap around her and start dragging her down the street. The man follows, taking more and more pictures. "Come back! Miss Berry, do you have anything to say? For the article!"

She casts a look over her shoulder before returning to the safety of Finn's chest. Quinn's supposed to be picking her up, but she thinks that maybe her plans are changing. He directs her to a stylish blue car, quickly opening the door for her and then almost _growling_ at the man, "stop following us, or I'll take that pretty little camera and run over it."

The threat isn't taken seriously as another picture is taken of Finn's face and the man blinks away the stars in his eyes before he can focus again. "cut it out!"

"This is going to be all over the news in the morning!" he exclaims giddily.

"Give me the camera," Finn orders, clearly playing the part of not wanting to get caught. Rachel lingers by the door, unsure of whether to help or not.

The man is still talking to himself, "I'm going to be famous!"

"Don't you dare let that picture get out," he says, "it wasn't what you thought."

"Yeah, _right_ – Stars Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry sucking face after a suspected date at Sardi's." His eyes move from Finn to Rachel, "I never would have thought that _you_ _two_ of all people would date. This is media gold!"

Finn looks angry and she has to give credit to him because he's actually really good actor. Through gritted teeth, he says, "hand it here now and we won't have a problem."

"Finn," she says gently, stepping forward to place a hand gently on his arm. He becomes a little bit more relaxed though continues to glare at the man. "Look," she begins, "can you just no – " Before she has time to finish her sentence, the flash goes off and Finn practically throws himself at the man. "Finn! Baby, stop it." She drags him back, unsure of why she'd called him _baby _but doesn't dwell on the fact. "Let's just go home," she suggests, trying to calm him down. To the man, she sends a look of disgust, "and _you_, if you take another picture of us, I'm going to shove that camera somewhere where you'll never be able to use it again. Got it?" His eyes bulge and he rapidly nods, dropping the camera to his side.

She grabs hold of Finn's hand tightly and practically drags him to the car, getting into the passenger seat and letting out a loud groan when the door closes. "I can't believe that you tried to punch him!"

Finn turns to her, grinning, "it totally worked! I'm so good at this."

"Excuse me?" she scoffs, "you were one step away from a law suit." In response, he only smirks and begins to slowly drive the car, while she finds herself thinking about the past few minutes, "and what the hell was that kiss about? You know that Quinn and Kurt are going to _kill_ us." She folds her arms, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"You weren't complaining when you kissed me back," he replies cockily.

She gasps. "I did _not_ kiss you back."

"Yes, you did," he nods, turning to face her with a smirk, "it's okay babe, I understand. I'm a total hunk."

"Will you stop it?"

His eyebrow raises in surprise, "Stop _what_, exactly?"

"Acting like I'm attracted to you. For once in your life can you just consider that maybe, just _maybe_, there's someone who doesn't find your stupid image and objectifying ways to be appealing." Her eyes lock on his and she waits for him to say one of his stupid come backs, to just brush away her words but he doesn't, "and if we weren't in this situation there's no way that I'd ever consider being your friend, never mind your girlfriend." She finishes her speech with a loud sigh, leaning back into the seat and closing her eyes.

She completely misses the hurt that spreads across his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn is sprawled out across his huge bed, though he jumps at the sound of the door slamming open and scrambles to pull the cover over his body before he focuses his eyes on his particularly infuriated looking brother. "Go away," he mumbles, throwing his face back down onto the comfy pillow and scrunching his eyes shut. Maybe this is a dream and he's still asleep.<p>

"Get up right now!" Kurt screeches, "you deliberately ignored my advice, didn't you?"

Rolling over, he sets his groggy eyes on Kurt, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you let me go back to sleep, we can have a nice morning chat in a couple of hours."

Apparently, he isn't taking no for an answer and he storms towards him with a mission, ripping the pillow from beneath him. Finn makes a noise of protest, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead and then proceeds to yawn loudly.

"You kissed her Finn!"

"Yes, I do remember, thank you very much," he says.

The man looks like he could strangle him at any moment but instead lifts the pillow in his hand and begins to swat Finn with it. "You complete idiot." Hit. "You'll ruin the plan." Hit. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Ow, leave me alone!" he protects himself with his fist, his eyes remaining closed. "How do you even know?"

"It's all over the news! Not only that, but sources say that you got into the _same_ car together. Finn, you've completely messed up everything. What were you thinking?" he begs for answers, anxious as to how he's going to get things back on track.

"How've I ruined it?" he asks, finally sitting up and staring to his brother, "no one can deny that we're dating now. I mean, I haven't seen the kiss, but I'm willing to bet that it's hot." A smirk tugs at his lips as he remembers the kiss shared with Rachel, though it quickly fades away as their conversation in the car hits home.

Kurt sighs, "I've spent months planning this Finn and, in one night, you've managed to just completely ruin this. From now on, I want you to listen to me, okay? I _know_ what I'm doing."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry," he holds his hands up in defeat. Slowly, Finn rises and starts to the living room. Before he does, he turns and grins at Kurt, "she totally kissed me back though. So it's not completely my fault." His brother shakes his head, following him from the room.

He peers up at the TV, the image of him and Rachel on the 62" flat screen startling him for a moment before he finds himself staring at the image. He is leaning down to reach her because, even in those tall heels, their height difference is ridiculous. Curious, he stares at her face, looking for anything to suggest that she's not enjoying herself. When he finds nothing, other than realizing that she may be blushing slightly, he smugly wanders into the kitchen.

She can deny it all she wants – she can't resist Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>She grumbles to herself as she arrives at the theatre late, a cup of coffee in her hand as she practically runs to join the cast. "I'm sorry," she announces loudly, all eyes turning on her. Some are smiling, others rolling their eyes as she once again makes everything about her and the odd few are staring at her with sly looks. "It took me an hour to get out of my apartment." She cringes as she remembers the mass of reporters blocking the entrance and a large chunk of the street.<p>

"It's fine," Will Schuester, her director, says, "just come and join us when you're ready. We need to run through _One day more_ again." She nods, hurrying backstage to drop off her coat and finishes her coffee quickly. Another call arrives from Quinn and the brunette instantly declines it, not ready for the wrath of her manager yet.

"Talking to your boyfriend?" she jumps at the sound of Sunshine's voice, dropping her phone on the floor.

Sending a glare in the girl's direction, she bends down to pick it up but, unfortunately, she isn't fast enough. "Hey, that's mine!" Ever since they'd both auditioned against each other for the role of _Eponine_, it'd been an on-going war between the two women, determined to do anything to get an advantage on their new found competition. Rachel had won this time, landing the role, yet Sunshine is still her understudy and so, it keeps Rachel constantly working at her hardest to stay at the top.

"I'm just getting it for you," she says sweetly, her eyes flickering to the screen as she hands it over, "Quinn must be angry with you."

"And why would she be?" Rachel snaps, forcing her phone into her bag and returning to glaring at Sunshine.

"Really?" she asks incredulously, "everyone's seen the picture. You know, I always thought that you had better taste that Finn Hudson."

Her mouth drops open in surprise before she places her hand on her hip, "that's none of your business!"

The girl nods, clearly not convinced, "deny it all you want. It's only a matter of time until he drags you down the same road that he is on and then you'll have to drop your role and join your beloved Finn in rehab." She sighs contently, "Well bye!" Rachel watches in disbelief as Sunshine practically skips away. And how dare she say those things to her! She would never even consider doing drugs and that's never going to change – not even by the likes of Finn.

With a groan, she quickly returns to the stage, ignoring the glances of her cast mates. Sunshine stares as she watches from the audience, joined by a few other understudies. But it's Rachel's time to shine now, and that's exactly what she does.

After rehearsal, Will calls her into his office, offering her a small smile as she enters. "Yes?" she returns the smile, sitting down on the chair opposite his. She likes to think that the two have a very close relationship, seeing she was in his first production and they've worked together since she was nineteen. He is like her father away from home, and he often keeps her grounded and stops her diva fits before they get out of hand.

He produces a magazine, lifting it up and she visibly deflates at the sight of her and Finn on the front cover. "I can explain," she says quickly.

Will places it down, "look, Rachel, I've known you for five years now. And I don't want to treat you as though you can't do anything, but this guy," he points to the cover, "is _bad_ news. I didn't even know that you were friends…"

"We've only been dating for a little while, I swear," she lies, "we got talking at an after party and, I don't know, there was something there." She reminds herself to fill Finn in on this later, "and we've only been for a few dates. That's all, I promise."

He nods, oddly quiet as he absorbs her words. "I don't want you getting hurt, or your reputation being dragged through the mud by this guy. His past – "

"Is regretful," she admits, "but he's different now."

Will doesn't look so certain. "Be careful," he advises, "I've met him before and I don't trust him."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she chuckles, smiling softly.

"I know," he sighs, "but I'm just worried that he's using you to increase his popularity. I wouldn't put it past him." Rachel gulps and averts her gaze from his face guiltily. There's no way that she can tell him about the plan, as Will hates the deception of celebrities these days and, if he found out that she's doing just that, he will surely be disappointed in her.

"He cares about me," she says certainly, "and I care for him. There's a spark, you know?" It's a complete line, but he buys it.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he finally nods. "Okay," he seems convinced for now. "Take care of yourself Rachel. I can't have my star heartbroken for the big performance on opening night."

"Never," she tells him, the amount of determination in her eyes a little overwhelming. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Rachel smiles, slipping into her jacket and grabbing her bag. With a small wave, she leaves the room and starts towards her car. When she sees her manager leaning against the trunk, glaring solely at her, she almost turns straight around. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to her, unlocking the car. "Hello Quinn," she says curtly.

"Are you serious? I've been getting calls all night about you and Hudson!"

"Shh!" her eyes go wide and she peers around for any passers-by that may have heard before getting into the car. Quinn taps her fingers against the dashboard, waiting for an answer, "he kissed me, okay?"

"Hmm," Quinn nods, clearly not buying it, "_sure_ Rachel."

"He did," she defends herself. "I'm sorry that we screwed up, and all your planning is ruined, but what's done is done." She makes dramatic hand gestures as she speaks, "_hakuna matata_."

The blonde stares at her likes she's crazy, "did you just quote _The Lion King_ to me?" Rachel can see that she's trying her hardest not to smile.

"Yes!" she says seriously, "because the morals of that phrase fit this moment perfectly." Quinn chuckles at her, the anger slowly dissipating from her body. "So," Rachel clasps her hands together, "what is going to happen now? Do Finn and I need to make statements to the press? How much damage control is needed?"

Quinn smiles, a sly look hidden behind her pretty eyes.

"Well, you're going to go home –"

"Yup," she nods.

"And relax a little. Maybe take a bath. Read some magazines – "

"Hmm."

The blonde grins, "before you pack your bags because tonight you're going to have a little sleepover."

"_What_?" she gaps, "Quinn? No!"

"Kurt and I had to change our plans," she shrugs, "so we thought that we'd make you both suffer a bit."

"You know Quinn," Rachel glares, jaw locked angrily, "I can _fire_ you at any point."

In response, her friend only laughs loudly and tells her to start driving. Rachel pouts, hoping that this is all just one big joke which Quinn is pulling and she won't really have to spend the night with Finn.

* * *

><p>He plays around with his drums a little as Puck and Sam continue their arm wrestling tournament, neither refusing to stop the two hour and counting battle. Mike re-enters the room, a bag of chips in his hand and a six-pack of beers in the other.<p>

"Hey Finn," he asks, throwing a can his way, "you started writing that song yet?" Finn pulls a face, thinking of the song he'd promised to have finished weeks ago. He'd really wanted to write one – to have something to call his own, but a mixture of partying and laziness left the idea trailing behind him and now he doesn't have the drive to even begin.

"Nahh," he shrugs, "I'll get it done though. Don't you worry." Mike only rolls his eyes, clearly not believing him, and he goes to watch his other two band mates as they shout trash talk at the other.

Finn is left by himself, which he prefers, because then they can't question him anymore on the picture with Rachel. They'd seen it, of course, but only a few words here and there had been dropped about it, so he assumes that it will be a Rachel free night. That's all he needs really. It's been two days since this whole mess started and already they've shared a kiss – a kiss that he can't seem to get out of his mind. Her insistence that she didn't kiss him back is driving him crazy and he wants her to admit the truth.

The doorbell goes and, with a groan, he parts ways with his drum kit before slowly heading through the hallway. He's still in his pajamas, not having bothered to even get dressed that day, and he hopes that it isn't someone important.

As he opens the door, he's momentarily blind sighted to see Rachel standing there, clutching a pillow to her chest and looking completely out of place.

"Hey there, dollface," he slurs, a smirk sliding onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	4. Domesticating

**Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey there, dollface," he says to her and she resists the urge to roll her eyes, barging past him and into the apartment. "What're you doing?" he demands to know, taking long strides to catch up with her.<p>

"Quinn dropped me off," she says, a little bitterly, "and I'm spending the night, "she gestures to the bag over her shoulder, "so why don't you be a lovely little host and show me around you apartment?"

He gapes at her. "You're staying here _tonight_?"

"All night," she nods, "unfortunately. If you hadn't pulled that little stunt with the kiss then we wouldn't have to do this but no! You ruined the whole plan." They're still in the hallway, Finn a little too close to her for her liking. "So now we have to make it look like we're spending a romantic evening together at your apartment while I'm sure that I'll be slowly losing the will to live with you as company for at least the next twelve hours."

Finn glares at her, raising his brow, "harsh much?"

She folds her arms across her chest, jaw locked. "Believe me, Finn Hudson, I can be much worse than _that_."

"Is that a threat?" he smirks, leaning nearer to the woman. She tries to push him back, a look of disgust on her face as her hands exert a small force onto his surprisingly solid chest.

Before anything else can be said, there's a third party in the room, a man with the most ridiculous hair she's ever seen. He stops when he sees them, a sly smile sliding onto his tanned face, "it's your little kissing buddy." He walks through the archway leading to the open living kitchen. She half expects it to be beyond messy but then, she can't ever imagine Finn Hudson cooking for himself and so isn't too shocked when it's actually quite tidy.

She watches as the man pulls a beer out of the fridge, "want one Hudson?"

Finn eyes her, something which she doesn't miss, before shaking his head. "Dude," the man starts, "I'm sure that your girl won't mind." He winks at Rachel and she feels Finn stiffen beneath her hands, which are still on his chest. Yes, she should definitely move those. The man smiles at Rachel, "how about you, gorgeous?"

"I don't drink beer," she tells him with a look of distaste. He just shrugs, staring at Finn until he introduces them. The man doesn't seem to realize and she clears her throat loudly, nudging her head in his friend's direction.

"Oh," he says, "Rach, this is Puck – the guitarist of _Ohio boys_, and Puck, this is Rachel…my _girlfriend_." He says girlfriend as though it's a foreign word before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she instinctively slides her own around his waist.

Puck grins, "girlfriend? Look at you, actually in a relationship. An open relationship, I hope?" He wiggles his eyebrow at Rachel who scrunches her face up in disgust.

"No!" she huffs, "it's _very_ exclusive."

She glares up at Finn in order for him to confirm her words. "Right," he agrees, loosening the arm from her shoulder to slap her ass, and this causes the woman to jump, "she's all mine."

His friend shrugs, holding up his hands. "Fine, fine. I get it, you're not willing to share. But as soon as you two break up that hot body is mine." He sends her a sultry look before taking a swig of his beer and swaying out of the room. She notices Finn roll his eyes yet he doesn't say much else about it.

"Your friend is almost as crude as you," she comments, removing her arm from him like he's covered in a disease, "I'm glad to see that you surround yourself with such pleasant company."

"At least they're not as dull as you!"

"Hey!" she gasps, the offence clear on her face, "I am not boring. I simple live my life by plans and order."

"AKA – boring." He smiles, a little proud of himself to have the upper hand on her for once. She has all these awards and not a single stain to her name, but he's lived and led a spontaneous few years – he definitely is the complete opposite of dollface over here.

Rachel smacks his chest, fury reigning in her chocolate brown eyes. "Stop calling me boring!" she cries, "I'm _not_." He finds himself laughing, though still cowers away from her tiny but powerful fists. "I will make you regret saying that – I mean it," the woman warns and he actually believes her a little.

He offers a smile, a tiny mercy. "Look, as you said, we've gotta spend a lot of hours together now, so how about we actually be nice to each other for a while?" Finn doesn't actually want to be nice, well maybe a little, but pushing her buttons is just as fun and he gets a kick out of seeing her distressed little face as he angers her. Still, they've got to convince his band mates – the people who he is closest to – that they're happy and dating. And they can't do that if they're insulting each other all night.

She quirks her eyebrow, lips pursed together. "Do you actually have the capacity to be nice?" she questions, "I thought that you were ten percent flirt and ninety percent douchebag."

"Hah hah," he sneers, "you think that you're so funny."

"Well, actually," she begins but he doesn't let her finish the sentence and starts to move in the same direction in which Puck had gone. "Hey! Where're you going?"

"…to the living room."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "well, yes, but I wasn't finished talking to you!"

"It's okay. When you talk, I just hear squeaky little noise in my head. I kind of just made up the words that you're saying to make it more interesting."

She _literally_ growls, "why do you say things like that? You could really hurt someone's feelings." For a moment, he almost looks like he's thinking about the words and is affected by what she's saying. However, his thoughtful expression soon drops. When he shrugs, she storms after him, "Finn!"

The man spins around, "_what_?" He's clearly pissed and this, alongside his height and build, intimidates the 5ft 2" star.

"I-I was just wondering where to put my bag," she stutters, staring at him with the widest eyes he's ever seen. They're kind of pretty, too – not that he cares about that or anything.

"I'll put it in my room for now," he sighs, "and then you can sleep in the guest room tonight."

"Fine," she says, her shoulders slumping as she doesn't have the effort to argue with him now. She slowly follows him through his apartment, finding herself being the center of attention of three men, one including Puck. "Hi," she puts on a show smile, "you must be the remaining members of _Ohio Boys_. I'm Rachel – it's very nice to meet you."

Finn looks awkwardly between her and his friends. "Rach, this is Mike," he points to the attractive Asian man, then to the blonde, "and that's Sam. Guys, meet my girlfriend Rachel."

"You're dating Rachel Berry?" Mike asks incredulously, "I thought that it was just rumors." To Rachel, he says, "my mom is a huge fan of yours. She's been to every one of your plays, has every single album and has read your autobiography." Finn rolls his eyes – _of course _she has an autobiography, no doubt brimming with reasons as to why she's so wonderful.

"Thank you!" Rachel beams at the attention, "and tell your mother that everything is greatly appreciated."

She's about to go on when Finn tugs on her arm. "Come on babe, let's go and sort out your stuff." It's a shock to hear him call her babe, but she ignores the way her heart seems to skip at the sound of it. With a small wave to the boys, she follows him into his room.

He shuts the door behind her loudly and the girl jumps, clutching her bag to her chest for protection. She peers timidly around his bedroom, staring at his personal items with interest – it's the first time that he's seen her completely out of her comfort zone. Even she's not that good of an actress. He moves further into the room and places a hand on her shoulder, "sorry about the mess."

The sincerity in his voice catches her off guard. "Where should I put my things?"

Finn glances around in search of a safe place though eventually just points to the bed. "You can get it back when the guys go." She does so, looking cautious as she places the black bag down on his soft bed sheets.

"Okay," she says, "how long are they staying? Because I need to be asleep by ten at the latest."

"_What_?" he doesn't know whether to laugh or just stare at her like she's crazy. He ends up doing both. "Are you serious? You're twenty five, right?"

She corrects him quietly, "twenty four."

"Dude, I didn't go to bed at ten when I was like, twelve. You're twice that age!"

Rachel glares, "firstly, I am not your _dude_, so never say that again." She huffs, "and I need my sleep so that I can maintain my bubbly personality."

"_Sure_," he says sarcastically.

"And what time do _you_ plan on going to sleep?"

He shrugs, moving towards the door, "about two, maybe three. Depends what time I pass out really."

"That's completely unhealthy, you know?" she taps her foot impatiently though he's not quite sure why. They continue their glaring contest, daring the other to stop. He has no idea how they're supposed to survive the night, in front of his friends, too. Running a hand through his hair, he mentally prepares himself for a night with probably the most outspoken woman he's ever met in his life.

Rachel sizes him up too, wondering what's going through his mind.

She may never admit it to anyone, perhaps Quinn on a whim, but she's a little insecure. Sure, she has thousands of fans who support her career yet there's always doubt in her mind. Is she good enough? Is she doing everything right? And she's certainly worst around men. Now, she knows that she's not _perfect_ and she loves how she looks, she really does, though sometimes it'd just be easier if she could be the conventional star with the perfect body and face – and a nose that isn't too big.

So, with Finn staring at her like this, she's not sure what to think and those insecurities are slipping in once more.

"You ready for this then?" he asks, taking a step closer with a smirk. She's used to that look by now. His eyes always squint a little when he pulls it and his mouth closes tightly together.

"Sorry, what?" she frowns, snapping out of her thoughts.

Finn rolls his eyes, "Were you too occupied with yourself for a minute there, dollface? I said, are you ready? For being my girlfriend and all in front of the guys?""

Her hands go to her hips and she has those determined eyes. "I was born ready!"

"Okay," he smiles, "just, before we go out, mess your hair up a little."

"_Why_?"

"We gotta make it look like we did something," he claims as though it's obvious, "we're been in here for about five minutes. They'll _expect_ that there was at least some making out."

She shakes her head stubbornly and flinches back when he actually tries to mess up her hair himself. "Finn!" she squeals, trying to push him back, "don't touch me!" He begins to laugh at her, his long arms encasing her tiny little body. Finn finds himself staring into her impossibly large eyes, lost in the deep brown of them. "What are you…" she trails off, herself engrossed in his face.

Time passes by – neither is sure how much – but it's long enough for the others to wonder where they've gone and open to the door, finding the pair in an apparent trance.

"Finn? Rachel?"

Both blink and Rachel shakes her head lightly, resisting the urge to recoil away from Finn. They slip into a comfortable position, Rachel resting beneath the crook of his arm in a perfect fit.

"Yes?" Finn questions, his hand very noticeably sliding down to her ass once more and she tenses up, trying to subtly remove it.

Sam smiles, "we're kinda hungry and were going to order in? Do you guys want something or do you have other…_plans_?" Rachel blushes at this while Finn tightens his grip on her.

"We'll just have whatever you're getting."

"_Or_," she interjects, "I could cook you something. I know that you boys may be lacking in the culinary skills. but _I_ am almost at a professional level and it would be such a shame if you don't get to sample my cooking, right Finn?"

He grits his teeth, "sure honey." All he wants is a burger or kebab, but he knows that she'll persuade him into it eventually and just doesn't bother wasting the energy.

"Fantastic!" she clasps her hands together and practically bounces out of his grasp, past Sam to the kitchen.

He's pretty sure that she's going to poison the food or something.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later he saunters into the kitchen as he follows the delicious smell. After leaving Rachel to her own devices for a while, he supposes that he should make sure that she's okay and content. Not that he cares or anything – it's just that she'll make a fuss if he doesn't.<p>

He watches as she glides around his kitchen with ease, her face super concentrated though with a twinkle in her eyes. The woman's a little flustered but it doesn't really matter because she looks pretty much in her element, counteracting to the fact that she's in a complete stranger's apartment.

"Hey," he says, going to take a seat at the table. It's quite quaint actually. She's laid out plates and napkins and _more_ than one knife and fork for each person. He didn't know that he even had any of this stuff – not that he ventures into the kitchen a lot. It's mostly likely well stocked up in case Kurt visits and wants to make himself something. "You doin' okay?"

Rachel stares at him curiously, slowing in her movement, "you're actually concerned about my wellbeing?" She quirks her eyebrow, "what do you want?"

"So I have to want something?"

"Yes," she nods, "because there's no way that you would be nice without an ulterior motive."

"And how do you know that?" he snaps, "you've known me for what? A couple of days? You can't judge me from that Rachel."

Guilt overwhelms her as she realizes that she's been basing all of her thoughts of him from the news and magazines in which she's read, which honestly isn't the best idea. "I'm sorry," she says quietly, "I didn't realizw." She turns to the oven to occupy herself with something as Finn glares at the ground, his jaw locked. "I'm fine, by the way," she adds, "thanks for asking."

"Good," he says a little tensely.

She bites her lip, wondering whether to say something. Normally she can't shut up, yet for some reason she can't seem to get her words out today. The oven beeper goes off and she jumps to action, carefully removing the dish from the warm oven before placing it on the side. Rachel can feel Finn's eyes on her, but shakes it off and carries on with her meal.

The aroma of her lasagne is wonderful and she smiles to herself, moving the side dishes onto a plate before going over to the table to finish off the meal. In her peripheral, she can see that the three other men have slowly entered, following the smell of food. "Lasagne with homemade garlic bread," she beams, gesturing to it.

With a mumble of thanks, the hungry army move to the table and all sit around. Finn thinks that it's a little strange, having only used this table with his family, but he's sure that Rachel would be distraught at the thought of them eating in the living room.

"It smells good," Puck grins like a happy child as he eyes the lasagna. Rachel dishes him out a serving, as she does with the others, and he makes a noise of pure happiness as he sloppily stuffs it into his mouth, "My God woman, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Did you just call me woman?" she halts, annoyance filtering into her voice. Finn is glad not to be at the receiving end of _that_ glare.

Puck swallows the food, "yeah, I did. And you are the best damn cook that I've ever met. Finn, if you don't marry that girl, I will!"

"I don't think that that's up to you," Mike chuckles, himself contently eating at his food.

Finn wants some of this action, since the food has left the other three pretty much silent, and that's kind of rare for them. He gets a healthy forkful before eating it quickly and wondering how the hell she can make such a boring dish taste so good. Seriously, is she like a witch or something? He watches her as she takes a bite of her garlic bread and nibbles on her own vegetarian lasagna.

But his attention is drawn away by Sam, who's only minutes away from going for a second helping, "how do you two meet then?"

They both freeze, lifting their heads up to look at each other and to see which one is going to delve into the story. "We met at the after party at the PCA's," Finn explains simply, "I wasn't going to originally go, but Kurt convinced me and now I'm glad that I went." He finds himself placing his hand over hers on the table for a brief few seconds and he doesn't miss how she blushes.

"That's it?" Puck questions, unimpressed.

"Oh," Rachel says, "Finn was being quite the charmer, _surprisingly_."

"Hey!"

"Have you slept together yet?" Of course Puck would be asking these questions.

Rachel groans and rolls her eyes. "I don't think that that's any of your business!"

"Well," he begins, his voice a little excited, "if you ever wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, I'm always here to provide my services." Finn shakes his head at his friend and almost feels protective of Rachel, especially from Puck. He may be bad, but Puck is probably the worst guy that there is for one night stands.

* * *

><p>After the success of dinner, Finn finds himself actually helping Rachel with the cleaning up. Puck's snoozing in the living room while Sam and Mike left a while ago, leaving just him, Rachel and a huge pile of dishes. They, however, can't exactly agree on who should do them.<p>

"_I_ cooked dinner!" she argues, "the least that you can do is wash the dishes, Finn."

"I wanted to order in so that there wouldn't be any dishes to do," the man counters, nevertheless still carrying the dirty dishes to the spot beside the sink. Rachel scrapes the leftovers in the trash and adds the final plate to the top with a glare sent his way. "No one made you cook, dollface."

She huffs and stomps her foot like an upset child. "Finn, I'm not doing it." And that's clearly her final say in it as she walks over to the table with a damp cloth and begins to clean that mess that Sam and Mike made fighting over the last piece.

So he guesses he's doing the damn dishes.

He fills the sink with warm, soapy water and gives a loud sigh so that she can hear it as he starts to scrub at the first plate.

"I feel so…" he frowns, "_domestic_. I don't like it."

"Don't worry honey," she grins, obviously enjoying his torture, "I'll do the dishes next time."

Finn follows her with his eyes as she joins him by the sink, "you having fun watching me slave over this? It's all just some big joke to you."

"Maybe," she smiles, "it's just nice to see you acting like a normal man rather than trying to impress me with that bad boy act."

"What _act_?" he says, "that's all me, baby." Her words rerun in his mind, "wait, did you say that I was trying to _impress_ you?" He laughs heartily, "dollface, if I was trying to impress you, you'd know about it."

She rolls her eyes, not so accidentally hitting him over the head with the kitchen towel before beginning to dry the plates which he's just cleaned. For once, even if it's over something small like the dishes, they're working as a team, with the perfect timing going on. "Whatever you say, Finn," she smiles, "if you aren't trying to impress me, then why are you doing the dishes for me?"

Finn gapes at her. "You think that this," he points to the half washed plate, "is some sort of romantic gesture."

"For you," she says, "it's certainly something. And I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't do it for just anybody, right?" He wants to tell her that, of course, he'd do it for lots of people. He's just a nice guy like that, but he isn't a nice guy and he barely does this for _Kurt_ – never mind following her orders pretty much as soon as she asked him to. "My point exactly," Rachel grins when he's been silent for a few minutes, seething to himself.

He shakes his head at her as he finishes the last plate. "There you go," he says in a sickly sweet voice as he passes it over, their hands brushing for the slightest of moments. He looks for the dishtowel before realizing that Rachel is still using it, and she's being way too slow for his liking, "Rach, come on!"

He sees her smirk for the first time and it almost leaves him powerless. "One second sweetie," she grins at his gormless expression and eventually hands over the towel, "and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you being a good little boyfriend and doing the dishes for me." And then she _pats his head_ and stalks to the living room

Finn only stares. If this is payback for him acting that way with her, then Karma's a bitch.

* * *

><p>Rachel hears Finn's footsteps a couple of minutes later and looks up to see a pretty pissed looking Finn. She didn't exactly enjoy being a bit snarky with him, but maybe a taste of his own medicine will be good for the man.<p>

"Where's Puck?" he asks, noticing the lack of his friend.

She points to the door opposite them, "he went in there."

Finn raises an eyebrow, "the guest bedroom? You know, that's where _you're_ supposed to be sleeping tonight."

She shoots up in her seat. "What?" she shrieks, her eyes desperate, "you have to get him out of there!"

"Trust me," Finn comes to sit beside her, "one he's asleep, you're not going to wake him up for at least another ten hours. He can sleep through _anything_."

"What am I going to do then?"

* * *

><p>She should never have asked!<p>

And she can't believe that it's come to this. Where is the dignity in it? She insists on sleeping in his bed because there's no way that she can go on the floor and, to her shock, Finn seems pretty okay with it. For now. He was originally going to sleep on the couch before he remembered that Puck occasionally has midnight snacks and would be wandering through the apartment and, if he saw Finn not in his room while Rachel was, suspicions would arise.

Finn comes out of the bathroom after she tells him that she's changed and she ignores the smirk when he sees her puppy dog pajamas. "Nice choice," he chuckles to himself.

"Shut up," she mumbles, picking up her bag and searching for the required item.

"What're you doing?" he groans because it's making too much noise for him to sleep. He grabs his pillow of the makeshift bed and hides his head under it.

"I'm just getting Gumby."

He peeks from beneath the pillow, "what the _hell_ is a Gumby?"

"My stuffed bear," she says with a childlike grin and Finn has no idea what to say to that. She's a twenty four year old who still has a stuffed animal, who also sleeps with it. That's kinda sad. He hears the rustling of the sheets and looks up to see her finally in bed, the cover pulled over her and some old, dirty looking bear. "Goodnight."

"Night," he says into the pillow until a thought pops into his mind. "Rach," he catches her attention, "I, err – I sometimes sleepwalk and stuff, so if you see me get up in the night, it's fine,'kay?"

The woman nods, reaching over and turning off the lamp so that the room plummets into blackness. Finn doesn't go to sleep right away, seeing as it's only eleven but Rachel drops right off the face of the Earth the moment that her head touches the pillow, and he allows himself to listen to her soft, rhythmic breathing.

It's almost soothing to do so and begins to sleepily close his eyes, the events of the day rolling through his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	5. Truce

**Next chapter! A few more characters introduced and a bit more bonding :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Kurt share a sideways glance as their respective clients sit on either end of the couch, arms folded and faces sporting a mutual expression – frustration. They look like two angered children who've just had all of their toys taken away.<p>

"Why are you ignoring each other?" Quinn asks desperately, rubbing her sore forehead, "Rachel, please explain to me." The brunette sends a killer glare to Finn, who mimics the action instantly. "Rachel!" Quinn claps her hands together loudly in order to drag Rachel's attention from Finn, "tell me what happened. It's been a week."

"_Well_," the woman starts pointedly, her eyes becoming suddenly darker. "It was last week when _you_ forced me to spend a mind-numbingly long night at Mr Hudson's apartment."

"You weren't complaining then, dollface," he breaks out of his anger a moment to smirk and she merely huffs in annoyance.

Her story must be heard. "So, it was fine, I suppose, for being there against my will. And we were going to go to sleep. Originally, I intended to sleep in the guest room, but Noah was occupying it, so naturally I took the next best thing…Finn's bed." Kurt chokes on his drink and stares at her wide eyed. "We had to keep the act up," she defends her herself, "and so Finn slept on the floor. It would have been okay if he hadn't tried to molest me in the middle of the night!"

He rolls his eyes, "Rachel, I sleep walk. I must have got up in the middle of the night and just forgotten that you were there. It is _my_ bed after all."

"How could you just forget about me?" she scoffs.

Finn turns away from her, "easily. That is, until you punched me in the face!"

"_What_?" Quinn interjects, "Rachel Berry!"

"It was an accident. I was half asleep," she defends herself, looking more than sheepish, "and my natural instinct was to hurt whoever came into the bed with me."

Kurt looks thoughtful before his eyes bulge and he grins, "_That's_ where your black eye came from? I knew that it wasn't Puck!" He remembers holding in his hysterics when hearing that Puck had supposedly thrown a bowl at Finn's face during an argument about baseball. Now it all made sense because Finn had been more than embarrassed about his black eye. And he gets why, seeing as it was given to him by somebody half his size.

Beside him, Quinn is stifling some giggles too as Finn's face flushes pink.

"Look, it's not that funny," he mumbles. Rachel sits there smugly as his torture increases.

"So, that's the reason that you're not talking?" Quinn questions, still smiling a little, "because you sleepwalked into the bed and then Rachel punched you in the face?"

Their responses come equally appalled and annoyed.

"He wrapped his arms around me!"

"It really hurt, okay?"

"You two are supposed to be going on a date in a few hours," Quinn groans, saying it more to herself than Finn and Rachel – the petulant children.

Kurt sighs, sitting in the large space between the "couple". They're glaring at each other once more, as if Kurt isn't even there. "Look, guys, let's just both apologize and then you can go back to being nice to each other again." He doesn't bring up the fact that they weren't exactly _nice_ to the other before the incident either.

The pair sits in a stony silence.

"Rachel," Quinn begins in a sing song voice, "come on, why don't you be the bigger person here?"

"But she's a midget – how can she be the bigger person?" Finn chimes in, instantly ducking when Rachel throws her cushion directly at his head.

"I'm vertically challenged!" she screeches, "which is better than being a lumbering giant!"

Finn's face scrunches up tightly in confusion as he tries to figure out what lumbering means, while Kurt's head drops to his hands in defeat. Quinn, one of the only rational people in the room, holds up her hands to silence the pair. "Stop it! I don't understand why you dislike each other so much. You're pretending to date. Haven't you found a mutual ground in which you're friends?"

The expressions of said "couple" bring her to answer her own question with a big fat no.

"Right," she places her hands on her hips, "from now on, our most important priority is this. You need to know _everything_ about the other person, especially for when you announce to the public that you're dating. I want you to learn all you can, from favorite color down to childhood memories, got it?"

The brunette nods reluctantly while Finn visibly winces.

"You never know," Quinn smirks, "maybe you'll actually _like_ each other afterwards."

Rachel scoffs, "not very likely."

His head snaps up to stare at her, eyebrows dropping, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn and Kurt share a look – they have a _bad_ feeling about this. "You're probably just as crude and abhorrent as you seem. I mean, why would I want to be your friend? I've seen what you do to women, Finn Hudson, and the idea isn't so farfetched now that I've actually spent the week within your company. You're rude and horrible. I just don't understand how you came to be like that. Didn't you father ever teach you what it was like to be a gentleman? To not act the way you do? I think that it's appalling!"

Many things happen at once.

Rachel shoots up from her seat and steps away from them, as if being close to Finn is physically hurting her.

Quinn hands flies to her mouth as she takes in the anger of Finn's face and she cautiously peers back at Rachel.

Kurt gaps, placing a hand on Finn's arm to calm the man.

And Finn, he flings out of the seat too. He sends one look to Rachel, who is positively startled, before growling in frustration and going to leave the room, not before kicking a chair over in its place. It clatters to the ground, the sound almost enough to distract their eyes from following him as he walks into the bedroom and slams the door shut after him.

Guilt is all over Rachel's face. "W-what did I say?"

"You mentioned his dad," Kurt says plainly, "it's kind of a sore spot for him."

Her stomach drops, "…why?"

The man's eyes meet hers, full of sadness. "His dad died when he was a baby. He never knew him."

She drops back onto the couch, "God, I'm such a horrible person!" She doesn't like Finn and he's clearly shown the same feelings, but she would never have brought _that_ up if she'd known. Completely conflicted, she turns to Kurt and Quinn for answers.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" she asks quietly.

"I didn't think that you were going to bring it up," Kurt comments, "especially like _that_. Poor Finn," he adds, with a glance to the bedroom.

Inside said bedroom, Finn is crying.

He holds his baby blanket with care between his fingers, running his thumb over the soft material.

How dare she! She doesn't know him – _anything_ about it. And then she goes and says all those things without batting an eyelid. For someone who goes on and on about respecting feelings, she's sure got some double standards when it comes to his, or is he not important because they're not friends, nor will they ever be.

But still, what she said about his dad, it really stung.

He'd never had what most kids have growing up. It'd been just him and his mom. She'd done her best with him, but sometimes there was only so much that she could teach him. There'd never been a permanent male role model in his life and by the time that his mom actually remarried, he was fifteen and already in with the wrong crowd.

Maybe if there'd been someone there to show him what it's like to be a man – to do the right thing – then he might not have ended up in the mess that he was in.

Not to mention that his relationship with his mom became strained when she started to date Burt Hummel, and he may have strayed more than he should have. There isn't a day that goes by when he doesn't regret some of the stupid decisions that he's made in the past, but who is Rachel Berry to call him out on that?

He's angry at her, but he's upset too. Why else would there be tears rolling down his cheeks?

But Finn hates crying and he wishes that he could stop, but the past _hurts_ so fucking much that he can't.

There's a small knock on the door before it creaks open slightly, letting light flood into the otherwise dingy bedroom. He expects to see Kurt, so is surprised when Rachel is timidly standing in the doorway, looking pained and conflicted. It serves her right for shoving her nose in everyone else's business.

"Hey," she whispers, "can I come in?"

He shrugs, hiding his face from her so that she can't see just what her words did to him. Rachel bites her lip, closing the door after her slowly and then moving to join him on the bed. It hardly moves as she sits herself down beside him.

They let the silence fall over them once more and he takes a small peek at her face to see practically a hundred emotions move over her features in the matter of a few seconds. Her eyes meet his and he tenses. "I'm sorry," she begins, her voice unusually quiet and gentle, "I really didn't mean to make you upset."

"Well you did," he mumbles quickly, showing her that she isn't going to be forgiven so easily. She should think before she opens her mouth.

"Finn – "

The man cuts her off, his voice breaking, "you shouldn't have said that…about my dad."

"I know," she sighs, "it's just that you get me so frustrated and then I just feel like I want to explode."

"Gee, thanks," he mutters, although he understands the feeling too.

"I didn't know…"

Finn's jaw locks and he gently shakes his head, "of course you didn't. _Nobody_ does – I don't want people knowing that I'm even more screwed up than they think." He runs a hand through his hair and then wipes his eyes at the same time.

She finally seems to notice some tears which haven't quite fallen yet, "oh my, have you been crying?" Her hands fly up to her mouth while she stares with those wide eyes again. He wishes that she'd stop doing that. "You have! Finn, I'm so sorry." The amount of sincerity in her voice is overwhelming, almost bringing him to tears again but a holds up a hand to silence her.

"It's okay," he says quietly, "I'll get over it. As we already clarified, you didn't know."

Rachel's large eyes never leave his face, "I still feel terrible though."

He can't exactly do anything about how she feels, so he just shrugs . Noticing the blanket in his hands, she smiles, "is that yours?"

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me when I was a baby," he says, "and I've just kept it around for all these years. It's just…something to remind me of him. And, you know, maybe _my_ kid could have it?"

"You want kids?" she sounds genuinely shocked, but he can understand why.

"One day."

Her fingers clasp around his shoulder and she finds herself leaning into him without thinking. "That's really sweet. I hope that it works out for you."

"Thanks," he says.

And then they return to more silence. He hates how it can become so awkward between them in the matter of seconds – usually that's when he'll start to tease her so that she'll at least say something, but maybe that'll just lead to another one of them being hurt, and it kind of sucks. But what's he supposed to say? They're two completely opposite people and he's pretty sure that they have nothing in common other than the fact that they both sing. How's _that_ supposed to make them bond?

He clears his throat, "maybe we should…like call a truce or something. 'Cause we've gotta keep this up for a while and we don't want _this_ to happen again."

She's nodding enthusiastically to his words, "yes, I know."

"Okay, so peace then? For now?"

He holds out his hand for her to shake.

Rachel surprises him, pulling the man into a tight hug instead. "Deal." She leans back, "are you okay though?"

"I'll be fine," he tells her honestly, "now let's get out of here before those two think that we've killed each other." The woman giggles softly and he can't help but think how much of a wonderful sound it is. She leaves the room before him, leaving him time to take a deep breath and relay the events over in his head before he joins her with the others.

When he gets outside, she animatedly talking to Kurt and Quinn, telling them exactly what had happened.

"Yeah," he agrees, "we're cool now." _But for how long?_

"Good," Kurt gives a sigh of relief, "because you've got to go out soon."

Finn's head snaps to his brother, "what? No. It's the game tonight!"

"W-what game?" Rachel frowns, standing between the two men. He notices that she's almost pouting a bit, too.

"The Rangers are playing. I've gotta go man – they're my team!" Kurt rolls his eyes at the man, before turning to Rachel and Quinn with a frown.

He points to Finn, "ignore him. Rachel, honey, you need to get ready for your meal."

"No!" Finn argues, "I'm not going for a meal. I'm going to the _game_."

"You and Rachel are going for a _romantic_ date!" Kurt insists, clearly becoming exasperated with Finn, who isn't ready to back down either. They've both been quite stubborn people, Kurt more so than Finn, but when it comes down to something that he is passionate about, they can argue about it for hours.

Quinn, foreseeing the carnage, steps between them, "maybe we could compromise?"

The smaller man shakes his head, "no, we can't derail from the plans anymore. They _are_ going on this date."

"What about if they still go on the date," she begins, "but just not to the restaurant?"

Finn catches on quickly, "you want me to take her to the _game_?" He laughs loudly, "no offence dollface, but it is _not_ your scene."

She huffs, folding her arms, "and why is that going to stop me? Perhaps I'll enjoy it."

"Perhaps you won't," he counters.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is," he smirks, moving closer to her, "or can you not take a challenge?"

Rachel gasps, "I most certainly can!" To Kurt and Quinn, "we're going to the game, okay? That's my final decision. Now, I need to go home and get changed. I have the perfect heels for this!" She grabs her bag and coat, excitedly hurrying from the apartment.

He immediately calls after her.

"No!" Finn faceplams, "no heels! This is a hockey game. Don't you have any normal clothes?" But she's already gone.

Quinn laughs, "don't worry. I'll hide all the heels and I'll have her at the game soon." He can feel Kurt staring at him, but he doesn't care. They're still going somewhere, right? Isn't that the point of all this – so that they can be seen together in public? And now Finn can enjoy it too because it'll be in a comfortable place, instead of one of those clichéd and overly romantic restaurants. He only hopes that this truce with Rachel lasts.

* * *

><p>"Move, move!" he shouts at the player nearest him, who gets distracted long enough for another player to hit him straight into the clear screen before them, shaking it violently. Rachel winces once more, hiding behind her drink. "Rach, you're missing it!" he nudges her, trying to get the woman more involved with the game.<p>

She sighs, "I don't understand how barging people into barriers is considered a sport."

Finn chuckles, "they're doing other stuff. Look, he's about to make a shot!" he points to the player nearer the goal, shouting loud words of encouragement and then cursing when he misses, "I could have made that shot with my eyes closed!" He turns to Rachel, who is clearly more than daunted by this environment, "at least try to have a little fun."

"I am," she insists, "I'm just not the biggest fan of violence." She covers her face with her hands now, peeping only occasionally so that she can try to keep up with the game. He thinks that the sight is kind of adorable.

She doesn't really follow the game or the rules, and by the second intermission she's kind of sick of hockey. "I'm cold," she whines, hugging herself and peering up to Finn sadly.

He thinks for a minute before pulling off his jersey and helping her into it, "better?"

Rachel only nods, ignoring the warmth of his hand on her arm and resisting the urge to smile brightly. Finn was right – this is not her scene, but she supposes that she must make an effort since he went through the whole date at Sardi's for her. Well, maybe not for _her_ solely but it's the same principal.

His jersey smells like him, all manly and appealing, much like him she thinks. Not that she'd ever say that to his face. She's still got the events from previously that day on the front of her mind, trying to think of a better way to apologize. He's already told her to forget about it but she just _can't_. She was out of line and she knows it, yet Finn's probably too proud to let her make it up to him properly.

So, for now, she'll be nice, though she'll allow herself a few slip ups. Old habits die hard as they say.

She watches him become excited at the game when his team comes back out onto the ice – she still doesn't know which is which and is scared that he'll exile her from the rink if she gets it wrong. From what she gathers, this is the final part of the game so Finn is even giddier than before.

He yells and screams passionately at his team, as do all the other fans, and he points a lot. She ignores his curses because there are way too many to reprimand.

"We won!" he screeches at the end, lifting his hand up in the air. She stares at it blankly. "…you're supposed to give me a high five."

"Oh," she says, doing as he says and having to jump a little to reach his hand. "I'm really glad that the team, well…," she realizes that she's too vague here, "_our_ team won!"

He grins, "hell yeah, our team own this game."

After a good ten minute lecture on why the team, the Rangers if she remembers correctly, are the best, he reroutes their pathway to a small café, Finn insisting that there's stuff that she can eat too.

"Yo, Blaine," he shouts as they step into the relatively quiet café, "how're you doing man?" Her eyes wander to the small man behind the counter, with his curly dark hair and mischievous smile, who walks over to Finn where the two hug.

"I'm great," he replies enthusiastically, "it's been a while since I saw you." He suddenly realizes that Rachel is there too, and becomes considerably star struck. "Y-you…I-I – hello."

She giggles, holding her hand out to him, "it's lovely to meet you."

His shaky hand takes hold of hers. "Blaine Anderson. I'm a _huge_ fan, Miss Berry, and I'm honored to meet you." Now that he's found his words, he can think straight, "so it's true? You two are _dating_?"

"Yeah," Finn laughs, "but we're keeping it quiet so don't tell anyone, okay?"

Blaine nods his head vigorosly. He then remembers that he actually works there, "can I get you guys anything? You've just been to the game, right?" He glances at the jersey which Rachel is still wearing.

She feels her stomach grumble, "have you got anything vegan?"

He grins, beginning to recite a whole menu full of vegan treats and Rachel quickly orders, while Finn gets his usual of a hamburger and fries.

"So, how's Kurt?" Blaine asks casually as he totals up the cost.

"He's great. You should call him some time," Finn says, "he could do with a night out to get away from all the stress of life as my manager." He chuckles to himself, taking hold of Rachel's hand to lead her to a table. He grins at how tiny her hand is, matching the rest of her, and how it locks into his perfectly – not that he's over thinking it or anything.

"The game was good," Rachel comments as she sits down.

"Even though you spent the most of it hiding behind your fingers?" he raises his eyebrow, smirking.

Rachel grows slightly bashful, "I still saw some of it. I'm just…new to it, that's all."

"Oh yeah," he chuckles, "what were our team called?" He knows that she's forgotten, especially when the confusion slips onto her face.

She struggles to think of a name, messing with the hem of her jersey as she thinks. Wait, the jersey! Peering down at it, she grins, "Rangers! We like the Rangers!" His proud grin makes her smile back at him, but they're then distracted by Blaine bringing their drinks.

"Hey," he produces an old looking book, "could I get your autograph, Miss Berry? It's just…"

"Of course!" she smiles, quickly taking the pen from his fingers, "and you can drop the formalities. Call me Rachel."

The man looks like all his dreams have just been handed to him at once.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," he slows outside of her apartment, looking around the make sure that it is empty, "looks like everything's clear."<p>

"Thank you," Rachel smiles, turning to get out. But she instantly stops and faces him again, "I had fun tonight. Lots of fun. It made me think that maybe we can convince people about this whole publicity stunt."

"Yeah," he laughs, "you _are_ a Broadway actress, after all."

She beams. "I'll see you then Finn. Have a great night!" She does leave this time, unable to wipe the grin off of her face as she enters her apartment, the doorman greeting her on the way in. Through the windows, she gives Finn a small wave and watches as he drives off. They can do this. She actually believes it now.

Hurrying up the stairs, she gets to the third floor and pulls out her keys, frowning when the door is already open. Wouldn't Quinn text her if she was in there?

Rachel, with a large amount of caution, lets the door creak open and gasps when she sees her familiar friend.

"Well, Rachel my dear, it's been too long."

She kind of forgets how to breathe. "Jesse?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	6. Weaknesses

**So, this chapter is shorter but the next one will be long, I promise! Thank you again for reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jesse St James smiles, <em>that<em> smile, and stands up, "you look shocked to see me Rachel. I've only been on tour for the past few months." He takes a step toward her, "I've missed you."

"As have I," she says carefully, unable to look at him. This is the man who has to ability to make her do anything that he wants with just a single word. She used to be so hopelessly in love with him that she'd jump off of a bridge if he'd asked her to and maybe there's still a little part of her still in love with the curly haired star. "You should have called," she tries to sound casual, ignoring the wild beating of her excited heart, "I'm quite shocked to see you back."

His eyes stare at the jersey for longer that she likes but he shakes his head lightly and forces out a bright smile, true to his nature. "I wanted to surprise you," he produces something from behind him and she gasps at the small bundle of flowers.

Nearing him, she beams, "Jesse, they're wonderful. Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure," he says smugly, "with all the success of my original play – the _St James dilemma_ – I've had more money to spend on my heart's desires."

She nods enthusiastically, "I've read the reviews. They're wonderful! I must see the show before it closes."

"You will?" he asks eagerly.

"Oh yes!"

She doesn't realize that she sounds like an obedient child, agreeing with his every word as if she doesn't have a choice. Maybe she doesn't with Jesse – maybe she never will. Holding the pink roses in her hand, she smiles to herself. It's not like every girl receives flowers from Jesse, so that must mean that she's special, right? Rachel becomes excited at the thought, resisting the urge to bounce up and down on the spot, and she instead takes a deep breath.

Jesse is already heading into the kitchen, talking about getting a drink and she quickly follows. As she finds a vase for the flowers, she begins to speak once more, "how long are you planning on staying in town?"

He does have an apartment nearby, but every few months or so he's off touring with his shows, or promoting his solo career. He's just released an album, you see, and he's doing everything in his path to make sure that he makes millions from it, not that he needs to try hard at that. She actually has his album and listens to it more than she'd like to admit to.

"For as long as I need to be," he states, staring at her Jersey again and then raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, this is Finn's," she says, before realizing that he may not know about the whole situation. "He's –"

Rudely, he cuts her off, "your boyfriend, yes." The word boyfriend is uttered with much distain and Rachel's forehead creases quickly, her eyes narrowing.

"Jesse?" she questions, her voice quivering as she says his name.

Her friend spins around to meet her, "what are you thinking Rachel? You're better than Finn Hudson."

Rachel tries to speak, she really does. "I-I.."

"He's the lowest of the low – someone who should _never_ be affiliated with folk such as us. We're good people," he holds her shoulders, staring into her deep brown eyes, "and we stay in our group Rachel. You and me, we belong at the top while people like Finn belong in the dirt. He's a no-good crack head who's going to _ruin_ you." He shakes his head, "no, I won't have it. You need to break up with him before any more damage can be done."

"What do you mean damage?" she frowns, "what makes you think that he's so bad?"

"Are you _serious_?" he scoffs, "remember when we dated?" _Of course!_ "And we'd discuss the likes of Finn Hudson and his lowlife cronies? We'd laugh at them Rachel, because they'll never have what we have."

She wants to tell him that he's wrong, that Finn isn't _that_ bad, but this is Jesse and she can't do anything but agree with him. "I remember," she whispers, eyes wide.

"Good," he gives a sigh of relief, "so you'll dump him and forget about that man?"

Her mouth drops open in shock. Maybe she could tell him the plan because then he'll understand, he'll see why she can't listen to him for once, yet she knows that it's stupid and risky to do so. It stays between her, Finn and their agents. And Jesse… he _can't_ know, no matter how much her head is telling her to.

Taking a small step back, she begins to shake her head as she can't seem to form words.

A flash of anger sparks across his perfect face, "You won't?"

"I can't," she looks down.

"Is this because of that kiss?"

Her head snaps up and she knows that he's seen the picture, that _stupid_ picture, and she wants nothing more than the hide away from him at that moment. But she doesn't move. "I don't want to break up with him," she confirms, "he's my boyfriend and he's _staying_ as my boyfriend."

Jesse stares blankly, "but I'm your friend. Surely _I'm_ more important that some guy that you've barely known." He frowns, "and my opinion should mean something to you."

"It does," she nods, "and I've considered your opinion, but I don't agree with you. Finn – he's different that we thought and I like him, okay?"

"I don't underst – "

"You don't need to," she snaps, "because you should be happy for me Jesse." Why isn't he glad about this? She's telling him that she's in a good relationship. Surely that should be good news for her friend.

His jaw tenses for a moment before he practically forces himself to relax. "Okay. I won't hunt him down."

Rachel smiles brightly, "that's all I'm asking for." She steps forward to hug her friend, resting her chin on his shoulder while he gently rubs her back. "Thank you."

Between them, his phone begins to ring and they jump apart so that he can answer it. He clears his throat, "I just…need to take this in private." Though a little confused as to why he can't talk in front of her, but nods and allows him to leave the room. As she waits, she toys with the idea of him knowing. If Quinn agrees, then surely it'll be okay.

And it'll be so much easier with Jesse to confide in. He's her best friend after all. With a smile, she finishes with the flowers, spreading them in the vase equally and then placing it on the table as a centerpiece. The woman grins proudly before spinning on her heels and coming face to face with a suddenly tired looking Jesse.

"Are you alright?" she asks, her hands on his chest.

He takes hold of them, rubbing his thumbs over her hands gently, "I have to go, my dear."

She pouts, "can you not stay for a little longer? You've _just_ got back."

"It's important," he tells her, "but I'll be back. Don't worry. And hey, maybe I could meet Finn."

His sudden interest sparks suspicion in her for a moment before she convinces herself that maybe he is just being friendly. "Of course," she says, "I'll call him."

Jesse looks mightily pleased with himself, "fantastic!" He kisses her forehead, "I'll see you later, Rachel." And just like that he's gone. He does that a lot, just leaves when he wants. It takes a lot of convincing on her part for him to stay longer and usually she is unsuccessful.

With a sigh, she decides to go for a long soak in the bath. She needs some time to think.

Before she does, she notices a message on her phone and smiles when she sees that it's from Finn. _Just realized that you still have my Jersey. You better take good care of it dollface, or you'll regret it ;)_

She doesn't realize that she's grinning the entire time that she replies back.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Finn finds himself at Puckerman's latest party, being the life and soul of the party, as usual. He finishes his fourth round of beer pong before he catches up with Mike.<p>

"Hey man!" he shouts loudly, throwing his arm around him and pulling his sunglasses in front of his bloodshot eyes, despite it being quite dark in the room, "what's up, dude?"

Mike grins, trying to keep the two drinks in his hands away from the clumsy man, "I'm good. Just, you know, getting some stuff for me and Tina. She's on juice right now." He doesn't notice how Mike is chuckling as he's barely able to stand up properly. He's had more than just the beer, of course, but exactly what and how much slipped his mind hours ago.

He grins, "Tina's your girlfriend!"

"I know," his friend replies happily, "you might wanna sit down man."

He shakes his head, "nah, I'm having too much fun!" He decides to cheer randomly, causing a roar of whoops and calls in response, "parties rock!" He suddenly deflates, "man, I wish Rachel was here."

"You should have invited her," Mike tells him in earnest, "it would have been nice to get to know her, seeing as you two are going so good, right?"

"We're awesome," he slurs, "awesome, awesome, _awesome_." He takes another swig of his drink, "I'm gonna write a song about how awesome we are." He grins, "I'm such a good actor – nobody knows."

"Nobody knows what?" Mike frowns in confusion.

Finn tries to place a finger to his lips, but misses by a large margin and instead places it on Mike's lips, which are closer, "shh, it's a _secret_. You can't know." He rolls his eyes, "I can't believe that you tricked me into almost telling you."

Mike clearly is lost and so slides Finn's arm off of him and returns to his girlfriend, leaving Finn to his own devices – which just so happens to be his mobile.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiles as her and Quinn settle down to watch a movie, both with a glass of wine in their hands as they relax from the exhausting day of rehearsal and promotional work. Not to mention a couple of hours at the studio for her newest album.<p>

So, when her mobile begins to ring, she groans and considers ignoring it, but eventually succumbs to the need to answer.

"Hello," she says tiredly into the bedazzled phone.

Quinn mumbles something inaudible while Rachel strains to hear a voice over the loud music coming from the other end. "_Hello_?"

"Rachel!"

"Finn?" she frowns and Quinn sits upright in her seat, raising a questioning eyebrow at Rachel, who shrugs at her. "Finn, why are you calling me?"

She doesn't get an answer though because he's…singing. Wait, is he singing?

"Baby, baby, baby, _oh_," his voice is loud in her ear and she thinks that maybe she's dreaming because this _cannot_ be happening, can it? "Like, baby, baby, baby, _no_." She'd laugh if she could get over her own shock. Who knew that Finn Hudson was a closeted Bieber fan when drunk?

"Quinn, listen," she forces the phone to her friend's ear, watching as a sly smirk appears on her face.

"He's good," Quinn comments, "maybe not so much on the higher notes, but you could teach him a thing or two." She grins, listening for more, when Rachel snatches her hand back.

"Really? That's what you're focusing on," she can still hear him singing, "he's clearly drunk." Into the phone, she says, "Finn, where are you? Please, just tell me." He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but if he's this out of it then she _needs_ to help him.

Finn apparently doesn't want to listen though, "isn't Justin Bieber cool? I mean, he gets loads of crap from some people but he's smart, Rach. He's one smart guy, right? 'Cause chicks dig him and stuff."

She rolls her eyes. "Finn, whose party are you at?" She feels a large amount of worry for him, having seen that most of the parties he goes to end up being broken up by the cops. Finn's better than that. "Talk to me Finn! No, stop singing."

"Do you not like it?" he sounds hurt, like a child.

"No, no, I _love_ it," she agrees, "but I want to come and meet you in person so that I can hear it better."

She can almost imagine his grin, "oh right? 'Cause I'm awesome. You bring you little hot body down to Puck's and I'll show you how talented I can be." Rachel resists the urge to scoff and focuses on getting her coat on, ignoring Quinn's pointed stare.

"Just…stay there. I'm coming to get you, okay?"

"Whatever you say, dollface," he slurs, "I'll be waiting for you."

God, why is he so infuriating? She turns to Quinn, staring expectantly at the woman and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes?"

"We need to go!" she points to the door, "now."

"Finn's a big boy," Quinn announces, "and he can take care of himself."

She shakes her head defiantly, "no, you heard him. He's in no condition to be alone right now and I can't just leave him like this!"

"Since when did you care so much?"

This leaves Rachel stumbling over her words, wondering what to say. It's just normal, isn't it, to look after fellow man? What kind of person would she be if she just left Finn by himself when he's clearly beyond intoxicated? "H-he could slip up and tell everybody the plan," she exclaims, wondering if _that'll_ get Quinn to take more interest. It totally works and the blond shoots from her seat and grabs her bag.

She's out of the door in an instant, "let's get this idiot back before he screws everything up."

Twenty minutes later, they're walking into the out of control party, dodging the drunks with much urgency and scanning for Finn.

"How can we not see him?" Rachel panics, "he's the tallest one in here!" She waits for a reply from Quinn and, when she doesn't get one, turns to find herself alone. "Quinn…Quinn!" She sighs, folding her arms across her chest, "this is just great. I'm all alone at a stupid party and I can't find Finn."

And not to mention that it's a little overwhelming. Anyone can tell that she's out of place in this party, and she just wants to leave _right this instant_, but first she needs to find Finn because he needs her help too. "Chug, chug, chug!" she follows the sound of chanting where a loud crowd of guys are gathered around some drunk fool…wait, she knows that drunk fool.

"Finn!" she breathes a sigh a relief, barging through a group of girls to get to him.

He looks around at the sound of her voice, his glazed eyes finally falling onto her. "You came!" he looks like a kid on Christmas, standing up and stumbling over towards her. She catches him before he falls completely, struggling under his huge frame, "I knew that you couldn't resist the power of Justin Bieber."

She laughs at how corny his words are and tries to get him to stand up by himself. Definitely not working.

"Do you wanna go home?" she asks eagerly.

"No!" he shouts, "I wanna get more drunker."

Rachel frowns at the man, wondering whether she would have agreed to this stupid idea if she'd know that it would entail _this_. "Finn, you need to go to sleep." He's still slumping onto her and he stinks of alcohol, so much that she's trying to hold her breath around him. "Where the hell is Quinn?" she mutters under her breath, staring around for her.

"Sam!" Finn shouts beside her, startling the woman. "I told you that she's coming," he points to Rachel, "she came, and she wants to hear me sing."

Sam offers Rachel a sympathetic smile, "sorry about this. He doesn't usually get this bad so early. I was going to call Kurt."

She shakes her head, "its' fine. I'll get him back safely. I'm sure that his headache will be more than enough torture in the morning." She peers up at Finn, who is completely out of it. Perhaps she should leave sooner rather than later and Quinn can just deal with it – she did leave them after all. "You haven't seen a blond woman, have you?" she questions, "she has short hair, wearing a red dress."

"She just went with Puck into his room," he smirks, "I don't think that you'll be seeing her for the rest of the night." Rachel nods, beginning to lead Finn away when Sam catches her arm, "go easy on him. He's been talking about how great you are all night."

Rachel stares in disbelief. Finn Hudson? No, he can't have been saying nice things about _her_. He's not the nice guy. He's the… the complete opposite. Finn groans against her and she mumbles a sorry to Sam, before leading the tall man to the car where she straps him into the back seat after about ten minutes of struggling.

He watches her as she climbs into the front and turns on the engine. Before she knows it, Finn is leaning forward and grabbing hold of her shoulder. "I wanna go back," he protests.

"No," Rachel sighs, "I'm taking you somewhere safe Finn Hudson because I'll never forgive myself if you end up in hospital from drinking excessively." His hand is slipping down her front, the limb a dead weight on her body until she feels him grab her breast and she screams loudly. "Get off of me!"

"But I don't want to," he complains, "I can't help it if you're hot."

Through a blush, she tries to scold his behavior, "that's not very gentlemen like of you, Finn. Remember that talk that we had, about being nice to each other?" he nods, "well, this applies too. No touching inappropriately."

"Will you let me touch your ass? It's, like, the best that I've ever seen."

"No!" she gasps, "now just, be quiet and stay out of trouble. But don't fall to sleep either because there's _no_ way that I can carry you up the stairs at all." In the rear-view mirror, she sees Finn smirk and then bite his lip, before letting his head lull to the side.

She is definitely _not_ doing this again!

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" he mumbles into her shoulder as she practically drags him down the hall, "where's my house? What've you done with it? You thief!"<p>

"Shh," she silences him before taking out her key and opening the door. Finn almost falls inside, but she manages to catch his shirt before that happens and leads him over to the couch. "Let me get you a drink."

His body drops onto the couch loudly with the support of her and, when she returns with the water, his long limbs are sprawled messily across her it. "Here," she says softly, not being able to find it in her heart to be mad at him anymore. Sam's words are rolling over in her mind, making her consider exactly _what_ Finn had to say about her.

He smiles, "you're nicer than I thought, you know." She raises her eyebrow to show that she's listening, "I mean, you sometimes seem really stuck up and stuff on TV, and I guess that you were and I used to say that you were probably a bitch to everyone." Rachel gasps quietly, wondering how exactly she gives off that vibe, "but you're not. You care about people and stuff – like your fans. _I'm_ one of your fans." He smiles widely, as though he knows a secret that she doesn't, "'cause your voice is really pretty, but don't tell any of that guys that I said that."

Rachel grins, "I won't. Promise." Her heart is beating quickly as Finn speaks, hearing the wonderful things that he has to say.

"And you came to the party," he repeats, "man, I loved that party." Finn suddenly sits up excitedly, "let's go back!"

"No," she pushes him back down, "you're staying right here."

Finn glances around curiously, "where are we?"

"My apartment," she smiles.

"Can we have our own party here?" he wiggles his eyebrows seductively. Of course, even drunk Finn wants to sleep with her.

Ever there to disappoint him, she scrunches up her face and shakes her head, "sorry, but you're on strict order to go to sleep."

"By who?"

"By me," she grins, "now goodnight Finn."

She goes to get up, but is immediately dragged back down by Finn's strong arms, ending up in his lap. When she turns to face him, in order to demand _why_ he did that, his lips hungrily attack hers in a sloppy, drunk kiss. Her eyes widen in surprise yet, again, she doesn't move. A second later, her hand comes up to hold his cheek gently as his tongue begs for entrance.

No, wait. What's she doing? Finn is drunk, _way_ beyond drunk actually and she is supposed to be looking after him. Not this.

Rachel pulls back in shock, more so at her own actions, but Finn only smirks at her. "You totally kissed back that time."

She jumps from his tight grasp and straightens out her clothes. With what little dignity she has left, she turns on her heel. "_Goodnight_ Finn." Hopefully _this_ won't be brought up in the morning, or ever again for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's going to be trouble in the morning...<strong>

**Please review :)**


	7. Meeting the enemy

**I know that I promised a long chapter but this is the only chance that I'll get to update this week and I wanted to do it soon, so I'm sorry! The next one with be long.**

**Onto the chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finn groans loudly when sun spills in through the large window and he goes to pull his cover over his head. He just can't find his cover, or his pillow, or his bed. Before he can stop himself, he's rolling off of the couch and falls to the floor with a loud thump. "Fucking hell," he mumbles, ignoring the large headache and struggling to stand up on his wobbly legs.<p>

The last thing that he remembers from last night is arriving at Puck's and he wonders how the hell he ended up here…wherever here is.

He must have slept with someone again. Only, he doesn't feel like he has and why would he wake up on the couch if that's the case?

He desperately needs to pee, but where is the bathroom? It's too early to think and his hangover is _not_ helping. Stumbling slightly, he blinks and heads toward the nearest closed door, barging into a cabinet on his way over. Unfortunately, his elbow manages to disassemble some strange looking ornament that has some giant ass coin and he blindly moves away before he can break anything else.

With his hand firmly on the handle, he opens the door and moves inside the room, being encased by a sea of warmth. And then his eyes finally focus…

This is a bathroom, most definitely.

It's clear because Rachel is there, in the bath, _totally_ naked. And it's _awesome_. He stares wide mouthed at her exposed breasts, the round curves waking him up in more places than one. And then there are her legs. Fuck, how can someone so small have such long legs?

Rachel lets out a terrified squeak, her hands frantically trying to cover her body away from Finn's prying eyes. Her own are wide, startled and he can tell that she's pissed. This only increases when her gaze wanders downwards and she sees the clear tent in the front of his jeans. "Get out!" she screeches, "get out! Get out!"

His brain doesn't absorb the information quick enough for she's throwing a shampoo bottle at him. Thankfully, her aim sucks and it hits just to his right, yet it's a warning enough to make him turn around and scramble away from her.

He can practically hear his blood pumping in his ears and he can't get the image of naked Rachel out of his mind. Finn knows that she's attractive, but he would never have thought that she'd be so _hot_. Like, supermodel hot.

Through the door, he hears the movement of water and then more silence. She's going to be so angry at him, he can already tell. Maybe it'll be best if he leaves now, not that he knows how to get home from her apartment. He gasps as he realizes that it _is_ her apartment, followed by feeling a large amount of confusion as to the events that led up to it. He hasn't slept with her, surely, because he and Rachel will _never_ get to that. They're friends, for now, but as soon as all this ends they're most likely going to go their separate ways.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door clicks up and he's disappointed to see Rachel now in a fluffy pink robe, her body hidden from him. She stiffens at the sight of him, before throwing her nose in the air and moving to her bedroom. The door slams shut seconds later, causing the whole room to vibrate.

He sighs, preparing himself for her lecture.

His head feels like it's splitting in half and he goes to find the kitchen to search for some painkillers or anything to numb the pain. Opening and closing cupboards, he finally finds the desired item and takes two of the tablets. They taste gross, but he supposes that they'll do the intended job.

For a moment, he stares around her kitchen, the bright pink walls almost hurting his eyes. There are pictures of Rachel all over the place – with Quinn, these two men, and some celebrities. He picks the one up of her with a guy who looks around their age, his lips on her cheek as she smiles for the camera. He feels something stir inside him and instantly represses the feelings, turning away from the picture like it's of something sick and twisted.

And he totally needs to pee again. After a quick trip to the bathroom, still warm from Rachel's bath, he returns to the living room where he sees the girl standing up stiffly, staring at him.

"We need to talk," she says, "about…what just happened."

Finn shrugs, "I saw you nude, so what?"

"_So what_?" she squeaks, her voice more than strained. She takes a step forward, her arms sliding across her chest as though she still feels exposed and there's no hiding the blush on her face, "Finn, you can't tell this to anyone. It stays between us, okay?"

"I can't keep that promise," he smirks, "what if I'm talking to Puck and –"

"You keep your mouth shut!" she warns, pointing a finger in his face and he winces from the loud sound, rubbing his forehead.

Her face immediately softens, brown eyes gazing upon him with concern, "how's your hangover? You were pretty out of it last night."

Finn groans loudly, dropping onto the sofa and showing her just how tired he is. "I feel like shit." He feels the cushion drop as she sits beside him, biting her lip nervously, "how did I get here?"

"Y-you called me," she says, all of a sudden shy. Her face lights up, "and then started singing Justin Bieber down the phone." His eyes bug and he feels his stomach drop at the thought of embarrassing himself in front of her like that – _especially_ her. Rachel giggles, "it was quite good actually. Quinn says that you have a good voice."

"Quinn heard it?" he cries, igniting more pain in his head. He becomes significantly quieter, "How did she hear it?"

"She was here when you called. And then we drove down to Puck's house," she shrugs like it's nothing, "but your friend Puckerman managed to woo her and she stayed the night." He raises a brow, wondering how exactly Puck was able to get Quinn of all people to sleep with him.

The man sighs, "great, now you think that I'm an idiot."

"I _already_ thought that you were an idiot," she grins, but her face falters when he glares back, "I was joking, lighten up."

He never thought the day would come that _she'd_ be the one telling anyone to lighten up. Still, he feels a smile tug at his lips and gives in. "Thanks for, you know, bringing me here before I did something stupid. Like make out with a random girl."

For a moment, panic passes through her face and her posture stiffens, but she covers quickly, "not at all. I couldn't just leave a friend in need. Do you want breakfast?" Like a whirlwind, she's out of his presence before he can even reply.

* * *

><p>A knock comes at the door and moments later it's flying open. Rachel gives a sigh of relief when she notices that it's only Kurt and …why is he carrying a large pile of magazines?<p>

"Rachel!" he gaps, "you and Finn made it to the front covers!"

"What? Are you serious?" She shoots up from her seat and goes to help him with the mass of papers, the pair dropping them onto the coffee table. She does indeed see her and Finn, pictures from last night over every cover. Finn is _all over_ her, a dopey smile on his face as they move towards her car. "There were paparazzi there last night?" It shouldn't surprise her, but it does. She's not used to them being _everywhere_ that she goes.

Kurt just smiles, something which leaves her in stun, and reaches over to press a huge kiss onto her forehead, "you two are geniuses! You've been trending all morning, and Quinn and I have been getting calls from everywhere. Turns out, Finchel is the next big thing."

"Finchel?" she asks sceptically.

"That's what your fans are calling you. Half Finn. Half Rachel." She raises her eyebrow, her lips pursed, "hey, I didn't come up with it!" He suddenly smiles brightly, "_anyway_, the plan is working! And I know that this," he points to the cover, "wasn't planned by me, but you and Finn are clearly getting the publicity that you both need."

He reaches forward and grabs the nearest magazine, "listen to this. 'Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, seen above, have recently been causing eyes for suspicion after their caught on camera smooching and just last night the suspected couple left a friend's party together, Finn _clearly_ getting carried away." Rachel blushes at this, though gestures for him to go on, "so, is it true? We're keeping a close eye on these two, who seem to be proving that maybe opposites _do_ attract."

With a wistful sigh, he finishes and gently paces down the magazine, turning to her. "This is actually working."

"You didn't think that it would?" she asks, confused.

"Well," he says carefully, "Finn is unpredictable. He doesn't think about things before he's running off and doing them, but I'm sure that you've realised by now."

The kiss burns into her mind. "Yes, I think that I have." She quickly changes the subject, "so, you're not mad at Finn, f-for getting so drunk last night?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "honey, this is good for Finn." Rachel feels sorry for him, having to take care of Finn all the time. It can't be easy to detour so much bad publicity from the man, seeing as he just piles it up and up. Hopefully though, their dating will change this. God, she can't believe that she actually wants to help Finn Hudson. "He's here, right?" Kurt asks, peering around, "is he still snoozing blissfully? Because I'd love to give him a _loud_ wakeup call." Rachel kind of _really_ likes Kurt.

She shakes her head, "he went in for a shower, though I think he's probably just standing under it and thinking. He _has_ been in there for thirty minutes." Kurt rolls his eyes and picks up his phone.

Much to her shock, he screams loudly and then clings onto her arm, "Quinn just text me."

"And?" she smiles playfully, his excitement spreading to her.

"You're going to be on the _Brittany S. Pierce_ show!" he tries to contain his large grin, "do you know how big this is? That show has an average audience of _sixteen million_. Dear God, I can't breathe." He begins to fan himself frantically, mumbling something about it being "too much" for him.

Finn chooses this time to come sauntering out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his stomach. Kurt shakes his head and tells him to put some clothes on, while Rachel finds herself staring at his body. Water cascades over his chiselled chest, something that seems too perfect to be real. She wants to look away but her mind isn't letting her. Finn's confidence doesn't waver under her gaze and he only smirks in reply.

Beside her, Kurt leans forward, "Rach, sweetie, I think you're drooling."

Her heads snaps back to him and a frown dominates her face, "I am not!" She stands up, huffing to herself and walking in the direction of a kitchen when something catches her eyes. Her shelves have been messed up and something looks complete ruined, "who the hell broke my Tony award?"

And then she turns to the only suspect, who is trying to _subtly_ hide himself behind her lampshade.

"Finn Hudson," she growls dangerously.

"I didn't mean to!"

She doesn't know what to feel. Angry at the fact that he ruined her first big award or laughter at how utterly scared her looks.

A pair of hands appears on her shoulders and pulls her back with caution, "We can get that fixed," Kurt tells her, glaring at Finn, "don't you worry. I know someone who can have it done by tomorrow."

This calms her down, for the moment.

Just as one of her problems disappears, another arrives.

"Rachel, my flower, I'm back."

All three heads turn to the door, having not heard Jesse enter. Finn, still in his towel, stiffens and cowers behind his ever trusty lamp while Kurt narrows his eyes at the curly haired intruder.

Rachel smiles forcefully, "Jesse, what a surprise. Right now isn't the best time."

He's already in the middle of the room, his gaze falling to the magazines all over the table. He knows that Finn is there, though is choosing to delay the moment to leave him more uncomfortable. "I couldn't wait any longer. We need to catch up," he points to the table, "what's all this?"

"They're mine!" Kurt interjects, "I love celebrity gossip. Live for it."

Jesse feigns interest, "and don't Rachel and Finn photograph wonderfully together?" The air is tense as he says that. It's no mystery to either Finn or Kurt that Rachel and Jesse used to date, but meeting him in person is a whole other experience.

"Jesse," she hesitates, "what are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" he asks.

She quickly backpedals, "No, _of course_ I am. I just…wasn't ready for your visit."

"But," he smiles, "I've got the whole day planned for us. First, we go for Breakfast in our old little spot, then I'm going to take you shopping and we'll end the day with a showing of _Cats_…just like old times!"

Rachel hates that she wants to say yes so badly.

Kurt and Finn are surprisingly quiet, deciding to let Rachel handle Jesse on her own. Although, she doesn't seem too happy about it.

"I don't know…" she trails off.

Jesse gasps dramatically, "but Rachel, you can't miss out on an opportunity like this. Not to mention that I'd really like to catch up. It's been weeks since I had a conversation with anyone who _really_ understands me."

She can feel herself being pulled in again. Like she's been caught by Jesse's fishing line and he's not backing down.

"I-I already have plans," she spurts out.

He blinks, "what?"

"I, erm…" Damn, what is she supposed to say now?

Thankfully, the towel clad hero steps in. "We've got a date."

If Jesse's snarl is anything to go by, he isn't impressed by that response. She begs that he doesn't start a fight with Finn, knowing how much he anticipates such a thing. "Oh, you have?"

"Yes," Finn stands strong and proud. Well, as proud as anyone can be while half naked. "You seem to have a problem with that."

"No, no problem at all," Jesse clearly lies, "I just thought that Rachel would enjoy some more pleasurable company."

"And what are you suggesting by that?"

Rachel sends a panicked look to Kurt, who attempts to speak to them. "Look, guys – "

Jesse doesn't go light, "just that I think you're kind of moronic and can't offer her any intelligent nay fascinating conversation if your life depended on it."

"I think you'll find," Finn says through clenched teeth, "that my _girlfriend_ is very interested in what I have to say."

"_I'm sure_," Jesse says darkly, his eyes moving to Rachel, "don't you make a lovely couple? When's the wedding?"

She sighs, "leave it Jesse."

"I – "

"_Leave it_," she warns again, "now, as you can see, I already have plans with Finn, but we can catch up another time."

Jesse stares at her like she has two heads. "You're serious? You're dropping me for _him_?"

"I have a name!"

"Shut it, Hudson."

"Jesse!" she scolds him, wondering where her sudden burst of confidence with the man has appeared from, "I think that you should leave. I-I'll call you, alright?" He doesn't look too pleased though starts to move towards the door, eyeing Finn the entire time.

His eyes seem to say _this isn't over_.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Finn moves from his not so secret hiding place. "I'm er…going to make myself less naked." Kurt waves him away before going to sit next to Rachel who looks positively conflicted with herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jesse," she states simply, "he just…ugh, he thinks that he _owns_ me or something."

His eyebrows furrow, "what do you mean?"

Rachel turns to him, playing with the hem of her dress. "It was the same when we were dating. He – he became possessive, you could say, and started treating me like I was his and his only. He wouldn't let me decide things by myself."

"Didn't he break up with you?"

She nods sadly, going to explain. "I didn't listen to him. For one night, I wanted to do something for me, so I did. And he found out," she frowns, "and broke up with me as soon as. I was so desperately in love that I begged him to take me back, but he wouldn't. He seemed to _enjoy_ watching me beg for his love…"

She eventually sighs, her shoulders slumping, "I guess that I still kind of feel something for him. Something...I don't know."

* * *

><p>Inside Rachel's room, Finn listens intently to the conversation. Rachel's final words make his heart sink lower than ever before, "<em>I guess that I still kind of feel something for him. Something...I don't know<em>."

She's still in love with that douche? Seriously?

He doesn't understand how she could ever feel something for that guy, who really deserves a good ol' punch in the face. Finn's never exactly been the nicest to women, but you can't just control them like they're _meant_ to please you.

He may not speak to his mom much anymore, yet he knows that she'd throw a fit if he ever did something like that.

And the thought of Rachel being obedient to someone is…is…well, it's beyond his imagination really. She's so stubborn and resilient that he almost admires her for it. When she wants something, she doesn't stop until she's reached her goal. Her career, for example. She's just released her second album, one which is rumored to win _Album of the Year._ And she's well known her hard work ethic, so Kurt tells him.

She's the type of person that people should look up to. And who shouldn't be controlled by others.

Not Jesse. Definitely not _him_.

Though he's surprised that he even thinks so, she's special. And she always will be. Nobody is going to take that away from her, especially not Jesse.

God, he can't believe that he actually likes her. What a strange thing this turned out to be. But she's sweet and cool, and she cares about him. How many of his friends tried to help him when he was drunk last night? One – _Rachel_.

So, if she's going to help him, then he's going to help her, by curing her of this love of Jesse. Starting off, he's totally going to take her out tonight. They can go anywhere – anywhere at all, and they're going to forget about that jerk for the whole time.

* * *

><p>"You want me to take you to see a <em>show<em>?" he groans. _Of course_ she'll want something like that.

She grins, nodding excitedly. "Now that Jesse mentioned it, it's been weeks since my last delve into another show and it'll be a nice break from my rehearsals."

"I've err…never been to one before."

Rachel gasps, jumping from her seat and almost knocking her drink over in the process. "Oh, but Finn, we must take your Broadway virginity immediately, just you and me." She's clinging onto his arm tightly, eyes so bright that he's sure there are stars in them.

Behind them, Kurt clears his throat.

She blushes, as does Finn, "I mean, it'll be nice to see you experience your first show." Rachel offers a bright smile

"You sure about this, dollface? What if I hate it?"

"You won't," she says surely, "I _promise_ you." Her smile is contagious and soon the whole room is alive with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	8. Hot competition

**So, next chapter! I'm not going to say anything about it. You'll just have to read on :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She's nervous as she stands backstage, straightening out her dress – a skin tight blue number that stops just above her knee. Her hair is down, straightened and she's just got out of makeup. Rachel knows that she shouldn't feel so anxious but she can't help it. This is the <em>Brittany S. Pierce<em> show. It's the biggest point of her career so far and she just won't embarrass herself in front of millions of people.

There's so much for her to talk about. Her new album, released only two months ago, and then there's Finn. Oh, what is she going to say about Finn?

Kurt's spent so long grilling the answers into their heads that she feels like she doesn't know anything else. No, now she knows everything about Finn, like how his favourite color is blue, and that he sucked his thumb until he was eleven years old (something which she's still teasing him about) and there's more. She's learnt his favorite _everything_ as it seems, even down to favorite condiments on his burger. Kurt also told her that he won't let anyone touch his drums and he means _anyone_. She thinks it's hilarious how he's so protective of such things, but then remembers how she'd react if someone used her bedazzled pink microphone and now she's staying quiet.

"_Lord Tubbington says that it's time for a break so I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes for my next two guests, and we can get all the gossip on them_."

She smiles to herself, though wishes that she'd asked Quinn to come and wait here with her rather than staying in her dressing room like she'd insisted.

"You're looking nervous," she hears Finn's manly drawl behind her and spins around to smile at him. They're on good terms since she took him to see _Rock of ages_, though he gets a little distant every times Jesse is mentioned, which is apparently a lot. She didn't realize that she spoke about him so much.

"A performer _never_ gets nervous."

He raises an eyebrow, "then why're you shaking, dollface?" With a frown, she peers down at her shaking fingers and then shakes her head. "You can't deny it babe."

Rachel looks at him seriously, "look, this is a big deal for me. I don't take all of my fame for granted – I want to cherish every moment that I have in the spotlight because you never know when it's going to end. So just, excuse me for getting a little worried that I might screw something up." She brushes a hand through her hair before patting it down, "do I look okay?"

She half expects him to make another lame comment, or try to be funny.

He doesn't.

There's an unreadable look in his eyes as they linger over her, a smile tugging on his lips ever so gently. "You look beautiful."

Did she just imagine that? Finn Hudson called her _beautiful_. Not hot, or sexy, or any other term that guys seem to like, but actually beautiful. She catches her breath, staring straight back at him with a look of surprise. He clears his throat, suddenly changing back into himself, "you shouldn't keep your mouth hanging open like that, you'll catch flies." She immediately clamps her lips closed and then narrows her eyes at him.

He straightens his tie, blue to match her dress, and his eyes wander over to the audience, "I think I get what you mean, about the nerves and stuff."

"Millions of people will be watching us," she agrees, "and we've got to pretend to be a couple that's dating though is pretending that they aren't dating. Oh, this is so confusing." What if they can't do it? What if people realize that this is all for publicity and then, of course, she'll be hated by _everyone_.

Finn gently takes hold of her arm, "we can do this. You have all these awards and stuff for your acting, so this is just child's play for you, 'kay?"

The crew are signalling that there's thirty seconds until they go on and she takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

"Good luck then," Finn smiles.

"Yes," she replies, "break a leg."

He raises his eyebrow, "_what_? Did you just tell me to break my leg, 'cause babe, that's not a very nice thing to say."

Rachel rolls her eyes, unsure of whether he's serious or just easing her. "Finn, it's a theatre saying. It's means good luck."

"Oh," he says sheepishly, "break a leg."

"_And now, for my final guests, I have the hottest drummer in New York, Finn Hudson, and the lady with the hottest voice on Broadway, Rachel Berry."_

Finn looks back at her before they walk on, sending a smile which she can't quite figure out, but she doesn't have chance to dwell on it as she's hurrying out onto the stage, hoping that she doesn't fall in her stilettoes. After a short stumble, she's surprised when Finn takes hold of her elbow and helps her up the steps to where Brittany is smiling at them.

Rachel sits down first, grinning excitedly at the host when Finn joins her on the couch, his thigh pressed right up against hers. She hopes that he puts her blush down to it being warm in the studio.

"Hey guys!" Brittany grins, "and welcome to my show."

"We're so excited to be here," Rachel says, stars in her eyes. Her childhood dream of being on the show is finally coming true.

The blonde smiles, "you should be. We have _so_ much to ask the both of you." She points to the table in front of them, holding a large fondue pot of melted cheese, "you wanna dig in? All my guests love the fondue. Normally it's just for two, but today it's for three." Brittany claps her hands together, "this is my first double interview. Yay."

Finn chuckles, reaching forward to get some of the food while Rachel decides against it. If she got anything on this dress Quinn would kill her.

"First of all, I want all the juicy gossip," she smirks, before pointing to the both of them, "you two have been getting a little close, haven't you?"

Finn almost chokes on his food. He expected her to ask about them, but not in the first few minutes. Rachel pats his back gently, forcing a smile onto her face. "What do you mean?" she asks sweetly.

Their host reclines in her chair, "you _know_ what I mean."

"No," Finn says, "we don't."

"I think that you do." She points to the screen behind her, "what about this picture? You look pretty close there. I mean, Finn you look like you're squishing her." Finn instantly goes red in the face as he stares at the image of them leaving the party. "Was it a good party?" she raises her eyebrow, "did you have a party in Rachel's pants afterwards?"

"No!" Rachel interrupts quickly, "I just took him home. We're _friends_."

Brittany frowns, "friends don't kiss like you guys did. I'd show the audience but I don't want to gross them out – you were _really_ going for it."

"Err…" Finn scratches his head, "yeah, we've kind of put that past us."

"We'd both had a bit too much wine."

"Right," he agrees, placing a hand on her knee, "and we've decided that friendship is just the best thing for now." She nods in agreement, recognizing the "script" that Kurt had made him learn.

Brittany eventually shrugs, "I suppose that's good since both of your albums are nominated for _album of the year_ and, you know, it'd suck to be competing against your _lover_."

"_What_?"

Did she just say that _both_ of them were nominated? No, that's can't happen. _She's_ supposed to win. This is her year, and it's her award – she spent so much time on that album; she put her whole heart into it and Finn Hudson is not taking that away.

He's staring straight back at her, his mouth open in shock.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she screeches as soon as she storms into the dressing room, her body filled with anger toward her agent.<p>

Quinn sighs, standing up from her seat so that she's got a height advantage on Rachel, "I didn't want to distract you. I only found out this morning."

"You're my agent," she says, "and it's your job to inform me about these things. I have half a mind to fire you." She folds her arms, teeth clenched. She just had to face the humiliation of discovering the news on stage and looking completely ungrateful in front of the entire audience. Thankfully, she'd quickly recovered, mainly after Finn had nudged her _pretty_ hard, and carried on with the interview.

"You won't fire me," the blond claims surely with a teasing smile, "no one else would put up with you."

Rachel gasps, "take that back!"

She shakes her head, pretending to be more interested in her handbag. "I mean it, as your friend, of course."

In response, Rachel rolls her eyes and mutters, "some friend. I still can't believe that you didn't tell me."

"I wasn't expecting her to mention it," Quinn defends herself, "and we were going to tell you straight after the interview, I swear. This is good, right? It's like, more drama for you as a "couple". That's what people want, Rachel."

"I _know_ what an audience wants," she snaps, "I've sold out hundreds of venues all over the country. I think that maybe I'm a little bit experienced in this field." To be completely honest, she fees sick. The thought of competing against Finn for the award makes her feel nervous and _off_, like she shouldn't be doing it. Of course, she has no choice and she'd never back down anyway, but she doesn't have to like it.

She wishes, for a second, that she'd never met him through this – that they'd continue to dislike each other from afar because then it'd be so much easier. This is his first big award and she's going to take that away from him.

Rachel sits herself down, "this sucks. Why does nothing ever work out as I want it to?"

Her manager sits beside her. "You should be happy. You've been nominated for this award because you work so hard and you deserve it."

Quinn's right – she should be happy, but she just feels guilty.

"But what about Finn?"

"What about him?" her eyebrows furrow, "this is all to do with _you_."

She shakes her head. It's not just her, it's Finn now. They're facing this together. "I just… I don't want him to get hurt, you know?"

"Why would he be hurt?"

Rachel gives her a look before sighing, "you don't _understand_."

With a frustrated groan, she begins, "I don't know what I'm supposed to be understanding."

"I care about him," she smiles softly, "more importantly, I care about his feelings." She avoids Quinn's stare, instead pretending to inspect her nails.

Eventually, Quinn breaks the silence, "do you like him Rachel?"

"Well, I've had to grow to like him because other – "

"No," she interrupts, "I mean, do you _like_ him?" Rachel hesitates, "oh my God, you do!"

The brunette immediately shakes her head, "Quinn, this is ridiculous. It would never work with Finn and I. We're two completely different people and I have no idea why you're suggesting this." Her eyes dart about the room nervously, "and in five months, we're probably not even going to speak to each other anymore so." She folds her arms stiffly and then shrugs.

It doesn't look like Quinn is buying it though and she glares through narrowed eyes.

"I need to go talk to Finn," she announces, pushing herself from the chair.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouts after her but she isn't listening – she's already hurrying down the hallway to his dressing room.

She knocks on loudly three times, shifting nervously on the balls of her feet. A second later the door opens and he pokes his head out of the tiny crack. He looks surprised to see her there though doesn't say anything.

She puts on an award winning smile, "Finn! We need to talk."

"Err… sure," he opens the door further, letting the small woman into his dressing room, "what about?"

Rachel sits herself down on the only chair while he props himself up against the dressing table, "well, I wanted to apologize for reacting badly to the news and almost blowing our cover, but… more importantly, I came to tell you that there'll be no hard feelings when I win this award."

At her words, his face drops because he becomes suddenly intense, his lips pursed tightly together, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

"I just…" she stutters, "don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh," he raises his eyebrow, "who says that I'll be the disappointed one?"

"_Well_, I think that the standard of my work this year is superior to…pretty much everyone, including you."

Finn bites his lip, frustration seeping through. "Why do you do this?"

Her eyes widen, "d-do what?"

"Pretend that you're better than everyone else!" he snaps, standing up straight and pacing to the other side of the room, as if he wants to get as far away from her as possible, "you're talented, I'll give you that, and yeah, you probably work really hard but you don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Excuse me?" she gasps. And to think, she came here because she cared about his feelings! "I am not a bitch," she whispers.

"Oh, you so _are_."

She pouts for a moment before squirming as she thinks of something to insult him with. "You're a…a…"

And now he has the audacity to _laugh_ at her. "My God! Do you actually ever swear? You're like a little kid," he says, adding, "just as stubborn too."

"At least I'm not some drain on society – a parasite to everything that's good," she hates herself after saying that, but the words had just slipped out, like it's a natural defence.

Thankfully, he doesn't seem to take it to heart. "Honestly, you're just recycling the same stuff here, dollface. And I thought that you were good at arguing." He steps closer, "you never keep your big mouth shut."

Rachel snaps out of her chair, moving nearer the man with her tiny fists bawled up angrily. "I don't argue, I express my _opinion_, which is always right."

He scoffs, "your opinion is based on the little fairytale world that you live in where you're the Queen of everything and you're the center of attention." They're so close now, glaring into each other's eyes and showing no signs of stopping. Neither is quite sure how this happened – at least ten minutes ago they were in a relatively good friendship with each other and now both are seething toward their opponents. Maybe they just know which buttons to press.

"I do not live in a fairytale world," she stomps her foot angrily, wobbling a bit on the stilettoes. Finn almost goes to steady her before he realizes that he's angry at her. How can she say stuff like this? Why does she always feel the need to be right?

"_Please_," he starts, "you belong in the loony bin – fame has made you power crazy, babe." She can't believe that he's just said that! She'll never let fame get to her head because she's seen what it can do to people and it _ruins_ them.

"At least I'm not damaging my body with drugs and alcohol whenever I feel like it."

"Alcohol is a drug," he points out, just to irk her more than anything.

And when she _growls_ in response, her eyes wild with anger, he smirks. "Why," she hits his chest, "are," and again, "you smirking?" She goes to do it one more time when he grabs her wrists and their eyes lock with no chance of being unglued from each other.

He leans down while she cranes her neck, their faces mere inches apart. He's still smirking, causing her anger to increase, and he whispers against her lips, "because you're hot when you're angry."

He expects her to hit him again, or any form of violence, since he's managed to rile her up so badly this time. For a few seconds, her eyes just stare at his lips before she grabs his face with force and practically throws herself on him. Finn kisses back instantly, swallowing her grunts and growls expertly while she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Sometimes," she breathes between kisses, "I _really_ don't like you."

Finn can totally deal with that because if this is the response he gets from making her angry – he's going to make her angry _all_ the time.

Her hands grip onto his hair tightly as they tug at each other's lips desperately, panting loudly. Her lips move along his jaw before she begins to suck on his neck and he almost drops her, recovering by moving her body against the wall. "Ow!" she screeches, her nostrils flaring with fury. Apparently she doesn't like being thrown against walls.

"Don't fucking do that then!" he hisses, kissing her some more.

"Do _what_?"

Her hands move from around his neck to lower down his back, digging her nails into his shirt. "Turn me on," he growls, tugging at her dress.

Rachel doesn't understand what's happened. One minute they're arguing and the next they're furiously making out against the wall. She's classier than this, she knows, but she _really_ doesn't want it to stop. It's like a build-up of frustration is finally being released and it feels good – _he_ feels good. And she can't argue with the desire burning inside of her.

His hand cradles her head, taking a slightly more caring approach in complete contrast to how their mouths are acting.

Her lipstick is completely smothered around both of their lips, but neither care.

When his arms begin to ache, he moves her over to the dressing table, throwing off the objects and dropping her harshly on her butt.

"Finn!" she glares and he's glad that he can shut her up with another kiss. "Oh, _Finn_."

He smirks into her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The door shakes as someone knocks, "Finn, let me in!" Kurt shouts.

On the inside, Finn and Rachel tear apart from each other, sharing a look of shock. The can see themselves in the mirror and they look a mess.

"Er…" he panics, "you can't come in. I'm…I'm naked – completely naked."

There's a pause and she can imagine Kurt's disgusted face, "_why_?"

Finn struggles for any words and rolls her eyes. He's such an amateur – if only she could talk and cover for them. That, however, will not help.

"I spilled my drink all over me and I needed to get changed," he lies, badly, "so just…come back in about five minutes."

"Honestly Finn," Kurt sighs, "you're completely hopeless." Thankfully, they hear him retreat down the corridor, leaving them alone.

He turns to Rachel, a spark in his eyes, "now, where were we?"

She pushes him away, standing up and moving over to the door. "You need to forget what just happened. I-it was nothing."

"Dollface, we just made out," he says, "and I'm pretty sure that you liked it, judging by your reactions." Finn knows that he has her here – there is no way that she can deny it. The proof is in the pudding, which is a very flustered Rachel.

Her eyes look confused and worried as she hugs herself gently, "it was just the heat of the moment."

"Bu-"

"We can't do this," Rachel chokes out, "you're not my boyfriend. This isn't real Finn, and we can't fall for our own lie."

"Who says that it has to be a lie?" he tries.

The brunette shakes her head, closing her eyes slowly. "I don't know what to think. I just…I know that the kiss was a mistake and the other two before it."

Other two? The last time he remembers, there was only one. What the hell is she talking about?

"This is because of Jesse, right?"

Her eyes widen, "_no_. Of course it isn't." He doesn't believe her, "Jesse and I…it's complicated, Finn. But you and me, we'd never work out. Sure, you're hot and a _really_ good kisser, and many other things… we just… we won't click." She nods as though convincing herself, "we're _too_ different."

Finn frowns, wondering what she means by that. How can you be too different? Isn't that good? A relationship would be dull if you were exactly the same. Fuck, he's thinking about a _relationship_ with her. He hasn't considered the prospect of a relationship for _years_.

What's happening to him? He needs to get fucking laid of something if he's starting to think like this.

"Whatever," he mumbles, "I was just gonna sleep with you anyway."

She looks down sadly, biting her lower lip. "I don't believe you," she says. She starts to retreat when he says nothing, stopping only momentarily to ask, "will I see you tomorrow?"

"I suppose," he sighs, "you'll have to."

Rachel nods, continuing with her retreat as he listens to her walk away, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Rachel sits in the rehearsal, half listening to the others sing while she takes her break. She can't take her mind off Finn, and it's frustrating her to no end. Their shared kiss is the only thing that she can think about. Why did she do it? She doesn't like him in that way. They're friends.<p>

But they made out. And it was _hot_. And she felt something that she hasn't felt in a long, long time.

Since when did she have such little control around Finn? She's practically jumped him. If that's not sending mixed signals then she doesn't know what is.

She gives a wistful sigh, wondering how she's going to amend this. They're supposed to be going for dinner tonight, but she predicts that it will be awkward and tense as they do so. Neither Kurt nor Quinn know and she expects it to stay that way – they don't need them butting into their business.

Will lets the cast go for lunch, smiling at her as she heads backstage to grab her things for the one hours break when something catches her eyes.

Jesse's here.

Not only is he here, but he's talking to _Sunshine_ of all people.

Rachel frowns, slowly grabbing her bag and moving nearer the two. It shouldn't be that odd because they've met a few times, but why are they acting like they're known each other forever?

"Hey," she smiles when she reaches him and he grins, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I came to take you to lunch."

"Oh," Rachel feels hope rise in her chest, "really?" She kind of needs a distraction right now.

Jesse gives a large smile, "of course. Sunshine and I were just chatting."

"About what?" she asks, almost darkly. Her eyes turn to the woman in front of her, who had been previously staring at Jesse.

He quickly intervened, "just trivial stuff, my dear. Now, let's go. We've only got an hour after all."

"I-I could stay for a little bit longer. We don't start rehearsing my scenes until three."

He looks pleased with himself as he wraps his arm around her, "_perfect_. I know a wonderful little place where we can go. It doesn't get too busy, and the food is divine."

Rachel nods in agreement, "well, I don't think that I'll be having much since Finn and I have dinner tonight reservations."

"Oh yes," Jesse sneers, "_Finn_. Would you mind, perhaps, if we _didn't_ bring him up during lunch." She frowns though nods anyway. She'd prefer to forget about her and Finn's exchange as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	9. Party pooper

**This chapter didn't really come out the way that I wanted it to, but hopefully the next one will be better! **

**Thank you once more for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I can't believe that this story have so much positive response :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He steps out of his bedroom, surprised to see Rachel standing in <em>his<em> apartment, looking beyond guilty though eager to amend herself. It's only been a couple of days since their secret make out and they're not really on talking terms. He remembers their date and how either had been able to maintain a conversation without it steering its way to a mention of Jesse. She'd said that she felt like she was cheating herself when they kissed but he knows that she feels like she has cheated on Jesse, even though they're not even together. Whatever – he can do better than Rachel, right? He just needs a one night stand or something 'cause that kiss left him needing something much more.

And she's totally in front of him now, looking like she wants to say something. And he is a little uncomfortable, only being dressed in his shorts. He doesn't feel like having a conversation, seeing as she only ever talks about Jesse, 'cause she's secretly in love with him and stuff.

"Well," he begins when she doesn't say anything which is odd – she _always_ has something to say, "you wanna say something, dollface?"

A series of emotions runs over before she lurches forward and attaches her lips to his. His shock lasts for a few second before he's alert and awake, _all_ of him. Hey, it's morning. It's not his fault.

But Rachel, that little fucking _tease_, slowly reaches down her hand and grips the bulge. Finn's eyes shoot wide open and he pulls back. "Okay, who the fuck are you and where's you put Rachel Berry?"

Rachel only smirks, biting her lip. "Finn, I finally realised what I want." Her sultry voice captures his attention as she runs two hands down his chest, stopping when she reaches the waist of his shorts where she toys with the material and he desperately wants her to pull them down, "and it's not Jesse." Her lips brush against his before travelled down his jawline, gently caressing the skin with kisses, "_it's you."_

"Fuck Rach," he groans when she rips his shorts down his legs and she smirks when she sees the tent in his underwear.

"Are you aroused Mr Hudson?" she quirks her eyebrow, closing the remaining space between them and he feels his erection digging into her. Is he fucking aroused? He's never been this turned on before in his entire life. Her fingers circle around his erection, "answer me, Finn."

"Y-yes," Finn stammers out. She's so hot. Why is she doing this to him?

Like a nervous sixteen year old, he moves his shaky hands onto her hips first, his thumb rubbing the exposed skin from where her shirt has ridden up. Rachel closes her eyes and smiles, "hmm, _Finn_."

Fuck, he needs more.

He leans down and kisses her _hard_, the action filled with wanting and need. Her lips respond eagerly, pushing back against his before allowing his tongue inside. And then she has to go and she rubbing herself against him, like a cat in heat. "Baby," she breathes through kisses, "touch me." He doesn't need to be told twice. His suddenly clumsy hands reach up her shirt and she's totally not wearing a bra so he can feel her boob, her _actual real_ boob, beneath his fingers. When his thumb brushes over her nipple, she moans into his mouth with pleasure.

If possible, her grows harder and gropes her breasts with more eagerness. They fit perfectly into his hand, as if made for them, and he loves the feel of them. Rachel apparently likes him touching them too, judging by the noises she's making.

Through hooded eyes, she smirks, "Finn, take my clothes off."

"Okay," he whispers, as if she has him in a trance. He starts with her shirt first, moving slowly because he loves the sexy little whines that she makes after she tells him to "get on with it". Bossy as always, he sees.

Just as he's almost got it off, he –

"_Finn Hudson, what in God's name are you doing_?"

His eyes open and he shoots up in bed, only to realise that it isn't _his_ bed and there's a very angry Kurt beside him. "What the hell?" he asks himself.

Kurt, who's moved as far away as possible, rolls his eyes, "you're asking _me_ that? It's bad enough that you have to sleepwalk into my bed at _five_ in the morning, but then you start moaning Rachel's name over and over again." He shakes his head. Finn is completely humiliated. The thought of dreaming about Rachel like that is bad itself, but now Kurt knows and he's bound to tell _someone_.

"I…err – I can explain," he begins, moving to get off the bed when he notices he's still got a pretty big tent in his short.

"Oh, Finn!" Kurt's face scrunches up in disgust, "get out of here and take that _thing_ with you. Go and have sex dreams about Rachel in your own room."

"I-I wasn't –"

Cranky Kurt isn't listening. He holds up his hand to silence Finn and then gestures for him to leave, his eyes avoiding Finns…_lower region_. The man scrambles from the room and into the safety of his own. This isn't the first time that he's sleepwalked into the spare room when Kurt's been there, but never before has he done _that_ in the presence of Kurt.

He stares down at his short and groans in frustration. It's all Rachel's fault. Why did she have to kiss him and then just leave? She'd said that it was a mistake yet he doesn't see how. And now it's left him needing much more from the woman.

Sleepily, he returns to his room, hoping to get some sleep _without_ dreaming of Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Rachel shuffles her vegetables around her plate, not really in the mood for eating. To be honest, she's been in a foul mood for days though can't exactly place the reason for it. It could be the awards, which takes place in exactly two months time, but Jesse had assured her that she's a shoe in to win and so that put her at ease, slightly.<p>

She'd caught Jesse talking to Sunshine again and it really unnerves her – she already has the girl going after her role and now she's chasing her best friend. This just won't do.

And now she's out for lunch with Finn, though neither is very talkative. She's got too much on her mind and he just looks uncomfortable in his own skin. But she can't dwell on that now because Jesse is still on her mind, dammit. Something feels _off_. Rachel's always had a good intuition and now it's telling her not to trust him, but her stupid heart has other ideas.

So, for now, she can only ask others what they think.

Which brings her onto doing something admittedly a bit stupid.

"Finn," she questions, nibbling on a slice of carrot, "what do you think of Jesse?"

The man across from her sits upright at the mention of Jesse, a scowl saved for only his name appearing onto Finn's face, "why do you want to know?"

She sighs, "I just… I – please tell me what you think."

Even she's shocked by the desperation in her own voice and Finn's face softens as he gazes up her. It only returns to the look of annoyance when he begins to talk, "honestly? I think that he's a bit of a dick."

Rachel gasps, opening her mouth to speak.

He beats her to it, "if you're just going to get angry at me, then why did you ask?"

"I needed to know something."

Finn raises his eyebrow, "what? Is loverboy disappointing you?" He chews loudly on his steak and Rachel eyes him with disgust.

Jesse isn't disappointing – he's just _confusing_. One minute he seems interested in her, getting jealous over other guys and wanting to spend time with her when the next it's like she doesn't even exist. Like now, for instant, after she's text him three times and there's still no reply.

"Finn," she sighs, "I know that you don't like Jesse b –"

He scoffs loudly.

"_But_, I think that you should at least try to get along with him. He's my friend and you're my…my…" She doesn't know exactly what Finn is. She had almost called him her _boyfriend_, but that isn't right, is it? They're not friends either. You know, they just pretend to date and have kissed on more than one occasion. Oh that makes her sound like a slut!

"Your what?" he enquires, looking genuinely interested for the answer.

Rachel's jaw sets and she glares, "I can't answer that… because I don't even know what we are."

Finn nods before tearing a large chunk out of his meat in an animalistic manner. "Ew, gross."

He shrugs, "I'm hungry. I need meat."

"You're such a guy!" she complains.

His eyebrows furrow, "Well, _yeah_." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world because it is really. Rachel rolls her eyes at him before turning to look at her food once more. Her appetite hasn't increased in the slightly and she decidedly pushes the plate away a moment later.

Finn's head snaps up, "you gonna eat that?" He points to the food. When she shakes her head, he smiles and starts to slide the food onto his own plate.

She sighs, "how charming, Finn." She really needs another glass of wine.

Once Finn finishes the both of their meals off, they start for the car, parked a few blocks down. And that means a walk, with people around, so their acting skills are needed once more.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder whilst hers slides around his waist and they pull each other closer. He notices how worn she looks, as if kept up all night with worry, and frowns. His concern is growing by the second seeing as she hasn't spoken much today at all, other than her query about Jesse, and that left her in a pretty bad mood.

Finn feels her head drop against his shoulder and can't resist that smile that creeps onto his face.

"Hey," he finally gains the courage to ask, "are you okay?"

He can hear the hesitation in her voice, "I-I'm fine." It's clear that she's lying – she clearly isn't as good an actress that she'd like to think.

"Rach –"

"Finn! Rachel!" they turn to see about three or four paparazzi hurtling toward them.

Rachel sighs, "great." He seems to think that hiding her behind is arm is going to make her less, well…_visible_, but it's better than nothing he supposes.

"Can you confirm rumours that you're dating?" one asks, thrusting a recorder in front of them. Finn pushes it away as gently as he can before tugging on Rachel so that she'd know to hurry up.

"No comment," he says, glad that the car is only a couple of streets away.

Another one is right behind them, "can you not share anything with us? Where's you been? Have you been on a date?"

"No comment," he repeats through gritted teeth, giving a sigh of relief as he spots the car. A few have already snapped a few pictures of the couple and he kinda realises how much he hates the paparazzi. They reach the car and he opens the door for her first before moving over to his side. He happily slams his door shut. "Some people just don't know when to quit," he mumbles.

"Too bad we need them our careers," Rachel says, "we're basically doing this for _them_." Her eyes move sadly to the people still waiting outside the car and then back to him. He frowns, starting the engine to get out of here as quickly as possibly whilst wondering what's wrong with her today.

The drive last for five minutes and she keeps giving these sad sighs.

Eventually, after like the eighth one or something, he turns to her. "What's eatin' you?"

"Nothing," she mumbles.

"Clearly something is," he argues, "'cause you look like someone just killed a puppy."

Her eyes widen and she sends a disapproving look his way, "just leave it, Finn. I don't want to talk."

Finn begins to laugh, "when do you ever _not_ want to talk? You'd happily go on for hours if somebody let you." He's totally winding her up, but it's just to get a reaction – _any_ reaction – from her. But all she does is tense up, look mildly upset and then carry on staring out of her window. "Hey," he nudges her, his voice kinder, "seriously, you can tell me."

"Since when?" she mutters back, not very nicely.

"Err, since now," he clarifies, "so, come on, spill."

"I don't want to."

"Fine then," he says, "be like that. It's not like I care or anything."

* * *

><p><em>It's not like I care or anything<em>

His words bounce around in her head, as they have done since she arrived home, and she wonders how he had the audacity to say that to her. He's never shown any sign of caring before and now he's acting as though she's being the cold and rude one. She's not.

But Finn, swopping in and pretending that he's the good guy? She just doesn't get it. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have given a damn whether she was upset or not. All he cared about was getting into her pants and since that's _never_ going to happen, he should have given up by now.

She jumps as her phone vibrates on the coffee table and leans forward to see a text from Jesse.

_So, wanna go out tonight? XXX Jesse_

Rachel rolls her eyes. She'd text him hours ago and he finally decides to response now with this! He's such a…a…ugh, she can't even think of anything to call him. Because she knows that she'll take it back immediately, like always.

She toys with the idea of ignoring him, like he had her, but finds herself texting a reply already. **Where do you want to go?**

It's only a few minutes until he texts back, as if he knew that she'd reply so quickly herself.

_The same bar that we went to on our first date. Remember? I'll pick you up at eight sharp XXX _

_Remember_? How can she forget? That was the night that she fell head over heels for Mr St James. She can't believe that he wants to go there after all this time, but she supposes that she needs a night of fun as the last time she let her hair down was… a really long time ago.

**Okay, I'll see you there**

Once it's sent, she immediately goes for a shower because she feels the need to look her best. As well as being in the public eye, she'll be with Jesse and possibly his friend, which of course means she needs to be dressed up.

Her usual shower routine last for about thirty minutes, but tonight she stays in for forty.

Feeling fresh and clean, she returns to her bedroom and puts on some underwear – some lingerie that she has but hardly ever wears. With that, she comes to the difficult decision of picking a dress. She needs something that's going to impress! She can't just wear any old thing. But it has to be flexible to so that she can dance in it.

She eventually decides on a navy dress with the back section exposed. After applying some light make up (she really wishes that Quinn was there to help her with that), she checks her appearance and smiles to herself.

Jesse's got to be impressed with this, right?

And then begins the wait.

She paces around the apartment nervously, butterflies in her stomach as she wonders how the events of the night will happen. It's been a while since her and Jesse have been on an outing like this, as they normally just go for lunch or something similar. No, this is going to be fun and energetic, so why does she feel so bad?

When he texts her to announce that he's outside, this uncomfortable feeling only increases. Taking a deep breath, she grabs her keys and heads out, determined to have fun.

A huge smile appears on her face as soon as she sees Jesse and she eagerly climbs into the passenger seat.

He looks her up and down and she waits patiently for a compliment.

It never comes.

"So, you excited for tonight?"

"Yes," she smiles, playing with the strap on her handbag, "it's been a while since I've been out like this."

Jesse grins, "Oh Rachel, what would you do without me?"

* * *

><p>She can hardly hear anything over the loud music and the flashing lights are way too distracting for her to think straight, but she does manage to hear Jesse asking her if she wants another drink. Her fourth or fifth or a number. She doesn't actually know how many she's had.<p>

But it's definitely put her nerves at bay for the night. And she feels so much better now that she's at ease because she can actually enjoy herself.

When Jesse comes behind her with her drink, placing a kiss to her cheek, she smiles brightly and turns to face him. He wraps his arms around her in a tight hug, "having fun?"

"Yes," she replies, shouting loudly so that she's heard. She stumbles slightly but takes another sip of whatever he's given her, "this party is so good!"

Jesse is dancing with her, the two swaying back and forth. She's concentrating more on not dropping her drink all down his back but it's difficult with him right against her and he smells so nice and _oh_ – he's kissing her neck

She's embarrassed at the moan that escapes her mouth as his lips travel across her skin, nearing her mouth.

When his teeth tug on her bottom lip, she finally snaps into action.

What the _hell_ is she doing? She's in the middle of one of the most risky moves of her career and now she's letting Jesse weasel his way back into her heart only to ruin everything that she's trying to achieve?

Rachel pushes him back, a look of confusion plastered to her dazed face.

It takes him a minute or so to process that she's just rejected his kiss. "Rachel, what're you doing?" he moves near again, lips puckered.

"N-no," she says, "I've got a boyfriend."

This clearly doesn't bother him, "I can tell that you don't even like him. Come on, you and me? For old time sakes?" He runs a hand down her side, causing shivers to run through her body, "I miss my little Berry Pie."

She shakes her head again, "I'm not cheating on Finn."

"Who says it's cheating?" he places his hands on her shoulder, staring straight into her eyes, "just say that you were drunk. I'm sure that he's stupid enough to believe that."

Though her mind is a little fuzzy, she realises that he's insulting Finn and yeah, maybe he's a bit clueless sometimes but he isn't stupid. And Jesse is trying to attach himself to her neck once more. "Jesse, stop it," she struggles against him as his hands are now locking her arms in place.

"Come on," he smirks, "what's a party without getting a little freaky?"

She scoffs, "get off of me!"

His hand grasps at her breast forcefully, "does Finn make you feel like this? Is he ever as good as I was?" Rachel wants to cry – why won't he just let her go? He starts to pull her towards a less crowded area, once more sucking at her skin, like a leech.

Rachel's panicking now, squirming under his touch. This is all too familiar to when they dated and he'd have his way with her whether she wanted to or not. But she hates that it feels nice too, and familiar. However, for the most of it, she's scared and wants his hand _off_ of her right now. But no one seems to notice, or hear her protests. The music is too loud and to anyone looking at them, they just appear to be a couple together.

She manages to get one of her arms free and does the only thing that she can think of – hit him.

"What the fuck Rachel?" he growls, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You're _drunk_," she says, "and you're not thinking straight. You just…you need to sober up." But then he's at her again and she yelps to get out of the way, scurrying at her fastest until she's out of the nightclub. She wants to know that Jesse will get home safely, so she calls him manager to tell her to pick him up, but she can't be with him herself. _Anything_ could happen.

But now she doesn't have a ride home.

And she feels sick and can barely stand up straight for more than a few minutes.

She calls Quinn but there's no answer, causing her to sit around for a good ten minutes before relenting to the final solution.

Her fingers are shaking as she finds him in her contacts and she takes deep breaths to calm herself whilst the phone rings. She almost thinks that he isn't going to answer until she hears his gruff voice on the other end, "Finn!"

"Rachel?" he sounds super confused, "what do you want? It's one in the morning."

"I-I," she can feel her bottom lip wobbling, tears threatening to fall, "can you come pick me up?"

"Why? Where are you?"

"At a nightclub," she says quietly.

"_Fuck me_, Rachel Berry at a nightclub. Never thought I'd see the day," he jokes.

She's getting more helpless by the minute, not to mention that she's freezing, "Finn, _please_."

He must hear the desperation in his voice. "Okay, just text me the address and I'll be there as soon as."

* * *

><p>Finn's heart is pounding in his chest as he pulls up outside the nightclub, spotting a few people on the sidewalk, one being a shivering Rachel in the <em>smallest<em> dress he's ever seen. Her teeth are chattering and her legs wobbling when he stops the car.

She quickly climbs inside, her eyes red and puffy. Has she been crying? "Thank you," she mumbles. He takes in her appearance, wondering who she's actually been with that managed to convince her to do normal Friday night things. He turns up the heater for her and she sends a grateful smile his way.

"So…" he begins.

"I don't want to talk about it," is her immediate response and he huffs a little indignantly.

"You know," he begins, "you can't keep closing yourself off like this."

Her silence seems to say otherwise.

He watches as the colour returns to her skin and her movements becomes stiller. Her eyes are a little glazed over - he's amazed that someone actually got her to drink _any_ alcohol – and there are some distinct purple marks on her neck.

"Hey," he smirks, "who'd you get the hickeys from?"

She gasps, pulls down the overhead mirror and stares at her neck. She then looks toward him and promptly burst into tears.

Needless to say, Finn is at a loss of what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jesse's true colours are finally coming through, and what is poor Finn going to do now?<strong>

**Please review :)**


	10. Truths

**So, how about Jesse, huh? You'll be seeing him in the next episode but now it's purely finchel. The way I like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There are many things that Finn isn't good at. For instance, he pretty much failed High School, he couldn't hold down a normal job for more than a month and he has an incredible knack for making his mother disappointed in his.<p>

Another thing that he cannot deal with is crying girls, _especially_ crying Rachel Berry's. There's just something in that sad little puppy face that tugs at his heart strings as the tears flow down her cheeks. And, you know, he's done his fair share of crying in the past – he understands the heartache that comes along for the ride.

He doesn't _quite_ know why she's crying though. He'd accuse her of being overdramatic but those, they're fucking _real_ tears. And they're making _him_ feel bad so she must be feeling pretty terrible himself.

But what does he do?

Girls don't appreciate humour and lame comments at times like this – they do shit like eat ice cream and cry as they watch sad movies or some crap like that.

"Err… are you alright?"

She sniffs loudly, wiping her eyes and turning away from him. She's still shivering though he doesn't know why because the car in like a sauna right now. He raises a tentative hand, placing it on her arm and trying not to feel bad as she flinches away. Her dark eyes stop on him for a moment, seeping with sadness before she turns away, "c-can we go now?"

Finn nods, starting the engine and heading for her apartment.

"No," she says suddenly when she realises where they're headed. Rachel rings her fingers together nervously, still occasionally sniffling. "Can we go to your apartment?" she whispers.

His forehead creases in confusion but he is not in the mood for arguing with her, especially at half one in the morning when he just wants to go the hell to sleep. "Sure," he finally manages out, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. She wants to go to his place – to _his_ apartment. The last time they were alone together in a private space, they ended up making out against the wall. Still, looking at her now, he thinks the likelihood of a repeat is pretty low. Kinda impossible, actually.

'Cause she's still crying, even if she's trying her hardest to stop, her bottom lip quivering dangerously.

He desperately wants to know who gave her the hickeys and if she gave that punk permission because, if she didn't, he's seriously going down. That's just _not_ cool. And Rachel deserves better – she deserves a gentlemen. That's what she needs, right? I guy who can wine and dine her, who can tell her how beautiful she looks every day and who can forever love her.

With a quiet sigh, he glances at her again, to find her already looking in his direction at the same time. She peers away nervously, biting her lip.

And then they just stay in a comfortable silence, like they don't need to talk. Well, of course he wants to know what's happened to her, but it can wait. They're got all the time in the world, and he's not going to rush her. No, you _never_ rush a girl – not if you want them to like you.

When he finally stops the car in front of his apartment building, he turns to the woman, offering a small smile, "you good now?"

Her head slowly turns to him and it's _obvious_ that she isn't okay. Well, obvious to him anyway. He can read her like a book something. He wishes that he could do it _all_ the time.

Rachel gives a timid little nod, her eyes wary but welcome to his concern.

Not used to her being so quiet, he clears his throat, "you wanna go in then?"

They quickly get out of the car and she starts for the door, already knowing the way through to his apartment. With the car locked safely, he follows her inside to find the small woman waiting by the stairs. She's staring at the ground but peers up as soon as she hears his footsteps. "Hey, it's just me," he jokes, noticing the tiniest bit of fear in her eyes.

She tries to smile though it's not the bright beams that he's used to.

Her heels click against the floor in a rhythmic manner as they head up the stairs, and the days is finally starting to catch up with him, leaving him yawning loudly. Rachel glances over her shoulder at him before swishing her head around quickly as if being caught doing something wrong. Why is she being so _strange_?

Once in his apartment, he lets out another series of yawns.

Rachel hovers silently in the living room and he watches from his spot in the hall whilst he hangs his jacket up. She seems lost somehow, her eyes emotionless and her actions lacking the Rachel Berry flair and drama.

And that just won't do.

"Hey, so you gonna tell me what happened?" he asks curiously, "because I did _not_ expect a call like this any time soon."

"I-I…I'd rather not talk right now," she replies, eyes downcast.

"That's cool, I guess." He shrugs, though in the back of his mind he knows that he needs the information from her sooner or later. Just for the reassurance that nobody's hurting her or anything.

She lets her body slump, seemingly too wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Err," he scratches the back of his head, "you wanna stay here tonight?" It's a given that she does, since she _asked_ to be brought here, but it's still polite to ask, you know.

A smile ghosts her lips, "if that's okay with you…"

He clears his throat, "yeah, I don't mind.

This leaves them standing there, neither sure who should take the first move. He notices that she's probably uncomfortable in _that_ dress, which is doing nothing to cover her and _man_, those heels must be killing her feet. And there's makeup running down her face.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," he offers, "to sleep in. They'll be kind of big on you but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Thank you," her reply is curt, to the point but there's a softness in her voice that pulls at his heart.

He smiles goofily, "I'll go get them for you."

"F-Finn!" she shouts after him and he turns with a quirked eyebrow, "do you mind if I use your shower. I feel…disgusting."

_Disgusting_? Is she serious? Even after the events of tonight, _whatever_ they may be, her beauty shines through with all of the exterior. It's raw and exciting.

And it leaves him a little breathless.

"Yes," he nods his head, "go ahead."

He remembers that he's mad at this woman because she's told it that their kiss was a mistake – she'd denied that she's felt anything. But, you know, he can't force himself to act upon this feeling. Here she is, helpless and in _his_ apartment. She's in need of a friend.

If he can give her anything, it's that.

The guys would totally be teasing him right now, calling him whipped by a woman who he's supposedly only been dating for a few weeks. He doesn't care, he really _doesn't_. Should he? He's going to show her.

When he hears the shower going, he hurries into his room and leaves some clothes out for her before hurrying to the store.

* * *

><p>Rachel's not sure that she can cry anymore, wiping at her sore eyes and wishing that all the sadness would go away. She stares into the mirror, her fingers brushing over the painfully obvious hickeys. She should have stopped him before he was ahead and now she's having to deal with these and, more importantly, worry Finn.<p>

She just feels so guilty, you know? Like she should blame herself – _maybe_ she does. After all, she didn't stop him soon enough. Why does she always let these things happen? Why can't she stand up to him whenever she wants?

And right now she just wants to crawl into a hole and be a recluse for a few hours, or days. Hmm, is weeks too much to ask for?

With a sad sigh, she straightens out the sleeping shirt that Finn let her borrow and hoists up the shorts that drown her. They don't exactly look right, but at least they're comfortable and there's a lingering smell of Finn too…

She tiptoes over to the door, pressing her ear against it lightly to hear for him. There's the quiet buzz of the TV in the background so she suspects that he's still awake, which is only going to make things more awkward. When she opens the door and steps outside, he bolts up straight away with a face etched with worry.

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm a little bit better." And she is, honestly. The shower managed to rid her of the feeling of Jesse's hands roaming her body and she feels much fresher. "Thank you." She folds her arms across her chest as she feels a little nervous beneath his intense gaze.

It's so surreal to see _Finn Hudson_ in a caring mode, as she's used to him acting much more distant and cold. Actually, it's a nice change.

He's beginning to smile, the act somehow contagious and now she's smiling too. They smile at each other.

"So," he begins, "I went to the store an – "

"You didn't have to get me anything!" she says, completely aghast.

"No, I know," he grins cheekily, "but you look like a girl who could use some ice cream and Kurt left some movies over here so we could watch one of them."

She blinks. Is this real life? Or is it an alien planet in which Finn is being surprisingly charming.

His face falls, "…or not."

"No!" the word bursts out, shocking the both of them, "I mean, I think it's a wonderful idea. I just…why are you being so nice to me? I-I've treated you kind of bad this past week."

He shrugs, "friends do that sort of stuff, right?"

He peers down at her honestly, eyes smouldering. Rachel is soon lost in them.

"…Rach?"

She shakes her head softly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I got _distracted_." She then bites her lip, raising her eyebrow questioningly, "do you really think that you'd survive a sappy romance film _and_ ice cream all in one night?"

"Oh, I'll have to make the sacrifice."

"Hmm, such the hero," she nudges him in jest, her mood suddenly uplifted. How he did it, she has no idea.

"Let's go then," he says, "_I can't wait_."

Rachel giggles, "I'm totally going to choose the worst one now!"

At his groan, her eyes brighten with amusement and he grins. Mission accomplished. Now he's only got the figure out the reason to her problem. It'll come in time, he hopes. But tonight she needs to relax and enjoy herself. He can totally do that – he's all about the parties, right? Only this isn't really a _party_. How does he even describe it?

He watches as she sashays over to the couch and drops herself down daintily before eyeing the selection of DVDs with interest. Finn has a feeling that he's in for a long night.

He reaches for the ice cream, which is vegan mind you because he doesn't need another crying fest over the fact that he's hurting the animals or something, and takes it over to her. Her eyes light up like an excited child and there it is again – that swell in his heart. _He_ made her look so happy.

"I'll get some spoons," he tells her, "you put the movie on." He silently prays that she won't put him through too much torture.

When he returns, spoons in his, she curled up on his couch like a car or something. He expects her to start purring soon. The lights are all off safe for one dim lamp and he can't see much. Finn sits himself next to her, their bodies flush together because how are they going to share ice cream if they're too far apart? Duh.

She's warm and soft and she kind of fits under the crook of his arm perfectly, huh?

Rachel breathes in deeply, as if inhaling his scent and smiles, "thank you, Finn."

"For what?" he asks, a little clumsily scooping out some ice cream and almost dropping it on himself.

She doesn't answer his question, only sighs, "you're not so bad, you know. I guess that…I shouldn't judge people before I get to know them. You're actually… sometimes you can be – I don't know, a gentleman?"

Finn chuckles softly, "hmm, only for you dollface."

With a roll of her eyes, she says, "I wonder how many girls you've said _that_ to."

_Only one_.

By, like, five minutes into the film she's already drifting off into sleep and the ice cream is slowly melting in his lap. He sweats that before she drops off the face of the planet, she mumbles, "I'm sorry too." Her fingers are clutching onto his shirt and he can't help but smile at her.

This is nice, right? It's just comfortable and natural.

Sometimes he wonders what it'd be like to be, you know, _settled_. To stay with one person and one person only because he's getting older and he can't just keep hooking up with random chicks. No, he has a responsibility to himself. He shouldn't set for _that_ life.

Maybe he could settle for another.

And that's the precise moment that he finds himself staring at Rachel.

* * *

><p>He's vaguely aware of the door shooting open and the loud footsteps of the intruder.<p>

"Finn!" the voice shouts, becoming less fuzzier in his mind, "have you seen Rachel? Because Quinn has missed called from her and she didn't come home last night and now Quinn's freaking o – _oh_."

This is when Finn decides to open his eyes, finding Kurt gaping at him with a mixture of shock and annoyance. No, not gaping at him – at the both of them. 'Cause Rachel is still there, tucked neatly between his arm and chest, just casually drooling on his shirt.

"Oh, hey Kurt," he rubs his eyes, stretching the one arms that's free out as not to wake up Rachel. It's really a wonder that she isn't awake already.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Leave her alone," he says, "she's worn out from last night." Kurt fixes the puzzle pieces together, albeit the _wrong_ pieces and his eyes bulge. "No, no. We didn't do _anything_. I'll tell you later – well, what I know anyway." Rachel stirs against him, mumbling something inaudible. A second later, her eyes peep open and she gazing around confused until they drop on Finn's face. "Hi," she says sweetly.

"Hi," he breathes back.

Kurt scoffs, "since when were _you_ _two_ best friends?"

And then Rachel seems to realise that there's another person in the room, shooting upright liked Finn'd burned her. She smiles brightly at his brother, "Kurt! Hello! How are you this morning?"

He eyes her suspiciously, "I'm a little eager to send you on your way back to your crazy ass manager who's been calling me none stop."

Her eyes widen like a dear caught in headlights and she springs from the chair elegantly, though Finn yearns for her warmth again. "Oh my God! I completely forget. I-I should get dressed and go home immediately. Quinn must be so worried."

"More like she's ready to grill you for not telling her where you were going."

Rachel looks down guiltily, unable to believe that it'd passed her to tell Quinn that she was going out with Jesse – maybe it would have prevented this whole mess.

Still, she needs to get back to her manager. Surely she has a busy day ahead of her! She rushes into Finn's bedroom to change, leaving the two men facing each other.

Kurt taps his foot and stares at Finn like he's crazy which, for the record, he just might be.

"Please," he begins slowly, "tell me why you were having a sleepover with our little star here?"

He stands up, stretching the rest of his tall body and groaning happily, "it all just happened. Not the sleeping together. We totally kept it PG, man. But the her staying at my apartment? Long story."

"You know, if you and Rachel are determined to run this little plan by yourselves, you're definitely welcome," Finn feels something back coming now and frowns, "but you don't understand all of the hard work that's gone into this. Making up the stories for the media. It's not easy. And, you know, when you two decide to kiss on your first public appearance, don't you think that that looked a little suspicious? Who has to clean up that mess?"

Finn rolls his eyes, "look, you're doing a great job, but you're not the one having to act like you're in a relationship with someone."

"_I know_," he agrees, "and this must be a very…confusing time for you. Rachel is – she's a very overbearing character and sometimes men are attracted to that. I just… I want you to be realistic, okay?"

"Realistic?" he questions, "about what?"

His brother gives him the look, like he's missing out on the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" he insists, "please just tell me."

Kurt sighs, "It's just Rachel – I can tell that you're interested. Whether it be on an emotional level or physical," he scrunches up his nose at this point, "I don't know, but don't let her mess with your feelings. You're better than that and you need to be true to yourself."

"I'm not – "

"Finn, I-I've let you do some stupid things in the past," he admits, "and I regret that. But don't fall for Rachel, especially considering…"

"Considering what?" he demands to know, an unexplainable emotion rising within him.

Kurt looks conflicted though eventually relents to Finn's wishes, "considering that Jesse is back and he's probably back for good, or so Quinn says."

His heart drops. _What_?

He's aware that her and Jesse have a past and Jesse's insistence of being friends with her still is a little annoying…well, _a lot_ annoying actually.

But Rachel isn't going to end up with him. No way. She may think that she loves him but that's because you always feel something for your first love, right? That's what his mom told him once anyway.

She just… she doesn't know what it's like to love someone else.

Maybe then she'll realise how much of a douchebag Jesse really is.

His head is hurting, like _really_ badly. Why are things so confusing? Why does he care about who Rachel dates? She's only his fake girlfriend after all – even though she's kind of the best fake girlfriend ever.

And Kurt appears to be worried now though that's nothing new. He's worried about him all the time, although it's never been about a girl before.

The door to his bedroom opens and just the presence of her alone makes him smile, earning a glare from Kurt. Rachel walks over to them, in her dress from last night. "I text Quinn and she's coming to pick me up," she explains, her eyes moving from one to the other. "Finn," she says, "erm, thank you for last night. I-I don't know how to repay you."

He shrugs it off, "don't worry about it."

Her face brightens up immediately before she controls her happiness, too feeling the powerful glare of Kurt.

"Well, I should go," she points to the door.

"Bye Rachel!" he calls after her whilst Kurt gives a half-hearted wave.

After she's gone, the man turns to Finn with a strange look, "Are you _sure_ that you didn't sleep with her? You were practically undressing her with your eyes."

Finn snaps back into reality, "no I was not! What do you think I am – some sort of perv?"

The silence says it all.

"Fuck you man," he grumbles.

"Oh," Kurt groans in exasperation, "I can't win. You're either sleeping with every girl that you can find, or you're falling for the one girl that you shouldn't be!"

Who the hell says that he shouldn't be with her?

He bites back his response because it even shocks him. Yeah, he'd totally sleep with her because she's hot, but there's more to her than that. She's intelligent and she has her moments – she's not _completely_ boring, right?

His eyes widen as he begins to realise that maybe Kurt is right.

Maybe he does like her in more than a sex kind of way.

But _this_, this is all too crazy, isn't it? She's Rachel Berry, for God's sake and a few days ago they weren't even talking. And it killed him then, he realises. He _missed_ her. Oh crap.

This is real.

And after that amazing kiss, he'd been so hurt when she'd rejected him. He doesn't care about things like that – he shouldn't.

But he did.

He cares about her. Holy shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaw, poor Finny. He's not used to feeling like this<strong>

**Please review :)**


	11. Take the pain away

**So, another chapter! I really like this one :D**

**Thanks to _Gillian Deverone_ for beta-ing. It's muchly appreciated :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love him but every day I'm learning/ all my life/ I've only been pretending/ without me/ his world will go on turning / a world that's full of happiness / that I have never known…"_

In the empty audience, Finn sits. He's _completely_ mesmerised.

"_I love him/ I love him/ I love him/ but only on my own…"_

He knows that she's good at singing because basically everyone tells him constantly, but he never expected her voice to be like _that_. There's something about a live performance that you never can beat and Rachel basks in her own magnificence upon that stage, standing at least a hundred feet tall.

Because that's where she belongs.

He kind of understands her a little bit more now. Her dramatic flair is at home on the stage-it's shouting out through the room for attention and he's sure that she'll get all the attention she deserves on opening night next month.

Rachel breaks into a frown. "I was flat. Brad, run it again!"

The pianist rolls his eyes, beginning to repeat the familiar tune when Finn finally stands up, making his way over to over. "_On my ow_ –"

"Rach," he announces loudly over her voice, "we have reservations for eight. We need to get going soon or we'll miss dinner." She huffs loudly, crossing her arms across her chest. "You were great," he tells her, "you don't need to practice."

He sees the beginning of a smile of her lips though she forces it back and heads backstage to retrieve her bag. Easily, he jumps up onto the stage, waving at the pianist, who doesn't really acknowledge him, and joins her in the back. He's just in time to see her stare at her phone before growling in frustration. "What's up?" he asks curiously, peeking over her shoulder (which is pretty easy to do since she isn't wearing any of those ridiculous heels today. It does, of course, make her about a foot smaller than him.)

She peers up at him, a frown stuck to her face, "Just…Jesse won't stop calling me."

Finn takes a glance to her phone to see _twelve_ missed calls from St. Douchebag. "Fuck, he's pers – per…" He _knows_ the word. He just can't remember it.

"Persistent?" she offers with a tiny, adoring smile.

He nods, "Yup. Why don't you just block his number?"

At this, she gives a loud gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. "But he's my best friend!"

"_Unfortunately_," he mumbles.

"What?" she narrows her eyes.

Finn quickly averts his gaze to the ceiling –and what a nice ceiling it is. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself. You know, they say that you should do that…those people…" He clears his throat, noticing the odd stare that he's receiving from the brunette. "Anyway, let's go to dinner."

She suddenly brightens up, "You know what? That's a wonderful idea." Finn agrees nervously, wondering what to say next. This feeling is new to him – this uncertainty. He supposes that he always felt fairly comfortable with girls, well, that was _after_ he hit puberty and suddenly girls were very interested in him.

The last girl that made him feel like this was Santana Lopez, and she was a stuck-up princess who probably didn't know his name. He likes the feeling, though at the same time hates it. Is that possible? It's like there's a colony of butterflies living in his stomach and they've just been disturbed by the presence of Rachel. Now they're wildly fluttering and causing him to feel anxious and tense. But, at the same time, it's all so exciting.

He just feels happy; _really_ happy.

He carries her handbag for her, mainly to keep her from her phone and, more importantly, _Jesse_. Still, she doesn't realize and only smiles graciously, linking her small arm with him as they make their way to his car.

"Did you mean what you said," she begins, "about me not needing to practice?"

Finn raises an eyebrow, gazing down at the curious woman before him. She looks thoughtful whilst there's a glimmer of hope in her soft brown eyes.

"Of course I did," he replies honestly."Why would I lie to you?"

"I-I thought that maybe you just wanted me to stop… because you were _hungry_." She chuckles a little awkwardly to herself, but he can hear some insecurity in her voice.

"Look, you may be the biggest pain in the ass that I've ever met, but you have one hell of a voice."

Her face softens and it kind of makes his heart warm up with pride. And he supposes that it's okay to boost her ego occasionally, though he's not going to make a habit of it – he's seen her at her worst and it's pretty bad. He should just keep her grounded for now, even her out a little. She can be really nice when she wants to.

Once their inside the car, he notices her shivering. "You cold?"

Rachel frowns. "Yes, can't you turn the heat up?" She sounds a little annoyed that it's not the first thing he did upon getting into the car and he rolls his eyes, reaching into the back seat. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Heater's been out for a couple of days. Kurt said that he'd get a guy to look at it," he explains, holding out his jacket, "so you can wear this for now. You should have really worn a coat."

She crosses her arms. "Well I wasn't expecting it to be colder than the Antarctic in here. And all you do is give me some mangy jacket. "

Finn scoffs at her exaggeration."If you don't want the jacket…"

"No," she wraps said mangy jacket around her body, "it's cold."

"So you've already said," he smirks, watching her from the corner of his eye. She's kind of cute when she pouts like that… Finn shakes his head, immediately ridding himself of such thoughts because in a few months this is going to be over. He and Rachel will be no more- not that they ever were anything apart from _fake_ boyfriend and girlfriend.

Before he can say anything else to her, Rachel's phone loudly begins to ring.

With a deep sigh, she takes it from her bag and stares at the object sadly. It must be Jesse calling. Much to Finn's chagrin, she answers, leaving him clutching at the steering wheel tightly.

She sounds more than hesitant. "Hello."

He turns slightly to face her, reading the look that's on her face. It almost cheers him up, seeing how _unhappy_ she appears to be as she speaks to Jesse, her _best friend_. Finn totally isn't buying that crap.

"No," she says quietly, "I'm still upset with you…"

His face scrunches up in confusion. What did Jesse do to make her upset? Finn wonders.

"I know that it's been four days but – ". She's clearly annoyed at being cut off and she literally bites her tongue to stop herself from snapping at Jesse, which Finn would've preferred to be honest.

"Jesse."

He can hear the angry shouts of Jesse on the other end and, when Rachel realizes, she presses the phone further into her ear, turning from Finn. The man tries to hide the hurt from his face. "_Jesse_," she tries again, this time the desperation evident in her weak voice. His teeth clench tightly together, grinding against each other. "You have no right to say that about Finn!"

Oh, now he's fucking angry. Who is this Jesse guy anyway? From what Finn's seen, he's a terrible friend and he's sure that dating him would be the worst experience in the world. Rachel is fortunate to be free of that idiot.

Only she isn't free, is she? She still loves him or whatever. Why else would she put up with his crap?

"Look,Jesse, you can call me back when you're ready to _apologize_," she says adamantly, suddenly finding some new courage from somewhere. "And, until then, please stop calling me. I have a date with my _boyfriend_ and I plan to enjoy it, thank you very much."

With that, she hangs up, turns off her phone and shoves it into her bag hastily before sighing. She looks relieves but also upset, and he finds himself frowning sadly at the tears in her eyes.

"You okay?"

Her head snaps up, as if she'd forgotten that he was there but he's driving and stuff so that'd be a little dangerous. At the sight of him, a bright smile makes its way onto her face, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Only problem is, he can't help but worry about her.

* * *

><p>She half listens to Finn's talk about the latest Rangers game as her mind is too preoccupied with Jesse and how angry he was. He was acting like it's <em>her<em> fault. He's so infuriating sometimes! And she just… she wishes that she could have him out of her life for good but knows that eventually she'll be begging for him back. Why does she do that?

She needs some self-respect. That's what Quinn would tell her. Quinn doesn't like Jesse either, nor do her fathers. Rachel, however, has always felt drawn to the man; something just won't let her ignore his charm and talent.

He's like a male version of her – they're _perfect_ for each other. They like all the same things. They're even in the same career. Still, she wonders whether she wants that.

Someone who agrees with _everything_ that she says and knows exactly what she's talking about. She actually enjoys introducing people to new things. For example, taking Finn to his first Broadway show was so thrilling and new that she couldn't help but have the best time she's had in weeks.

It's funny, that. The times when she's having the most fun lately seem to be when Finn's around. Like she's already said, maybe it's due to the fact that there's so much she can show him, and vice versa. Their first hockey game together was great, even if she didn't really follow it. She's likes all these different environments, away from Broadway and such_._

She finds herself smiling at Finn. Though she's a little guilty that she's not following his story word for word, she slowly becomes engrossed in the way that he tells it. Her favorite thing is the childlike glint in his eyes as he re-enacts one of the goals for her, his handsome face bright with excitement.

Rachel takes another sip of her wine. This is like her fourth glass now because she needs a distraction from Jesse and his harsh words, not only toward her, but to Finn. She understands his anger towards her…well, not really – _she's_ the one he felt up in the middle of a bar – but why is there any need to bring Finn into any of this?

He's a good guy at heart, she thinks. He just puts on this act to hide away the pain from his past. And she's had the chance to meet the real Finn Hudson and he's just a big softie – she kind of likes that.

"Rach." His voice snaps her from her thoughts and she smiles toward him. He laughs a little nervously. "I asked you if you were ready to go?"

She smiles sheepishly, "Yes, of course." Downing the rest of her wine, she waits for him to pay the bill and they leave hand in hand.

A part of her can't seem to let go of Jesse, but a stronger part is more focused on Finn tonight. She enjoys that he can do that, without really trying. But she knows that when she gets home she'll only be able to think about Jesse. Maybe she'll even call him and she really _doesn't_ want to do that.

For once, he's going to be the one to apologize to _her_.

But she can wait a couple of days for him to simmer in order to hear it. Right now she needs something to alleviate the pain of the past memories. She's going to use an old method too. She's actually already getting started on it, with the wine and everything.

Rachel knows that it's stupid and she wishes that there was something else to take the thoughts away, but unfortunately there isn't.

Before they get into the car, she stops him. "Finn, instead of taking me home… do you mind taking me to a bar?"

His eyes bulge, "A _bar_?" And then he proceeds to stare at her like she's crazy.

"Yes!" she insists with a frown, "I think that maybe it'd be nice to extend the date a little. I mean, if you don't want to, I could always call Jesse." She reaches for her handbag.

"No, no," Finn pushes her bag back."Don't call _him_. I'll take you. I just don't understand why you would want to do that? I mean, don't hate me, but you don't come across as the kind that lets her hair down and all that."

Rachel narrows her eyes, scoffing loudly. "Well, Finn Hudson, I'm about to show you how fun I can be."

And an hour later, that's exactly what she's doing. And she feels much better for it.

She can't remember her own name, but she feels _good_ and she can't really remember Jesse either, so it's a bonus. When she stumbles over to Finn, with another drink in hand, she grins and falls into his awaiting embrace.

He's totally drank too much as well. Or so she thinks. Her brain is a little foggy.

Rachel finds herself staring at him arms because they're strong and muscly and they feel amazing around her. Noticing a black mark on his upper arm, she goes to lift up the sleeve. "Hey, I never knew that you had a tattoo!" It sort of sounds like that yet most of her speech is a slurred mess.

Miraculously, he understands. "Yeah. I got a tattoo. It's _awesome_." He grins proudly. "It's a design…of something… I don't remember."

She stares, running her fingers gently over the black ink. "It's very pretty."

Finn quickly shakes his head, forcing a finger to her lips to silence her, "No, no, be quiet Rach. That's _all_ man."

She giggles, leaning her head into his chest. "I always wanted a tattoo. But Jesse told me not to get one." She sighs. "He says that they're for common people."

"Jesse's a douche."

"Finn!" She sounds offended though ends up giggling manically into his shirt and he grins back.

"What? He is," he laughs. "He's a big ole douchebag and you're way awesomer than him."

Her brows furrow, "Awesomer isn't a word, is it?"

"I dunno," he grins. "I like it. Don't you like it?" Rachel shakes her head as she laughs into his chest and somehow his hands come up to cradle her against him. "It doesn't matter," Finn smirks, "because Jesse's still a douche. You know that, right?"

She bites her lips, looking like a child in trouble before she nods. "I know. He's just – "

The man quickly cuts her off, "Let's not talk about him, 'kay? We're having fun!"

Rachel smiles brightly, unable to hold herself up properly, "Yes!"

And they somehow end up dancing in the middle of the dance floor, despite neither being able to do so particularly well. Everything seems like a blur to Rachel and, with hooded eyelids, she slowly falls about the bar, making sure to keep her "Finny" by her throughout the night. He doesn't seem to complain though. On the contrary, he isn't happy unless she's in his arms.

"Kurt's gonna kill me," Finn laughs loudly as they call it a night at around three, walking home since neither can drive a car or use a phone, never mind hold a conversation with a non-intoxicated human being.

"I never thought that you'd do this." He smiles as she leans against him, arm around his waist.

"Do what?" she questions.

He pauses. "Get drunk."

Rachel gasps like he just told her that Barbra Streisand is a terrible singer (he's had many lectures about said singer from the tiny brunette) and then her eyes narrows at him. "I am not _drunk_."

He bursts out laughing, though wishes that there is an easier way to navigate all of his limbs. It's so hard since they're all long and seem to have a mind of their own.

"You are!" he tells her, to which she firmly shakes her head.

All he gets in response is a series of giggles.

They must look like a mess, both stumbling down the road as he hangs over her and she comfortably hugs him from the side. Neither really care, especially not Finn. He's loving being so close to her.

Her phone begins to ring again and he vaguely remembers her turning it on to attempt to call a cab. Rachel looks around as if she doesn't realize that the strange source of sound is her cell phone until she eventually retrieves it. "It's Jesse," she says.

"Don't answer it," Finn groans, holding onto her a little tighter, a sudden protectiveness stirring inside of him.

But she's already got the phone to her ear.

"Jesse!" she exclaims excitedly. "Do you want to apologize yet?"

Finn totally forgot about that. His drunken mind lets it slip easily though and he forces his face into Rachel's neck. "Finn," she giggles before listening into the phone again, "no Jesse. We're not having sex." She seems to find the idea hilarious and laughs insanely into the phone, Finn joining in too. Her laughter is _very_ contagious.

Without thinking, he grabs the phone, "We're totally gonna do it, though. When we get home."

She snatches the phone from him. "Jesse…" Once more, she's overcome by the humor of the situation.

"What?" she asks. "Oh, you don't need to come and get me. Finn's gonna protect me. He's big and strong." Her hands run down his chest automatically. "He _must_ work out."

Finn smiles proudly at the compliment. Her hands don't move from his chest and the way that she is moving them is leaving him…well he's hiding his crotch from her view with his hands.

"Jesse, stop it," she sounds angry but she's smiling and he's sort of confused. "No, I'm still angry at you. You should not have tried kissing me because I have Finn now. Me and Finn. It's _Finn_ and Rachel – not Rachel and Jesse."

She then gasps and pulls an annoyed face before hanging up, like she'd done in the car.

"What's wrong?" he hears himself asking.

"Nothing," she says, "just… _Jesse_." He watches her until he realises that her gaze is somewhere else – it's further down the street. It's looking at a _tattoo parlor_. She suddenly looks determined and tries to storm (not good in her drunken state) to the store. Finn follows after her like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>Rachel groans when she wakes up, blinking at the sunlight which is streaming into the room. With a sigh, she reaches for a pillow to throw over her head and return to sleep. Only, there's no pillow. There is, however, a shirtless Finn spooning her from behind.<p>

Her eyes widen and she yelps, throwing herself back and landing on her butt which, for the record, _really_ hurts.

She doesn't have time to think about it as Finn groggily returns from his slumber, his reaction similar to hers when he notices her in the same bed as him. "We didn't…" he trails off, looking more than worried.

"I –" she frowns, staring down at her own body. Fully dressed, thank God, "No," she breathes a sigh of relief before eyeing him warily, "We're still in our clothes from last night." She doesn't feel it though. She feels like someone is continuously beating her in the head with a hammer and her stomach is twisting in all kind of knots. Finn pushes himself up of shaky arms, turning to face her before he winces.

"Fuck," he curses to herself, sitting up properly. Tentatively, he pulls down his trousers just enough to see the bandages peeping out and furrows his brow in confusion. "What the hell?" She too watches, intrigued.

Both are completely baffled.

She gasps – what if they got into an accident last night and that's why her butt hurts so much? Oh, this is why she shouldn't drink!

Finn begins to peel off the bandage with careful fingers and she winces at the sight of angry, red skin.

But that's not the worst of it. It's more terrible than she could have imagined.

It's not a bruise or a cut.

It's a _tattoo_.

A tattoo of _her_ name.

Finn Hudson has _Rachel_ written across his hip in solid black letters. Not only that, but there's a gold star finishing off the effect.

Her head drops into her hands and she looks like she's just witnessed a murder, "Oh my God, Finn!"

"What?" he shouts, "I don't remember anything from last night! Shit, this hurts."

"Don't swear – "

"Why the fuck not? I've got a fucking tattoo of _your_ fucking name!" Even he's startled by his response, so it's clear that Rachel is going to be left speechless. "Man, what the hell am I going to do?"

She's searches desperately for an answer because what is he going to do?

"Y-you could always have it removed…"

He looks so pissed as he stares at her. "That leaves scars! I don't…I don't want scars on me. This is… I can't believe that I did this. What the _hell_ did we do last night?"

Rachel tries to tell him, but she doesn't know either. It's just a period of emptiness in her mind. All she remembers is arriving at the club and starting to drink _a lot_, but that was only because Jesse had pretty much put a downer on her whole day. "Well, clearly we got drunk and…and you got a tattoo… o-of _my_ name. Why would you do that?"

But he doesn't reply. He continues to stare at the cursive writing and let profanities leave his mouth.

She tries to ignore the headache coming on, yet his voice becomes louder and louder.

"Finn!" she shouts. "You need to calm down. This… is clearly a problem. But we'll find a solution, I promise." She pleads with her eyes and smiles softly when Finn sighs, clearly trying to calm his anger.

When she moves to go nearer to him, she feels that sting on her butt once more and her eyes widen in realization. Rachel shoots to the bathroom, each step actually hurting, and turns her back to the mirror before pulling down her skirt to see the same bandages that Finn is wearing.

Her heart drops.

No, no, no, no

_Please_ no.

Trying to calm herself, she takes deep breaths.

This is not happening.

She starts to pull away the bandage, wishing that it didn't hurt so damn much. The skin is exactly like Finn's was – just as red and irritated.

And then she sees it.

_Finn._

She screams as loudly as she can.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. That can't be good.<strong>

**Please review**


	12. Aftermath

**Tattoos, eh? What are they going to do now?**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deveron_e for beta-ing and the suggestions. **

**And thank you to all you wonderful people who read, favourite, alert and review my story! It now has over 200 reviews. Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finn hears the scream from the bedroom and it startles him so much that he falls from the bed, unfortunately landing on his newly tattooed hip. "Ahh, fucking hell!" he shouts, his face tight with pain.<p>

But Rachel is still screaming, sounding like she's having a fit or something. He scrambles onto his feet and tries to get into the bathroom, feeling nauseous as he does but carrying on to get to Rachel. She's staring at her reflection in the mirror. More specifically, she's staring at her butt in the mirror and, as nice as her butt is, it's got something that he's _pretty_ sure wasn't there yesterday.

She gapes at him, her face a mixture between shock and upset. "_You_!" she points her finger at him.

He holds in hands up in surrender. "Don't blame me. It's your body. You can always _get it removed_."

Rachel's jaw tightens and she covers up the tattoo, wincing at the pain, before crossing her arms across her chest. "It's clear that you convinced me to do this, in my vulnerable drunk state, because there's _no_ way that I would do this of my own accord."

"Hey!" he frowns, "this isn't my fault. In case you didn't notice, I have a tattoo of _your_ name too, so you're not the only one _suffering_. Stop being such a drama queen."

With a loud gasp, she grabs the nearest thing (a bar of soap) and aims it for his head. Only trouble is, it misses and hits his newly tattooed skin. "_Shit_!" he seethes, grasping the area. Rachel's hands fly to her mouth where she, _stiffly_, moves over to him. "Get away from me!" he snaps, immediately feeling guilty at the crestfallen look on her face, "I'm sorry. I – it really hurts, okay?"

She nods, "I know. In case you didn't notice, I'm going through _exactly_ the same problem." Her eyes widen. "Oh my God! What am I going to tell Quinn? How am I supposed to hide this from people? What will my fans say?" She drops her head into her hands, making dramatic cries. "My life is over! I should just retire from my career and become a recluse!"

"Whoa – that's taking it a little too far. It's just ink, Dollface."

"Just _ink_?" she screeches. "My body is permanently damaged, with your name no less."

"What's wrong with my name?" he asks defensively

Rachel straightens up, her face worried. "N-nothing. It's just…it's the equivalent of having a stranger's name tattooed onto your body."

"Oh." He questions with bitterness lacing his voice: "I'm a stranger now? Thanks a lot, Rach. That's real nice to know." He begins to walk away, though quickly turns around, his face thoughtful, yet still pissed. "And next time you want someone to come and pick you up at one in the morning, don't bother calling me!"

Her shoulders drop, "Finn."

"No! Why don't you ever think before you say things Rachel?"

"I do," she protests weakly.

When their eyes meet, he sends her a look of sadness. "I thought that we were friends…"

Rachel is quick to answer. "We _are_."

"Then why don't you start acting like one?"

His words aren't intended to be vicious. but her face immediately falls after he speaks and her whole body visibly slumps before she stares sadly back. All Finn does is shake his head, send another accusing glare in her direction and leave the room. She's doing it again – acting like nothing has happened between them in the last few weeks.

But it _has_.

How is she ignoring the fact that they've already kissed on more _than_ one occasion?

Clearly someone has selective fucking memory.

He makes it to his bedroom, slamming the door shut loudly so that it's clear that he does _not_ want to talk to her now. He totally gets that she's upset since he's in the same boat as her and it's not like he's exactly happy to get a tattoo of her name, but she's acting like she's got a tattoo of something completely disgusting and evil.

It's just a name. There are thousands of Finns out there. She should just date one of those.

With careful fingers, he looks and slowly peels back the bandage again and frowns at the sight of the skin, peeling a little already. This isn't his first tattoo and he sure as hell doesn't want it to get infected or worse – that would be the icing on top of the damn cake.

Who is their right mind would give a tattoo to two drunk people? Surely they can sue whoever did this to them. That'd bring attention to them though and people would be sure to find out…

Rachel's still in the bathroom though, and she's probably annoyed that he stormed out, on top of being pissed for …well, the tattoo.

The walk to the bathroom again is tense and he freezes at the door, pressing his ear to the cold wood. He hears strange sounds coming from the other side and quickly panics, wondering whether she's okay because it sounds like something's suffocating in there. "Rach!"

The sounds stop. "Yes?"

He grips the handle before pushing it open gently. His head peeps around the door, "I, erm…" Then he notices her heartbroken look. "Whoa, are you okay?" Her face scrunches up with hurt and she takes to hiding it from him, turning on where she sits on the toilet seat so that he can't see her. But Finn is by her side in an instant, a hesitant hand reaching out for her shoulder. "Rachel," he whispers, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach. Did _he_ make her cry?

"What's wrong?" he pursues the answer when she doesn't say anything in reply.

Rachel only weeps more, causing Finn's body to be saturated with guilt. "_Youhateme._" He barely understands what she's saying and only furrows his brows.

"Rach, I can't hear you," he tells her, his voice sad.

"You hate me," she repeats and that sinking feeling returns, especially when her tear-filled eyes turn on him, so big and upset that it feels like a dagger to his heart.

His hand on her shoulder squeezes gently and he barely notices when her own goes up to meet it where their fingers entwine slowly.

"I do not hate you, _far_ from it." He sighs, rubbing his hand over his face, "I just…I can't believe that you're blaming this on me."

For a moment, she's silent. She then takes her free hand and wipes the tears from her face, sniffling loudly. "I'm sorry. I freaked out. I-I'm still freaking out." She shifts in her seat and he notices her wincing once more, instantly feeling bad for her. He couldn't imagine a worse place to get a tattoo. "And I don't know what to do," she breaks down into sobs.

Finn moves down onto his knees so that he can hold her properly with their heights matching. She doesn't resist in his arms and actually moves closer, wrapping her own arms around his neck whilst he rubs soothing circles on her back.

"We can't tell anyone," she mumbles into his shoulder.

"Then we won't."

"I _mean_ it."

He smiles weakly, "Rach, trust me, okay?"

Though a little hesitant, she eventually nods. "I really am sorry, you know. I should really stop being a bitch to you."

"Nah," he shrugs. "You're hungover and you woke up to quite a shock. I'll try not to storm out next time. I guess that you're rubbing off on me." He grins. "Maybe it's the tattoo. It'll turn me into Rachel Berry." The sound of her giggles is a great relief and he gives her one last squeeze before standing up.

Rachel pushes some hair behind her ears, "I still can't believe that I have a tattoo…" The worries rush straight back. "I'm going to have your name on me _forever_."

He grins. "Lucky girl."

Her narrowed gaze meets him quickly though Finn just chuckles to himself, "Hey, at least you don't have some lame ass gold star on you."

She gasps, "Finn, that star is a metaphor for _me_ being a star."

"Yeah," he says, "but it's on my hip so doesn't that make me the star." For added effect, he pulls a dramatic pose. She gives an incredulous stare. "Sorry," he mumbles, "clearly you don't like to share titles." Rachel scoffs, folding her arms childishly. Her mood has certainly changed.

Seemingly forgetting the conversation, she rubs her forehead with a pained expression, "I need some aspirin."

Finn sighs, then realizes that it's probably a good idea for the both of them to take some and he stalks off to the kitchen. When he returns, a drink of water for her too, she's staring at her ass in the mirror once more and he almost drops the glass.

He can really appreciate a butt like that, especially when it's got his name on, you know? She must take good care of herself for it to look _that_ good. Before he realizes, he's letting out a low whistle and she snaps around to glare at him, fury ruling her eyes. "Were you peeking at my butt?"

Oh crap.

With widened eyes, he shakes his head, "I totally wasn't doing anything. Do you think that I'm one of those guys that personifies woman?"

"Objectifies," she corrects, "and _yes_, I do."

He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze 'cause she's kind of right. He is that type of guy. Or he _used_ to be. Finn's determined to change, to be the gentlemen that his mom has always wanted – the one that maybe Rachel could learn to want. Not that that's important. It has absolutely nothing to do with anything.

_Anyway_, they totally have more important matter than how awesome Rachel's butt is which, for the record, is totally grade A. Maybe even an A+.

He holds out the water and aspirin, "I got these for you."

A smile breaks through her icy façade and she gratefully takes them, once more moving in her seat and scrunching up her features as he assumes her fresh tattoo is irritated.

"You know," he begins, "we've got to clean up our tattoos."

"W-what?"

He moves closer, noticing her apprehension. "Do you want your butt to get infected?" Finn questions plainly and she immediately shakes her head with a fearful expression.

"Okay," he smiles, "let me show you what to do."

Rachel tenses. "You're not going anywhere near my butt! Not now, not _ever_."

"…I meant that I'd let you watch as I did it to mine and then you could do it by yourself," he replies, gaze shifting awkwardly. But now all he can think about it touching her butt and how awesome it'd be. Fuck, he stares down at his pants. Why does this always happen to him?

"Finn!" she gaps and he realises that she's staring at the tent in his pants too. "What the hell are you thinking?" She covers her body as if he has X-ray vision that can see through her clothes. At least she isn't throwing things at him anymore.

"I-I," he begins, "I totally _wasn't_ thinking about your butt."

Her eyes widen and she takes a step back, "You _what_?"

In contrast, he moves nearer to the woman. "Don't act so surprised. I think that you already know that I find you attractive…_physically_." She immediately blushes, trying to force back a sweet smile.

"Well I…" she trails off before deciding to say, "thank you, I guess." She sounds a bit uncomfortable to be honest and it only leaves Finn disheartened 'cause he thought he that maybe, you know, had a chance with her. What if he's been friend zoned already? Wait, that's ridiculous. Just over two weeks ago she had her tongue in his mouth! Now she's blushing because he thinks that she's attractive? Did he miss something here?

"So," Rachel quickly changes the subject, "the tattoos…"

"Right! We've gotta clean 'em and stuff. Like, right now."

She nods, clearing her throat. "Yes, so you just… show me."

* * *

><p>She can't believe that she's at work, hungover and with the biggest ache in her backside that she's ever experienced.<p>

To makes things worse, she's rehearsing Eponine's death scene and lying on the floor like this is _not_ helping to her condition. Oh, she should have just called in sick and spent the rest of the day wallowing in her bed. Or maybe she could have stayed at Finn's house.

Rachel immediately wipes that idea from her mind. Finn is…well, he's _Finn_.

And he called her attractive. Like, he _clearly_ enjoyed thinking about her butt and the words had slipped from his own mouth, only she didn't know how to react. Being famous, she's constantly under scrutiny and, whilst she has many adoring fans, there are all just as many people ready to tear her down for anything.

Mostly, it comes down to her looks.

She knows that she hasn't got the conventional appearance and she's not stick thin either, nor does she want any of those things. Rachel likes who she is and it'd be much easier if people just accepted that.

It's just rare when someone like Finn would admit such things, especially to her. Not to his friends who probably all congregate to discuss woman in _that_ manner.

She gives a sigh of relief when Will sends them off for a break though his voice immediately calls for her. Straightening herself, she slowly moves up to his desk, where he's waiting patiently.

"Sit down," he offers her a smile and she's thankful for the soft seat to rest in.

Rachel pats down her dress before staring straight at the man, for some reason some worry seeping in. He doesn't do this often as when he does speak to her it's in front of the whole cast who're used to his praise. What if this is something worse?

"Are you alright?" he finally asks. "You've been tense all rehearsal and you looked like you were in pain for a bit of it."

Her heart beating quickly, she forces a smile onto her face. "Never fear, Will. The explanation is perfectly simple. Finn and I decided to go out last night and let loose a little, though in the process we ended up a little _too_ loose. On the way to his apartment, I must have hit something or fallen over." She nods along to her own story, "I am a _very_ clumsy drunk."

Will nods, eyes fixated on hers. "I'm worried about you."

Rachel's head snaps in his direction. "Why?" Sure, he's probably always felt a little protective of her but she hasn't done anything wrong, has she?

He leans back in his chain, sighing slowly. "It's Finn Hudson."

"Oh," she says quietly, her heart sinking a little. "What is it?"

"Kurt said that you two had a date last night and you come into work this morning and you're here, but you're not really here, plus you keep wincing," he frowns, leaning forward onto the desk, "and you look like you're hiding a secret. Finn, he isn't… _hurting_ you, is he?"

She almost falls out of her seat from surprise.

How could he think that? "Finn would never hurt anyone!" she blurts out. "I mean, he's tall and broad and probably could if he wanted to, but he never would want to. He's an honest, _decent_ man and it's not even imaginable that he'd hurt me." She's shocked at how offended she sounds. Actually, she _is_ quite offended.

People shouldn't be judging Finn by what they've seen for all of five minutes. She's spent just over four weeks with him and she's already conquered his old demeanour and, inside, he's surprisingly sweet. She actually _enjoys_ their dates and he managed to cheer her up after the whole Jesse debacle, which is quite something.

"Look, I just though th – "

"Well _don't_," she insists, "because if you're insulting him, then you're insulting _me_."

Will is taken back, "I'm sorry. I want you to be safe."

"I don't feel safer with anyone else," she says honestly. Finn may have made her do some stupid things, one of which she's still dealing with, but she believes that he cares about her. They're friends, right? And friends look out for one another.

With a huff, she shoots up and goes to move down the stairs, leaving Will deep in thought.

A little angrily, she moves backstage to check her phone when she notices Sunshine not so subtly staring at her. " What do you want?" Rachel asks rudely, quickly replying to a text from Quinn telling her to meet them at Finn's apartment after rehearsal.

"Nothing," she woman says with a sickly sweet smile. "Did you have fun last night?"

"How did you…?" she immediately begins, trailing off.

"Jesse mentioned it," Sunshine shrugs. "It sounds like you had _quite_ the time with Finn."

Rachel pointedly ignores her comment. "Excuse me," she says coldly, "I have to get back to work. Being the lead is such a demanding effort." She then stalks off to the stage, a bottle of water in hand as she readies herself for the next couple of hours of rehearsal.

She doesn't hear Sunshine say, "It won't be very demanding soon."

* * *

><p>She reaches Finn's apartment quickly, letting herself in and walking to the living room to find Quinn and Kurt sitting down, alongside a pile of luggage. Her brows furrow in confusion until Finn walks up behind her, noisily eating a sandwich in her ear. Rachel swats the space around him like he's an annoying fly and he soon moves.<p>

"What's going on?" she questions, eyeing the luggage once more. Wait, aren't those her suitcases?

"Stage two of the plan," Quinn announces happily, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the couch, "you're going to announce that you're dating."

Rachel nods firmly. She'd expected this sooner actually, but it doesn't really matter. The main thing is that it's all finally starting to work. Quinn keeps reminding her how popular she and Finn have been lately, including many articles about them and much talk of their pending relationship.

Through his sandwich-filled mouth, Finn says, "I don't understand why you packed our stuff up though."

Kurt pulls a disgusted face while Rachel shakes her head at the man with an added eye roll. He can be such a _guy_ sometimes.

"Because," Kurt says, holding something back in his voice, as he looks at Finn carefully, "you're going to Lima for the weekend."

"What?" they both shout at the same time before sharing a look.

She speaks first, "Why are we going there? If you're going to send us anywhere, why not a sunny beach in the Caribbean, or – "

"Rachel."

No one comments on the fact that she doesn't really seem to be that bothered at the thought of spending the weekend alone with Finn, and she doesn't realize it either. Quinn was the one to interrupt her though. "Well, Kurt and I thought that… it's time that you met Finn parents."

Her mouth drops open in surprise and she spins around to judge Finn's reaction, annoyed when he remains rather passive.

Nerves bubble in his stomach at the thought of meeting his mom and step-dad. It just feels so _important_. And she doesn't want his parents to dislike her, does she? That'd be… she can't even imagine how bad that would be.

Her silence seems to make the two managers a little uneasy though, determined as ever, Kurt smiles. "We've booked your flight for tomorrow at 9 am and everything you need is in your bags. Carole and dad will be there to pick you up at the airport." He clasps his hands together. "Basically, everything is organized."

"What about work?" she questions.

"I've just called Will," Quinn replies, "and he agreed eventually. You have no idea how much I had to convince him."

Rachel nods a little sadly.

She watches as the smiles slip from their faces.

"What's wrong with you two Negative Nancies?" Kurt rolls his eyes. "We're basically giving you a vacation and you're looking like we just lost your jobs or something."

Neither really know what to say.

"Well, we've got to pick up a few more of Rachel's things," Quinn announces, relieving herself of the awkwardness. "Come on Kurt. You can help." He initially looks reluctant, but one glance to Finn and Rachel and he's out of the door too.

Rachel turns to Finn, watching his conflicted face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he says immediately. A second later, his face drops. "Well no, not really."

"You can tell me, if you want to," she offers a soft smile.

He seems to warm up to her quickly, my mom and I, we don't really speak to each other…much." He gives a wistful sigh, "and I don't get along well with Burt at all."

"Why not?"

She's genuinely interested because maybe this is the reason why he's had so many problems. Communication within family is very important and she's lucky enough to have two wonderful and caring fathers, but not everyone is extended the same privilege.

Finn shrugs, "I-I'll tell you another time."

"But I want to know now," she surprises herself with the demand.

It's as if something clicks in Finn's head. "I'll tell you," he relents, "if you tell me what happened the other night?"

"When?" she pouts.

"When I had to come and pick you up," he says simply.

She freezes – there is no way that she can tell him about that because not only is she sure that he'll probably kick the crap out of Jesse, but it's humiliating to have to explain that to someone, especially Finn. She doesn't want him thinking that she's some slut or stupid little girl who can't look after herself.

Rachel keeps the frown on her face, "I-I don't know…"

He doesn't seem terribly upset, or maybe he's acting. "Then I won't tell you my problems."

"Since when did we share problems?"

Oh crap, she just admitted that she has a problem! She turns away from him, unable to look the man in the eye.

She feels his hand on her arm and ignores the shiver that it sends up her spine. "'Cause we're friends, and friends care about each other." He cares about her. Why does that make her so happy? She still doesn't want to tell anyone though, only to keep it locked away in her mind.

A smile slides onto her face. "Friends?"

Finn nods, a sudden eagerness in his eyes. Maybe he just needs someone to talk about his problems with too, though she always assumed that he and Kurt did that, seeing as they seem to be very close.

Maybe it'd feel nice to tell someone, so that she didn't spend so long thinking about it. Finn could help, possibly. And she'll do anything to get rid of the sinking feeling that occurs whenever she recalls the events of the night.

She'd tell Quinn but her manager would probably just pass it on to Rachel's dads and many more people. Rachel doesn't want or need that. This information needs to stay discrete and, though Finn may not like it, she can convince him to stay quiet.

"Fine," she eventually says, "but…please don't do anything rash." In fact, she should do it somewhere away from Jesse, or not where Finn can immediately find him. "I'll tell you on the plane tomorrow," she nods.

He visibly breathes a sigh of relief, "and I'll tell you about my family."

"Deal," she offers out her hand.

His own large one clasps around it. "Deal," he repeats.

They both ignore how good shaking hands feels. They both ignore the shivers they feel upon contact. Mostly, they ignore the fact they're going to be posing as a couple for an entire weekend at his parents' house.

* * *

><p><strong>A whole weekend together. Sounds like fun!<strong>

**Please review :)**


	13. Kiss me

**Sorry for the wait. I've had computer troubles!**

**But finally the next chapter. It was originally going to be one long one but I've split it into two halves of their weekend together :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews. They means so much to me and you have no idea how happy I am when the story gets so many.**

**And thank you to _Gillian Deverone_ for beta-ing **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She stares at Finn, sitting opposite from her in the lavish and large chair of first class. They've only been in the air for about half an hour, but five minutes in the man had managed to doze off and shows no sign of joining the land of the living.<p>

He snores lightly as he sleeps, his face looking unusually peaceful. And she's positive that he's drooling which, though the tiniest bit gross, is actually quite adorable now. He looks like a giant kid, and that makes her smile. She likes that – he can still cheer her up when she's feeling her worst.

The plane jolts a little, causing her to frown. She's always hated flying but it's part of her job. International tours and such mean that flying is a regular occurrence for Rachel. The jolt is enough to wake Finn from his sleep and his eyes flicker open, gaze focusing on an amused Rachel.

"Morning sleepyhead," she giggles.

He smiles dopily before realizing that he's drooling and he instantly wipes it away, sitting up straight. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about twenty minutes," she says, shifting in the chair herself. He's got marks on his face from where it had been pushed against the chair, but she doesn't tell him. "Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up until one last night."

"I was playing video games," he protests.

"Yes," Rachel says, "I heard you shouting at the TV. It's not the TV's fault that you suck, you know." She sends him a teasing smile, eyes bright with amusement at the way that his face scrunches up with determination.

His eyes lock onto hers. "Oh, yeah? And you'd be much better, I suppose?"

"I certainly would," she says confidently. In actual fact, she's never played a video game before, but he doesn't know that. How hard can it be anyway? If Finn can do it, then she most definitely can. She leans forward, grabbing ahold of her coffee before having a sip of the warm drink

Finn still looks like he's thinking. "You," he points to her, "think that you're better than me," he then gestures to himself, "at video games? Dollface, you are _crazy_."

She gasps, "Excuse me? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I can't do a simple task. They're designed for _children_, Finn. As you can see, I'm a full grown woman, capable of playing a child's game."

He smirks, "Would you be willing to make a bet on it?"

"What?" her head snaps towards him. "Are you serious?"

"Damn straight."

"I-I…" she tries to think of a decent excuse.

"If you can't walk the walk," he begins, "then don't talk the talk." His eyes are watching her every movement, waiting for a slip up. "What'd you say?"

"This is ridiculo – "

"_Chicken_!"

She sets a glare on him. "No! I just… I don't see the point in mindless bets. Why do you feel the need to prove this?"

"Because you're probably worse than me and I want to see the look on your face when you realize that," he grins brightly while she pulls a face in return. "Oh, not very eager, are we?"

It seems to finally push her over the edge. Needless to say, she's always been a pretty sore loser. And, especially with people like Finn, who just push and push until she's driven to finally saying, "_Fine_."

He looks slightly shocked at how easily she gave it but smiles nonetheless. "Perfect. Now, where's the arena?"

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What?"

"I'm just trying to add a little drama," he sighs when she doesn't understand. "I thought that maybe _you'd_ appreciate that. Anyway, where are we going to do this?"

"Wherever," she replies confidently, "because I know that I'll still be able to beat you no matter _where_ we play."

"I love it when you're cocky," he teases, loving the way the she blushes slightly.

They glare at each other playfully for the following few minutes before Finn yawns loudly, trying to get as comfortable as possible. "Do you think we'll be there soon?"

"Probably," she says quietly. She then remembers something, a previous conversation. "Are you still not happy about having to come here?"

Finn hesitates, his face conflicted. "It's not that I'm unhappy, per se. It's just…" He stops, unsure of how to explain it to her. He doesn't really know how he feels himself, always having pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. But, with Rachel, he feels like he can open up and she'll understand, even if he's the one in the wrong. "She didn't tell me," he tries again.

She peers at him curiously, her eyes glued to him face. "She didn't tell you what?"

"About my dad," he says.

"Oh," Rachel frowns, "I see." Her brow furrows once more, "who's she?"

"My mom," Finn replies sadly.

"I-I just… I grew up thinking that he was some hero – that he was someone who I should look up to and try to be like, and then she had to go and rip that all away from me."

"Maybe," Rachel begins, "she wanted you to know that your dad wasn't all bad. I mean, he was in the army right?" When he looks to her questioningly, she says, "Kurt told me. Not everything, just about his _problems_ with drugs."

Finn's shoulders slump. "He cared about them more than me, his own son."

"You don't know that that's true," she argues, "I imagine that he went through _so_ much and I bet that he loved you more than anything in the world, but sometimes… it's all just too much for some people."

He shakes his head, clearly not taking in her words which, while a little understandable, is also quite annoying. "Maybe… if he was still alive," he hesitates, staring at the floor, "then I wouldn't have had my own problems with drugs."

Rachel frowns, "Finn, you don't know that. But the drugs – that was _your_ choice. No one forced you to take them."

"But I –"

"No," she states firmly, "you're twenty five. You have to start taking responsibility for what you've done. I'm not saying that your dad's past isn't a factor, or your mom lying to you about it, but at the end of the day you took the drugs and you didn't stop."

At her words he's completely silent. She's right, he knows. She's always right, which, though helpful, is irritating. But it still hurts, you know? He hated having to think about his father and the relationship that could have been. Sometimes he truly believes that everything would have turned out okay if his father was still alive.

But maybe that's just an idealistic way of thinking about it. His dad would still be broken from the war. Not physically broken, but mentally. What if he'd grown up with a dad like that? How different would he be?

He wonders whether his mom would have been happy too. She's with Burt now and, although he's had his problems with the man, he knows that he keeps his mom happy and that's got to be enough, right?

There are so many _what ifs_ surrounding the topic that he doesn't know where to begin. For one, what if Kurt had never been his brother? That sounds almost ridiculous to him, but it's the honest truth.

Kurt has helped him with so much over the years, especially with being his manager. And Kurt's saved his ass more times than he can remember.

He thinks more about his dad, about what his life would entail. Would he still have left home at the first chance that he got? That chance that led to him eventually getting a record deal, along with the guys that became his family away from home. His life would be so different.

Without that one chance, lots of other things would alter. He wouldn't be part of one of the most well-known bands in the music business, or he wouldn't live in his huge apartment.

He wouldn't even know _Rachel_. He'd know of her, of course, because in every reality she's destined to be a star, but he would never have even spoken to her.

Such a thought causes his stomach to tie together in a tight knot and he feels slightly sick. That's crazy, the idea of not knowing her. He feels like he's known her for years, not merely weeks. She's made such an influence in his life that he doesn't know what it's like without her there.

Finn looks up at said woman, staring back with concern and worry. "You're right. It just… it hurts, you know?"

She nods, "I imagine that it would."

"And I love my mom," he carries on, "but every time I see her, I just think about how she lied every day until I was a teenager and my chest feels really heavy and my heart hurts… it sucks."

Her hand reaches out to his over to table, grasping it firmly. "I'm no expert at this," she says, "but it's been years. Y-you need to forgive her Finn."

He frowns, face sad. "What if I _can't_?"

"I'll help you," she offers a smile, "and we'll do it together."

He stares down at their joined finger, unable to stop his mouth twisting into a large smile. Somehow, she manages to make him feel better, more optimistic. With her help, he thinks then maybe it's achievable. She seems to believe in him after all.

Finn idly rubs his thumb over her soft knuckles, though she doesn't seem to mind. She actually looks like she's enjoying it.

"Kurt'll be happy," he tells her.

Her ears perk up. "Why?"

With a sigh, he explains, "He's being trying to get us to reconcile for years. He thinks that the reason that we don't talk much is stupid. He doesn't get it though."

"His heart is in the right place," she smiles, "but sometimes people don't understand when they haven't been through it themselves."

"He lost his mom," Finn says thoughtfully, "it's just not the same though. Does it make me a bad person for thinking that?"

"Not at all."

He sighs deeply, his face looking aged and tired. "She's still this amazing woman to him. She can do no wrong. She never abandoned him and he's always going to have this perfect memory of her. Me… I don't have anything."

Rachel shakes her head, wondering why he's so intent on getting himself down. "If you're anything to go by, then your father must have been a wonderful man. I mean, you're half of him, right? And," she pauses, "you can't judge him by the last few months of his life."

Their surroundings are silent as Finn absorbs her words, letting them sink in slowly. It warms his heart to think that she believes him to be good, even after the way he treated her at the beginning. Somehow, her believe and encouragement seems special.

Their hands are still attached to each other, neither showing any sign of wanting to let go. On the contrary, Finn holds onto them tighter.

"Do you really mean that?" he asks.

A smile slides onto her bright face, "Finn, you may sometimes be arrogant and rude and _completely_ deluded, but deep down you're caring, thoughtful… you're a really good person and I for one really like being friends with that person." She inches closer. "And, as your friend, I think that you should work on a relationship with your mom. I think that it'd be best for the both of you."

He nods – he'll do it. For her, and for himself.

"Thanks," he says simply.

She beams, clearly proud of herself. "You're welcome. Anything for a friend."

He deflates a little hearing that. "Yeah," he mumbles, "_friend_."

* * *

><p>Rachel walks beside Finn, letting his arm rest comfortably on her shoulder as they make their way over to who she suspects are his parents. The woman is short with an aged face though her clear joy at seeing Finn overshadows that. And the man looks happy too, though not as elated as his wife.<p>

"Finn!" Carole shouts, hurrying over to him.

He tenses next to Rachel, taking a deep breath. "You can do this," she encourages him.

He nods to himself, though he pulls Rachel a little closer for comfort. His mom reaches them, pulling the pair into a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you Finn," she claims, tears in her eyes. He feels guilty, as usual, as he knows that it's been weeks and the only information she's had come from Kurt or the news, and neither say good things about him. Well, normally Kurt covers for Finn, but there's the occasional slip up.

"Hey, Mom," he mumbles, wrapping his free arm around her. He tries to forget about all the stuff that makes him upset with his mom, to focus on the positives, like Rachel had told him to.

Carole beams, "It's so good to have to back home… and with your girlfriend no doubt. I wish that you would have told me yourself though." It's clear that she's being careful around him, avoiding any painful subjects, but she's also happy to be spending the whole weekend with him after such a long time.

He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah… I just – you know. _Anyway_, this is Rachel."

"Oh, I know who she is," Carole says immediately. "Who doesn't?" She turns to Rachel. "And I'm more than honored to have you in my home. You have no idea how shocked I was to find out that you were dating my son. You're going to have to tell me all about it on the way home."

Rachel smiles, already warming to Carole. She seems friendly and eager to make her feel comfortable. "It's lovely to meet you," she replies, "and I won't spare _any_ details." She turns to Finn, who is decisively glummer than before, and nudges him in the side.

He straightens up. "Let's go home then, shall we?" Burt is with them now, though Rachel notices that he and Finn barely even greet each other.

"They seem nice," she whispers to him as they walk behind the older couple.

"Hmm."

"You're not trying enough," she tells him.

He pulls a face. "I feel sick; is that bad?"

"Oh, don't start making up excuses," Rachel begins, "Finn, you're not even trying."

"I am!"

"No, you're not!" Her jaw locks together. "If you don't want to do this for yourself, which you _should_, then do it for me. I want you to be happy." He slows in his movement, turning to her in interest.

"Really?" he asks her. He's not exactly sure why, but he just needs to.

Rachel rolls her eyes like the question is ridiculous. "Yes, you big goof, now listen to me, because I'm right."

"God," he pretends to be annoyed, "pushy girlfriend alert."

She smacks his arm, ignoring the way that her heartbeat increases when he calls her his girlfriend. It's never happened before and she's confused as to why it occurred just then, but she doesn't have time to dwell on it as they finally get to the car.

There's a small exchange between Finn and Burt that she only catches the last few seconds of, though it worries her slightly. Still, Carole is smiling brightly at her and she instantly feels better.

* * *

><p>The only sound at dinner is that of cutlery hitting the plates.<p>

Thankfully Kurt had called ahead and a made sure that they knew about Rachel's veganism so that she didn't have to deal with any awkward situations.

Well… apart from this one.

After the partial success of greeting each other, the conversation had slowly died to pretty much nothing and Finn, despite what he told her, isn't making an effort at all to restart it.

"So," she clears her throat, "what do you two do… here in Lima?"

Finn frowns at her, as if she's just asked them a deeply personal question yet she's only trying to hold a conversation as she doesn't like the silence.

"Well," Carole begins slowly, "I work as a nurse in the local hospital. As I have been doing for a very _long_ time. I can't imagine having any other job though." She smiles. "It's very satisfying."

Rachel nods along with her, "I bet. I used to want to be a foctor when I was about four, but I'm extremely squeamish so that idea kind of went down the drain. But it's for the best, I suppose, because then I could focus on performing."

"At four?" Burt asks in surprise.

"I was a very talented child," Rachel beams. "Did you know that I won when first dance competition when I was three months old?" Finn chuckles to himself when she says that and she tries to send him a glare without anyone seeing, which only makes him smile more.

"Really?" Carole breathes. "When Finn was about a year old, I entered him in a beautiful baby contest."

All heads turn to her, mouths open in shock. Finn feels his face growing red at the revelation, something which he's certainly never heard before and he's not exactly happy that _this_ is the time when she decides to finally tell him, in front of the only woman he's ever liked.

He peers at Rachel, who is trying to hold back giggles, "Oh my God, are you serious?"

Carole grins, nodding quickly. "And he won!"

The two women fall into a fit of giggles - the very thought of Finn winning is apparently hilarious.

"It's not that funny…" he begins, frowning when it does nothing to cease the laughter. With his jaw locked, he shoots up from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process, and begins for the stairs. His reaction startles the three others, who stare at the spot where he was.

Rachel turns apologetically to Burt and Carole, "Excuse me."

And then she practically sprints after him, which isn't good in her heels. She eventually finds him in one of the bedrooms, which she supposes is his, and she moves over to where he's sitting on the bed, along with both of their suitcases.

"Everything is still the same as before I left," he says sadly, staring around at the room. She joins him in the action, noticing the décor of a teenager boy. Her eyes move to a drum kit in the corner of the room and she smiles at the thought of a younger Finn playing them.

"Why'd you run off?" she asks, sitting down beside him. He offers her a crooked smile which doesn't really his eyes at all. "Finn," she presses, "come on, you can tell me."

"Oh yeah," he questions. "Even after you were laughing at my expense?"

She hesitates, shuffling closer to him so that they're sides are flush against each other. While his feet touch the floor, hers dangle over the edge of the bed. "That was funny… you didn't think so?"

"She's acting like she hasn't done anything wrong," he frowns, his face thoughtful.

Rachel sighs, wondering how to phrase her words, "Maybe… maybe she doesn't think that she has. I mean, if I were in her situation, I probably wouldn't tell you either."

"What?" he goes to move away from her though her hand on his thigh stops him in his tracks

"Just listen," she insists. "I want you to do something, okay?" She waits for him to nod before taking a deep breath, "Imagine that you have a child, a little girl for example. And her mother… she isn't around anymore. Imagine that her mother died from a drug problem and then, years later, your little girl asks you what happened to her mommy and asks you what her mommy was like. What would you tell her?"

He knows that she's right 'cause she's smart and everything. But if she's right then that means that he doesn't really have a reason to be mad at his mother and the past few years he's been a terrible son, something which he doesn't know whether he's ready to admit to just yet.

"I-I'd tell her… I'd say that her mom was just as beautiful and wonderful as she is. And that she's an angel is heaven, watching down on us."

Satisfied with his answer, she smiles softly, "And now… do you understand?

Finn nods.

"Good," she says, "because that was my last idea."

He laughs along with her. "Yeah, but it was your best." He watches as she beams proudly, pulling herself up further on the bed. Only problem is that her hand is still very _high_ on his thigh. Finn gulps, hoping that she doesn't notice the appearance of Finn Jr. Sometimes it's infuriating how she can gain such reactions from his body so easily and he can't even do the same to her. It's unfair!

Still, she has helped him. "Thank you," he tells her, his voice full of sincerity.

She stands up, starting in the direction of the door.

"I-I'd prefer to stay in here," he tells her, "for a while. Just to think and stuff, you know?"

Rachel smiles, returning to the bed. "I'll stay with you."

She's stopped in her tracks, staring at the floor with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Before he can ask why, she lets out a shrill scream and practically jumps onto him, her arms clutching his neck with the tightest grip known to man. "Get it out! Get it out!" She keeps repeating this, hiding her face in his shirt.

Finn's eyebrows furrow and he manages to move forward with Rachel clinging onto him helplessly to see the _tiny_ spider on the floor, barely moving.

He tries to peer back at Rachel but, you know, he isn't an owl and his neck only goes so far. "Are you serious?" he asks her plainly. She wraps herself around him tighter, her legs grazing over his hip, "Ahh, watch the tattoo Rach."

"Get rid of that... that thing!" she screeches. "It's going to eat me!"

"Rach, you're like a hundred times bigger than it."

She frowns, "Are you calling me _fat_?"

"Compared to the damn spider, yes!"

Rachel huffs, though doesn't let go of him. "Please move it," she whimpers.

He cannot believe this – she's scared of a spider! How is it at all intimidating? They're actually kind of cute, with their eyes and stuff. When he tells this to Rachel, she makes a really weird sound and holds onto him tighter.

"How am I supposed to get rid of it with your clinging onto me like a monkey?"

"You're supposed to protect me," she claims, "and you're doing a pretty terrible job at the moment."

"Oh really?" he raises his eyebrow, "because I don't see any spiders attacking you right now."

She points to the floor. "What about _that_ one?"

"Oh yes," he deadpans, "that one that's sitting there, completely still. Wow, look out Rach, I think it's savage!"

Rachel glares, "I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

He grips onto her legs, hoisting her further around him and standing up, Rachel shrieking in shock. "Come on! Let's get out of her before both of our lives are in danger."

"Finn!" she yelps. "Stop it! Stop moving near the spider."

He doesn't listen, taking steps closer to the "monster." Turning around so that Rachel's directly over it, he laughs at her girly screams. "You're an evil man!" she shouts, somehow managed to move onto his front like he's a climbing wall. It's easier carrying her this way, but he has no idea how she navigated herself around his tall frame to get there. Anyway, he ends up carrying her bridal style as she still has her arms around his neck, pushing her face into his chest.

Laughing into her ear, he holds onto her tighter. "You're such a baby."

She gives an indignant huff while he watches the spider hurry away.

"Oh, look," he says, "the spider spared us. Thank God, I thought that we were both goners."

Tired of being the subject of mockery, she slaps his chest, though gently. Finn breaks into loud laughter, Rachel shaking in his arms. She begins to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp while complaining that he only ever makes fun of her, which leads Finn to stumbling forwards.

He drops Rachel onto the bed, following after her with no control of his limbs.

That is how he ends up on top of her, his face inches apart from hers.

His eyes stare into her eyes, lost in the deep chocolate brown, noticing her gaze moving down toward his lips.

Half of his body is hanging off of the bed though he doesn't really notice as they look toward each other. "Finn," she whispers, her hot breath falling against his face. He shivers from the sensation, eyes closing.

"Yes?" he questions nervously, heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. Maybe she can feel it, since hers is probably flat against his, which means that her breasts are too. His hands, which are currently pinned on either side of her, itch to run down her side, to grope her body rapidly.

"Kiss me," she orders.

"What?"

He didn't just imagine that, did he? His mind could be playing sick jokes on him, making him think that Rachel wants him when she doesn't.

One of her hands moves up to cup his face before it runs down his chest. "Kiss me," Rachel repeats, her voice so sure and needy that he instantly does as she says, swooping down to catch her lips in a soft kiss. His mind is foggy with excitement as she kisses back, feverishly and desperately.

Does _she_ want it as much as he does?

"Mhmm," she bites her lip, "_Finn_."

He waits for her to stop, to call it all a mistake and getting "swept up in the moment", but she doesn't. She only increases the frantic pace of her kisses, her body wriggling uncontrollably beneath him.

Finn pulls himself onto the bed properly, Rachel moving further up to allow his large body on. He's completely covering her, though neither seems to notice and instead are caught up in the feel of their lips locked together.

Now he's the one to think straight, to question the reasons behind it. They just… they can't keep kissing. One of them is bound to get hurt, right? And he doesn't want _either_ to be heartbroken.

"Rach," he says, trying to pull away from her.

"More," she pulls him back by his collar, gluing their mouths together again. Her tongue runs along his bottom lip.

Unwillingly, he sits up, watching as worry passes across her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asks. He turns, seeing the insecurities within the woman.

"No," he says, still dumbfound at what just happened. "You were… you were _great_."

She bites her lip shyly. "Then," she frowns, "why did you stop?"

Finn sits thoughtfully for a moment, then says: "We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Just _randomly_ kissing." Never in a million years did he think that he'd be the one to say this, especially when it came to Rachel. Normally he'd do anything to get a quick make-out. Now, the very thought of just _using_ her like that makes him feel sick to his stomach.

She opens her mouth to deny it, but she knows that it's true as well. The evidence is the events that occurred not moments ago. "What if," she begins, "what if I want you to kiss me?"

His head snaps in her direction. "_What_?"

Rachel looks back at him nervously. "I don't know. I-I like it when we kiss, okay? No, I like it when we're together, even when we just talk and stuff." A smile slides onto her face. "You make me _happy_." She can't believe that she's admitting this to him – that she maybe _likes_ him. But how can she not like him? After spending so much time with the man and finally seeing that the media just created a huge lie about the terrible person that Finn Hudson supposedly is.

She looks to him for an answer – _any_ answer.

"I understand if you want to forget about this completely," she says when he's quiet for too long, "we can just go back to normal and just pretend that nothing happened. I mean, this'll all be over in a few months, right?"

"I don't want to."

Her brows furrow, her whole body wracked with nerves. "Please be more specific, Finn."

He shakes his head. "I can't act like I don't like you anymore."

"Y-you _like_ me?" she asks quietly.

He stares at her incredulously. "You don't know? Rach, it's been so obvious."

"I just thought," her voice trembles, "that you thought I was attractive. You said that you liked me… physically."

"…That doesn't mean that I can't like you for _you_, too."

"Finn, please tell me that this isn't some sick joke."

His eyes bulge. "Of course not! Why can't you accept that maybe someone is attracted to you 'cause, you know, it's not exactly out of the bounds of imagination, is it? I mean, look at you. Geez, you're beautiful, and talented and, crap, I don't deserve you."

She frowns, closing the gap between them once more with a sweet kiss, almost a promise. "Finn, don't get yourself down. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Her smile increases. "Including _me_."

"What're you saying?"

Rachel smiles softly, finally accepting that maybe she has more than a few simple feelings for him. It's something that she can't quite explain, "That maybe we should… try this out."

"Try what out?"

Rachel giggles. "A relationship. I mean, we don't have to go fully into it. We could just – I don't know – _experiment_."

"Experiment?" he questions carefully.

With a bright smile, she nods. Finn finally smiles at her, for once not having to hide his feelings for the woman and it feels totally awesome to have them out in the open. The guys would totally mock him for acting like this, but Rachel makes him this person. And he likes it, okay?

He still can't believe that she's reciprocating those feelings, although she seems just as trepid and confused as him, but that's fine 'cause they're new to this and stuff. They'll work through it and learn new things about it, _together_.

Finn smiles, "I like the sound of that."

"Good," she smiles, "because I do too."

They seal the deal with another kiss, not as passionate as before but definitely in the running. Finn decides that he _really_ likes kissing her, especially the raw excitement that comes with the job. When his hand moves under her shirt, she pulls it away.

"Finn," she warns, "I think that you're getting a _little_ ahead of yourself."

Yeah, it was a long shot anyway.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he questions, hoping that it will change the topic. "I'm still not in the mood for going down there. I mean, I'll face them when I'm ready. Right now I kind of want to stay here, with you."

Her face softens and she nods, "Okay then. We can watch a movie. But no funny business," she warns, pointing her finger at him playfully.

Finn pouts, surprised when she quickly amends it with a kiss, as if she can't get enough of the taste of his lips. He's suffering from similar problems in all honesty. But it's okay because he can kiss her whenever he wants now.

This dating thing has perks.

As they settle down for the movie, he doesn't think about his mom and step-dad downstairs, probably waiting to talk to him, he thinks about the woman sitting next to him, curled into his chest.

She's totally his _girlfriend_. And you know, it only took four impromptu kisses, but they've finally acted. Only problem is, what's going to happen now? He doesn't dare bother her yet. No, they can talk in the morning, when both their heads are clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Please review :)**


	14. Trouble in paradise

**Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with lots of school work. But the chapter is finally here and they're a couple now :)**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deveron_e for beta-ing as usual**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel groggily wakes up, wondering why her alarm clock hadn't woken her up at the usual time. As her eyes adjust, she soon realizes the reason, which is that she's not at home. No, she's in Finn's parents' house, sleeping next to the man himself.<p>

She smiles as she remembers the events of the previous night, the way that they'd been so comfortable and happy together as they lay in his bed. She remembers the way that he'd looked when he told her that he liked her, and the pure joy that it turned to when they finally became boyfriend and girlfriend.

She's somebody's _girlfriend_.

The very thought makes her drunk with excitement and her lips to instantly curve into a bright smile.

It's been so long that she doesn't remember this joyous feeling of belonging with someone, their presence alone making her happy.

Shifting in the bed, she begins to sit up when a strong pair of hands tug her back. She turns to him, noticing that he's still asleep, before she looks down to his arms wrapped around her waist. She doesn't even remember how they got there, holding her in a tight grip. When she tries to move again, he doesn't budge and she sighs softly. "Finn," she begins, shaking him awake, "wake up."

"Hmm, go away Kurt," he mumbles, turning on his side and pushing his face further into the pillow.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not Kurt. Kurt can't do this, can he?" She leans over him before pressing soft kisses against his cheek, his scruff a little rough over her skin, though she quite likes it. When Finn moans softly, her lips trail over to his mouth.

He puckers up expectantly, causing her to giggle to herself. She instantly pulls away. "Good, you're up."

Finn smiles at her. "Well, when the wakeup call is _that_, how can I not get up?" Their hands quickly find each other, entwining slowly and remaining connected between the two. "I like this," he comments. "I've never had a proper girlfriend before. Well, not for a while anyway."

"Really?" she asks in surprise. "But you're so… you're so attractive." She blushes slightly. "I'm sure that you have all the girls chasing you."

"Er, they don't think of me as boyfriend material. More as a good lay." He smirks. "Which I am." With a roll of the eyes, she smacks him gently. "What?" He chuckles loudly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her nearer so that their faces are inches apart.

She'll never get tired of this feeling – the closeness to Finn that causes her to be lightheaded and happy. It's only being amplified as each second progresses.

The man grins. "There _are_ benefits to dating though."

Her eyebrow rises. "Hmm? And what would they be?"

As an answer, he closes the gap between them, smiling into the sweet kiss. It's soft, delicate and not at all like their other kisses. They move slowly, as if savoring the moment and the time that they have together.

Rachel practically melts in his arms, the feel of his lips something that she'll never get tired of. It feels so good to finally be able to do this – not to have to pretend that she doesn't feel anything. She doesn't quite understand the tug that she feels towards Finn because before all of this he definitely wasn't her type. Now it seems like he's the only man for her.

She goes to deepen the kiss, her hand moving around to his neck when she hears someone knock on the door. They fly apart in an instant, Finn looking completely bewildered at the thought of getting caught by his mom or Burt.

"Yeah?" he manages.

"There's some breakfast if you want it," Carole announces, sounding so hesitant that it breaks Rachel's heart a little. She sends a look to Finn, who appears thoughtful. She nudges him and he instantly snaps back into reality.

"We'll be right down."

They hear Carole begin to retreat down the hall, leaving Rachel staring at Finn. "What's wrong now?"

"You're going to talk to her today," she says.

"Rach," he whines.

She shakes her head stubbornly. "No complaining. Now come on, I'm sure that you're hungry. You've got the appetite of a horse." In response, his stomach growl and she finds herself smiling at his small blush.

Their hands meet once more as she pulls him toward the door. He has no choice but to follow.

By the time they're downstairs, Burt has already left for a morning shift at the tire store, leaving them with Carole. The woman keeps a smile on her face though the air is tense around them. They haven't spoken since Finn stormed off yesterday and it's clear that she isn't sure how to handle the situation.

Rachel glares at Finn until he says something – she's determined for him to patch things up with his mother. Not only does he deserve to have a relationship with her, but she knows what it's like to live without a mom, and she'd never wish that upon anybody.

"I'm... errrr," he clears his throat, "sorry for storming off so quickly yesterday." He can barely look her in the eye, "I just, you know..."

With a sad smile, Rachel places her hand over his, squeezing it in a comforting manner. He peers up at her, seemingly grateful for the gesture.

Carole smiles. "It's okay Finn. I understand." She nods slowly. Something tells Rachel that it isn't a rare occurrence for Finn to storm off like that. He looks down to their joined hands, smiling, and she wonders what he's thinking at that moment.

She turns to Carole, offering a soft smile which the woman returns.

"So," Finn begins out of nowhere, a newfound confidence lacing his voice, "I'm going to take Rachel out for a bit, if that's okay."

His mom nods her head, as if expecting so. "And where do you plan on taking her?"

Rachel gazes at him curiously, waiting for the answer. He can feel her eyes on him and he smiles teasingly, "I just want to show her something."

She pouts. "You're not even going to tell me one thing?"

"Nope," he shakes his head, "I want to keep you guessing." Before he realizes, he leans down for a quick peck on the lips. It feels nice being able to do it whenever he wants and he really likes having a girlfriend, especially one like Rachel. Why he hadn't done it for so long is beyond him. And he'll definitely be doing it whenever he can.

As he pulls back, he returns to stuffing his mouth full of waffles and chewing sloppily on them.

"Finn," her nose scrunches up, "at least _try_ to be charming."

He swallows the food thickly. "What? You're not attracted to that?"

Rachel only rolls her eyes, turning away from him and eating her own breakfast. She catches him smirking at her, though remains quiet. She wonders where he plans on taking her, and whether it's just a ploy to avoid his mother for the morning or to actually show her something important. She wants it to be the latter, obviously, but if wouldn't surprise her if it's actually the first thought.

* * *

><p>He keeps hold of her hand, leading her down the small pathway in the back yard, his eyes set on the path ahead.<p>

"Where're we going?" she asks for the hundredth time, her voice almost childlike. Her dress gets caught on some plants yet again and she tugs it back

Finn only smiles. "You'll see."

She doesn't look convinced. "Is this just a way to spend the whole day down here away from your mom bec –"

"No," he winces. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind, surprisingly. He just really wants to share his past memories with her. Is there anything wrong with that? He instantly pushes a smile onto his face."It's a surprise."

Her face falls. "I hate surprises. I want to know."

"Well tough thing, Dollface."

"Why do you call me that?"

He peers down at her, watching as she stares back with a bit of annoyance, though there's some hidden curiosity behind her expression. Finn's face scrunches up in thought before he shrugs. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" she questions in exasperation.

"Like this," he says, shrugging once more.

Her jaw locks together tightly while she glares at him, clearly not amused. A grin instantly breaks over his face, apparently contagious as the next minute she isn't able to keep a straight face. "Oh, you're so mean," she complains. If anything, she moves closer to him. Finn ignores the flutter than he feels in his heart when she does so, as if they've never been in such close proximity before. But they have and she still shouldn't affect him this much.

Glancing down, he smiles when she leans against him, her head brushing up against his shoulder. It's a natural reaction when his arm comes around to wrap itself around her shoulder, but he can't help thinking how right it feels.

"I highly dislike you sometimes," she mumbles to him, yet it's clear that she's not serious.

He laughs loudly. "Yeah, well you're a pain in the ass too."

"Hmm, _sure_."

Finn smiles, finally having reached what he wanted to show her. He turns to Rachel enthusiastically, finding her staring with confusion. "Well…?"

Her frown deepens. "It's a shed…"

Looking from Rachel to the small building and back again, he shakes his head. "No, it's not a shed! Come one." Taking hold of her arm, he takes out his key and lets them in. The room looks larger from the inside, the white walls giving it more space, while a set of windows in the back let light flood inside.

There's a TV in the corner, along with a cabinet of DVDs, video games and such. There's even a couch against the wall. But her eyes are drawn to the large drum kit in the middle of the room. She's seen the one in his apartment, though it somehow doesn't live up to the one before her.

She peers at Finn curiously, noticing him watching her with interest. "Okay," she smiles, "so what, this is your secret hide out?"

"Pretty much," he grins, "only it's not so secret. People just know not to come here."

"Why's that?" she questions, finding herself attracted to the drum kit, her fingers tracing over the cold metal.

His voice startles her – she'd been sure that he was further away a few seconds ago – and she jumps slightly. "This is where I used to come as a teenager." He smiles sadly. "It was like my own little escape. Away from everything and anything that hurt me." His gaze sticks to the floor. "Whenever I was in here, I just kind of forgot about all the bad things, you know?"

Rachel finds herself nodding and reaches out for his hand so that she can take it in her smaller one. Finn seems grateful for the gesture, offering her a tiny smile.

"And no doubt this is where you learned to play the drums," she guesses.

Finn's bright smile confirms the answer and he suddenly becomes more enthusiastic. "I had lessons when I was about eight, but stopped at twelve. After that, I just played for myself and I got better. Hence why I'm in the band now."

She smiles. "And though I may have denied it initially, I actually think that you're a good drummer."

He raises his eyebrow in surprise. "You think so?"

The woman nods. "Oh, yes. I would know. I have an eye for talent."

"Coming from _you_," he says, "that's an honor."

Rachel smiles brightly. "Care to give a show?" she gestures to the drums.

"What? Right now?"

She nods, moving to sit herself down on one of the small seats in the room and staring at him expectantly. Finn clears his throat, wondering why he's feeling nervous all of a sudden. He perches himself on the seat, searching for the drumsticks which should be around there somewhere. When he final finds them, he sends her a winning smile, not noticing the way her face flushes slightly.

For a moment, he becomes familiar with the drum kit once more, playing small beats to warm up.

When he does begin to play, he notices her let out a small gasp when she recognises the song. It's not one of his – no, it's one of _hers_.

It's a simple enough song and it's one that he's heard more than enough times from Kurt playing it every chance he gets. Not only that, but a few weeks ago it'd been the only song that radio stations seemed to own.

Now, as he plays it, he sees Rachel glow with happiness and something that looks similar to pride. He feels himself smiling back at her, his tongue darting out of his lips as he concentrates more on getting everything right. She'd kill him if he messed up her song, and he _really_ doesn't want that.

But she just watches, for once silent and content. Her expression is soft, her eyes gazing at him with something that he doesn't quite know.

One the other side of the room, Rachel is struggling to keep control of herself. She should be listening to Finn, admiring that fact that he actually knows how to play one of _her_ songs and, not only that, but he's really good at it. But the only thing that she can do is stare at his toned arms as he plays expertly. Her eyes are drawn to each movement, glued to his body as it entices her. Does he actually have any idea what he's doing to her right now?

The muscles in his arms are a particular interest to her at that moment, flexing back and forth. She bites her lip, a hot flush running along her skin, and she hopes that Finn doesn't notice.

He gets more and more into his performance, his passion for the drums radiating and only doing more to get her feeling hotter. In his haste, his shirt lifts up and she sees his hard abs again. She remembers the last time it'd happened and how, even then, she'd felt attracted to him on a physical level too.

Now it only feels amplified by the fact that they're dating.

And, you know, she's allowed to feel this way about him, right?

When he finishes, leaving her in a daze, she claps happily for him. "I'm impressed," she says a little breathily. She hopes that Finn doesn't pick up on it as it would only boost his ego further.

He smiles. "Nice to know. You looked a little _flustered_."

"It's warm in here," she begins.

Finn smirks to himself, loving that way that she's _still_ trying to deny her body's basic needs of, well… _him_. He starts toward her, his body swaying back and forth as he does. Rachel's brows furrow in confusion, though when his lips meet her, it's pretty obvious what he wants.

Her hand comes to hold his cheek gently and instantly, feeling his stubble beneath her fingers. His tongue runs along her bottom lip, demanding entrance and she allows it quickly, seemingly too shocked to do anything else. But she's not going to deny that she enjoys this because, really, who wouldn't like kissing Finn?

She finds herself kissing him back, her lips just as eager. She can't stop herself – it's like she's addicted to it.

His hands grasp onto her waist tightly, trying to get as much contact with her as possible. "Mhmm, Rach," he moans into her mouth, Rachel swallowing the grunt that follows.

"_Finn_," she says back, her voice airy and light.

They somehow end up on the couch, writhing against each other. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he smirks while Rachel wonders whether to tell him that his face is covered with her smudged lipstick.

She decides against it, the need to feel his lips on her too much, and she drags him down by his collar before they're kissing frantically once more. His hand brushes against her leg, sending shivers through her whole body and leaving her aching for more, desperate for any touch at all. As his fingers delicately begin to trail up her thigh, in stark contrast to the speed and passion of their kisses, she suddenly feels sick.

Rachel bolts up, her eyes wide and insides feeling like they're being churned at a hundred miles an hour.

"Rach?" he questions in confusion, kind of disappointed to have the show stop before it even began. But right now there's something wrong with Rachel and he's determined to find out what it is. No one just shoots up like that, even if they _are_ as dramatic as Rachel.

She shakes her head, "I'm so sorry. I didn't – Finn, don't think that I'm not…" she trails off, unable to look him in the eye, which sort of freaks him out even more. Why is she struggling for words? That isn't very like Rachel.

His hands gently take hold of her shoulders. "Shh," he tries because he honestly doesn't know what else to say, "it's okay."

With a surprised expression, her head snaps up to look at him. Most guys would probably just want to carry on despite the slightly mishap, but here Finn is trying to comfort her. Rachel's heart warms at the simple action.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes again, "it's just…" She bites her lip, eyes worried and unsure.

"You can tell me."

And she can, because he's sure that being her boyfriend means more than just getting awesome make-outs and the privilege of staring at her ass whenever he wants. Girls, especially Rachel, are emotional and that's part of this relationship now. The only problem is that he doesn't really know how to deal with that – hell, he even ignores his own feelings most of the time as it's too confusing to try and understand them.

Rachel peers up at him, an unsettling feeling in her stomach. "You'll get upset," she says.

He frowns deeply. "And why would I do that?" He doesn't think that he'd ever be upset, not with her anyway. They've grown to understand each other over these past few weeks.

"Because," she sighs, "I need to tell you something – something that I promised I would, in return for you telling me about the problems with your mom."

He nods, remembering the conversation. "You said you'd tell me what happened to you that night…"

Biting her lip nervously, she turns so that she's facing him straight on. "I want to tell you," she explains, "I just don't know how to... well, without you getting annoyed at me."

"Rach," he takes hold of her hands gently, "I promise that I won't get annoyed." He smiles at her, making it known that it's the truth, because he's actually beyond curious as to the reason why she'd been so shaken up.

Her eyes move over him, clearly debating whether it's the right time to tell him and he finds himself clinging onto her fingers tighter.

A pout forms on her lips, face downcast. She shakes her head lightly as she doesn't believe him – she _knows_ that he isn't going to be happy about this. Maybe it's why she's been putting off telling him for so long. But he needs to know the truth and she isn't going to keep it from him, not anymore.

"I was at the bar," she begins, "with…Jesse."

His whole body tenses, anger flashing through his eyes instantly. "_Jesse_," he growls lowly, not bothering to hide the borderline hate in his voice.

Rachel sighs. "Please let me finish before you get angry."

"I – " he goes to deny, already knowing that it's a futile point. His dislike of Jesse isn't exactly a secret, is it?

"We went out together," she continues the story, her voice suddenly urgent, like she just _needs_ to tell him the story already. "As _friends_," she adds when Finn grits his teeth. "And it was fine. Jesse bought us a few drinks and we were having fun." She swallows thickly. "Until… well, Jesse started holding me close and then he began to kiss my neck." Her hand subconsciously rubs at the skin of her neck, in the precise points where Finn remembers the hickeys being.

"And then," she says, "he was kissing me on the lips. I-I told him to stop, that I had a boyfriend, but he didn't." Her voice shakes with fear as she remembers the night vividly. "And then he took me somewhere quieter, but he still wouldn't let go. He kept saying that I should sleep with him." She looks down, unable to glance in Finn's direction. "And I hate that I let him do those things. He was touching me and I wasn't doing enough to stop him. Eventually I-I hit him and ran away. That's when I called you." She wipes at her eyes, feeling a fresh spring of tears flooding them.

Finn stares at her, unable to believe what he's just heard. Jesse… he _forced_ himself on her? No. He's not going to stand for that crap, especially not from Jesse

He shoots up from his seat. "That bastard!"

She gasps loudly, wrapping her hands around his arm and trying to pull him down, "Finn. Please, just stay."

"I'm going to find that punk," he says with determination, "and show him exactly what I think of guys like that." He shakes his head angrily, "I can't believe that you didn't tell me."

"He was _drunk_."

Finn's face scrunches up in confusion and slight hurt. "You're defending him? Really? After all of this, you're making us excuses for his pathetic ass?"

She's stunned silent by his words. He's right – why is she trying to make it seem as though Jesse hadn't done something wrong? Not only had he violated her, but she'd been so scared in that moment.

"I…" she closes her mouth shut when she realizes that no other words are going to come out.

And Finn looks like he's just about ready to punch a wall or something.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks once more.

"I don't know," she answers honestly. "We weren't exactly that close then, were we?"

"But I lik – " he cuts himself short, a lump rising in his throat. Rachel was right, this was going to upset him. Sure, he still feels the urge to go all Braveheart on Jesse, but first he wants to make sure that Rachel is okay.

He cares more about that than scrambling Jesse's face with his fist, which does also sound incredibly tempting at the moment.

Rachel peers at him through watery eyes. "I didn't want to worry you. I mean, it's not like it's the first…" She trails off when she realizes what she's just told him, and how she'd just ruined something that she swore she'd never tell anybody.

His eyes widen. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," she squeaks.

"You said…" he frowns deeply. "That it wasn't the first time." His voice becomes beyond quiet, and she strains to hear him. "He's done this before?"

She doesn't answer, glued to the spot and frozen in fear and shame. No one was ever supposed to know about this. It was easier that way, where she didn't have to confront the emotions that accompanied the memories, or to see the look in other people's faces, much like the one that Finn's giving her right now.

His eyes are filled with sympathy, his expression sad and upset.

"N-no, I didn't mean," she quickly tries to salvage the conversation, to stop Finn from doing something that he'll regret.

"But you just said that he did," he replies.

"I didn't mean it," she lies terribly, more tears ready to fall. She's panicking now, wondering what will happen if anyone else finds out. For months and months she's managed to keep this a secret, but now it's ruined because she felt the need to tell Finn. This doesn't feel as relieving as she thought it would – it's supposed to be good to get something off your chest, isn't it?

If anything, looking at his conflicted face is making her heart clench.

"Finn," she starts quietly, reaching out a hesitant hand to him. He steps backward instantly, as if he can't even touch her. Her face falls, eyes flooded with worry.

Finn's expression is pained. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, his voice low yet he sounds like he's trying to hold onto his anger with all of his might. She struggles to find any words, all of them seeming to disappear from her mind.

But he keeps looking at her and she's sure that there are tears in his eyes. "Finn," she repeats because, right now, that seems to be the only thing that she can say.

"Who else knows?" he demands the answer.

She frowns deeply before whispering. "_No one_." She's not lying. It's clear in the way she says it, and by how she conducts herself too. She turns her head away, ashamed. He really doesn't know what to think. How could she keep letting this go on? For all he knows, Jesse has been doing this to her whenever he wants, which is just _not_ okay.

But he's still annoyed at her too, as she'd kept this from him – she'd kept it from everyone. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He can't understand the reason behind it. Surely she'd want to get Jesse away from her as soon as possible. But then he remembers that day that she'd spoken to Kurt, mentioned that she didn't know what she felt for Jesse.

Does she… still love him?

Apparently he voices that thought because Rachel gasps loudly. "No!" she insists. "With Jesse it's…it's complicated."

He stares at her with disbelief. "Why haven't you told the police about this? Why didn't you tell _anyone_? Quinn? Your parents?"

"I've told you!" she shouts back

"Jesse deserves to be punished," he growls because she just isn't getting it. There's nothing special about Jesse, so why is she protecting him so much?

Rachel surprises him yet again, "I can't do it."

His face scrunches up in confusion. "Why not? He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near you!"

"Jesse – "

"Is a complete douche. Not only that, but he's a douche who takes advantage of women!" He doesn't mean to shout at her, but he can't help it. The thought of Jesse touching her and hurting her against her will is upsetting, and he'd do anything to be able to reverse time and make it never happen. Unfortunately, the world doesn't work that way.

She shakes her head, "I know that Jesse can be awful and controlling, but you don't _understand_."

"What is there to understand?"

Rachel can't answer him as her emotions get the better of her, tears threating to fall once again. She looks down, trying to hold them back, though the attempt is pointless.

"I don't want to talk about this," she says, beginning to walk away.

In the heat of the moment, he stupidly decides to say. "That's it. Just run away again." She does exactly that, promptly bursting into tears, accompanied with loud sobs. He realizes what he'd just done, instantly going after her.

She's quick on her feet, reaching the house and rushing up to his bedroom. He arrives at the door just in time for it to be slammed into his face. "Rach!" he bangs on it. "I'm sorry. Please let me in."

"No!" she says stubbornly.

He leans against the door, forehead pressed to the cold wood. "_Please_," he closes his eyes, "please, Rach."

There's silence on the other side of the door. Maybe she's giving him the silent treatment which maybe he kind of deserves. He knocks on the door a few more times, desperate to show her just how sorry he is.

He's not sorry for what he said about Jesse, because that was true. Jesse deserves to be put behind bars for what he did, what he might have done again if given the chance. And Finn is never going to let him hurt her again.

Only problem is that now it's him that hurting her, though he's not exactly sure why. Like she said, he doesn't understand. Finn doesn't really know _what_ he's supposed to understand, but apparently it's important to Rachel.

He stands up, staring at the door sadly for a few minutes before deciding to leave. He'll try again in a little bit, hopefully when she's less upset and they can talk about this. Finn feels pretty down himself, having just experienced his first couple fight in years. His feet are on autopilot, leading him to the living room where he drops onto the couch, rubbing his sore head.

This sucks.

What is he supposed to do now?

His lack of experience really isn't helping here, and he doesn't know anyone to guide him through this either. Well, not without telling them about the reason why they argued, which he's sure Rachel wants to keep quiet right now.

"Finn?"

The sound of his mom's voice startles him at first but, for once, he doesn't feel terrible when he hears it. In fact, he feels _relieved_. "Mom," he replies softly.

Carole takes careful steps into the room, surprised to see Finn there by himself. "Where's Rachel?" At the mention on her name, his face falls and she immediately picks up on the reaction. "Did something happen with you?"

He shouldn't feel the need to tell her, after all that they've been through. He's still upset with her, isn't he? Although Rachel says that he should try, he should try for _her_. He can do that, for Rachel.

It's just difficult, isn't it? Reconciling with someone doesn't happen overnight. It takes years and years sometimes, though today he doesn't have that long.

"We… we had a fight."

Sympathy spreads over her face before she tentatively sits down beside him. He tenses a little, eyeing her cautiously.

"Do you need to talk about it?" she asks.

He looks to her, seeing the hope in her eyes. It breaks his heart a little, thinking about how he's acted over the years. Of course, it's not like there wasn't any reason behind it, but he never thought about how it was affecting his mom. She's had to deal with his dad dying too, and then she brought him up on what little money she had.

Shouldn't he be at least thankful for that?

Now, seeing how _scared_ she is that he'll be leaving the following day and that she'll never see him again, it gets him thinking. Rachel is right, it's not his mom's fault. He would've done the same thing, to protect his kid.

"Finn?" she frowns a little. He then realise that he's been staring for a good few minutes.

Shaking his head lightly, "I…"

The words get caught in his throat, refusing to leave.

"What is it?" Carole eyes him with concern. "Is everything okay with you and Rachel?"

"It's fine," he finds himself saying, more to put himself at ease than anything else. Or it will be fine anyway, once he's apologized and talked to her properly. He's still upset about the whole Jesse debacle though, but he supposes that he'll just have to wait and see how that turns out.

Carole looks at him oddly. "But did you say that you'd had a fight?"

"It'll work out," he tells her.

And then she says something that he isn't expecting. "I think that she's a wonderful girl, Finn. I'm – I'm really proud of you."

He stares in her direction, mouth slightly agape. It feels good to have someone proud of him, especially his mother. He's aware that he's caused her more than enough trouble in his years, with the drinking and drugs. What mother wouldn't be worried? "Really?" he questions quietly.

She nods, "I think that you complement each other. I saw the picture of the two of you leaving your friend's party."

"Yeah," he smiles as he remembers, "she was helping me home because I was drunk."

Carole shifts uncomfortably at the mention of him being drunk. She hates it, he knows. It's just… an easy way to forget things.

"I don't do it as much as I used to," he hears himself say to her. "All _that_ stuff. I mean, I was in a pretty bad place, wasn't I?"

"Finn," she says, her voice laced with sadness, "I never meant for all of this to happen. I thought… I couldn't let you grow up thinking that your dad didn't love you." He feels a lump rising in his throat at the mention of his father, especially since it's his mom talking about him. "Because he was a _good_ man."

He turns away, "I – "

"No," she insists, "he loved you Finn. He tried to get off of the drugs, mainly for you. So that he could see you grow up. He wanted to be a good father."

It's silent as he absorbs the words. It feels strange, to talk about his father. It doesn't happen often. But some things just need to be spoken about, and this is one of them. He can't keep suppressing his feelings any longer.

"I believe you."

And he does.

As her stares into her eyes, he knows that there's no way that she's lying to him now. Why would she? There's nothing to keep from him anymore.

Her lips curve into a smile, like she's unsure of whether she should be smiling, but she can't help it. He feels a little happier seeing it – a smile tugging at his own lips.

"I'm so sorry," he finally says, Carole looking up to lock eyes with him as he carries in, "I just… acted out. And you, you got the worst of it. And then I just left for New York." He remembers that day and how terrible he'd felt. "I've kind of been a bad son, haven't I?"

"Oh, Finn."

"I _have_," he insists. "I mean, there was a reason, but right now, I understand why you did it. And, I'm still hurt. I think that I'll always be hurt. I just can't blame you anymore."

She stares at him, eyes wide. She probably thinks that it's a dream or something.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Before he can say anything else, Carole pulls him in for a tight hug, her death grip almost suffocating him. "Mom," he smiles tenderly. And then he hears her crying – deep cries that make him feel beyond guilty. He'd deprived her of so much over the years and she's so happy to be doing something so simple as hugging. "Please don't cry."

"I love you, Finn," she says.

"Yeah," he replies. "I love you too, Mom." It's the first time he's said it, genuinely, in years. It feels good, he thinks, and it only makes her cry harder.

It takes fifteen minutes or so to calm his mom, or just to get her to stop crying. He hasn't seen her so happy for a long time.

Then she asks something that catches him by surprise. "What made you say this? What changed your mind?"

And Finn really has to think about it. Maybe he was just sick of it being so awkward between them, not that it's magically going to change overnight. They've still got things to work out, but they'll get better with time, right?

"It was Rachel," he finally says, after thinking about their talk the day prior. "She gave me some really good advice. Told me to think of it from your perspective." He nods slowly. "It helped me to understand."

Carole wells up again. "Don't let that girl go," she says. "She's good for you Finn."

_Too good_, he thinks. He doesn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her – the very thought is just too much right now. If his feelings are this strong after this minimal amount of weeks, think about how they'll grow over the next few months.

He finds himself glancing upwards, his mind shouting at him to go and talk to Rachel.

He's on his feet before he realizes.

"Finn?" Carole questions.

"I have to go talk to her!" he announces, rushing upstairs and taking them two at a time to get to Rachel faster.

There's silence in the room, but he knocks once more. Instead of shouting at him to go away, he hears it slowly unlock. Tentatively, he pushes it open, his heart breaking at the sight of her with tears still in her eyes, face red and worn from the crying.

He hurries to her, glad that she doesn't move away, and sweeps her into his arms. She hugs back because, though she's still upset with him, nothing makes her feel better than to be in his strong arms, to feel reassuring by him. It's a job that only Finn can do.

"I should have told you," she says, finally agreeing with him. "But I was so scared. A-and _ashamed_. Finn, you don't understand how hard it was for me to tell you, especially you." She wipes back the tears. "What Jesse did was horrible, but seeing your face was even worse."

"Shhh," he insists, "you're getting yourself worked up."

Her fingers cling onto his shirt. At that minute, Finn is her support, and he likes it that way.

Rachel shakes her head, fresh tears falling. "Please understand. I can't tell anyone else. Not yet."

He frowns deeply. "But Jesse…"

"I'll be able to," she sniffles, "one day. Just not today."

Finn sighs, gripping her tighter, "I suppose that I can live with that. I mean, I don't agree with it because I think that he deserves to face the consequences of what he's done, but if you're not comfortable, then I can't make you do this."

Her eyes stare at the floor. "Thank you," she whispers.

With gentle fingers, he takes hold of her chin and lifts it up so that their eyes lock. Before he can do anything, she rushes forward and places her lips on his. At first he's a little shocked, though soon melts into the kiss, the feel of her lips against his. He becomes lightheaded, his hands moving to cup her face, still slightly wet from crying.

Rachel's kiss becomes more needing, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip. Their eyes meet again, and he can see the light speckles in her otherwise chocolate brown eyes. He smiles, and she does too. He doesn't realize when his finger begin to trail down her side, travelling southwards.

But Rachel does.

He thinks that she's going to freak out for a minute, though all she says is. "Not today. I feel pretty worn out." He nods, yet can't help feeling a little disappointed. "Tomorrow," she tells him, with a tiny hint of a smile and suddenly brighter face. "Tomorrow when we get back. It'll happen then."

She kisses him once more, this time the action short and sweet.

Finn shakes his head. Did she just say what he thought she said?

By her expression, he'd like to say yes. This causes him to smile wildly.

Today has been a roller-coaster ride of emotions for both of them, and not to mention his mom too. He takes her hand, making it known that she's not alone – she's got him. And that's all she needs, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	15. Home sweet Home

**Next chapter! I loved writing this one :D**

**Thanks to _Gillian Deveron_e for beta-ing **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend seems to fly by after the events of that Saturday. He finds himself not feeling as heavy hearted and upset around him mom, which is definitely progress, and Rachel seems to be better too. She's still upset that he knows and he thinks that maybe she's scared he'll tell someone. He won't, if that's what she wants. He just doesn't want to see her hurt anymore, and this is clearly hurting her.<p>

After the time spent together, he feels closer to her than before. It's the closest that he's ever felt with _anybody_, which he knows sounds ridiculous as there's so much that he doesn't know about her.

He thinks to the fight about Jesse and how he may have acted a bit out of anger, which wasn't good considering how fragile Rachel is. He's apologized so many times already for it, now only focusing on eventually getting her to tell the authorities and making it known that Jesse is a terrible person. He won't force her though. Instead the situation needs to be handled carefully. He just wonders whether he'll be able to do it.

"You ready?" he hears her voice behind him, feeling her fingers slip into his slowly. Turning, he smiles down at Rachel, who is already peering toward him. Their eyes meet, gaze lingering for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"Good," she announces, "though I'm not in the mood for a flight, I can't wait to get back to New York."

He nods in agreement since New York is basically his home, and it has been for the past nine years. Ohio is always going to mean a lot to him. It's where he grew up, after all. Still, he just feels like New York holds so much for him and he can't wait to see what that is.

Finn turns so that his body is opposite hers, holding onto her other hand as well.

She eyes him curiously, trying to guess his next move. Sitting himself down on the bed, he smiles. "Hey," he breathes out, eyes gazing adoringly at his girlfriend.

"Hi," she replies brightly, "is there something that you want to tell me?"

"I just…" he begins, tracing delicate patters along the backs of her hands with his thumbs, as if remembering each detail. "This weekend was amazing. It was _special_."

For once, she's quiet. Her face is soft, brown eyes fixated on his as he speaks. He _needs_ to tell her this. It's fundamental that she knows. "You're the first girl that I've dated in a _long_ time, and I'm going to try my best to be a good boyfriend." Her smile grows instantly, her expression bright, "I don't ever want to forget this weekend. How happy I felt and how…how lucky I felt too – _still_ feel.

"I never thought that this would happen. I mean, you deserve better than me, but for some reason you like me back an – "

He's cut off by Rachel lunging forward to ravish his lips with sweet, fast kisses. "Stop it," she says between each kiss, "you're so much better than you think you are."

Her words surprise him, as he often doesn't believe in himself. With a grin, he stares at their joined hands. Rachel sits herself on his lap, resting her head against his. "You'll see that one day," she murmurs, "because _I_ do."

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

At this, she smiles proudly, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Come on," she finally says, "we've got to catch the plane soon, and we still need to say our goodbyes."

Over the course of the previous night, Rachel had noticed that Finn and Carole seemed to have made a development in their relationship and had even spoke _happily_ together on numerous occasions. Of course, there's still a long way to go, but she's never felt more proud of Finn, having faced one of his own personal demons.

They hurry downstairs with their bags, getting ready to leave the calm, simple house in Lima to their busy lives back in New York.

Carole envelopes her in a tight hug, catching the girl off guard. "Thank you," she whispers into Rachel's ear. She doesn't quite understand why Carole is thanking her, so she just nods and smiles, hugging her back tightly.

"We'll have to come back some time," she comments, looking to Finn for confirmation.

Without hesitance, he smiles too. "Yeah, sometime after the awards at the end of this month. Hey, you should come down to New York to see Rachel's play." Rachel nods along in agreement, excited to see Finn _finally_ getting along with his mother.

Burt nods, the man too looking rather pleased at the pleasant exchange, "we might just do that." He wraps his arm around Carole's shoulder. "We could make a weekend of it."

Carole has Finn in her embrace instantly, hugging him like she's scared he'll disappear, like it's all a dream. He laughs lightly. Rachel watches this, happy to be a witness to it.

* * *

><p>"So you and your mom are getting along better," she comments after they've been in the air for a little bit.<p>

"I know. I have you to thank, I guess," he says, "we talked about stuff and, you know, I feel a lot better. So…thank you."

Rachel beams when she hears this - that _her_ influence helped them to reconcile. She watches as he stretches, his shirt lifting up ever so slightly and his legs bumping into hers. "Hey," she smirks, "get your legs out from my side of the table." It's clear that he remembers this from their first meeting, when the plan had evolved initially. That day feels like so long ago…

"Your side?" he recites from memory. "I'll put them where I want."

She looks down. "We were kind of rude to each other, huh?"

"Well," he shrugs, "I think that you were just so attracted to me that didn't know how to handle it, hence you acted out that way."

"I see," she raises her eyebrow, "and the fact that you were completely sexist and crude has nothing to do with it?"

His face falls. "I'm not really like that, you know."

"I know," she says instantly. It's clear that there are two sides to him. One, the bad boy Finn that he maintains for his band and the public, and two, the sweet, caring man that she's grown so fond of.

"I shouldn't have acted like that," he explains, "but that's what I'd been used to so long. I mean, that's how the media seem to think I am, so why disappoint them, right?"

Her eyebrows knot together. "But you're not like that. I've seen _you_, Finn, the real you. I like you when you're like this. Why not share that with everyone else?"

He sighs. "My name's already been dragged through the mud. I don't think that there's much I can do to change that. Besides, isn't that why we started this whole plan – to get me better publicity?" She finds herself silent, wishing that he was more eager to get a better name for himself, "I'm not saying that it wouldn't be nice. I mean, I'm sick of people bringing up my past with drugs. It's just…_unrealistic_."

Rachel nods in understand. He's right, only she wishes that he weren't. The problem is that people will never let him live down his past, even if he does everything in his power to try. She knows that he regrets it though, and that's all that matters.

He seems to notice her change in mood and quickly moves the conversation along. "So, you excited to go back home?"

"Hmm," she smiles, "I love New York."

"Me too, there's just something special about that city," he agrees, taking a sip of his coffee.

She quickly nods her head. "Oh, yes. I always knew from a young age that it's where I belonged." She smiles, "and I just love the busy city life that comes with it. The smells, the noise. I just… I _love_ it." Finn finds himself grinning as she talks passionately about the city. For him it'd been an escape from the troubles in his life. For Rachel, it'd been like falling in love, and he likes that.

She notices him staring at her, smiling shyly. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Now it's his turn to smile, "I can't believe that you wanted to date _me_."

"Oh, stop this," she says teasingly. "I like you, you like me. Let's just keep the "I don't deserve you" part out of this."

"Okay."

With a satisfied grin, she leans forward to steal a kiss. "I'm just," she says, "going to go to the bathroom." He isn't sure, but it feels like she's insinuating something with that. Watching her go, he feels a tug in his brain telling him to follow her.

But what if it's nothing? What if he's making it all up?

Still, he's sure that the looks she gave him was hinting at something. Finn eyes where the bathroom is in the distance, as if he's going to miraculously know what she meant by doing so.

After a minute or so, he takes a deep breath and stands up. It's too late now – he's going for it.

His legs sort of feel like jelly and his heart is pumping wildly as he reaches the door. There are a set of curtains separating the seats of the plane and the area where the bathroom is. He finds himself closing them quickly, almost getting tangled in the red material.

Plucking up all the courage he has, he knocks on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," her voice softly says.

"Rach," he makes it known that it's him. It's all silent, other than the sound of his blood pumping in his ears, until the door opens and she looks at him in shock.

"What're you doing here?" she demands to know. "Is everything alright?"

He frowns – clearly she hadn't been dropping hints before. But it's all he can think about and, before he can stop himself, he's grabbed her face and is kissing her frantically. Rachel's shocked at first, though soon responds with as much vigor as him. Her fingers clutch onto his back as he struggles to close the door behind them, locking it shut in an instant.

As much as he loves her lips, he begins to kiss everywhere else, lips trailing from her jaw to neck until he sucks on a particular spot.

"Oh," she moans, panting against him, "that feels _so_ good."

They crash against the wall, writhing against one another and kissing with passion, losing themselves in the other. Her hands run through his hair, pulling and tugging whenever he hits a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

The sounds of her moans turn him on so much. Like always, with Rachel, his reactions are much stronger than with anyone else and he doesn't even bother trying to hide the bulge in his jeans. It's not long before he tilts his hips so that it's rubbing against her.

Rachel quickly notices. He half expects her to freak out a little. They _are_ on a plane after all, with people only a few feet away from them. To his surprise, she pulls him down to allow for more kisses shared between the two, her tongue darting into his mouth eagerly. "Finn, I-I…" She stops when he nibbles on the skin beneath her ear lobe, eyes closing slowly. Her breathing is irregular and erratic, and it's such a turn on to see her like this.

"What?" he questions, still trying to get that ever-needed friction between them. Rachel seems to be doing exactly the same thing.

"Touch me," she whispers. "Please. Finn… I need you."

His groan is throaty, animalistic. He thought that it was amazing when she'd first said 'kiss me'. Now that she's uttered those other words, he can't imagine anything sounding better.

Her voice is needy. "Finn," she begs, fingernails digging into his back.

She never thought that she's act this way, on a public plane no doubt, but as soon as Finn had started kissing her, it's like her brain shut down and the only thing she can focus on is the feel of his lips over her body. Her center is hot and wet, seeking the touch of Finn and only Finn. Never before has she been so aroused.

And she'd told him exactly what she needed, his groan making her so horny that it hurts.

Finn doesn't need to be told twice. He's a little hesitant at first, watching her for any hesitation. Jesse's previous actions are still burning in the back of his mind and he never wants to do anything to scare her off. She doesn't show any signs of unwillingness, only making a few whimpers when he takes too long.

His fingertips trail up her inner thighs, teasing her. She thrusts forward, desperate for him to be near her.

When his fingers graze over her panties for the first time, he groans at how wet she is while she bucks her hips, a gasp escaping her mouth. "Harder," she tells him, busying her lips by kissing his face, his neck. _Anything_. Feeling her hot breath on him sends shivers up his spine and he finds himself pressing down harder on her underwear, loving the sounds that she has no control over.

"God…yes…" she licks her lips. "Faster, baby."

Encouraged, he begins to rub her quickly, keeping up a rhythm. His hand slides easily due to the wetness pooling from her. Not soon afterwards, his hand slips under her panties and inside of her warm, wet walls. "Oh, Finn!" she gasps, having no control over herself as she rides his fingers.

"Shh," he tells her and she's reminded of their current situation. To keep her quiet, he initiates another steamy kiss, never wanting to lose contact with her. He's painfully hard now, wishing that there was something he could do about it, but all of his hands are in use.

Thankfully, Rachel comes to the rescue. Her hands sweep over his bulge, coaxing a moan from the man, the one that she eagerly swallows. And then her tiny hand is slipping past the barricade of his jeans to grip him through his underwear. The actions of his hands slow as she does this, the pleasure almost too much for him.

"Faster, Finn," she tells him and he quickly proceeds to move his fingers in an out of her. It's not just physically satisfying, but also emotionally. He likes that he can make her feel this way and that she trusts him enough for this to happen.

Rachel feels the pressure mounting deep inside her, smiling into her kiss with Finn. His fingers dive deep, earning a loud moan from her and she desperately needs to fall over the edge. All she needs is the final push from Finn, who seems happy to do so.

Her lips find his neck again, sucking deliciously on the skin. While she does that, as well as continuing to rub his erection like there's no tomorrow, he finds her clit, letting his thumb brush over it. Her grip on him tightens, shocking the two of them. With a tiny smirk, he pushes hard on her clit, still moving his fingers within her.

The orgasm surges through her whole body, wracking it with intense pleasure. She accidentally bites down on Finn's neck, causing the man to groan loudly. That, combined with the feeling of her walls throbbing around his fingers and Rachel's touch, causes him to join her in bliss. He comes hard, hips bucking and causing a low sound to emit from his lips.

Rachel falls against him, spent from her orgasm and he holds her up with one arm.

He smiles brightly, dropping his head against hers and breathing a little heavily. Finn pulls his hand out of her, trying to regain a touch of composure.

"That was…"

"Amazing," she finishes with a content sigh. Looking up at him with wide eyes, she smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thank you." She giggles, still on a high, "I can't believe that we just did that."

"Me either," he grins.

She shakes her head. "But…I _never_ do anything like this. It's all so _exciting_." Rachel likes this, being spontaneous and getting swept up by her emotions in the moments. Like she said, it's exciting business. All her life spent with lists and schedules and she's never felt more alive than she does right now. She looks up at Finn, who is still a little dazed, but he manages to crack a smile in her direction.

He sweeps down for another kiss, still needing to feel that ever important closeness between them.

"We should go back to our seats," he whispers.

Rachel nods, "I know." They still have time to share a few more kisses though.

* * *

><p>By the time the plane lands, both seem to have recovered and they take a deep breath before exiting the plane. He holds Rachel close to him, his arm securely around her waist while his other hand holds onto the strap of his large bag.<p>

"You ready?" he asks her as they prepare to enter the airport.

"Always," she replies confidently. Finn has time to sneak a quick kiss before they go inside. And they're quickly met with many reporters. Apparently Kurt had spread the news _very_ well.

Finn instinctively goes to protect Rachel, sweeping an arm over her shoulder. Before they're hounded by the paparazzi, he sees a familiar face, "Quinn!" The blonde smiles, eagerly hugging both of them.

"I hope that you guys had a good trip," she smiles, "a calm one too." They share a knowing look. "Things are about to get a little crazy out here." She flashed them a confident smile. "Just stay close to me, okay? They're like blood thirsty hounds." She chuckles.

And so she leads them through the reporters. The flashes of cameras almost blind them as they try to navigate through the busy airport. Finn tightens his grip around her waist, smiling when she places her hand over his and squeezes.

"Finn, Rachel, now that your secret's out, what do you want to say?"

"Just that – "

"We're really happy," Rachel finishes, smiling up at him.

The particular look elicits a reaction for the reporters, who all quickly snap more photographs. They walk fast, keeping up with Quinn. The paparazzi follow eagerly.

"Why have you been hiding your relationship?" one questions.

"Are you ashamed?" another asks.

"How long have you been dating?"

The questions come thick and fast, leaving them both utterly stunned. Of course, they've had their fair share of paparazzi in the past, but nothing on this scale.

"A couple of months," Finn answers, just like Kurt had told him.

Rachel adds. "We didn't want to announce it until we were serious."

"Serious?" the word seems to be repeated a hundred times like they're all parrots. They ask more things, their prodding turning to private affairs, like sex life and things neither would like to talk about.

They're both thankful when Quinn gets them into the car waiting outside the airport. Rachel breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over."

"It was just what we need though," Quinn announces excitedly. "The news of your dating is practically everywhere. The plan is working!" She peers downwards. "Oh guys, you can stop holding hands."

Finn and Rachel follow her gaze to their entwined fingers, both reluctantly pulling away. They share a look, each questioning whether they're going to tell Quinn about the development in their relationship. It's not like they have anything to hide, but Rachel has a bad feeling every time she thinks about telling someone, even Kurt. She knows that it's stupid, thinking like that. They were pretending to date before so shouldn't _actually_ dating be much better?

What if Kurt or Quinn thinks that it's a bad idea, that it'll jeopardize the plan? She pushes it to the back of her mind, focusing on Quinn. "That's great!" she announces.

"Yes," her manager beams, "and there's been so many people wanting interviews and statements. _Teen Vogue_ wants you to do a photo shoot together." She clasps her hands together excitedly.

Finn isn't really listening. He finds himself staring at Rachel's hand, already missing the contact between them. He really needs to talk to her about whether they're going to tell Quinn and Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Home, sweet home," Quinn announces as they step inside Rachel's apartment. The brunette places her bags by the door before shrugging off her jacket. She's glad to be home, though she misses the alone time that she was able to spend with Finn in Lima. "I bet you've missed it."<p>

"Hmmm," she agrees, making sure that everything is how she left it.

Quinn frowns. "You don't sound particularly happy to be back. I thought that you would have been going crazy, having to be with Finn so much. I mean, I know that you can tolerate each other, but a whole weekend? Even I thought that it was pushing it."

She looks up in surprise at Quinn's words. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. You and Finn bicker constantly. I worried for your safety, Rachel." She chuckles at the end, coming to stand beside Rachel. "So what was it like? Were his parents nice?"

"I didn't see much of Burt, but they both seemed lovely. They're coming to see my show."

Quinn raises her eyebrow curiously, "Really? Who's idea was that?"

"Finn's."

"He wants his parents to see your show?" she laughs. "He knows that you're not actually dating, right? 'Cause, you know, I don't think that's a good idea. Even with fake dating, you fight more than my parents did, and look how _they_ ended up."

Rachel tries not to let it show on her face, but she's beyond conflicted at the minute. Quinn seems to think that she and Finn are a bad match, something that won't work out. She can't understand how she's decided this, seeing as she always thought they were good. Opposites attract and all.

And she can't help feeling a little disheartened by Quinn's words. She knows that she and Finn aren't like Quinn's parents, they never will be, but her actually saying it hurt Rachel a little.

"I'm going to go unpack," she announces, her voice sad.

"Rachel?"

She picks up her bag, "I should get it out of the way." She tucks some hair behind her ear, biting her lip nervously. "Thanks for the ride. When are rehearsals tomorrow?"

"They start at one," she responds. "Are you alright?"

She smiles sadly. "Yes." She points to the door again, "I'll be in here."

…..

Finn climbs the stairs to his apartment slowly, debating whether to text Rachel or not. He eventually decides against it and stuffs his phone into his pocket, jogging lightly up the last few steps. When he reaches the door, he frowns as it's unlocked.

The thought of a burglar being in his apartment sets his senses on high and, after taking a deep breath, he tentatively opens to door as adrenaline pumps through his veins. But he's surprised with something much worse than a burglar.

"Why, hello Finn."

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Jesse's voice. His bag drops to the floor and his mouth falls open in shock.

The curly-haired man smirks back at him, exuding confidence from every pore. "How nice to see you."

Finn stares at the door, then back at Jesse. "What the… how the hell did you get into my apartment? You can't just barge in here… dude, that's illegal." As he tries to guess how Jesse managed to get in without a key, the other man stands up, advancing on him like a predator.

"Your friend Puckerman gave me the spare key." Finn is going to kill Puck.

"Why would he do that?"

Puck knows how much of an ass Jesse is, right? And you don't just go handing out keys to an apartment that isn't yours. He really regrets giving that key to Puck now.

Jesse shrugs. "Because I asked him to." He smirks once more, "I told him that you and I were good friends, and that I'd left something in your apartment. Also, he was drunk."

Finn rolls his eyes. Typical. As pissed as he is that his home has been intruded on, by Jesse no doubt, he finds himself glaring at the man. "I suspect that you're here for a reason?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he begins, his fingers brushing over Finn's drum kit. Finn tenses, eyeing Jesse's every move like a hawk, "about Rachel."

At the mention of Rachel, his ears prick up. "Rachel? What about her?"

Blunt as ever, Jesse replies, "I think that she's too good for you."

He's silent, brewing over the words. Of course he knows that he's lucky to have Rachel even know that he exists, never mind actually date him, but who is _Jesse St. James_ of all people to tell him that he doesn't deserve her?

From the events of the weekend, he's pretty certain that Jesse is a toxic man who gets his kicks from controlling people. And he's not going to put up with it.

"_Excuse me_?" he spits, "I suppose that you're a better match for her, right?" His words are laced with anger and bitterness.

"Yes," Jesse replies, staring Finn out.

He shakes his head, "I don't think – "

"You know nothing about dating a Broadway star," he cuts him off, which only increases his irritation, "Rachel has needs that you can't take care of." He doesn't take too kindly to hearing this, to Jesse thinking that, because he doesn't come from their world, that he doesn't know how to treat Rachel right.

"Let me guess, you can?" Finn raises an eyebrow, his face stony.

"Well, yes," Jesse's face brightens, "I understand Rachel in a way far beyond your intellectual understanding and – "

"Are you calling me _dumb_?" He seriously can't believe this guy. He's in _his_ home, insulting him like there's no tomorrow.

Jesse grins wickedly, but proceeds as if Finn hadn't said anything at all. This leaves him glaring at him with no hidden hatred. "_And_ your personality is beyond dull for someone like her. She needs excitement – to be in touch with her emotions to enable her to perform at her best. You don't think that she's a star for no reason. She _feels_ everything Finn. Love, joy, excitement, anger – "

"_Fear_," he adds, unable to stop himself, "I heard that you're pretty good at making her feel that."

His opponent tenses, eyes blazing. "I don't know what you mean…"

Finn's jaw locks. How _dare_ he act as if he's done nothing to her! "Oh, you don't, do you? Or is Rachel lying to me?" His hands tighten into a fist, anger surging through his body. "Because she doesn't seem like that type to me."

"Whatever she told you," he says, his eyes flickering back and forth nervously, "it's not true. She has a tendency to exaggerate things." His face is suddenly bright with an idea. "You know that she was very in love with me, she was distraught when I broke up with her… it's no wonder that she's making up stories now, to make herself cope with it easier. I mean, it has been months bu- "

He doesn't see Finn's fist heading toward him and only feels it colliding with his nose, a crack accompanying the action. Finn pulls back with a hiss, a pain flying through his hand. But it's really worth it, he thinks.

"What the hell?" Jesse shrieks, hands flying up to his nose. He winces as he touches it, "I think it's broken!"

Finn ignores him "Don't you say anything like that about Rachel," he growls, "_ever_ again."

For once, Jesse is stunned silent. A trail of blood begins to run from his nose, but he only stares back at Finn.

"She may not want me to tell anyone what sick, evil things you did to her, but one day you're going to pay for all of it." He points to the door. "Now stay away from her and get the hell out."

After a moment's hesitation, Jesse begins to leave. When the door closes, Finn lets himself relax, pulling a face as the throbbing in his hand increases significantly. He thinks that it may be broken or sprained, but it's totally worth it considering that Jesse deserved to be punched in the face. And he's glad that he was the one to do it.

The things that Jesse said about Rachel linger in his mind, stirring more emotions deep inside. He wants nothing more than to protect her from Jesse forever. Of course, he can't always be with her and that slimy jackass will find a way to hurt her, he's sure. She's already got memories to haunt her. On top of the real thing, it must be hell for her sometimes.

He's going to change that. He's going to take care of her and be a good boyfriend. Despite what everyone thinks, he believes that he's capable of at least that.

But right now, he really needs to go to the hospital for his hand…

* * *

><p><strong>So Jesse finally got what he deserved, courtesy of Finn.<strong>

**Please review :)**


	16. Calm before the storm

**Wow, a long time to wait for this chapter. I'm sorry! A combination of exams, my own laziness and this chapter's stubbornness when writing is the cause, but alas, an update :)**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deveron_e for beta'ing, as always!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Finn!" he looks up when he hears her voice, the relief seeping through his body when she comes into sight. He's currently sitting in the hospital, after having called Kurt and explained the situation to him…kind of. He may have forget to mention exactly <em>how<em> his hand had arrived at such a mess, and he didn't plan on telling him either.

Nor did he want to tell Rachel about his hand at that moment but, after many calls from her, he'd eventually had to answer and it may have slipped that he was in the hospital.

She almost runs up to him, clearly happy to see that he's not dying (as she initially convinced herself in a moment of panic) and that he isn't in much pain. He's had ice on his hand for the past twenty minutes, and he can barely feel anything.

When she reaches him, she wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug, losing herself in his scent as she nuzzles her nose into the skin. "I was worried about you," she begins, voice muffled. Finn chuckles, hugging her as much as he can with his hurt hand while thinking about how nice it feels. How something as simple as a hug between the pair can set every part of his body on fire. His head is swimming with emotions, as is his heart. She makes him feel so much, so many emotions that he never dared to feel with anyone. With Rachel, he accepts those feelings, although they scare him to death sometimes.

What guy wouldn't be slightly daunted by such a wash of emotions taking over him, especially when he's never had to deal with it before, when every single one that he feels is foreign and new.

He finds himself smiling at her, in spite of the prior events that have left him in a foul mood, because it's Rachel, and how can he not be happy when she's here?

"I told you not to worry," he says as she slowly pulls back, her fingers lingering on his shoulders.

"How could I not?" she questions in return, a frown appearing on her lips. "You weren't answering my calls… I thought that something terrible had happened."

She picks up the ice pack, gently pressing it to his swollen knuckles. "Does it hurt?" Her eyes rise to meet his, filled with curiosity and sadness.

"I can't really feel anything."

Her fingers delicately brush against his palm, and she is content for the moment, as long as he isn't in pain. "How did you get here?" she questions.

He sighs, "Kurt drove me, but then he had to leave. He's supposed to pick me up again and -"

"I'll drive you home," she says instantly. "Let me just text Kurt and tell him." She finds Finn's phone, doing the task while asking, "Was he mad?"

Finn winces at the memory, nodding his head slowly. Kurt is beyond pissed off at him now because, if he can't use his hand, then how is he supposed to play the drums, and the drums are kind of a big part of his career. He is actually dreading telling the guys.

She sits herself down on the chair beside him, still caring for his hand. "What's wrong with it exactly?"

"The doctor's getting the X-ray," he sighs, "I just hope that it isn't broken because… I like need it and stuff."

"And should I even ask how you did this?" Her eyebrow rises, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips. At least she isn't mad at him, like he feared, but he guesses that she's going to be after he's told her the line up of events prior to the hospital. Her warm hands encase his, and he finds himself smiling softly at her. "Come on, babe, tell me," she urges when he's quiet for too long. He tries to ignore how his heart swells when she calls him 'babe'.

Glancing down to his hand, he tries to think of the best way to tell her this, without her getting too annoyed 'cause she's got the weirdest of relationships with Jesse, despite the fact that he's the biggest douche on the face of the planet, and maybe she won't appreciate him planting a well-deserved punch right in his nose.

As a sigh slips past his lips, he lets his posture slump, eyes now moving to avoid her stare. "Well…" he starts, instantly trailing off as he struggles for the right words.

Rachel nudges him in the side, pressing for an answer, "Come on," she chuckles, "you can trust me."

"I know, I know," he says, "but I'm just wondering how much trouble I'm going to get into."

Her eyebrows knit tightly together, lips pursed. Finn dares take a glance at her, soaking up her confused expression. "I kind of... hit my fist…on _Jesse's_ face."

Finn's eyes scrunch shut, ready for the obvious lecture that he's about to receive, about Jesse being her friend, and he should respect that, and _punching someone isn't respectful._

But it doesn't.

She stares, wide eyes, and mouth gaping open.

She looks like a robot, having jammed and now being stuck in one position. He peeks an eye open, worried at seeing her like this. "Rach?" he calls out.

"Y-you punched him?" she stutters. He finds it weird to see her unsure of herself, stumbling over her own words.

Slowly, he nods. "I know that I shouldn't have," he starts, "but –"

He's caught off guard when she jumps forward to catch him in another hug, her grip on him beyond tight.

"Are you alright? What did he do to you?" She reaches out a hand to caress his cheek, her gaze soft as her fingertips delicately run over the skin.

"You're not mad?"

He expects her to be, so this is kind of a shock. When he looks into her eyes, he sees nothing but affection and admiration, which really throws him off. Isn't this the woman who had defended Jesse in the past?

"Well, I mean, I know that I should be, but I just can't bring myself to be angry at you, Finn." She notices his questioning stares, "Jesse must have done something to provoke you for this to happen…" she justifies, "and after our conversation this weekend, I've been thinking a lot. About Jesse…about our past. I could never stand up to him." His heart sinks when he hears this. His strong, confident Rachel being merciless to Jesse. "But _you_, you can Finn. I don't need you to fight all of my battles. I just…" she smiles, as if she's not really supposed to be smiling though she just can't help it, "he really needed someone to knock some sense into him, _literally_."

He laughs at his words, stealing a small kiss from her. "I'm really happy that you're not pissed. Jesse just riles me up, you know? And I'm not so good at controlling my temper."

Rachel nods, "I know, Finn. And you can't go punching _every_ guy that annoys you," she sends a warning glance. "Maybe Jesse is a good place to stop?"

"Yeah, you're right," he replies, idly tapping the fingers of his good hand against the examining table. He watches her, observes her expression as she thinks to herself. He wonders what she's thinking, and if it's anything to do with him.

She suddenly looks up at him, eyes bright and eager. "Thank you, Finn," she says.

"Why're you –"

"Just thank you," she nods, her eyes lingering on his face. Before he can stop himself, he leans forward to brush his lips against her own soft ones, his good hand coming up to gently cup her face, smiling into the kiss. Rachel places her hand over his, her thumb grazing his knuckles delicately as she gazes into her eyes.

She doesn't condone what Finn has done, because really, he can't just go and hit people when they annoy him, but on some level she supposes that the thought of Finn standing up to Jesse in her honor is, well… she can't help feeling a little proud. And relieved.

Lost in the kiss, she almost forgets that they're in a doctor's office until the door opens, revealing a short elderly doctor, glasses perched on the end of his nose. In his hand he carries an X-ray, and she feels Finn tense a little as they both stare at the thin sheet. She's aware of the effect that this could have on his career, and she hopes that it's nothing too serious.

"So?" Finn speaks up beside her, the worry evident in his eyes. She pulls away from him, keeping a firm grip on his hand as they both glance to the doctor, who had placed the X-ray up for them to see. Finn squints his eyes, scanning for any breaks in the bone.

"It's not broken," he announces, "just bruised. You're going to want to rest it for a couple of days. Nothing too strenuous."

Finn pulls a face. What is he supposed to tell the guys? They're going to be super pissed because he can't keep control of his temper, and now he probably shouldn't play his drums for a few days, which puts rehearsal behind schedule.

* * *

><p>Rachel drives and you know, he doesn't want to say anything, but her driving kind of sucks and he's gripping onto his seat pretty tightly, hoping that she doesn't notice.<p>

She does.

"Finn," she frowns. "Why're you holding onto the seat so hard? I can see the white of your knuckles."

"Just…errr." His finger close around the seat even further as she turns a corner sharply. "No reason."

At this, she pulls a face, clearly not happy with his succinct reply, and needing more, as always. She leans closer to him, a sly look on her face. "Baby, come on, tell me." He loves the way that she says 'baby' so naturally, how her lips curve slowly into the cutest smile when she does so, and her eyebrow quirking slightly.

But he shakes his head, grinning. "You'll get annoyed at me, okay?"

With a loud gasp, she stares at him, eyes wide. "Why would I be annoyed at you, Finn? You've done nothing wrong."

"Not yet," he says quietly and her face scrunches up in confusion.

"Fine, fine, I didn't want to know anyway," she lies, pretty badly. Finn knows Rachel, and he also know that she hates things being hidden from her, which is why she's suddenly getting so ruffled about this.

He chuckles to himself, which only irritates her further. "Finn!" she whines, turning another corner. His arm slams into the passenger door, and he grumbles in response. "Oh," she winces, "sorry, baby."

Finn rubs gently at his arm. "And you wonder why I was holding onto the seat for dear life."

"What? I – you don't mean…I am _not_ a bad driver!" She figures it out instantly, and something tells him that this isn't the first time she's heard about her driving skills. "Stop laughing, Finn Hudson, or I'll throw you onto the sidewalk."

He can't help it: her expression is just too funny to ignore and he's chuckling away, earning a playful smack from her. Before she can retract her hand, he takes hold of it. "Sorry, sorry." He's still smiling though, trying to hide it hopelessly. He begins a trail of kisses along the back of her hand.

"Finn!" she tugs it back, unable to stop her giggling, and she focuses on her driving. "I can't believe that you think I'm bad."

"Not bad. Just…not _good_, either – errr, I should just stop talking, right?" He notices the serious glare that she's sending his way.

"Yes, you should, or I'm going to be hurting more than your hand." She's joking, of course. He can tell by the amused glint in her eye and her cheeky grin. He reclines in his seat, stretching his legs as much as he can.

He thinks over the weekend, smiling absently.

"Are you laughing at me _again_?" she sighs, slowing the car in front of her apartment building.

"No," he shakes his head, "I was…I was thinking about how awesome it is that my mom likes you. I mean, I _knew_ that she'd like you, but watching it happen was pretty cool, you know?"

She turns to him in surprise, her features soft. "You really think that she likes me? People don't really like me on first impression…"

"Like you? I think she's already planning our wedding," he laughs to himself, immediately cutting short when he sees Rachel's expression. He just said wedding, _their_ wedding, and they've only been dating for a couple of days. No wonder she's staring at him like that. "I – erm… forget that I said that."

And with that, he steps out of the car and moves around to her door quickly, his long strides helping. He opens the door for her, offering a helpful hand since she's in some of those ridiculously high heels again. Although, they do make her legs look…_wow_, out of this world really. She brushes past him, and he can't help but feel like he's said something stupid, by mentioning marriage. Isn't it the guys who're supposed to freak out about like stuff like that?

He follows her into up the stairs to her apartment, sighing with relief when they reach the door and can finally be alone together. Of course, they'd been alone together at his parents' house, but that was when anybody could've walked in on them. Right now, it's just him and Rachel, and an empty apartment, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

She drops down onto the large plush couch with a sigh before her gaze rises and she beckons him with her finger. He smiles, apparently she isn't freaked out about him saying marriage.

Finn slides down beside her, his heart beating wildly in his chest as her hand runs over his shirt, gripping onto into tightly. "Rach?" he questions.

Without uttering a single word, she moves toward him and gently presses her lips to his, eyes closing. He feels her eyelashes tickle his cheek for a brief second, and a fire instantly spreads through his whole body at the slightest of touches. Her hand moves to cup his face, sliding down along his neck before stilling there. Their eyes get caught in a deep gaze, both wide, pupils dilated with arousal.

Then a smirk slides onto her face, and she's tugging at his shirt with urgency, giving out these tiny, desperate whines that she makes him go so hard that it's unreal. She wants him, she wants _this_. And he wants to give it to her, of course he does. Look at her, she's fucking gorgeous.

But he doesn't want to make her rush into anything, he wants to be sure that it's what she wants. He'd always be careful anyway, despite what people think about him, but with her past with Jesse he just _needs_ to know that it's the right time.

"Baby," he stops her as she's got his shirt half way up, soft hands caressing his chest. He almost lets her carry on, his thoughts being swiped from his mind when she presses stray kisses along his skin. He shakes his head, "Rach, look at me." She does, and her striking beauty hits him instantly. Hair ruffled, lips swollen and eyes hungry for _him_, she looks so damn sexy. He remembers the time before they knew each other, before he really knew what she was like and just brushed her off as some prude, high maintenance brat. Oh, how wrong he was.

"What is it?" she questions, blinking innocently before kissing him again, sucking his skin greedily, and he resists the urge to moan.

"I-I," he breathes, "are you sure that you want to do this?" I don't want you to regre –"

His lips are suddenly attacked by her, silencing him. Her tongue slips inside his mouth, hands gripping the side of his face tightly. Kissing, along with everything else, is something that she puts her all into.

"Bedroom," she mumbles against his mouth as they lips reluctantly detach from one another. His cock twitches from her husky, low tone and he rips his shirt over his head before grabbing her. Rachel's legs wrap around him, arms tight around his neck, and he groans once more when she brushes against his erection. It's a little hard to keep hold of her with only one good hand, but she's extremely light, and she's clinging onto him so tightly that it doesn't seem to matter. To keep him distracted, she once again peppers his face with kisses, neck, shoulders, any part of available skin.

He drops her onto the bed, her small body bouncing slightly before she looks up at him, a pure animalistic hunger that he's never seen before on the woman.

In his eagerness to get out of his jeans, he trips over his own tangled feet and almost falls to the floor, clinging onto the bed for support with his hurt hand. Rachel winces and says "Are you okay?" Hiding his blush, he nods his head.

"Fine, completely fine." Rachel crawls over to him, taking hold of his hand gently and pressing soft kisses to the knuckles. He smiles, freeing his legs of his jeans and joining her on the bed, clad in only his underwear. She glances down to the prominent tent in the material, lunging forward another kiss, as if being away from him is too much, like she needs those kisses to live.

His hand finds the zipper of her dress, impatiently pulling so that he can feel that skin on skin contact with her. Her dress is off at record speed and he takes a moment to breathe in the sight of her in just her underwear. He's seen her naked before, but that was only a brief accident, and it hadn't left any time to really admire her body which is, for the record, _amazing_. His eyes are drawn to the light pink bra pushing up her breasts, the soft mounds begging for his attention. "Are you sure?" She must be sick of him asking this question but he's not going to be able to stop soon, and he needs to give her a chance to change her mind.

"This is the right time, Finn," she reassures him, a hand caressing his face.

A smile washes over his face. Rachel being willing to completely give herself to him makes his heart swell with happiness – they've come so far, and are on the verge of consummating their newfound relationship.

They're interrupted by the irritating ring of Rachel's cell phone and she groans, sitting up to go and retrieve it when he pushes her back down onto the bed. "Finn," she starts, "I need to answer my ph –"

He silences her with a deep kiss, hoping that it takes her mind off of the phone, which is loudly beckoning her from the other room. She struggles beneath him a little before finally giving in and kissing back.

A minute or so later, the apartment is back to its silence, other than their loud breath, and Finn gets back to business.

His lips now find her neck, tongue trailing across her sweet smelling skin while she easily slips off her bra, suddenly tugging him up for another kiss, his body falling against hers. The feel of her peaked nipples against his skin causes him to moan into her mouth, the noise caught in between their frantic kisses.

Finn's hand reaches for the swell of her breast, pinching, teasing the nipple and smiling as her breath hitches. "Finn," she begs, needing more. Her eyes close, head falling back. She feels like jelly under his touch, her limbs refusing to listen to her and move, not that she's complaining. Finn _clearly_ knows what he's doing, especially when his mouth dips down and attaches itself to her breast, hot, wet kisses being placed on the sensitive mound.

She's so aroused that it hurts, her center aching for friction and Finn's touch and Finn's hard erection against her leg isn't helping. Her legs spread, silently telling him that she wants him there, she needs to feel him. He makes a line of kisses across her breasts, over her soft belly until his lips reach her panty line, teasing the elastic with a smirk. She gives out a small, desperate whimper as she feels his hot breath near her most private area. Finn stares at her hungrily, the wet patch on her panties showing him how aroused she is. Their eyes meet. Rachel smiles softly, giving a tiny nod.

With a grin, he immediately starts to peel her panties away, the smell of her arousal causing his mouth to water. "God, Rachel," he groans at the sight of her, so wet, so ready, just for him. He wants to taste her, to savor each moment that they have together, but he doesn't think that he can hold on for that long. He needs to get this show on the road now, or it's going to be over soon. He pulls down his own underwear eagerly, his cock springing out proud and erect. Rachel stares at it and licks her lips, clearly impressed.

He goes to settle himself between her legs, his manhood sliding against her deliriously wet folds, causing her to moan loudly and arch upwards against him. "Oh shit, I need a condom," he curses himself, instantly reaching over the bed to get his wallet out of his jeans. Rachel frowns at the loss of contact, sitting up and wishing Finn would hurry up. Her whole body feels on fire, a burning passion deep within her core dissipating outwards. Finn finally gets hold of the condom, tearing it open with his teeth. "Let me," she smiles, taking it from him without another word and rolling it onto his erect member, loving his low moan that follows the feeling of her hand on his.

And then they're back in action, skin rubbing against skin, lips molded together messily and teeth clashing together as they kiss eagerly. She lies him down, not wanting him to balance his weight on his bad hand, and places herself over his hard cock, looking straight at him as she slides down onto it. The incredible feeling of Finn inside her makes her gasp, remaining still for a moment to get used to his size.

Finn subconsciously shifts his hips up, needing friction, his body desperate for her. Her walls are tight around him, clenched around his cock and he could probably come right there and then. "Move baby," he pleads, panting. His good hand finds her hips, squeezing the skin gently and holding on while she starts to move herself around his cock and dear God, this is _amazing_.

He pushes himself up more, going deeper, hitting her g-spot. _"Oh, Finn."_ Her eyes close, focusing on the intense pleasure cursing through her body.

"Faster," he moans, his grip on her tightening instantly as her walls move around him with more speed. He doesn't remember ever enjoying sex this much, and he doesn't think that it'll get better than this. He feels things with Rachel that he's never felt before and he just knows that it's special, _they're_ special. That's what makes this feel so good, not the physical factor which, by the way, is phenomenal too, but the fact that they care so much about each other, the strong feelings only amplify the whole experience.

She drops up and down with more speed, her hands on his chest to keep herself steady. "Finn, baby, you feel so good." She doesn't seem to have control over her words, they just fall out. "So big."

He wants to let go, so, so badly. But he needs to get her off first. His fingers move from her hip, grazing over her skin until he reaches her clit, touching the bundle of nerves instantly. Her walls clench around him, even tighter than before. Her breathing is erratic, searching desperately for air as he presses harder on her clit until she eventually falls over the edge and her walls spasm around his cock, triggering his own orgasm. She keeps moving, trying desperately to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible. Now that they're by themselves, she certainly doesn't hold back with the volume, and her screams echo around the room, and probably around the rest of the apartment.

Rachel drops down onto him, a thin layer of sweat over her body as they lay together, Finn still inside of her. He runs his fingers through her hair delicately, smiling down at his girlfriend before he adds a kiss, lips hovering.

After some time – neither are quite sure just how long – Rachel moves to his side, and he removes the condom, tying off the top and throwing it in the trash. He's welcomed back with a soft, slow kiss from Rachel.

She curls into his chest, the slow rise and fall soothing her. She feels weightless, like she has no troubles at all, and the only things in the world at that moment are her and Finn. With a smile, she presses a soft kiss against his skin, her hot breath sending a shiver through Finn's body.

"You were amazing," he tells her and really, she was. He always knew that she'd be good, 'cause she does these yoga classes so that means that she's all bendy and stuff, but actually doing it is a whole other experience. When he was inside her, everything just felt in place, like it was supposed to be like that, and he doesn't remember feeling any happier than he does now, caught in the bliss aftermath of their activities.

He kisses her forehead lovingly, his hand running down her back, caressing the soft, smooth skin. "I'm glad that we decided to do it," she mumbles against him, "it just felt right, you know?"

He does know, and they'll _definitely_ be doing that again.

Rachel cranes her neck to steal a kiss from him, her smile serene as she does so. When did he get so lucky? He's sure that there are hundreds of guys who'd love even go out with her, but she's all his, and he doesn't plan on sharing her with any other guys, thank you very much.

The sound of the front door opening startles them both, Rachel shooting upright in bed, her eyes wide. "What the…?"

"Rachel, sweetie, where are you?"

She turns to him, face aghast, "It's my dads."

And Finn kind of freaks the fuck out, 'cause they're naked in bed together after just having some great, _great_ sex, but they're her dads and they probably do not need to know that he's sleeping with their daughter and did he mention that they're naked too?

Apparently, having heard some sound from her room, the men are heading toward them. They share a look, equally panicked, as the handle to the door begins to move. Rachel practically flies out of bed, taking the sheet with her, tightly wrapped around her body, where she opens the door herself, keeping the gap as tiny as possible. Finn, now completely exposed, grabs the nearest pillow to hide his manhood.

At the door, Rachel sticks her head out of the small crack, still clutching the sheet over herself. She must look a mess right now, hair ruffled, makeup smeared and lips swollen, not to mention that her only form of decency is a thin sheet. "Dad, daddy, what're you doing here?"

Both their mouths are open slightly, taking in her dishevelled appearance. "We wanted to take you out for dinner, but it looks like you're…otherwise engaged."

She catches her daddy trying to peer into her room, no doubt to see who's in there with her, and she makes the gap smaller. "You could have called. I'm," she clears her throat, "kind of busy." She takes a backwards glance at Finn, who's kind of just awkwardly sat there with a pillow in his lap as he waits for privacy once more.

"With your boyfriend?" He gives her the look, the one that had always made her feel like she was in trouble. And now she wishes that she'd told them earlier. Only, she knows what they think of people like Finn, and they've often made it clear that that isn't going to change any time soon. Maybe that's why she's been so scared about it – the thought of them not accepting and supporting her choice of boyfriend makes her stomach sink deeper and deeper by the second.

She looks into their eyes. "Yes, with Finn."

Their expressions say it all; they're not happy about this, especially finding her post coitus with him. Her dad sighs, "So, dinner? Since Finn is already here, I'm sure that he'll be happy to join us." He says this loudly, his voice carrying into her bedroom where Finn's eyes widen and his heart beat increases. Dinner with her dads. _Dads_. Not one, but two, who clearly don't like him, and are very aware that he's had sex with their daughter. And they want to go to dinner. This is going to be awkward, he knows, and he certainly wouldn't do it for any girl.

He watches Rachel talking to her fathers, her voice hushes all of a sudden before she finally manages to close the door and turns to him. "I'm so sorry," she gushes, "I didn't know that they'd come, and I should have, and now they want to talk to you at dinner and this is all a mess." She joins him on the bed once more, dropping her head into his hand. Finn takes hold on her chin, tilting it upwards so that she's looking at him.

"Rach, baby, just calm down," he tries to reassure her. He doesn't really do parents but, for Rachel, he'd so anything, "Look, we're going to get dressed and go to this dinner, and everything will be _fine_."

She pouts, her gaze downcast. "There's only one problem with that..."

"Hmm?"

"My parents…they don't like you. Like, _at all_."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's dads made their entrance! How is Finn ever going to win them over?<strong>

**Please review :)**


	17. Interrogation

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I love Rachel's dads :)**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deveron_e for beta'ing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He tugs at his collar for what must be the hundredth time, feeling hot and nervous with the intense gazes of her fathers bearing down on him. He thinks that he's safe, for now, 'cause they're in public, and they can't do anything bad to him in public, right? Beneath the table, he feels Rachel squeeze his thigh in a comforting manner before letting her hand rest there. For the first time in ten minutes, he cracks a smile and peers sideways at her. She looks stunning, even though she's dressed casually, sporting a simple white dress with small, delicate patterns traced along the material.<p>

Someone clears his throat and Finn's head snaps up to see Hiram, or is it Leroy? Well, whichever one it is, they certainly don't look happy by the fact that the pair are so close, her shoulder flush against his arm. But she doesn't move, nor does he. Instead, his hand moves to join hers above his knee, taking hold of it, not wanting to let go.

"So, Finn," one of them begins, the one with glasses and that piercing look, "Leroy and I were very anxious to meet our little star's boyfriend. We've heard so much about you. Only, _not_ from our daughter." His gaze momentarily falls onto Rachel, who looks slightly ashamed of herself. He recalls a brief conversation between them involving her fathers, though she'd forgotten to mention the part about them not liking him. He knew that she was reluctant about telling them, but he'd at least assumed that they _knew_. Apparently not.

And yeah, her dads are still kind of glaring at him. "Er," he clears his throat, "what kind of things have you heard about me?" He pushes a smile onto his face. Rachel had once told him 'when you smile, the whole world smiles with you' but that isn't working as well as he'd like right now – her parents are most certainly _not_ smiling.

He's met with a stony silence. That's not good.

"These _things_ don't exactly work in your favor, Mr. Hudson."

"Daddy," Rachel hisses.

Hiram shrugs his shoulder, suggesting that he's doing nothing wrong and this only annoys Rachel more. Looking down, Finn notices her mouthing the words "be nice" though he doesn't think that that's going to happen any time soon – these guys clearly have some sort of grudge against him and it isn't going to go away easily.

Reaching forward and taking his glass, he takes a huge gulp of his wine, aware of her father's eyes on him as he does so. This can't be good.

It's the smaller one who speaks, "Nice wine, right? Of course, you'd know all about your drink, wouldn't you?" He clears his throat. "Just how many times have you been in rehab again?"

His face scrunches up as he remembers his time in there, the shame and embarrassment surfacing once more. "Three times." His words are mumbled. He wishes that nobody had to hear them. Hell, he doesn't even want to hear them himself and be reminded of his past, of all the stupid things that he's done. Drink and drugs are just some of them.

But he's getting better.

"Oh," Hiram carries on, "and no doubt you've – "

Rachel doesn't let him finish, "Daddy, you're making Finn uncomfortable."

"And you don't think that it makes me uncomfortable that my daughter in dating some…some _manwhore _who can't look after himself, never mind anybody else." He notices Leroy placing a hand over Hiram's in an attempt to calm him while, on the other side of the table, Finn tries to speak, but the words get stuck in his throat. Their words tear through him, bringing out his deepest insecurities.

He knows that they're true, _all_ of them, and nothing that he ever does will change that.

By his side, he hears Rachel berating her father's behavior, apparently outraged that he'd said such a thing. She has this amazing ability to see Finn as a much better person that he is, he thinks. She must be ignoring the bad part of him, the side to his personality that has got him into trouble more times than he can remember.

He wishes that he could do that too, see himself in a good light rather than a bad one.

"You're right." He murmurs and silences Rachel, who's looking pretty pissed at this point, "I'm not good enough for Rachel. No matter what I do or say, I'll never be worthy of her." He looks directly to them, eyes honest. "Your daughter is this amazing, caring, _beautiful_ woman, and she deserves so much better than me. She deserves the _best_." Taking in a long, shaky breath, he continues, "And yeah, I've made mistakes – some pretty dumb ones, and who's to say that I won't make mistakes in the future? I'm a selfish idiot after all, right?" Their faces remain stony, but he feels like maybe there are some cracks showing in there armor. Something in their eyes says so.

"But I can promise you one thing… as long as she's with me, I'm going to try my best to make sure that she's safe and happy." He finally turns to look at her, finding Rachel staring back with a watery smile. "And I'll make her feel as special as she is." He blinks, adding, "Which is a _lot_."

Glancing around the table, he receives a mixture of expressions. He's unsure of what to do next to be honest. His head feels a little foggy and the nerves are still bouncing around his body from his speech. As always, girl's parents made him act incredibly on edge and worried, which doesn't help when you know that they don't like you and there are _two_ dads and no mom to diffuse the situation. It's like going into the lions' den when they've been starved for weeks.

He can't bear the silence for long and finds his way to his feet. "Excuse me," he says, dropping his napkin onto the table and exiting swiftly.

Once he's outside, the rush of the cool air into his lungs helps to calm him jittery limbs and he sits on the sidewalk, head in hands. What's going to happen now? He's just basically laid down all his feelings and all he got in return were completely unmoved faces. Aren't gay guys supposed to like all that romantic stuff?

And now they're going to tell Rachel that she shouldn't date him, and their disapproval will forever be hanging over their relationship. Great, just great.

The sound of heels against the sidewalk grabs his attention and he slowly turns to find Rachel smiling at him. It's probably just pity. He tried his best, even wore a damn suit, and he still can't win over her fathers.

"You sure like making a dramatic exit from dinner, don't you?" She tries to lighten to situation.

"Just say it," he turns back away from her, hanging his head in defeat. "I sucked, didn't I?"

She doesn't reply straight away, instead he hears more footsteps and then she's dropping down beside him , her gaze never wavering from his face, nor does her smile decrease in size on bit. "Finn," she says.

A sigh escapes his lips. "You know that they're going to be nagging you to break up with me, right? You may as well just do it now. Get the pain over with."

Her brows knit together tightly. "Hey, you really think that I'd listen to them over you?"

"But…" He trails off. He can't imagine causing a drift between her and her fathers all because of who she chooses to date – he'd blame himself forever.

"_Especially_ after that speech." She gazes at him with warm eyes, hand reaching for his. "You don't know how much it means to me… that you put my happiness first." She holds his fingers tighter. "That you care about me and you listen. And I just want you to see how amazing you truly are, Finn Hudson. I want you to see yourself through my eyes." She smiles, "I wish _everyone_ could see the Finn that I see, including my dads."

He feels the corner of his lips tugging up into a smile. She's good at that, making him smile, even when he feels like he doesn't possess the ability any more.

She sighs, "I still can't believe that they brought up your past. You've changed since then." Her fingers brush up his arm gently before she leans her head against his shoulder. His arm slides up to fall across her own. "I just wish that they'd be more accepting." Finn hates that this is hurting her so much – it'd be so much easier if she could have just found a boyfriend who would be perfect to present to her parents. Not some junked up rock star who they almost walked in on having sex with their daughter. As if he already hadn't made enough of a bad impression.

"I guess it's just one problem after the other with me," he says grimly. There seems to just always be something wrong. He never catches a break. Well, except for being lucky enough to become Rachel's boyfriend. Maybe that's just karma doing its job. One good thing happened so now it's time for the bad things. He just wishes that he could make it better somehow, that there is some instant way to make her dads like him. He'd do it in an instant, no matter what the price.

"Hey, don't say that," she replies, her tone serious. "You're acting like you're a burden on me or something."

"But I _am._"

"You're _not_," she insists, "you never will be." Leaning up, she kisses his cheek sweetly. "And you must be keeping your promise because I feel _very_ happy with you."

He grins, unable to contain his happiness. "Really?"

She kisses him again, this time nearer his lips, "of course."

That's it. He doesn't need anyone else's approval. As long as he has hers, he's satisfied.

"And I want you to be happy too," she says, "so if you want I can just tell my dads that we have to cut this short and then we could go back to the apartment?" She's trying to help, to keep him from being further interrogated by her fathers, but he doesn't want to be the person who just hides from all their problems. He's got to face them. And her fathers may not like him, yet he's going to be a man and just deal with that, doing his best to focus on Rachel. After all, she's the one that he's dating. Not her dads 'cause, you know… just _no_.

"No," he tells her, "we're going to go back in there." _And prove to your dads that they can't bully me into leaving._

Rachel smiles brightly in response, her arms wrapping around his body to pull him into a tight hug, face pressed against his shoulder. He kisses her forehead lovingly before getting them both stood up.

He holds out his hand, "Let's go."

Their hands intertwine, Finn holding the door open for her. As they head back to the table, she whispers, "And just so you know, you're definitely good enough for me. You're amazing."

Hearing the words from Rachel herself helps him on his way to believing it. He smiles at her, his gaze soft, happy. "Thank you." They reach the table and Finn pulls out her chair for her before getting into his own seat.

Time to save this train wreck of a meal.

For a few moments, there's a tense silence. Then:

"Look, I – "

"Finn – "

"We di – "

All three men speak at once before cutting themselves short.

"You should go first," Hiram says, his voice much more unsure than earlier in the meal.

He takes in a deep breath, "I was just going to apologize for storming off." He hesitates, "Also, to tell you that I get it, you're just protective of Rachel, like any dad would be – like_ I_ would be if I had a daughter like her – and you just want what's best for her. _Obviously_, you don't think that _I'm_ what's best for her but… I'm just telling that you I understand it."

There's no way that he's going to stop dating Rachel, but he can at least acknowledge the reason why her parents had acted the way that they did.

Hiram and Leroy share a look, seeming to hold a conversation between themselves in the matter of seconds. It's Leroy who speaks up first, clearing his throat. "Hiram and I," he gestures between him and his husband, "are sorry for making such an abrupt judgement of you, and letting it get in the way of everything." He waits for a second, eyeing Finn and Rachel. "It isn't fair to you or to Rachel.

"No, we're not happy that you're dating our daughter, I think we've made that abundantly clear, _but_," he peers at Hiram again, "Rachel is an adult and if she wants to date you, then we can't stop her."

He supposes that that's as good as it's going to get, for now at least, and so accepts it with a smile and a nod.

Beside him, Rachel raises an eyebrow at her father expectantly.

"And we're sorry for being so rude to you before." In all honesty, they do actually look like they regret their actions.

Finn puts on a smile. His hand finds Rachel's, fingers sitting comfortably around hers. "Thank you sir, and I'm going to keep my promise." He means it – he's going to strive his hardest to ensure that she's always happy.

His gaze locks with Leroy's and, for a moment, her father manages a sincere smile. "Good, now let's finish this lunch before anything else happens."

The conversation becomes more casual, no longer focused on Finn and his past, but their weekend-in Ohio and the looming awards. Her fathers appear to be really trying, which he is truly grateful for. He'll try too, of course, and maybe one day he can sway their opinion of him.

"You're both nominated," Hiram says, "what will you do if the other wins?"

"I don't care about winning. I'm just happy that I even got nominated," he says and it's the truth. Awards are just awards. It's not going to make a huge difference to his life either way, so why think about it too much?

Apparently, Rachel has a different mind-set. "I'll be very upset at first, naturally. Considering all of the hard word I put into my album… but, of course… I'll be happy if you win." The way that she says it and the look on her face suggests otherwise. She wants to win. No, no, she needs to win. She doesn't understand any other way. He's been to her apartment – all those trophies and medals.

One look to her dads and he sees that they aren't buying it either. But Rachel just forces a bright smile onto her face and makes a comment about how nice the food is. All conversation of the awards is dropped.

By the time they finish, he's feeling hopeful that he'll win over her dads, _eventually_. If they stay together that long. His longest relationship in the past five years lasted for about three days, most of which was a lot of sex and drinking. It's different with Rachel, he knows, and he thinks that they'll be together for a _long_ time. The old Finn would have recoiled in horror at the thought of that – a long time commitment to just one person, but now, this new Finn, he likes the idea of it. He really does. Being with someone, being with _Rachel_, for the rest of his life. It doesn't seem so scary and daunting as others may find it. The thought of it almost comfortable, and brings him lots of happiness.

He leads her back to the car, his hand in the small of her back. While he guesses he's sort of on good enough terms with her dads now (they've said that he can call them Hiram and Leroy) it's a relief for the lunch to be over with. They can be scary when they want to.

Once they're inside the car, he smiles. "Well, your dads didn't kill me, so I'm guessing that this is a success?"

Rachel nods, "I'd say so, if you forget the mild drama at the beginning. And I'm so sorry for the way they treated you – they're like that with all my boyfriends. When I was in high school, they threatened to castrate my boyfriend if they found us kissing again."

He winces, a hand hovering over his lower region for a minute before he starts the car. "Must have scared the poor kid off. Your dads do this thing where one look can make you want to crawl out of your skin and go hide."

In response, she laughs, placing a hand on his arm, "Oh, Finn, are you scared of my dads?"

"No," he huffs out, "they're just a little intimidating." He then adds, "But then again, aren't all dads?"

She nods, "Pretty much." Her eyes are bright, a toothy grin accompanying that. She looks so beautiful, "I bet you'll be like that when you're a dad."

He shakes his head, "No, I'll respect who my daughter wants to date… but maybe I'll scare them a little bit at first. Just, you know, as a warning."

"Oh yes," she chuckles, "a _warning_."

Finn sends her a glare, playfully poking her, "Hey, I'm not going to be an overprotective dad."

"_Sure_," she smirks, moving away from him so that he can't poke her again. Damn, she's right. He knows already that he going to be the type of dad who wants to know practically everything about where his daughter is being taken, the one who'll object constantly until those pleading little puppy dog eyes of his daughter sways him into saying yes, because he just wants her to be happy. When he thinks of those eyes, he sees chocolate brown saucers – eyes that look exactly like Rachel's.

He's imagining his daughter with Rachel's eyes…

Shaking his head, he grips the steering wheel a little tighter and focuses more on the road. Yeah, when he said that he was ready for commitment, maybe he was getting ahead of himself, just a bit. Maybe he's not up to _that_ stage yet.

"Everything okay?" He finds himself staring into those impossibly wide eyes.

"It's all fine," he smiles, "just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	18. Rachel Berry the matchmaker

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who've reviewed. I can't believe that there are over 400 on this story! So just thank you - it makes my day to read each and every one of them.**

**Thanks to _Gillian Deverone_ for beta'ing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They sound awesome, he thinks, as the guys' instruments blend together to create a soft song, something new that they're trying out. He sings the words gently, his voice hovering around the room, mixing perfectly with the music. Finn smiles and when he looks at his band mates, they're smiling too. It's not like their normal songs, which mainly consist of lyrics about women, partying and more women. But this, it's different – each word had come from his heart, his soul, all of his passion swept into the song.<p>

And yeah, it's kind of hard to play so well with his wrist, but it is healing much faster than anticipated and the doctor said he could play still, as long as he didn't overdo it.

By the time the song comes to an end, or what they've got so far anyway, the pride on their faces is irreplaceable. "We sounded good," Mike says, not normally one to blow his own trumpet. "_Really_ good."

"It's new," Sam adds.

Puck places down his guitar. "Yeah, it's not as totally lame as I thought it would be. The lyrics are a little too loved up for me, but I'm not singing it, so it's cool. And chicks really go for that serenading thing, huh?" He smirks at the thought of wooing said ladies with their new song. "Actually, good going Hudson. Maybe we should have more songs like this."

Finn smiles, pride swelling in his heart to find out that his song has been well received, "Well, you can't _just_ write it, you know? You've gotta have the right inspiration…" For a moment, he's not in the room with his friends; he's lost in his mind as he thinks of Rachel and their times spent together. There's an undeniable happiness that soars through his entire body, leaving no inch untouched, as thoughts of her fill his mind. She was his inspiration. She continues to be so, not just for songs, but for everything in his life.

He wants to be good for her. Long gone are his trials with drugs, his terrible attitude towards women, and his run-ins with the law.

He just doesn't feel like that person anymore, and it's Rachel who made him feel like someone new, something _worthy_ of being with her. She has no idea how much she's helped him, and how she will in the future. She took away his mask, revealing the true him. He'd never shown that person to anyone else and he thinks it is special that Rachel was the person to first know who he really is without the 'bad boy' act.

A sharp knock hits the back of his head and he flinches, "Ow." Finn rubs the sore spot, spying his own drumsticks in the hands of Puck. "What was that for?" He glares, making his annoyance known, but Puck just smirks and shrugs.

"You were just staring off into space. I was bringing you back."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," he mumbles sourly, receiving a shit eating grin from his friend.

Puck taps the same spot, this time lighter. "Knowing you, you were probably thinking about Berry and that hot little ass of hers."

"Shut up, dude." He doesn't need Puck thinking about Rachel's ass thank you very much.

Before their bickering can escalate, the front door opens. "Finn. You there baby?"

"Speak of the devil," Puck smirks as the sound of heels against the hardwood floor become louder and louder, finally revealing a smiling Rachel, struggling with some bags in her hands. He's quick to swoop in, relieving her of the bags and placing them in his good hand and placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"What've you got in here?" he asks with childlike excitement, trying to peek into the bags until Rachel swats at the air before him, shaking her head and grinning widely as she tells him that it's a surprise. She kisses his pout away, sliding an arm around his waist and holding onto him tightly. For a minute, he totally forgets that his friends are there. It's just so easy to do when Rachel is around, like she's this giant star, her gravity pulling him closer and closer every moment, and each second spent with her makes his heart swell with happiness.

Her lips linger for a few moment, savoring the taste of his mouth, before she's pulls away abruptly and pushes a bright smile to her face. "Do you want some lunch?" she asks him and his friends, "I can make something while you're rehearsing." At her question, his stomach produces an eager, hungry growl and he blushes at her knowing smile. His friends quickly agree too, remembering the first time she'd cooked for them, and the few times after that. Much like him, they fell in love with Rachel's cooking and know to never say no to it. It makes him feel proud that Rachel seems to have won them over, seeing as his last few girlfriends – if you could call them that – never made a good impression, and the guys never made that fact unknown. He was constantly jibed for his choice in woman, but not now. He hasn't heard any complaints about Rachel, well other than that she's a little intense which yeah, that's kind of a given.

Finn follows her into the kitchen, ignoring Puck's smirk on the way there, and soon it's just the two of them. He takes no time in taking advantage of their privacy as he swoops down to catch her lips in a more demanding kiss that earlier, tongue teasing her bottom lip, begging for entrance. All he wants to do is run his hand through her hair, across her face, to feel her smooth Finn beneath his fingertips, but he still has the bags in his hand, struggling under the weight of them too.

She seems to notice, taking one from him and placing it onto the kitchen counter. Finn follows suit. And, naturally, they return to their kissing, and now his hands find their place; one delicately cupping her chin while the other slips into her hair. Even with her heels on, she has to crane her neck all the way back for their lips to meet and he chuckles, going to pick her up and place her atop the counter. Now they can kiss more comfortably, and for longer too, and it's only an added bonus when her legs wrap around his torso. "I missed you," he mumbles against her mouth, his stubble grazing her skin and causing her to shudder.

"You saw me this morning," she smiles, letting Finn's hands bring her closer to his warm body and kissing his jaw softly. It's true – this past week she'd barely spent any time at her apartment, choosing instead to keep Finn company, mainly in his bedroom. Her eyes rise to meet his, hazel pools staring back at her.

"That's too long."

He leans down more, dragging his eyes away from her soft, begging lips to meet her gaze. His words are true; he just can't seem to get enough of her, and yeah that's kind of a great feeling. Pushing some stray hair back, he kisses the now exposed skin, "so perfect, so beautiful." He takes care to pay attention to every inch, travelling down until his lips brush against hers, and he deepens the kiss, his tongue caressing hers. With every second that passes, the ferocity of the kiss increases, Rachel's hands stuck to his neck, tying them nearer one another. Lightheaded, he detaches himself from her mouth for some much needed oxygen while she gazes at him with such an adoring look that he's never received from _anybody._ It makes him feel… like… like he's invincible, like he can do no wrong, and he loves how she makes him feel like that.

Rachel goes in for another kiss, and they could probably do this for hours – they have earlier on in the week – but Puck takes this as the perfect opportunity to interrupt them.

"As delicious as Berry must be, I'd rather not watch you two make out, _again_." He moves over to the fridge, yanking it open and peering inside while the couple detach themselves from one another, Rachel slipping down from the counter. "Hey Hud, there's no beer."

"That's 'cause you drank it all," he shrugs, not remotely interested in the lack of beer.

"Dude, go get some more."

He rolls his eyes, "Get your own, lazy ass."

Before they can go any further, Rachel intervenes. Although her methods aren't so mature either. "Noah, if you don't leave, Finn and I will start making out again."

Finn's eyes light up, "I like that idea." He's already going in to kiss her when she starts to walk away, and he notices Puck's retreating figure, "Aw, babe. Come on… one more?" He pouts. He follows her like an eager puppy, taking good time to stare at her ass and then down her toned legs and those heels… damn. "Rach, you're depriving me here."

She giggles, "I think you've had enough kisses for a while. Besides, I have to make lunch for everyone, and I know that you love my cooking."

He grins like a child. "Well yeah, it is awesome, but I'd much prefer you." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Rachel smiles before pushing him away gently. Finn's face drops. "Spoil sport." In response, he gets a famous Rachel Berry beam, but then manages to snag a kiss from her anyway. After that, she gives him a light push in the direction of the living room, claiming that he'll only 'distract' her. That sounds like a good idea to him.

The stares he's met with upon returning to his friends make him shift uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. "…What?"

Puck smirks, "Nothing, dude."

"No, seriously, why're you all looking at me like that?" Sly glances are exchanged once again and Finn's confusion increases as he goes to take his seat.

"We just," Mike begins, "noticed that you're a lot happier lately. With Rachel and everything. She must be really great…"

"Great?" he says, shaking his head at the inadequate word. "She's more than that. She's… she's _amazing_." He stares ahead, his eyes shining brightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "I don't even think there are words to describe how wonderful Rachel is." He wishes that he had a big vocabulary, like her, to express how he feels. Every time he thinks about her, he's just overcome with an insane amount of happiness – he sometimes doesn't know how to handle feeling so strongly about one person. It used to seem crazy to him, but then he experienced it for himself, and now he understands. "I don't know what I'd do without her." It feels crazy – that they've only been in each other's lives for a couple of months, but at this point he can't imagine his life without her; he doesn't _want_ to.

Over these few months together she's become part of him; she's wormed her way into his heart and soul, and he knows that she's going to be there forever.

"Dude," Puck snaps him out of his trance, "you keep staring off into the distance. Do you _ever_ stop thinking about Berry?" As usual, a slimy smirk crawls onto his face. "I know she's hot, but come on, there's gotta be a limit, even for you."

No, not really. "It isn't all about looks, you know?" Finn states, "Sure, Rachel's beautiful, but she's this incredible person too." She's one of a kind; he's never met anyone quite like Rachel Berry, he thinks with a bright smile.

Puck snickers, "When did you grow a vagina Finn? You've turned into a sappy shell of Finn Hudson."

He doesn't reply. Why bother to deny it when he knows it's true? Instead, his smile widens in a way that shows his friends he already knows that, and he is _happy_ about it.

* * *

><p>After a quick lunch and Finn kicking the guys out of the apartment, the two start to get ready for going out to another hockey game. Rachel may not enjoy it as much as Finn, but the least she can do is share his interests, no matter how violent they can be. Besides, Kurt had just recently discovered that Blaine likes hockey too, and begged to come along with them – adding Blaine of course – to spend time with him.<p>

She thinks it's sweet though the reluctance of both to make the first move leaves her a little frustrated. If you like someone, you should just go for it. If she hadn't asked (_told_) Finn to kiss her, she wonders where they'd be right now. As it is, she's glad that she did, because being with Finn is the best relationship she's ever had – it's the best feeling in the world.

With a bright smile, she steps in his bedroom to find him searching around in his closet frantically. He mumbles to himself, pushing his face in further to get a better look.

"What're you looking for?" she asks curiously as she steps behind him.

He lets out a long, dramatic sigh – she's start to rub off on him apparently – and begins to speak, never taking his eyes from his messy closet. "I can't find my jersey for the game. I thought I put it in here but I can't…" He slowly begins to turn, his voice trailing when he sees her, _his_ jersey baggy on his girlfriend. "I think I found it," he says, straight faced.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Hey, it's comfy!" She hugs her arms around herself, a serene smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know it is," he says, moving to her and going to tug it off, "and it's also mine, and I wanted to wear it today." Rachel pouts, clamping her arms down to make it impossible for him to get said jersey. "Rach," he starts, the tiniest of smiles of his lips. He lowers his head so that their faces are nearer each other, eyes boring into hers, "can I have it back, Dollface?"

A huge grin grows on her face. "What's yours is mine, _darling_." She slowly slides her hands up his sides so she can hook her arms around his neck, standing on tip toes to kiss him softly.

"Isn't it 'what's mine is yours'?" Finn's eyebrows knit together.

"There, you said it yourself! You're so generous Finn," she beams, trying to wriggle out of his grasp when he pulls her back to him, their bodies pressed against one another.

"Nice try."

They're interrupted by her cell ringing and she rolls her eyes at the caller ID. Jesse, _again_—ever since the slight debacle between Finn and Jesse, her ex has been trying to convince her even more that Finn is still the violent, dangerous delinquent that he once was. She knows different, of course, but Jesse won't budge, and is apparently putting up a fight against Finn by annoying her to no end. She is yet to see Jesse – and she's sure she will at the awards tomorrow – but just his calls enough are tiring.

Finn doesn't hold back on his groan. "Is it Douchebag?"

She shakes her head. "Finn, come on, Jesse is my friend." Or so she keeps telling herself, because she feels like maybe it's time to let their friendship fade out.

"Your friend who broke into your boyfriend's apartment and then proceeded to tell him that he wasn't good enough for you?" Finn says through gritted teeth, his grip on her tightening without realizing. Her phone continues to ring, but it goes ignored as they begin a staring war.

"He didn't _break_ in," Rachel replies weakly, "he got a key from Noah."

"He isn't welcome here."

Finn's low, hard voice causes her to frown. When she can't find the words, he goes on. "And I don't wanna be one of those overprotective boyfriends, but… I don't like it when you spend time with him. Hell, I don't even like him calling you," he lets out a long breath, rubbing his palm over his face as he contemplates his speech, "he doesn't treat you right. He just wants you as some…some…_prize_."

"He's not going to get me, ever," she assures him, holding onto his arms gently. Over time, Rachel has become less confused about Jesse and his intentions. A few months ago she thought that she'd still loved him, but she knows in her heart that it wasn't love; Jesse had manipulated her feelings, made her act like a different person and then thrown her away when she didn't do as he wanted. But she's stronger now, with Finn by her side – he gives her that strength. And she doesn't love Jesse. She'll always feel that small attachment to him, but it's not love. She looks to Finn, and she feels like she knows what love is. She leans up to kiss him again, showing him that she is his, just as he is hers.

He responds, and it's almost like she can feel his insecurities through the kiss; like he feels threatened by Jesse. She deepens it, her eyes staring into his lovingly. "You're the only one for me, Finn. You know that, right? The whole thing with Jesse right now is confusing, but I'd _never_ choose him over you."

His whole body sighing with relief, he smiles and kisses her forehead. "Come on, we've got a game to get to." Rachel beams, beginning to walk away when he pulls her back. "You're still wearing my jersey."

She rolls her eyes, "Finn, it's our jersey. I'm your girlfriend, we share things."

"No," he says, "it's not that. You're still wearing it, that's the problem." When she frowns at him in confusion, he smirks, "I'd rather you not be wearing anything to be honest." _Oh_, that's what he means. And then he captures her lips in a deep kiss, the very one that makes her feel like she's floating and she never wants to go back down again.

"How much time do we have?" She breathes against his lips.

"Fifteen minutes."

She's quickly working on unbuttoning his jeans. "Then let's not waste any time."

By the time they actually get to the game, Rachel clad in his jersey, they can spot Kurt and Blaine in their seats. In unison, they smile and wave at the other couple, or _almost_ couple - Rachel suspects that they're just teetering over the line between friendship and relationship. With Finn's hand firmly wrapped around hers, they head over to the other two, taking their seats.

Blaine seems to be a little more comfortable around her this time, but there's still that look of awe in his large eyes. It's quite cute actually. And then, when he's not doing that, he's staring at Kurt with the uttermost adoration, turning and blushing every time that he's caught. Looks like it's time for matchmaker Rachel Berry to make her grand entrance.

"You look very handsome today Kurt," she suddenly announces. "What do _you_ think, Blaine?"

"Well… I – he _always_ looks good and," Blaine splutters for the words, his face a beet red while Kurt too is sporting his own blush, subconsciously smoothing out his jacket, and she can see the smallest hint of a smile of his lips.

"Why thank you Blaine," he says gracefully, "I know that this may just be a hockey game (he receives a glare from Finn for that; "it's not _just_ a hockey game) but any chance is a chance for fashion, right?" His eyes move over to the jersey on Rachel. "Which cannot be said for you, my dear."

She pouts, "Are you insulting my jersey?" Rachel pretends to be offended, but can't hold it for any longer and a playful smile bounces onto her lips. At this point, Blaine excuses himself to the bathroom. For a moment, she almost suggests Kurt go with him because that's how guys bond, right? But she's quickly distracted.

"_My_ jersey," Finn intervenes before returning to the game again.

"I know baby," she giggles, patting his shoulder gently, looking at Kurt. "He's very attached to this jersey. I don't know why."

But Kurt prefers to focus on something else. "_Baby_?" he pulls a face. His next words are whispers. "You know that you don't have to pretend to be a couple around me, right?" Even Finn manages to tear his eyes from the action on the ice to stare at Kurt, his expression unreadable. He remembers what Kurt had told him – _don't_ get involved with Rachel. Well, he's never been one to listening to others; why start now? His brother catches on to their behavior, how nervous they both suddenly become, and his eyebrows rise is suspicion, though it's mainly confusion etched on his face as he glances from Finn to Rachel. His eyes are like a magnet to their entwined hands on Rachel's lap. Neither one had realized that they were even holding hands – it just sort of happens naturally now.

"W-we're just used to it, that's all," Rachel scrambles an answer together, though her hand doesn't leave Finn's. "It was bound to happen, since we spend so much time with each other." She forces a strained smile onto her face, hoping that he won't ask any further questions. They don't know how Kurt will react to their actual dating. He'll most likely be annoyed, since this is only supposed to last a few more months, and then they'll 'break up', but how can they do that when they are in an actual relationship? It wouldn't be long before someone would see them on another date, and then the rumors of their sparking the relationship once more would surface.

Both would rather not deal with all that – they just want to date and be happy with one another.

Kurt doesn't look too convinced by her story, but he drops it as soon as he sees Blaine returning and Kurt's attention in stolen away. She shares a look with Finn, biting her lip, then decides to try and watch a little of the game, subtly (or so she thinks) listening in on their conversation. She winces, unsure of whether it's due to the violence occurring on the ice, or the awkward words held between Kurt and Blaine. She begins to wonder how Kurt even invited Blaine to the game today, but then again Finn had been there with them too, so she suspects that it was his idea for Blaine to come.

"So," she begins loudly, nudging Blaine in the side, "anyone special in your life Blaine?"

"Well Katy Perry's pretty special to me," he says, launching into how amazing she is and how much he loves her songs. Rachel shakes her head.

"No, no, I mean like, _dating_ special…"

"_Oh_," he says slowly, his gaze hovering in Kurt's general direction. "I'm not really seeing anyone."

"So you're single?" she clasps her hands together excitedly. "So is Kurt! What are the odds?" Blaine offers a tiny smile

Her friend glares at her, obviously seeing what she's doing. "A lot of people are single Rachel."

The tone of his voice does nothing to faze Rachel, who in turn beams at them and delves into a speech about 'conquering love' and 'finding the one'. "You never know," she adds, "he might be sitting right next to you and you never knew." At this point, she feels Finn's eyes burning into her cheek and turns to face him. "Yes?"

"Come on," he tugs at her hand, standing up, "let's go get something to drink." She protests to him pulling her arm so hard that she's sure it'll come out of the socket, but his grip soon falters as soon as they're a good distance away from Kurt and Blaine. "What're you doing?" He whispers harshly.

Rachel smiles, "I'm just helping Kurt and Blaine along the line of their inevitable dating."

"You're making them uncomfortable," he tells her.

"No I'm not," she sighs dramatically, but when he sets her with a glare she changes her tune. "They're just being so slow and cautious around each other, and I wanted to… hurry them up a little. How're they supposed to get together if they can barely say a word to one another without blushing and avoiding eye contact?" She pouts, letting herself fall into Finn's embrace. "I'm just trying to help."

He chuckles, "I don't think it's helping babe. More like making it worse."

She gasps. "Take that back!"

"No, you are. You have to just let them do it in their own time. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

"But they're missing out on precious time – _dating_ time!" Finn shakes his head at her, resisting the urge to face palm.

"It's not _your_ relationship though. You can't try and force something to happen." Rachel frowns, looking up at him with big, sad puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, that's not gonna work on me." He's totally lying, but she doesn't need to know that. "So can you promise me that you'll stop meddling? Please?"

"Fine, I'll leave them to awkwardly stare at each other for the next few years before one of them finally decides to make a move. Happy?"

"Couldn't be happier," he grins, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go back. I've missed some of the game now, thanks to _you_."

Rachel laughs. "Oh God forbid that you miss any of your hockey. Wow, I feel absolutely terrible. I'm such an awful person."

He raises an eyebrow. "Mocking me is not helping the situation." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Warmer." With a giggle, she then pecks his lips. "That's better." Rachel smiles, leaning into his chest and heading to the steps with Finn. She halts when she spots Kurt and Blaine, talking and laughing together, so close that their legs are touching. Finn gives her a knowing look, "See? All in good time."

"You know that it's because of my influence, right?"

"Yes, dear," he sighs, shaking his head at her stubbornness.

"I thought you were getting drinks," Kurt says when they sit down again.

They share a glance. "The line was too long," Finn replies with a shrug and Rachel nods along with him, her hand rising to meet the arm draped across her shoulders. And then her eyes travel along to Kurt and Blaine's hands, so close to touching that she just wants to grab them and wrap them around each other.

The rest of the game is pleasant, Finn making sure to keep her in line around the other two, and the mood kind of takes a hit when Kurt confesses that their 'relationship' is losing interest with the public and that he's planning some more things to regain it. At that point, Finn has a distanced look in his eye, almost thoughtful, because he smiles down at her brightly and squeezes her hand. She decides to just dismiss it, instead getting excited about the awards tomorrow.

"They're finally here!" she says, resisting the urge to jump up and down like an excited school girl, but she _has_ been waiting a long time for these, and the proud look that Finn is giving her just escalates her mood. She knows that there is stiff competition in her category, but she's sure that she can outshine them all. She is a big star, after all.

Kurt and Blaine slip off by themselves and she can't contain her giddy squeal. "I hope that it works out for them." She confides in Finn as they walk to the car. "They deserve it."

"Kurt hasn't dated for a while," Finn admits, "this'll be good for him, and they looked happy, right?" She can see him worrying for his brother and she smiles.

"They did. Now, to your place or mine?" She grins, "Bearing in mind that Quinn will be coming to mine tomorrow while I get ready for the show!"

He pulls a face. "And no doubt you'll spend hours getting ready…"

"I have to look my best," she simply says.

"You could walk the red carpet in sweatpants with your bed hair and you'd still look beautiful."

Rachel bursts out laughing, "Yeah right." He sends her a look. "Besides, you'll like my dress - _really_ like it."

"_Oh_?" he smirks.

Her teasing smile stays stuck in his mind for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone excited for the awards next? I know I am<strong>

**Please review :)**


	19. The Show

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you to Gillian Deverone for beta'ing :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly wakes up, the sunlight streaming through the small gap in her curtains and hitting her in the eyes. With a soft groan she rolls over, giggling at the sight of Finn clutching Gumby, her stuffed animal, to his chest while he snores loudly into her pillow. She giggles, the small sound causing Finn to stir a little and roll over so that his back is to her. Rachel stretches forward, wrapping her arm around her chest and proceeding to pepper a trail of sweet kisses along his neck. Finn makes noises of appreciation.<p>

"You awake, baby?" she asks gently.

"Hmmm."

Her smile brightens and, knowing that it takes Finn a _long_ time to actually wake up in the morning, she leans up to kiss his cheek, his stubble grazing her skin. "I'm going to take a shower." He begins to protest, but she's already out of bed, a warm spot where she had once been. Finn turns, instantly hit by the lingering smell of her sweet perfume, and a peaceful smile spreads across his features. She thinks that he looks adorable, still holding onto Gumby. With a roll of the eyes at her dopy boyfriend, she heads into the bathroom. She's still wearing his jersey – she'd thrown it on tiredly after their many activities in bed – and just her underwear, so no wonder Finn was stealing a few sneaky glances at her as she left.

She turns on the shower, ridding herself of her clothes before she steps into the warmth. It feels like heaven on her skin, cleaning away the previous night. Taking the soap, she begins to wash herself, humming a soft tune. Steam rises from the shower, making it hard to see anything, but she manages to see the figure making its way toward her. Naturally, she thinks the worst, and fear surges through her body, leaving her with her eyes scrunches closed and wielding the bar of soap as a weapon, pointing it at her attacker.

"Rach?" Finn's amused voice comes.

With a sigh of relief, she lowers her hands and sets him with a look. "What're you doing? I'm trying to shower."

"I can see," he smirks, before reaching down to tug off his boxers. Before she can protest any further he's slipping into the shower with her, his body towering over hers. "Hey," he says saucily, hands finding her hips, smooth from the water. "Fancy seeing you here."

She giggles, her hands finding his toned chest and eyes rising to meet his own sultry ones. The water starts to cascade down Finn, and she runs her fingers through his wet hair slowly before they move to cup his face. He has her backed to the wall, an arm on either side as his lips begin to ravish her body, like he hasn't tasted her in years. At the feel of his tongue trailing over a sensitive spot on her neck, a rush of wetness pools between her legs, her whole body begging out for more. Rachel whines when he detaches himself from her neck, desperate to feel his again. Not a second later he's sucking hard on her nipple, tugging and pulling, making Rachel call out in pleasure, her hand gripping at Finn's hair as he continues his attack on her body.

While he's kissing her, she doesn't notice his descending hand until his fingers are teasing her wet folds, his own groan of appreciation at how aroused she is. Her legs open further, and she feels weightless under his touch. Finn holds a hand to keep her steady while slipping his finger deep inside her. She mewls, pushing her hips against his hand, her mouth falling open. When he begins to move his finger in her slick walls, adding another quickly, she lets out a loud moan, unable to concentrate on anything other than the amazing feeling of his inside her and his thumb continuously brushing up against her clit.

"Finn, I need more," she almost begs, her eyes fluttering closed. Finn is one step ahead of her, lowering himself until she feels his hot breath on her, sending a fresh jolt of arousal between her legs. His fingers pull out of her, and she opens her eyes at the slurping sounds, looking down to see Finn licking his fingers clean.

"So sweet," he says and dives in without warning, hungrily swiping his tongue along her folds, her clit, leaving Rachel panting for air, clinging onto Finn. If the wall wasn't keeping her up, she'd barely be able to stand. Every nerves in her body feels on fire, the pleasure of his tongue against her skin making her want to cry out every few seconds. He knows what he's doing. Finn's hand takes hold of her thigh, raising it and bringing it over his shoulder to leave her more open to him. She shivers in ecstasy, her body trembling with want as he works his mouth expertly on her. With the new position, he thrusts his tongue into her center, her wanton cry bring his cock to full erectness.

Rachel hasn't felt this good in a long time, her head foggy with arousal as she grips Finn's hair so hard that she might pull some out. Her body begs for Finn's touch, being pushed further and further into the edge. When he brings his thumb up to rub her clit as his tongue takes a long swipe against her wetness, she gives into the pleasure. "_Fiiiin_," she calls out, her other leg clamping around his head as he works her through her orgasm, Rachel's chest heaving.

She slowly comes down from the euphoric high, her limbs useless as Finn holds her, a smirk playing on his lips, glistening with her arousal. After a few moments he gently takes her legs and sets her steady again, rising in the shower so that his body is looming over hers. Their eyes meet. "Wow," is all she says, her voice breathy and light. Finn smiles at that. Leaning up, she initiates a kiss, her own taste lingering on Finn's lips. His member is digging into her thigh and she looks down to see him fully erect, gaze shooting back to his face when she notices his slightly pained expression. "Your turn," she grins, still a little lightheaded from her previous orgasm.

It doesn't take long for Finn to come, and she loves watching him fall apart in front of her, the swell of pride in her chest that she makes him feels this way. With Finn she feels like an equal, and that the feelings their have are mutual, as is the strength of said feelings.

He kisses her this time, the kiss long and deep, like he never wants to let her go. But they're both turning pruny from the hot shower above them and Quinn'll be around soon with her makeup and hair team. Finn protests when she climbs out, covering her body with a towel, and Rachel only beams back at him, making sure to add extra sway to her walk as she exits the room.

* * *

><p>After she's dressed in some shorts and a tank top, she fills up on coffee for the day and begins to make some breakfast while Finn's in her room. He saunters out, barely saying a word to her as he takes a place at the breakfast bar, smiling when she slides some pancakes in front of him. "Thanks." The large stack is easily devoured by his large appetite, and she slowly munches away on her bowl of fruit salad. "So when's Quinn coming?"<p>

"Not for a few hours," she shrugs, though instantly catches his suggestive smirk, "Finn, do you not remember what _just_ happened in the shower?" She rolls her eyes playfully, surprised when he leans down for a kiss. His lips taste like syrup and strawberry, and she smiles against them. She's on a high as she thinks about the upcoming event, excitement bursting through her tiny body. "Tonight is going to be amazing," Rachel says surely, moving to sort of both their empty plates, but she notices the not so thrilled look on her boyfriend's face. "You don't look very happy about it…"

"I guess I'm not really into this part of being famous, you know? For one, you have to wear a suit _all night_," he pouts a little, "and they're uncomfortable and too warm. Then you've got to deal with all the annoying interviewers who ask you anything – they don't care about crossing _that_ line. It's like they don't care about our feelings…" He lets out a defeated sigh, remembering his many encounters with rude and tactless journalists and paparazzi.

Rachel rubs gently at his arm, sympathy crossing her face, "it all just comes with the job Finn… and – as irritating and invasion some of them can be – we _need_ them. They're who we're doing this for, aren't they?" She reminds him. "They're helping us to get more publicity, so I guess it's only a fair deal that we put up with them, don't you think?" He grumbles in response and she giggles, adding, "and I guess if we're together tonight them we can get through them together, okay?"

His eyes rise up to meet his, and her infection smile spreads to him. "Okay." His hand clasps around hers

They spend the next few hours, chatting away as they're curled up on her couch with the TV on in the background. When Finn tells her that he needs to go out for a little while, she sighs and lifts her head from where it was resting against his chest. "Where are you going?" she questions, not wanting him to leave.

"You gonna miss me?" he taunts with a smirk.

"Yes!" she says, blushing a little. Just a few months ago she'd never be caught dead admitting to that.

Finn beams, his fingers running through her silky brown tresses, "I'll miss you too." He starts to stand, forcing Rachel out of his embrace and pouting back at him.

"Are you going to at least tell me where you're going?" she questions, raising her eyebrow.

He shrugs on a jacket, slipping on some shoes, before he leans down and catches her lips in a sweet, careful kiss, Rachel's eyes shining back at his. She forgets her previous question altogether, smiling back at her boyfriend with utter adoration. Her fingers reach up, a soft hand caressing his cheek. "Be back soon," is all she says, "I can't wait for you to see my dress."

"I will," he promises, "Kurt'll be bringing my suit and stuff down soon anyway." He can't resist another kiss, "I'll see you later."

Time suddenly goes slowly without him there, and she idly waits around the apartment for Quinn to arrive, entertaining herself with magazines and listening to music, singing at the top of her lungs to her _Celine Dion_ CD. She barely has time to think about what Finn's doing, and why he hadn't told her, but it won't be anything bad, she knows. Those days are behind him.

As she gets more into the music, dancing around her apartment like there's no tomorrow, she doesn't notice her audience.

"I wasn't aware that we were getting a private concert," Quinn smirks, earning a blush from the brunette who tucks some stray hair behind her ear.

"I supposed I got a little carried away," she mumbles.

Quinn grins, "it's fine. You wouldn't be Rachel Berry without impromptu concerts, right?" The two share a friendly hug, only to be interrupted by Sugar and Mercedes bursting through the door, armed with everything needed to glam Rachel up for the night. "Ready to start? I was thinking that we'll leave your hair down, nice and wavy." She runs her hands through Rachel's hair, "and it'll go well with your dress." She takes holds of Rachel's wrist, leading her into the middle of the room where Sugar had pulled out a dining chair.

"Have you got your acceptance speech prepared?" Quinn asks her as Sugar starts combing out her hair.

"Of course!" she replies, "and I've practiced it in front of the mirror many times." Rachel beams, "I cannot be more ready for tonight." As usual, she feels the little trickle of nerves in her system, but she welcomes them as any performer does. And, she thinks with a smile, Finn'll be by her side the whole time – with him she feels confident and safe.

They fall into an easy conversation, and she munches on some more fruit while they do her hair, wanting ever strand to be in place. They're half way through make up when Kurt arrives with Finn's suit.

"Where is he?" he demands to know when there's no sight of his brother. He crosses his arms, annoyance slipping onto his face. Rachel shrugs, not knowing herself, and for a moment begins to ponder where it is that he could have gone, assuming that it must be important. But then… why wouldn't he tell her? It's not like he's got anything to hide…unless… Rachel shakes her head – how could she _possibly_ be thinking that he's somehow involved in drugs again? She knows Finn, and he isn't that one that's portrayed by the media. He wouldn't go down that road again, not when there are so many good things in his life.

She bites her lip, trying not to think about it and focusing on Kurt's words, "… and you'll need a do a few interviews together. Quinn and I will be sitting near you, so you don't need to worry about _anything_." He's perched on the arm of her couch, smiling broadly at her. His face suddenly falls a little."

"Kurt?" she calls out in question, "you okay?"

He sighs, his gaze moving to meet Quinn's, who is wearing the same expression as him. "Do you remember yesterday, how I was saying that you're losing public internet?" She nods, acting as though she's affected by it. In all honesty, she doesn't care about that. She and Finn are dating because they want to be together; not to please other people – not anymore. "It's because Harmony and Rory are together, _again_, and now all media attention is focused on them. They're even going to the awards tonight!"

Rachel can't help but laugh at the thought of the on off couple together once more. She's lost count of how many times they've broken up. She silences herself when Kurt glares at her. "Sorry, I just think it's funny. Not to mention that she's more dramatic that I am – I wonder how long it'll be until their next break up."

She knows Harmony from working on stage, although the girl is a good few years younger than her, and she once considered her a threat. Not so much today. Her experience allows her to perform better, and she'll always have that advantage.

"That doesn't matter," Kurt tells her, "because she's going to be hogging the spotlight tonight, and maybe for a long time after that unless we do something." He taps his chin thoughtfully, "but I still haven't figured out what…" She offers him a hopeful smile; if there's one thing she knows about Kurt, it's that he's _very_ good at what he does, and he'll find a way to improve their publicity.

It feels like it takes forever for her makeup to be complete, despite the fact that they're not even putting that much on her, but she sits patiently, in the back of her mind wonders what could be taking Finn so long.

"Alright, done!" Sugar announces loudly, stepping back to admire her work, "I am a genius."

"I told you what to do," Mercedes deadpans, then shakes her head and smiles at Rachel, "let's get you in that dress then." She forces her worries about Finn out of her mind as the excitement bubbles up again. And ten minutes later, Mercedes is zipping up the back of her new _Jenny Packham_ gown. She smiles down at it, her fingers tracing over the crystals of the dress. It has a daring neckline, though she doesn't have to worry much as she's not exactly the most endowed person out there. Still, she loves the way the dress looks on her, curves in all the right places. "It's amazing."

"Thank you," Rachel smile sweetly, resisting the urge to push her hair behind her ear because Quinn will kill her if she messes it up. The woman helps her into her heels and, once steady on them, they head out into the living room where she's surprised to see another figure with them. "Finn," she beams at just the sight of him. Almost as if forgetting that everyone's eyes are on them, she moves forward and pulls him into a tight hug, breathing in the scent of his strong cologne. Taking a step back, she smiles at him in the sight of a suit, standing a little awkwardly, but still dashingly handsome as ever, "you clean up well." Looking around, she notices that Quinn and Kurt are both ready too.

Finn's eyes travel up and down the dress, almost bulging out as he gapes at her. "Rach… wow… you look – _wow_," he shakes his head, his heart beating at least ten times faster than normal. She blushes under his intense stare, her smile so wide that it hurts her cheeks a little. She barely hears when Kurt announces that their car is here; she only feels when Finn's hand slips in hers and he begins to lead the way. "You really do look beautiful," he whispers in her ear as everybody walks ahead of them.

She turns to him, her voice suddenly shy, "really?"

"Really," he squeezes her hand. She's never been used to hearing that. All her life she's been used to people telling her that she has the 'wrong look', that she'd need a nose job to get a career in showbiz; even _Jesse_ had mentioned it at one point, and because of that she'd never felt beautiful, or even pretty sometimes. But now, staring into Finn's eyes, she feels like one of the most beautiful people in the world.

Finn can hardly keep his eyes off her the entire ride to the awards, and she keeps her gaze to the floor, smiling to herself as his attention remains solely on her. She feels nervous once more, possibilities flying through her mind as to what the awards could lead to, and if she'll be going home successful or not. Rachel notices how Finn keeps shifting uncomfortably, worrying his bottom lip.

"You alright?" she questions with a tentative smile.

He stares back. "Of course I am – I mean… why wouldn't I be?" A smile grows on his face, though it doesn't put her at ease. He's acting strange, and she feels like she knows him enough to be aware when something's off. But she doesn't pursue her suspicions as they feel the car slow, and she takes a deep breath to calm herself, before throwing on a show stopping smile. Quinn and Kurt get out first, and Finn follows, holding out a hand to her. She takes it gratefully, smoothing out her dress as soon as she's stood, only to look up and be practically blinded by the flashes of hundreds of cameras.

Finn pulls a face, "my least favourite part."

With a heavy sigh, he gets himself ready for the red carpet, sliding his arm around her waist so that they can walk it together. While Quinn and Kurt walking a little ahead of them, they slowly move forward, posing and smiling for all the cameras, trying to please each screaming photographer. She sees why he hates it, and maybe it's not her favourite part either, but it's part of the show.

His hand is ever present on her side, giving her a sense of calm as they do the red carpet. Though it's gone when, at one point, he leans down and whispers in her ear, "so, I've got a plan."

Confusion spreads through her whole body, but she has to throw a smile back onto her face immediately for the photographers who're still snapping pictures. "What?" she asks him, worry seeping into her voice.

But Finn just sends her a dashing smile to dispel said worry. "I've got a plan to get us the public attention again." His voice is so quiet that she can barely hear him over the roars of the others, but she just about manages to, and tries her best to keep her smile going. He has a plan? Why does this fill her with nothing but fear? Finn doesn't understand the public the way that his brother does, and she feels anxiety flood her body.

"What is it?" she questions through a strained smile, her grip on him tightening slightly. He doesn't stay anything. "Finn?"

He leans down once again, his hot breath on her ear, "it's a surprise." And then he smiles, kissing her cheek. The small action earns them more photographers aiming their way, but it's soon stolen back again when Harmony and Rory arrive at the other end of the red carpet. "They're together _again_?" he questions her, apparently having not known.

"For now," she chuckles.

Finn shakes his head, muttering 'kids' under his breath while she giggles at him.

"Time for interviews," she announces.

"Yay, my _second_ favourite part."

"Spoil sport," she mumbles to him; she doesn't mind the interviews so much. Sometimes they can be a bit too personal, but then other can be lovely. Quinn and Kurt direct them to the people that are most important, and time seems to fly by quickly. Just as they're about to go inside, she spots someone who looks very familiar. "Jesse," she whispers, dread in her voice. He hasn't spotted her yet, so she tries not to draw any attention to herself, practically curling into Finn's side.

Jesse would look good if it weren't for the light bruises surrounding his nose, "uh…so it really is broken. I thought he was just being dramatic. It _is_ Jesse, after all." Despite knowing it's wrong, he finds it hard to keep the proud smile off his face. Rachel nudges him. "Sorry," adding quietly, "he deserves it." She rolls her eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside."

He spies the rest of his band once they're inside the venue, waving and smiling at them – they look just as excited as he does. This is the first time that they've been up for an award as big as this, and honestly, it's an honor to have even been nominated. That's enough for him. The atmosphere is thrilling, the whole room buzzing with excitement as they await the start of the show.

Pulling out the chair for Rachel, he lets her sit down before going next to her, hearing a sigh of relief from his girlfriend. "These heels are killing me," she says, rubbing at her ankles. "Remind me not to listen to Kurt next time." He laughs at the glance that they receive from Kurt.

"It's not my fault that you're _extremely_ vertically challenged."

Rachel gives out a sigh of exasperation, obviously used to remarks about her height.

"Hey," Finn counters, "she's fun sized."

Her face blushes at his description, whereas Kurt's face scrunches up, shaking his head and returning to his conversation with Quinn. Finn notices him continuously sending them looks while the two talk. Rachel's soft hand slips into his. "I just wanted to tell you," she begins, "good luck tonight. I-I'll be happy with whatever outcome, okay?"

Finn stares at her, for a minute thinking that his ears are playing tricks on him. "I'm not going crazy, right? _Rachel Berry_ being okay with someone else winning?"

She smiles, "I'll admit, I may how a diva moment if I don't win… it is _me_, after all. But maybe... you know – other people work hard too, and they're," she closes her eyes, like this is the hardest thing for her to admit, "just as talented as I am…sometimes."

Squeezing her hand, he says, "how long did it take you to practise saying that?"

He smirks at her offended expression, and she crosses her arms, mumbling, "a few days."

With a grin, he leans forward to steal a kiss from her and throw his arm around her shoulder. "It's good. I'm proud of you, baby." Rachel subconsciously leans into his embrace, her head falling against his shoulder. Finn knows that it must have been hard for her to admit that, seeing as Rachel has spent years thinking that she's the most talented, and yeah, she probably is, but sometimes that confidence doesn't come across well. He remembers when they'd first met and he'd thought she was just conceited and bigheaded yet as he's grown to know her that's sort of faded away. It feels like she's matured in that aspect, and that confession just proved it.

Soon enough the show is starting, and they watch and applaud as the awards are handed out. With each second that draws nearer to their category, he feels his heart beating wildly, a heavy feeling falling over his body.

He barely noticing when his breathing gets faster until Rachel whispers, "you sound really nervous Finn."

"I am," he replies.

"Don't be," Rachel tries to give him an assuring smile. Their close proximity makes him feel slightly bet, yet nothing can take away the anxiety that he feels. And by the time it comes to announcing their award, he feels like his chest is caving in, his palms sweaty.

All he nominees are called, Finn forcing a smile onto his face as the camera pans in on him, and then for Rachel's shot too, since they're both so close to each other. He can feel her nerves too; they're practically radiating off her, so he can barely imagine what vibes she's getting from him. Her grip on him tightens, and he manages a genuine smile in her direction.

"…_and the winner is…"_

He holds his breath, feeling Rachel do the same thing behind him.

Time seems to slow, everything around him stopping, and he barely realizes that they'd said '_ohio boys' _until he feel Rachel's shaking him brings him back to reality.

"You won!" she says. There's a hint of tears in her eyes – it's obvious that she's disappointed. She's keeping a smile on her face, being happy for him. Without warning, he takes hold of her face and pulls her into a deep kiss, on an all time high with the feel of her against him, the thrill of winning and kissing her like this mixed into one.

He finally pulls himself up for air, standing up and receiving a tight hug from Kurt, who has irreplaceable pride on his face. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers in Finn's ear.

Patting his back, he smiles, "thanks dude."

His legs feel like jelly as he starts to walk up to the stage, meeting the others on the way there, massive bear hugs being exchanged. They did it. They won _album of the year, _and it's all down to their hard work and talent. It's Puck who takes the award, and he's kind of glad 'cause his hands are shaking so hard he'd probably drop it. Once the applause dies down, they're passed the microphone, each grinning as wide as the next.

"What an honor," Mike starts, looking at the award like he's going to cry, "we never, ever thought that we could do this. We're so lucky… we owe this all to our fans, and to the people who gave us a chance and signed a record deal with us – without them we'd be nothing."

"Also our family and friends, who never stopped believing in us," Sam adds, throwing his arms around Mike and Puck.

It's when they're starting to back away when Finn finally says something, "I'd like to say thanks to my Rachel too. She… she changed my life." A series of 'awww's erupt from the audience, "and she's made me feel like I truly deserve this award." Looking into the audience, he catches sight of her, holding a hand to her heart while her eyes are filled with tears.

"She's the most special person in my life," he looks down at his trembling hands, summoning the courage to say the next part, "and I'd like to ask her something, but I need her to come up here before I do that…" Their eyes meet, shock registering all over her face before confusion surfaces. But she stands, slowly moving up toward the stage, the picture of beauty.

Finn moves to join her in the middle, his heart pounding so hard that all he can hear is his own pulse in his head. When their hands touch, it's like electricity shooting through his body, every nerve set alight. "Finn," she whispers, "I don't –" He silences her with a kiss, adrenaline pumping strongly through his veins.

"Sh, just listen," he whispers, bringing the microphone back up to talk. "Rachel," he begins with a shaky smile, "when we met, I think it's no secret that we didn't like each other, _at all_." She lets out a small laugh, letting him take her hand in his, "but the more time I spent with you, I realized that there's a lot more to you than I thought, and I couldn't help but love those parts of you." He squeezes her hands, "and now you're just like the light of my life – I can't imagine it without you.

"I'm not really good at speeches, so I'm just going to come right out with it…" he starts, "and I hope that you can make me the happiest man alive with your answer." Falling down onto one knee, he fumbles with the pocket in his shirt, until he produces the small black box. _Don't drop it_, he repeats the mantra in his head as he opens the box. He holds it firmly and takes a deep breath. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	20. Now everyone knows

**Can I just say a _huge_ thank you to everyone reviewing? I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews on the last chapter, so thank you for making me smile with your kind words.**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deverone_ for beta'ing :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She feels the air leave her in one quick motion, unable to think, never mind respond to him. He's just asked her to <em>marry<em> him, as in become his wife marry; to the guy who's she's barely been with for longer than a week and now he's proposing. She feels lightheaded, thousands of thoughts whizzing around her head at once.

Everything is silent. She can't even hear her own heartbeat, which had been pounding in her head just a moment ago.

And she knows that she needs to say something soon.

Right now, she's finding it pretty impossible to pinpoint one thought in the mass of them; so many reasons for and against.

Marriage, that's such a big step, a bigger step than many have even had to consider before. Even after dating Jesse for all that time marriage hadn't really crossed her mind and now, she's faced head on with it. No warning, no suspicions. It's just right in front of her.

And she has to answer him.

But they barely know each other. Well, they do. She knows how it takes him a while to wake up in the mornings, and how he likes his coffees, and sometimes he just like to relax and watch cartoons that remind him of his childhood… yet there's still _so_ much to learn about Finn. And she isn't sure what she'll discover.

He has a dark past – she won't judge him for it, not now that she knows him. She's guilty of doing it in the past; just making rash judgements, and Finn's past is unfortunate, but she knows that his future is bright, so full of light and happiness. Something that will make all his pain seem worth waiting for.

_Their_ future, if she says just one word.

Finn is looking up at her and _God_, his eyes are so hopeful, so adoring as he gazes upon her that her heart clenches then swells to ten times its size, filled with love. She _loves_ Finn Hudson. She loves him so, so much, like that love just wants to jump out of her heart and make itself know to the entire world - shouting her feelings loudly from rooftops. It's so strong, so powerful, that she can't imagine _not_ loving him, not being with him for the rest of her life.

The answer suddenly becomes much easier.

Summoning her voice, she manages out a 'yes', nodding her head quickly as tears spring from her eyes. Finn stands up in a second, taking hold of Rachel and spinning her around as she clings to him during his excited spins of glee. Their mouths meet in a searing kiss, her lips salty from her tears, and the small action is filled with pure happiness. They can't hear the audience clapping; they can't even _see_ them – it's just the two of them, them in their own little universe.

They're separated when Puck says, "Geez Hudson, let the girl breathe." But the two continue to smile at each other, and he takes the ring from the box, sliding it onto her shaky finger.

She can't help but think how right it looks to be placed on there. Judging by the expression on Finn's face, he's thinking the same thing.

"Thank you everybody," he says into the microphone, offering a small wave before leading Rachel off of the stage. In an instant, he's bombarded by his friends, all hugging and congratulating them both. Finn feels on cloud nine. She'd said _yes_. She's his fiancé now. Hearing a squeal, he sees Puck with his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks for making my boy so happy," he tells her and Rachel beams like somebody's just hung the moon up for her. Finn takes her hand again, never wanting to let go of it, especially when he feels the ring on her finger. They're _engaged_. Never in a million years would he have thought this'd happen, but with Rachel it feels amazing and perfect and wonderful, and all those other happy words that he's too dazed to think of right now.

_Mrs. Rachel Hudson._

Why does that sound so right to him?

Like it was meant to happen? He kisses her, he kisses her a lot. Whenever he gets the chance. The feeling of her lips on his is amazing, thrilling, and it's somehow a million times better now that she's said yes.

She beams, so brightly, and holds his hand, or leans her head against his shoulder. Just always touching him. His friends seem genuinely happy for him, and they must see how amazing Rachel is too, how she's changed him for good. He notices the award in Mike's hands, and he almost forgot that they'd won, 'cause he was more focused on the whole proposal part and not screwing up in front of thousands of people. But this day… it doesn't seem like it can get any better.

They walk, and he's a little unsteady 'cause the adrenaline of everything has left him kind of dizzy, but with Rachel's hand firmly in his he's okay. He's just kind of waiting for his heart to stop beating so hard.

Rachel slows, letting Finn's friends walk ahead, and she smiles sweetly at him, eyes shining. "Hi," she says simply.

"Hey," he replies, a smirk playing on his lips. It's silent for a moment, as they take in each other, hands still entwined between them.

"You proposed," she breathes, like she almost doesn't believe it for a minute. It is _Finn_ after all. Maybe this is just some hopeful dream that she's having, her mind telling her that she wants him to propose. It feels real though. And she looks at him; it doesn't feel like a dream, not one bit. His hands are solid in hers. Warm, rough. She smiles.

"Glad you remember," he chuckles, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles delicately. His friends are probably wondering where they went, or suspect that they've snuck off to make out or something. That's what newly engaged couples do, right? Finn can't keep the grin off of his face.

She bites her lip, holds his hands tighter. "I love you."

And like, he _should_ be expecting something like that. He just proposed to her after all, but it kind of knocks him unsteady, making his head whiz a little more.

He wants to hear her say that over and over.

Without missing a beat, he says, "I love you too."

Finn never knew that you could fall in love this fast. Hell, he never thought he'd even fall in love – sometimes he'd doubted the very existence of the feelings but now, with Rachel, he knows what it is. And he'll never forget the intense feeling that it brings; the connection he feels with her, the one that brings them closer each second.

Leaning down, he kisses her softly, taking the time to savor each moment. There's no rush. They've got the rest of their lives together now.

Her arms move to circle around his neck, holding onto him, and she smiles into the kiss. She squeals as he lifts her off of the floor, her body clinging to his. Finn laughs, kissing at her neck, "I've got you babe, don't worry."

"I'm not," she says, "I'm just not used to being this high up. I'm pretty sure it's colder up here." She grins to herself and tries to squirm out of his grasp, but Finn just tightens his hold on his girl and kisses her again. "Finn," she begins, "put me down."

Her demanding tone does nothing to urge him, and he makes a slow trail of kisses from her jaw to her lips, his tongue teasing the skin and rendering her speechless. Not many people can leave Rachel Berry without words. He eventually tears himself from her, letting her slide back down onto the floor where she just shakes her head at him. "I hate you," she mumbles with a wide pout.

He shakes his head, "You hate that I can make you silent in all about five seconds."

She huffs and starts to walk ahead of him, adding a little sway to her hips. Not an instant later, she's tugging on his hand and glancing over her shoulder. "You coming?"

He's caught up in a couple of strides, his arm slipping around her shoulder. Without thinking he kisses her forehead gently, smiling sweetly as he looks into her eyes. "Let's go," he says.

He's determined not to get drunk at the after party, seeing as the last time him and Rachel got drunk together it ended up with her name permanently tattooed across his hip, and he doesn't need another fiasco like that thank you very much. He'd probably wake up with like a kitten tattoo or something, 'cause Rachel could convince him to get one of _anything_ if he's drunk enough and she uses those puppy dog eyes on him.

But anyway, he's only gonna drink a little. Or so he hopes. Smirking at Rachel, he sees that she hasn't got quite the same plan. She's like the most excitable drunk he's ever met, and is about a hundred times more adorable than normal, which is really saying something. She ends up resting in the crook of his arm, swaying and singing a song quietly to him. He's not even quite sure what she's singing, but her voice sounds nice so he doesn't stop her.

He sighs when he needs the bathroom 'cause he doesn't really wanna leave her alone like this, but nature calls so he just sits her down with Mike and his girlfriend, and asks them to keep an eye on her.

"I wanna come with you Finny," she tugs on his jacket, pouting like an upset child.

Finn laughs, "I don't think you do Rach." He kisses her quickly, "I'll be right back. You just stay here and… tell Mike and Tina a little bit about yourself."

"An excellent idea," she beams, turning to the two to share what's most likely her life story with them. He smiles fondly as he stands up to leave.

Before he can make it to the bathroom, he hears the loud voice of his brother. "Finn! Get over here right now." He's not sure where his voice is coming from, but he sure sounds pissed and Finn's body is instantly flooded with fear. Kurt is _scary_ when he's pissed.

He barely registers when Kurt's small hand clamps around his upper arm, dragging him with impossible strength down the hall. He opens some random door and stuffs them both inside of this tiny little closet. His head hits a series of shelves, causing him to curse and glare at Kurt, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what the _hell_?"

As soon as his eyes meet the glare of his brother, he shifts uncomfortably on the spot, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"What?" He pretends that he doesn't know what he's done wrong. And he hasn't done anything _wrong_, per se. He's just… not followed the rules, and Kurt's a sucker for rules. Yeah, a proposal probably wasn't in his plan for all for all of this – nowhere near a proposal actually, and now he's messed everything up. He does that a lot, so he doesn't really feel too bad. To be honest any negative feelings are being usurped by those incredibly happy, excited ones. He's _engaged_, and not even Kurt's death glare and unending lecture will change that.

"You, Finn Hudson, you never can listen, can you? You always have to do things _your_ way." He points his finger in his face and maybe it's supposed to be threatening, but Finn has to suppress a laugh. "_Marriage_! You can't get married." Kurt's voice takes on an unnaturally loud whisper. "You're supposed to break up in a few months, and then that'll be it."

He makes a pained expression at the idea. There is absolutely no way that he's breaking up with her, publicity or not – they're going to get married and have their happily ever after, and nothing – not even his high strung brother – is going to get in the way of that.

Kurt notices the look on his face. He knows that because his own turns into one of confusion. "What's going on with you two?" he demands to know, hand placed on his hip, "you used to hate her Finn and now you barely notice when anyone else is in the room…" He shakes his head. "You know what I thought when you began to act like that? I convinced myself that you'd started using drugs again – that'd explain your weird behavior and your secrecy. You always seemed to be hiding something."

He rolls his eyes 'cause how many times does he has to say it? He's not _ever_ doing drugs again. Besides, he remembers what Kurt'd said to him last time he was in rehab ("I'm your brother, and I love you, but this has to stop," his eyes shook with unshed tears, "and if this happens again… I'll have no choice. I'll call the police… You'll face the consequences.") And yes, he doesn't want to let his brother, and his family, and _Rachel_ down.

"Look, that's ridiculous. I just," he doesn't quite no how to say it. Why do feelings have to be all complicated and stuff? "I act different because she makes me different – she makes me _good_, Kurt. Rachel makes me feel special, and loved, and I love her. I love her _so_ much."

He almost expects Kurt to be more shocked. He's not exactly the type of person you'd expect to fall in love with Rachel Berry, after all. Kurt just stares at him, like he's trying to figure something out, and Finn moves his gaze to the floor, unable to look into Kurt's eyes. He's never admitted that he loves someone before. It feels a little strange, but good at the same time. His shoulders suddenly feel lighter; he even manages a tiny smile.

Kurt's movements are slow, careful, before he begins to speak. "You really love her?

"Yes," he doesn't even have to think about it, the response engraved into his mind. "I really do."

"…this isn't just some…some game that you're playing?" He frowns. "This isn't like you Finn. You're not the type of person to just fall in love, especially with _Rachel Berry_ of all people."

"The old me wasn't that person," he counters, "but the new me is. The new me loves Rachel Berry so much that it hurts, more than he ever thought he could love another person. And it's terrifies him and excites him at the same time."

His brother runs a hand over his face, letting out a long sigh. "This is crazy."

"I know," Finn agrees. "Love is supposed to be crazy and stuff though, isn't it?" he smiles widely.

Kurt stares at him, looking straight into his eyes, and it's totally awkward, but Finn stays silent 'cause Kurt's pissed at him so annoying him further isn't the best of ideas. "You're not lying."

"What?"

"You – your eyes tell when you lie, but… not this time. So it looks like you're telling the truth."

He frowns, "Why is it so hard to believe?"

Kurt merely raises his eyebrow in response, and crosses his arms tightly around his chest. "I guess that I've got to replan everything now, since I'm guessing that the break up won't be happening."

Finn shakes his head vigorously.

"But Kurt, I… I just want to be a fiance to her. No planning public appearances together, letting the paparazzi know. This isn't for them anymore. It's for us, and I want us to be a real couple together. Not a staged couple."

"Who said anything about planning appearances?" Kurt questions, "I meant planning your wedding."

"Y-you would do that?" he asks, shock registering in his voice.

He manages a smile, "I'm kind of upset that you both kept this from me. I mean, I don't even know how long you've been together like this, but," his smile widens, "you're my only brother Finn, and your planning skills are _hopeless_, so it only makes sense that I help." He leans in closer to whisper, "I don't trust Rachel's planning skills either."

With a loud chuckle, he replies, "She'll kill you if she hears your saying that."

"Then it's a good thing she won't hear me saying it," he announces.

A smile tugs at Finn's lips, "Thanks man, for being cool about this. I just – "

"Really love her," Kurt finishes. "Yes, you've said it enough times. I get the point!" His eyebrows suddenly dip together. "…why're you hopping from one foot to another?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. That's where I was going before you dragged me in here."

A look of exasperation crosses Kurt's face and he shakes his head, pushing Finn out and in the direction of the bathroom. Finn suddenly feels all the weight off of his shoulders. Everyone knows, and they're happy about it, or as happy as they can be. He feels that Kurt'll warm up to the idea after he's gotten used to it. He feels nervous at the thought of having to see her dads again, wondering if they'll be supportive…

Finn sighs.

After doing his business, he goes back to find Rachel, hoping that she's still with Tina and Mike, and isn't doing anything that she'll regret in the morning. But when he gets back to her friends, she's nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" he asks, using his height to scan around the room easily.

"She went looking for you," Mike says, "I tried to stop her, but she threatened to throw her shoe at me…"

"_What_?"

"I panicked!" He defends himself. "She went through that door." He points to one to their right and, with a sigh, Finn goes in search of his intoxicated fiancé.

He kind of hopes that he'll be able to hear her voice, 'cause she's super loud like, all of the time, but then he hears no voice that sounds like hers and frowns further. There are a few other people scattered about, but none are small and brunette.

He sees Jesse pass him, that smug look plastered into his face, an air of superiority about him, despite that he still has the bruises from Finn's punch on his face. His eyes stay drawn to Finn, and he feels a shiver run through his body. He looks pleased with himself, and that scares the hell out of Finn.

Where's Rachel?

He looks more frantically.

"You better watch your back Hudson," Jesse's says, a malicious smile growing on his lips, eyes amused. And like, normally he just ignores stupid things like this. Jesse must be bitter about this, after all, but the way that he's looking at him… he doesn't like it one bit.

But Jesse is now retreating, his smile never faltering, and Finn's worry is increasing by the second. He walks faster, legs stretching in long strides.

As he turns the corner, he almost knocks her over. She must have been rushing too. "Rach," he breathes. She's still stumbling a little, and her eyes are a little glazed over, but she's sobered up since before, which is a welcome relief. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," she says slowly, "I just, uh, had a little run in with Jesse."

A protectiveness overtakes him and he wraps his arms around her, "What did he say? Are you alright?"

She shakes her head, adding a smile to reassure him. "Everything's fine," she slurs slightly. "He's just a little upset. You can imagine…" Rachel opens her mouth to speak again, but immediately closes it.

"And…?"

"Nothing," she says, "it's not important. Can we go back to the party now?"

With a sigh, he agrees. Still, Jesse's words linger over his mind for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>They get back to his apartment in a flurry of limbs and moans, Rachel pressed against his door while he tries to clumsily open it. "Hurry," she whines, rubbing herself against Finn, and his pretty evident arousal, to speed him up. If anything, it makes him more flustered. But soon enough they're inside. And he's kind of stumbling a little, but he manages to keep them both upright. They fall into a tangled mess on the couch, his hand wandering her body greedily, pride swelling at her noises of appreciation.<p>

He's suddenly pinned by her small frame, attacked by her lips. Finn's not complaining though. She'll probably be annoyed in the morning 'cause she'll ruin her dress, crease it and everything, and maybe he can help with _that_. She looks much better without the dress anyway.

For a moment, her ring catches the light, and it's all that Finn can stare at. There's an overwhelming happiness that surges through him as he does so, a smile tugging at his lips.

She seems to follow suit, grinning giddily, "I still can't believe that you proposed." A serene smile takes over her face, and she leans down to kiss him, gently this time, full of love. She tastes like alcohol, but he doesn't mind.

"Me either," he says, "I'm glad I did though. Really glad."

With a happy sigh, she leans her head against his chest and hums quietly to herself. "Love you," he says again, because he just _really_ likes saying it.

"Love you too," she replies, kissing his cheek. She falls asleep pretty easily after that, and he sits up, leaving her on the couch while he takes off her shoes and puts a blanket over her. The events of the day seem to catch up on him, and soon he's drifting off too, Rachel's warm body beside his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what's Jesse up to?<strong>

**Please review :)**


	21. Changes

**Hi! This chapter is more of a filler chapter, admittedly, but soon thing's will get interesting ;) **

**Thank you to _Gillan Deverone_ for beta'ing! As usual**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Just a few more things," Rachel tells him, patting his arm with a smile.<p>

He grimaces. "You said a few more things last time." He's struggling with some boxes, filled with God knows what. All he knows is that they're _heavy_ and Rachel has brought in a total of _one_ box. "Aren't you going to help?"

"I am," she says, "I'm emptying the boxes. That's a very important job." Rachel nods, smiling again. He doesn't return it. All afternoon he's been lugging them up to his apartment, or _their_ apartment as it is now. It'd been a long, long discussion as to whose apartment they should live in, Finn's eventually winning because it's bigger and the most convenient for the both of them. And now they're moving her things in. Well, some of her things. They basically have all they need there already.

He's not sure what living together is gonna be like. He's excited, of course, but then he's scared too. It's a really big step in a relationship and he does _not_ want to screw it up. That's why he's doing everything that Rachel tells him to, even if he's going to be aching for a while afterwards. Why are all her things so _heavy_? She's so tiny and light, so he kind of expected her things to be the same. No such luck.

Dropping a box, a little _less_ gently than she'd hoped and earning a glare from the woman, he lets out a long sigh. "Maybe we should just put away this stuff," he suggests, sauntering her way. She's in nothing but a tank top and a tiny pair of shorts, her long, tan legs stretching on for miles. "Or maybe we could take a break?" he smirks, a hand curling around her waist, rubbing the exposed line of skin from where the shirt had ridden up. She relaxes under his touch, allowing him to kiss her, slowly and tenderly, tongue slipping through her lips.

Just as he's about to heat things up a little, she tugs herself out of his grasp, offering a bright smile. "You're right, I think we should empty some of the boxes." Out of her line of vision, he pulls a face at being denied anything further, but throws on a smile as soon as she's looking at him again.

"Sure, let's go," he says, a slight reluctance to his voice that she doesn't catch as she grabs the nearest box with overpowering enthusiasm and starts to take the things out.

Turns out, Rachel has a _lot_ of things. Things that had their own specific place in her large, Manhattan apartment, and things that are now being moved into the places of _his_ things in his apartment. There are like their weird little ornaments that she scatters about, smiling strangely at them before she locates each a spot, every time moving what belongs to him.

He watches as she stuffs more things into the box than had originally been in it.

"Erm, Rach, I thought you were unpacking?"

She nods, "I am."

"Then… why're you putting things back into boxes?" He steps closer, eyeing the contents of the box in her hands. "Hey, you can't get rid of that. It was like one of the first things that I bought when I moved in here." He grabs the item, his hand faster than hers, and he holds it above her reach.

"Finn. It's a bobblehead doll of…" her nose scrunches up, eyes regarding it for a few seconds, "I don't even know." She sends a pleading look his way. This is her apartment too, and she doesn't need things like that constantly staring at her.

"It's Brad Richards." Finn says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. His voice is raised, annoyed, and her jaw sets.

She jumps onto her toes, trying to grab it, but with his six foot three height, and her own tiny five foot two, it's clear that she's not getting it any time soon. "Give it to me," she demands, jumping again when he makes no effort to move, "Finn!"

"Why can't it stay?"

Rolling her eyes and sighing loudly, she says, "Because it doesn't match anything else. Neither does _any_ of this stuff." She points into the box, resisting another eye roll, "and that's why it's all going." Still, she can't reach high enough to take the small statue from Finn, which only amuses him further, a smirk sliding onto his lips, and adding to her annoyance. "Stop taking advantage of my height, Finn Hudson, or you will regret it."

He laughs, "Please, you're about as scary as a kitty."

She practically growls at him, eyes blazing, and her hand swipes once more at his.

"Oh, kitty got some claws on her, huh?"

"Finn!" Rachel stomps her foot, "you're so frustrating!"

"And you're not being the same by throwing away my things?" he counters. "In case you weren't aware, this is _my_ apartment, and these are _my_ things. You can't just come in here and change it to however you want it."

"No, this is _our_ apartment, since I'm moving in with you and we'll eventually be married. Or did you forget that you proposed to me?!"

He shakes his head, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Rach, it doesn't feel like you're moving in with me. It just feels like you're moving in here, and I'm being put somewhere else." The amount of annoyance in his voice makes her wince slightly. As he speaks, he slowly lowers his arm, but Rachel doesn't move for the bobble head, instead gazing upon him with sad eyes.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect…" Her gaze falls to the floor, shoulder slumping. For a moment, he considers just sweeping her up into his arms, and stopping this before it becomes a real fight, but then he's kind of angry at her; she can't just expect to have things _her_ way all the time. He knows that she's used to that and the whole 'old habits die hard' thing, yet that doesn't mean that she can't try to compromise.

"I know you did," he tells her, a hand taking hold of hers, caressing the palm with his thumb, "but that's your idea of perfect, not mine. And Rach," he sighs softly, "it's not just you anymore. It's you _and_ me, you know? When we do stuff like this, we have to think about each other."

Her frown persists. "I guess I did get kind of carried away." When he raises his eyebrow, she continues, "Fine, I was being selfish, I know. And it isn't fair to you, but I just wanted some of the comforts of my old apartment. I wanted it to feel like _home_." She places down the box on the table, moving over to the couch with Finn in her tow.

"Rach?" he asks carefully as she sits, bringing her knees up and resting her chin on them. His hand rubs her back slowly, trying to soothe her. She manages a small smile his way.

"It's silly," she tells him.

"What is?" He really wants to know what's been bugging her lately, so that they can solve it and she'll be her usual crazy and bubbly self. She shakes her head again before leaning it against his shoulder, seeming at ease in his arms. "Rach," he probes, "come on, I'm your fiancé. We can't keep secrets from each other."

Despite herself, she smiles when he calls her his fiancé. It makes her heart feel warm and happy, but it still doesn't counteract the feelings of worry and doubt that are currently swallowing her whole. She knows that she should tell him; that he deserves to know, yet she can't bring herself to say it, as she fears he could react badly. And she feels stupid for even questioning it herself – like she's a bad person for being able to think that.

She closes her eyes, sighing. "I'm just," she almost tells him, _almost_, but then her mouth is saying something else, "I'm worried about the wedding. I just want it to be close family and friends, but what if it's hounded by the paparazzi?" Rachel keeps her face hidden against her knees so that she doesn't give anything away.

Finn sends a lopsided smile her way. "Hey, come on, it'll be fine. Kurt and Quinn will keep them away, and they won't ruin anything." As she glances up for a moment, her eyes meeting his, he cups her chin, "and I'm going to make sure that this is the most perfect wedding of your dreams, okay?" She no longer holds back her own smile, wiping at her watery eyes_. Finn is a good guy,_ she repeats the mantra in her mind, knowing in her heart that what Jesse had said can't be true. But why is her head doubting it?

"It'll be perfect no matter what, because I'm marrying _you_."

His face brightens, swooping down for a kiss, "I'm the luckiest guy alive."

She can't seem to keep the smile from her face now; she pushes the other thoughts to the back of her mind and begins to stand. "Come on, we have to finish unpacking." When Finn hesitates, she says: "And this time we'll _compromise_. We'll have to get rid of some things though – there isn't enough room for both of our things."

"I can live with that," he agrees, "I never really liked that bobble head anyway."

A small gasp escapes her lips. "B-but you were so insistent on keeping it!"

He grows sheepish. "I was trying to prove a point. That you can't just like, decide what stays and what goes. It's my stuff, I'll decide," she eyes him, "with your input. But ultimately, it's my decision."

Rachel pouts slightly, but eventually nods.

"I suppose that, if there are some surplus boxes, we could always put them in the spare bedroom. It's not like we're using it for anything else, right?"

"But what if like, we do need it - I dunno – in the future some time."

At first, her eyebrows knit together, and the realization hits her, her mouth falling open into an 'o'. "You mean… children."

"Well, yeah…" he trails off lamely. It's not exactly a topic that he talks about much; he knows that he wants children, and that he'll be the best father than he can be – one who is always there for them, but that used to seem so far in the future that it didn't matter. And now, now it doesn't feel so distant. He shakes his head, feeling a little embarrassed when he sees her still shocked face (hasn't she considered this too?) and says, "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"No," she says immediately, hands wrapping around his. "It does Finn, of course it does. You caught me off guard, that's all." Her eyes move over to the open door leading to the guest room. It's lightly furnished – enough for somebody to be comfortable, but nothing major. The walls suddenly morph into a soft pink, the bed to a crib and dressing table; and she sees Finn holding their daughter, a proud, fatherly smile gracing his lips. Her own smile grows. "And, when the time comes, we can take the boxes out. It's not like we're having a baby right now, is it? We have to get married first." She smiles, bumping her hip with his, and he returns it, wrapping an arm around her before kissing her softly.

"That makes sense," he agrees, "I mean, most people don't even have kids until like… a lot of years into their marriage."

Rachel leans back against his chest, loving the feel of his arms secured around her frame, "I don't think it'll take us that long. It's not like we can't afford a baby, or that we don't have enough space for one."

He feels a mix of excitement and fear rush though him at the subject of the conversation, and he tightens his grip on her, leaning his chin on her forehead. "Hmm, that's true." His hand subconsciously moves over her flat stomach, imaging what it would feel like if she were pregnant. A smile tugs at his lips.

After a few minutes of just standing together, locked in place, he sighs, "We really should get finished. You know, before Kurt comes back; you know what he's like."

She agrees a little reluctantly, more so when she moves from his warm embrace. "And we need everything to be perfect for our parents having dinner here tomorrow." He pulls a face, "Finn, don't look at me like that! We talked to my dads over the phone. They're _happy_ for us."

"I think you're using the term 'happy' real loosely there babe. More like 'we'll pretend that we're okay with it until you slip up and then we can get rid of you for good'." He shrugs, "For example."

With a nudge to his side, she giggles, "You know that that's not true. They're warming up to you. You and Daddy bonded over hockey! You were talking about it for so long – he was laughing with you."

He frowns, "I think he was just enjoying that fact that I broke my arm playing hockey once… not actually laughing with me. More _at_ me." She smiles sympathetically toward Finn, a hand running up and down his arm gently. "You're lucky that my mom loves you."

Gazing at him carefully, she asks, "She does?"

"Uh, yeah! She called a few days ago, and spent like half of the conversation talking about you."

She smiles widely, unable to contain her happiness. Ever since she met the woman, she's felt a constant need to impress her, to prove that she's worthy of Finn, and hearing that is relieving. "I'm glad. I like her too. After all, if it wasn't for her, then I wouldn't have you." She jumps onto her tiptoes, kissing his lips slowly. "And I can't imagine _not_ having you."

They eventually get back to unpacking, and there are only a few more disagreements before everything is finished, all in its place (or _new_ place now), and both are happy enough are their compromises, even if Rachel had thrown a fit about him making her keep some of her DVDs in a box because there wasn't enough room for both in the cabinet. She haggled her way into the Barbra movies joining his impressive collection of actions zombie and things filled with explosions and naked girls, but he puts his foot down when she produces her exhaustive list of 'sappy girly movies', and they're sent back to the box.

Both worn, Finn more so than Rachel, they retreat to the couch, falling down in unison. Somehow her legs end up tangled with his, each lay across the span of the couch, his arm wrapped protectively over her waist.

The door opens, but neither flinch, instead chorusing a, "Hey Kurt," and keeping their gaze straight ahead to the TV where Finn had put on a movie.

"Well, isn't this cozy," he snorts at the sight of them cuddled up together.

"Like you don't do the same with Blaine," Finn comments, a smirk sliding onto his lips at the slight blush on Kurt's face.

His brother shakes his head, eyes scanning around the clean apartment. "You guys actually finished. I thought that you were just going to spend the whole day procrastinating." He adds under his breath, "Or having sex." All three cringe at the memory of Kurt walking in on them a couple days prior.

Rachel moves to sit up, ignoring Finn's protests, "It took us a while, but I'm glad that it's done." She beams.

"Please tell me that you convinced him to get rid of the…" Gaze turning to the shelving cabinet in the corner, he suddenly frowns. "You let him keep the _Star Wars_ cup?!" Kurt shakes his head. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get rid of it."

"Oh, I tried," she admits, "but he was pretty much close to crying, so I gave in."

"I was not crying!" he pouts.

She chuckles, patting the closest part of him to her, which just so happens to be his leg. Kurt watches the two curiously, their relationship still new to him. Of course he'd had his suspicions, but now that he's knows they're together, it all seems _so_ obvious, and he wonders why he didn't see straight away. Finn and Rachel are staring at each other like some kind of love sick fools, and he thinks about how weird it is to see Finn in love. He's seen him with girls before, lots and lots of girls, but none have had quite the effect that Rachel Berry has. It's strange, like she's cast some sort of spell over Finn.

But, since this happened, he seems to genuinely want to be a better person, so who's Kurt to argue with that? And, he notices with a soft smile, they do look happy together.

He sits on the other couch, snapping his fingers to quickly tear them away from each other. They do so, reluctantly.

"Yes Kurt?"

"So," he says, "the plan. I'll pick Dad and Carole up at the airport in the morning, take them to the hotel to settle in, and then I'm bringing them here at seven, so you probably should be ready to start dinner around then. Who's cooking?"

"Rachel."

"Me!"

They reply at the same time, both sounding overly excited.

"I don't want to be rude, but you _can_ cook, right?"

She scoffs, rolling her eyes, "Of course I can cook. I'm twenty four; I'm self-sufficient by now."

"Well, Finn's twenty five, and his culinary skills extend to grilled cheese sandwiches and instant noodles." Rather than look embarrassed, Finn grins at this, nodding his head proudly. "That's not good Finn," Kurt laughs as Rachel giggles behind her hand when Finn blushes slightly. "I just wanted to be sure," he adds to Rachel. "And then the day after tomorrow, we're going dress shopping!" At this, he claps his hands together excitedly.

"_We_?" She honestly thought that she'd just end up going with Quinn.

He nods, "Yes, Carole insisted on coming, and I need to preapprove your dress. It's going to be so much fun." Kurt is practically jumping in the spot at the thought of dress shopping, eyes bright.

She can't help but grin his way, the excitement infectious. Getting along with Finn's family is extremely important to her, and this is just another step to get closer to them, especially with Kurt, who she feels she hasn't truly bonded with yet. That won't be true for long. Despite the nerves, she can't wait for the next couple of days, and she hopes that it all goes as smoothly as planned.

The date has already been set – thanks to Kurt's exceptional planning skills – and all she really has to do now is wait. And it's all happening so fast, she knows, but it doesn't feel that fast. It feels _right_.

"Are you staying for a while?" she asks Kurt, determined to start to get him more, and wanting to start that as soon as possible, "I could make us all some dinner. Then you can sample my cooking for yourself."

"I suppose I could sacrifice one night," he says. "We haven't really had time to just relax like we used to, have we?"

Finn grins, "You're right. And dude, Rachel's like, the best cook ever." She beams proudly.

"It's settled then. You two stay here. I'm going to get started!"

She moves to the kitchen, an irreplaceable smile on her face. Everything is working out so perfectly, and for the night she allows herself to forget about Jesse's 'warning' or whatever it was, and focus on her bright future with Finn and his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	22. The big day

**So this is a chapter that I've been excited about for so long. Hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deverone _****for beta'ing :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She lets out a small groan when she's woken up by the sound of the bedroom door opening not so quietly, and she spins round in Finn's grasp, blinking a few times before she makes out Kurt's figure. His eyes bulge, hands flying to cover them as he says, "Oh my God!" Still a little groggy, she tries to work out what's wrong, until she realizes that the cover is barely over them both, revealing her breasts, and Finn's butt.<p>

In an instant, she's tugging it up, holding it against her chest. "What do you want Kurt?" she asks, a little agitated at being broken from her peaceful and comfortable slumber, wanting to just go back to snuggling into Finn.

"You told me to wake you up early so that we can go and find your dress, so here I am." Kurt tilts his head to the side, "Does Finn have a _tattoo_?"

"Well, yes, but it uh – it doesn't matter," she rubs her sleepy eyes. With Kurt's gaze still on her, she reaches for her pajamas, which have been carelessly discarded last night, and slips them on. Finn shifts a little in his sleep, arms clutching in the space where she'd just been. A tiny smile playing on her lips, she watches him for a few seconds more before following Kurt out of the bedroom. "Before I shower," she says, "I need coffee." Her eyes move to the clock, where she sees it's almost eight, and she sighs, though her mood is lifted when Kurt thrusts a cup of coffee into her hands.

"Quinn is bringing Carole around at nine, and then we'll go. So you've got until then to get ready. Ooh! You should let me do you hair."

Rachel sips at her coffee, gaze rising to meet Kurt's. "What exactly do you want to do with it?" Her fingers run through her messy bed hair, straightening out the knots, while he's looking at her like he's itching to get on with it already.

She hesitates. "Don't worry, I'm amazing at this sort of stuff. I used to style Finn's…" He trails off, realizing that Finn probably doesn't want anybody to know that.

"You what?"

"Forget about that," he waves her off, "I'll make you look great. I know that this is only a dress fitting, but you're a star, you should always look your best. Not to mention that I've been dying to try a few things out with you." His eyes plead with her, hands cupping together hopefully over his chest. "Pleeeeease?" he tries when her hesitance remains.

She slowly drinks another sip of her coffee, watching him over the top of the mug. "Is it really necessary? And won't I just mess it up when I'm changing into the different dresses? The most practical thing is to just tie my hair up in something neat, like a bun."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Come on! You're trying on your _wedding dress_. You don't want it to be practical. You want to feel like a million dollars." He speaks dramatically, wanting her to be as enthusiastic as he is and, so far, it isn't working. "And you'll only ever get to do this once," he adds. "Well, assuming that you and Finn last…"

Her eyebrows rise.

"Which of course you will!" he says quickly. "So again, you want to look your best."

"I have a feeling that you're not going to stop trying to convince me…" she laughs, before taking a large gulp of her coffee. Kurt nods seriously. "Fine, fine."

Stifling a "yes!", he grins toward her, and she just sits down on the couch, the coffee beginning to give her some energy for the long day ahead. Kurt drops down beside her, an herbal tea in his own mug, and she realizes that this is the first time they've really spent any time together, just the two of them. And, seeing as he's going to be her brother in law _very_ soon, they should change that. Finn's probably closer to Kurt than he is to a lot of people, so naturally it only makes sense that she make an effort to become close to him too. And besides, she likes Kurt, a lot. He's similar to her, in terms of being ambitious and determined to get what he wants – and if his love of musicals is anything to go by, then he has good taste.

Shifting on the couch, she turns to face him with a smile.

"Yes?" he raises an eyebrow.

"So," Rachel brings her knees up to her chest, speaking excitedly. "How are things going with you and Blaine?" It's a sure way to spark a conversation with him, knowing that there's a blossoming romance between the two men, and personally she's curious as to how things are going too. The blush that rises on his cheeks says it all, and makes her smile increase. "It's going well, I see."

"Blaine… well, he's just really sweet and funny." A glazy, lovesick expression floods over his face, and she can't help wondering if that's what she's like when she talks about Finn.

Rachel beams. "Hmm, so when are you going to make it official?" She tries to be nonchalant, but it isn't exactly successful; her words gain a sigh from Kurt.

He stares down at his tea rather than at her. "We're making sure that we're both serious about this before we do any of that. And he's got to prepare himself for an interrogation from my dad the first time he meets him." She giggles, knowing of Burt's overprotectiveness from Finn – it's sweet, that he cares so much for his son, and that they've got such a special bond. "Hey, it's not funny. My dad can be scary when he meets boyfriends, which is why I don't date a lot."

"That's dads for you. When Finn met mine, it was a disaster. First, they walked in on us after we'd… _you know_."

His mouth falls open, "No!"

"Yes," she insists, shaking her head at the memory, "and then we went for dinner and it was practically an interrogation. In the end, it was fine, but at one point Finn thought that I was going to break up with him over it. I could _never_ do that." Eventually, she sighs. "And at least now my dads are accepting of us, even if they're not particularly fond of Finn."

"Well, I guess they're going to have to get used to him if he's going to be your husband," Kurt points out. At that, she nods and smiles. He eyes her slowly, making it obvious that there's something on his mind. When she quirks her eyebrow at him, he decides to just blurt it out, "So, I've been meaning to ask… I'm just curious, but how long have you and Finn actually been _together_?"

Her mouth slowly opens, poised to speak, and she slowly places down her drink before turning to him again. "Well, do you remember that weekend when we went to your parents' hou – "

"Then?" he gapes at her. "I still can't believe that I didn't realize. I mean, neither of you are exactly _subtle_."

She gasps in offense, "Excuse me, I am an actress of the _highest_ caliber."

Kurt purses his lips. "Yes, but around Finn you turn into this smitten schoolgirl." At that, she feels a blush tint her cheeks. With a laugh, he adds, "Don't worry, he's much the same - apart from the girl part. I don't ever remember seeing him this happy."

"Really?"

He nods. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you. We were all worried about him and his past problems – we were scared that history would repeat itself, you know? But you somehow brought out the real Finn," he reaches forward, gently taking her hand in his, "and I want you to know how much we appreciate it. Before that weekend at our parent's house he barely even spoke to Carole, and now he calls her every other night. He just… he's changed for the better. And it's because he fell in love with you."

She hadn't noticed but, as Kurt spoke, tears slowly began to form in her eyes - happy tears, happy from knowing that she had a positive influence on Finn, and his family noticed that. He's done the same, making her a stronger and more willing to think about others rather than herself. They've just balanced each other out – he's been the yin to her yang, and apparently other people see that too.

Kurt is still smiling at her, tears in his own eyes. "I shouldn't be getting emotional," he says, wiping at them quickly, "but it's just nice, you know? After everything he's been through. He deserves to be happy." He suddenly pulls her into a tight hug, making his gratitude known, and Rachel quickly embraces him back, her own smile irreplaceable.

* * *

><p>The dress shopping takes practically all day – it wouldn't have been so long if Kurt hadn't insisted that she try on practically <em>everything<em> he could find – but eventually she finds it: the perfect dress. She knows from the moment she sees it that it's the one for her, and that's before she's even worn it.

Slipping into the dressing room, she smiles widely at the gorgeous dress, hands ghosting over the soft, white material, while she's unable to tear her gaze from it - even when Kurt calls out to her. "Hmm?" She replies distractedly.

"Have you got it on yet? I want to see!" The excitement in his voice is clear. While Carole and Quinn's enthusiasm has started to decline after the first ten dresses, Kurt remains full of energy.

"Give me a minute," she calls out to him, her grin widening as she begins to slide on the dress, caressing the material in awe. Looking at herself in the mirror, she feels beautiful and so, _so_ happy. This is the dress that she's going to get married in. The overwhelming feeling of excitement bubbles away in her stomach, and all she wants is for it to be the day of the wedding. She brushes back her perfectly curled hair, wondering what Finn will think when he sees her in the dress – that's what she's looking forward to the most.

With a deep breath, she opens the door of the dressing room, and takes slow steps into the larger, more open room. All eyes are on her as she reaches the center, her hands clasped together nervously while she waits for a reaction.

Carole is smiling up at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears, a happy glow about her. "Oh Rachel," she says, similarly to the way that she had with the last God knows however many dresses, but this time it sounds different, to her anyway.

"This is the one," she announces, so sure of herself. "I have to get this."

"You look beautiful," Kurt stands, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders, being extra careful with the dress.

"Finn won't know what hit him," comments Carole, earning nods from the other two.

She turns to look at them over her shoulder, eyes shining. "You think so?" Her eyes are drawn to the floor length mirror standing before her. Behind her, she can see the smiling faces of her friends and future family, and she's never felt happier.

Kurt's hand moves to wrap around hers, squeezing it tightly. He returns her smile. "Now that you have the dress, the next big thing is walking down the aisle and saying, 'I do'. Are you ready?"

Rachel smiles brightly, nodding her head with eagerness. "More ready than I've been for anything." She bites her lip, eyes lowering to the floor, "I'm nervous too though…"

Now it's Carole who takes her hand, having moved closer behind her, and she finds herself staring into the woman's soft, brown eyes, much like Finn's. "Rachel, sweetheart, everybody gets nervous. I've been through this twice, and both times I was so nervous I could hardly speak." She smiles gently, "I think you're doing just fine though." Carole gently rubs Rachel's shoulder. "And you're going to be a wonderful daughter in law."

She places her hand over Carole's, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. A part of being married that she's looking forward to the most is having Carole there as a female role model, as the mother that Rachel never had; she thinks that the woman will fit the bill perfectly.

Everything is just falling into place perfectly.

The meal with her dads wasn't completely terrible – she supposes that they realized that she and Finn are serious about their relationship, and they just knew that they'd just have to accept his presence in her life because he's there to stay. Then even asked him a few things about his band (and she'd stifled a laugh at her dad's expression while Finn recalled the chaos that ensued at their last concert) and he'd nodded and made appropriate noises of interest while they talked about work. Maybe one day they'll all learn to like each other.

* * *

><p>And so, time seems to slip by without them even realizing. With Kurt – and his exceptional planning skills – neither Finn nor Rachel have too much stress about their impending nuptials, and it leaves them more time to just relax with one another, to tighten the bond that's grown between them. Kurt says that they're 'sickly sweet' and, a few months ago, Finn would never be caught dead with that description to his name, but right now, he doesn't mind so much.<p>

Soon enough, the big day arrives, the pair drowning in nerves and excitement from the moment they wake up, Finn at Kurt's apartment, while Rachel wakes in theirs. Though their wedding isn't the most traditional (they're having it in a _lighthouse_ for one), his mom insisted on them spending the final night of their engagement away from each other, as to make the anticipation even more, and then Finn won't be tempted to see the bride before the wedding too.

He rolls in bed, his face pressed to the pillow, another pillow tucked tightly in his arms from where he'd been hugging it in the middle of the night, due to the absence of a particular brunette. In his sleepy state, he stares at it in confusion, questioning, "Rachel?" only to realize that no one is there other than him. And then it dawns on him.

He's getting married. Today. Like, real wedding, to the most amazing girl in the world.

Suddenly more awake, he practically jumps from bed and pads out into the spacious living room of Kurt's apartment, finding his brother already awake and dashing about the room. He stops the minute he sees Finn. "You are actually up! I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed to get you ready."

Finn chuckles, smiling when he sees some freshly brewed coffee, which he then pours into a mug. "Well, today _is_ my wedding day."

Joining him in the kitchen, Kurt asks, "You nervous?"

"I haven't be this nervous my whole life. But, it's like, good nerves. Or that's what Rachel says anyway." He drinks the coffee, closing his eyes for a second and letting out a satisfied, "Mmmm."

"Glad you like it," Kurt pats his shoulder, "now let me make you something to eat before you shower, okay? You can't have anything once you're in your suit." Finn pulls a face. "Don't look at me like that, Finn Hudson. We don't want something wrong to happen before the wedding even starts."

With a roll of the eyes, he starts to go into the living room, dropping himself on the couch. He wonders what Rachel's feeling – whether she's nervous too – and then his mind begins to question what she'll look like, what her dress will be like. No doubt it'll be beautiful, especially if Kurt had anything to do with the decision, but he wants so much to see it on her.

Not soon after Kurt drops a plate of food in front of him, and Finn wolfs it down in an instant, earning a glare from his brother, who continues to explain the plans for the day. Since the ceremony starts at two, they still have a lot of time to make sure that everything's perfect, but Finn just wants it to be time already.

He's just about to go for a shower when the phone rings, and Kurt dives for it before he gets the chance. "Hello? Rachel?" Finn perks up at this, starting to demand that the phone is given to him. "No, you can't talk to Finn before the wedding… I don't care how much you want to." He rolls his eyes a few times, walking around the apartment with Finn shadowing him, trying to reach for the phone at every available opportunity.

"Dude, let me talk to her," he frowns, swooping for it again, but Kurt ducks out of the way.

"You should be getting ready Rac – " He lets out a squeak as Finn practically pushes him against the couch, using his large body to his advantage as he holds Kurt down before snatching the phone away. "Finn Hudson, you –"

"Shhh! I wanna talk to Rach." He presses the phone against his ear, where a confused Rachel is calling out Kurt's name. "Hey, babe."

He imagines her smile, making him smile too. "Finn! I miss you." She's probably pouting right now, he thinks with a chuckle.

Feeling Kurt's glare boring into the back of his head, he starts to move away from him, to a more private area. "I miss you too. My bed was pretty lonely without you last night."

"I almost snuck out in the middle of the night to see you," she admits quietly, most likely so that no one around her can hear.

"I wouldn't have minded," he flirts, a smirk sliding on his lips. "Why're you calling anyway? Do you need something?"

She pauses, "I just wanted to hear your voice… I won't see you until we're actually at the ceremony, and I'm walking down the aisle –"

"And I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you." That excitement steadily bubbles within him once more. On the other end, he can hear the distant sound of voices. "Do you have to go?"

Rachel sighs. "Hmm, yes. I need to go shower. And then start on my hair and makeup. But I'll be thinking of you," she adds, happily. "And I'm sure Kurt is going to make you get ready too."

He turns, finding Kurt looking at him impatiently. "Yeah, probably."

Giggling to herself, she says, "Well, goodbye then. I'll see you later." An excited squeal carries down the phone, "I love you!"

"Love you too. Bye Rach." Finn grins to himself, though he instantly misses the sound of her voice the minute she hangs up. He spins on his heel to Kurt, not allowing him any time to speak. "I'll go shower then." With a spring to his step, he heads to the bathroom.

In their apartment not ten minutes away, Rachel smiles down at her phone, feeling like she's on cloud nine. This is already shaping up to be one of the best days of her life. Everything is in its place and there's no need for worry or stress – all she has to do is keep her nerves under control. And that'll be easy since she's had years of practice from being on the stage. Quinn and Carole had spent the night at the apartment, and had been woken up by her announcing, rather loudly, that she is getting married that day. Then she'd needed to call Finn, just to hear his voice again, and now she is even happier than before.

Quinn has everything set up already; all the dresses, the bouquet and veil; and Rachel's makeup team will be here soon to get her looking at her best. She doesn't think the excitement is going to wear off at all. After her usual morning shower, she puts on her soft, white dressing gown and moves out into the living room. At the sight of Sugar and Mercedes, she smiles, and allows herself to be hugged by the two, though Sugar is practically unable to stay on the spot, bouncing with giddiness. Apparently she loves weddings, and being able to help _the_ Rachel Berry get ready of her wedding day is a dream come true.

She sits, keeping still as her makeup is done first, and all the time listens to Carole telling her about a time when Finn had put on her high heels as a kid, before he'd hit his growth spurt, because he was one of the smallest in the class and wanted to be taller. Apparently she even has pictures too, which Rachel _needs_ to see, just so she can tease Finn about it later.

After makeup, it's time for the hair, which ends up causing a small dispute between the ladies. While Mercedes thinks her hair should all be down and in soft waves, Quinn thinks that it should be placed in a low bun. And Rachel isn't too sure which one she'd prefer, knowing that whatever style it were Mercedes could make it look amazing.

"I think it will just look more sophisticated when it's up," Quinn argues, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I know," the other woman counters, "but her hair always looks stunning when it's down."

Rachel shakes her head when the two begin to glare at each other – as if _that's_ going to miraculously solve the problem. "I'll wear it up," she eventually decides to settle everything. She doesn't often have her hair up like that, and she thinks it'll make a nice change.

Smirking triumphantly, Quinn sits down beside Rachel. She quickly calls Kurt, ensuring that everything is going to plan, as he's been calling the caterers and photographer and such that morning.

"In a couple of hours," Sugar starts with a wide grin, "you're going to be Mrs. Finn Hudson. You're so lucky; Finn is pretty easy on the eyes, huh?"

"It's not just that," she laughs, "he's so sweet and funny." She doesn't mention the other things, like how great in bed he is, because that's for only her to know, thank you very much. Besides, Carole is in the room with them and she probably won't appreciate that sentiment. A small blush colors her cheeks at the thought of his mom hearing it from her, and she's glad when her phone starts to ring.

She beams widely. "That's probably Finn again," she assumes, distractedly pressing the accept button and pressing the phone to her ear. "Hi," Rachel greets him happily, not having have expected another call.

"You're in a good mood," Jesse's voice in low, and she can practically _hear_ him smirking. Her mood instantly plummets. "Am _I_ the cause of that?" For a moment, she feels her blood boil, anger soaring through her. How dare he call her, especially after what he'd said all those weeks ago and knowing how much it had hurt her to hear it. It's all lies, of course, but the very idea of it… it makes her so angry that he would even _try_ to do that.

"What to do want?" she asks, straight to the point. Lately, she's made it clear that she wants nothing to do with him anymore. He stopped being her true friend a long time ago, and everything seemed so simple with the strings attaching them cut off. She just hadn't expected him to call after making it abundantly clear that she didn't want to see him again. At the tone of her voice, empty and cold, the others all look to her in confusion. She'd said that it was Finn, so they don't understand why she's all of a sudden changed her mood.

"I want," he starts, "to give you one last chance."

She frowns. "One last chance to what?"

Jesse waits, giving a dramatic pause. He does so to build the tension; he loves to create drama, evidently. "A chance to drop Hudson." A loud gasp escapes her mouth – he certainly got a reaction from her, although he was probably expecting something else by the way he adds, "I know that you didn't believe me before, but I'm telling the _truth_." He emphasizes his words slowly. "And you deserve better than that, Rachel."

She can feel her head shaking, despite the fact that he can't see it, and Mercedes stops trying to style her hair while she does so, a not so pleased look on her face. But Rachel ignores it and replies to Jesse. "Why should I believe you? After…" she closes her eyes, "_everything_ you've put me through." Her frown deepens forehead creasing. "You only ever act like this when you want something from me, or when you want _me_."

There's silence on the other end, and she waits wait baited breath to hear what he has to say next. Why can't he just get it through his head that everything between them is over? She doesn't want him to play any role in her life other than ex-boyfriend who she never has the misfortune of seeing again.

Jesse doesn't seem to share the same opinion. "We belong together. We have an _epic_ romance Rachel. All that past between us…"

"And that's all it's ever going to be," she sighs, "_past_. And our relationship was never an epic romance, Jesse." At the mention of Jesse's name, Quinn's head perks up, a look of distaste about her features. Rachel tries to hide her smile at that, continuing to speak. "And…whatever we had, it's over, forever. Can't you just let me get on with my life?"

All movement around her has stopped, everyone intent on the one sided conversation that they're hearing. With a frown, she stands, starting to go somewhere so she can at least have a little privacy. "But I want us to be together," Jesse says, a slight whine to his voice.

She groans in frustration. "That's never go to happen. I love Finn. I'm _marrying_ him."

"You're making a mistake!"

"The only mistake I ever made was allowing you into my life. You've done nothing but manipulate and control me, and I'm not letting it happen anymore. I'm better than that." For as long as she can remember, it's been Jesse telling her what to do, how to act, and she just doesn't need – or want – that in her life. She deserves much more than Jesse, and she's found exactly what she deserves in Finn. He always tells her that he's lucky that this whole arrangement occurred ("It must have been fate," she'd joked with a teasing smile) but she's the lucky one in all of this.

And Jesse, he's really the loser in all of this. He's lost her, to Finn – who he most likely despises – and he still has his overbearing, narcissistic and horrible personality.

There's silence on the other end of the phone. The longer it becomes, the more her anxieties build up. What is he waiting for?

"Jesse?"

"I know you don't believe me," he suddenly says, causing her eyebrows to furrow, "about Finn."

She rolls her eyes "Of course not. He sto – "

"I can prove it to you. I _will_ prove it to you."

A bad feeling begins in the pit of her stomach, then washes over her whole body. "What? You can't possibly… You're bluffing."

"Goodbye, Rachel."

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" She cries down the phone. More silence.

"… have a good day."

And then the call ends, leaving her baffled and worried, unsure of what to do. He may just be trying to scare her; it wouldn't be the first time. Yet, what if he actually does have something planned? She can't even possibly begin to fathom what proof he has over Finn, seeing as she practically knows everything about him, and his past. In a much more somber mood, she walks back into the room, where all eyes are immediately on her.

She takes a deep breath. "So, where were we?" Quinn hesitates to answer, most likely wanting to know what'd been said, but Rachel lightly shakes her head; she'd rather not mention it again.

Hopefully she can get the day back on track and restore her excitement.

Soon enough the ceremony is almost upon them. Guests slowly begin to arrive, while Finn and Rachel stay in their respective rooms, each surrounded by their friends and family. Rachel's dads cry when they see her, which almost sets her off too, but they're soon escorted to their seats, along with Burt, so that she can have a few moments to herself.

It's all silent, except for the sound of sirens in the background, seeing as the road near them is so busy, and they are in the city. Besides, they won't be able to hear them in the ceremony room.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiles, adjusting the veil slightly so it's straight on her head.

The sound of the door opening startles her, but she soon relaxes when she sees Kurt and Blaine advancing her way, a small, handheld camera in Blaine's hands.

"He's insisting on filming everything," Kurt rolls his eyes. "I hope you don't mind. He just wanted a couple of seconds of you before the ceremony."

At the sight of the camera, she pushes her usual show face forward. "Not at all!"

"You look amazing," Blaine says, taking a step back so that he can have all her body in the shot. "I'm so happy that I got to come, even if it's just as Kurt's plus one."

"I did suggest that Kurt invite you," she corrects.

"Pfft, you just agreed with me when I said I might."

"Anyway," she says, "I – well, _we_ – wanted you here. You have known Finn for years, and any friend of Finn's is a friend of mine."

Blaine almost drops the camera in shock. "Did Rachel Berry just call me her friend?" he asks Kurt, eyes wide with excitement. Kurt just smiles and gently pats his shoulder.

Before anything else can be said, a commotion arises outside somewhere, leaving the three to look at each other in confusion. It sounds like yelling and fighting, and that should _not_ be happening today. She opens to mouth, to say _anything_, but no words come out. All she can do is look at them, speechless and worried. Kurt steps to the door, frowning as he does so. "I'm going to see what's going on, you stay here Rachel."

She nods, letting out a shaky, "Okay." Kurt will sort it out; he's good at that.

Putting down the camera on the table in the room, Blaine jogs after Kurt, leaving her in the room by herself. She has half a mind to go after them, to find what the hell is going on, but a part of her wants to ignore it. If she does, then there's nothing wrong.

But when she hears a voice – that is unmistakably Finn's – call a loud, desperate, "Rachel!" she's practically running toward the door.

That is, until she hits another barrier. Momentarily confused, she shakes her head, frowning. Then she lifts her eyes and finds herself staring straight up at Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh.<strong>

**Please review :)**


	23. Only getting worse

**Another chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing and reading, you amazing people :)**

**Once again, thanks to the wonderful _Gillian Deverone_ for beta'ing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jesse," she breathes out, her entire body filling with dread at the sight of the man there. He shouldn't be there, not today – not at her wedding, which is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But he <em>is<em> here, and he's managing to create a barrier between her and Finn, whose calls are becoming more desperate, yet farther away.

"Don't you make a beautiful bride?" Jesse lifts a hand, bringing it gently to cup her chin, a gentle gaze falling upon her. In an instant she recoils from his touch as though it stings her and tries to push past him.

She uselessly pushes at his large shoulders. "Let me through," Rachel insists, fingers gripping at Jesse almost painfully, just wanting more than anything to be reunited with Finn and tell him that everything is going to be okay. She doesn't know that of course – she barely even knows what's happening, and each passing second is making her feel worse and worse. Jesse reaches a hand up, then his steel-like grip tightens around her arm and causes her to yelp loudly. "Get off of me," she hisses.

But he doesn't. Jesse slams the door first, a loud sound vibrating through the room. He takes, or more drags, her into the center of the room, away from the door and the chaos ensuing behind it. "Jesse, please, let go," she cries out, more pleading this time.

"And why would I do that?"

His grip tightens.

Their eyes meet. Hers are wide, scared, while his are almost smiling at her. "What have you done to Finn?" she gasps out, knowing that this could only have happened with Jesse's help. There's just no other explanation for it.

For his part, he looks offended, mouth dropping open as he feigns shock. "What have _I_ done to him? What are you insinuating here, Rachel?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, so please, drop the act," she practically growls his way, unable to comprehend how he even had the audacity to try something to get rid of Finn. He knows how she feels about Finn and equally, how she feels about _him_. Still, she remembers that Jesse is a man of his word, no matter how horrible or wrong that could be. And, with more fear to her voice, she asks, "Where are they taking him?"

His smile grows, as do the tight, uncomfortable knots in her stomach.

"Jesse," she starts slowly, feeling her heart beating away, filled with dread.

"He's just going for a little trip to the police station."

Her head snaps in the direction of him, mouth gaping open. The _what_? Why in the world would he ever be going there? Finn isn't a criminal, and he'd never do anything wrong. But she'd heard it happen, and now Jesse's here, telling her; she can hardly deny it.

Lunging for the door again, she's stopped when Jesse's long arm wraps itself around her waist and pulls her back, rather harshly, so much that she stumbles against the wall. Her questioning eyes rise up at him once more and the urge to cry grows ever so stronger, but she doesn't. Not in front of Jesse. She's not going to be weak. "_Why_?" she seethes out.

"Why what?" he looks to her, all too innocently, which only further fires up Rachel's anger.

"Why would you do that to him? To us?" Her eyes narrow into thin, angry slits. "What has he ever done to you?"

Jesse stares at her incredulously. "What has he ever done? Other than disgrace his star status – make a mockery out of the music world, and _worst of all_, he tricked you into falling in love with him!" He's making no effort to deny his motives, but it still doesn't make things easier. He's trying to hurt her Finn, and she just doesn't ever want such a thing to happen, not after all he's been through in his life.

"Tricked me?" she scoffs out. "You just don't get it, do you? You don't get that love is something _shared_ by two people, and I'm lucky enough to have that with Finn." Her eyes narrow. "You're just bitter because you will never have it, especially not with me."

Though he looks wounded – if merely for a couple of seconds -, the sneer slides back onto his face, "And now you don't have Finn."

She stiffens. "Whatever you've done, I'm going to stop it. I'm going to stop _you,_ Jesse."

"_Oh_, I think it's too late by now."

Rachel feels her heart sinking, insides churning about uneasily. "Please, just tell me what you've done to Finn."

His laughs hollowly, "That almost sounded like you were begging me, my dear." In turn, she glares at him, but at the same time her desperation to know what's happened to Finn is tearing her apart. She needs to know. Is he okay? Is he hurt? Each second that passes here means things could be getting much worse for Finn, and she'd be none the wiser. All because Jesse has her trapped in here, his body still barricading the doorway.

For now, at least, she is under his control. "I just have to know," she replies, voice wobbling. "Jesse, tell me."

Giving her a smug smile, he takes a step nearer, his designer boots clicking against the floor. He reaches out a hand, and for a moment she thinks he's going to hit her, but instead his fingers graze at the skin of her chin, before gently cupping her chin. "I did this for you," he pulls the words out of nowhere, not bothering to consider her plea. "He's made you blind, and I'm going to help you see once more."

She shakes her head, whispering out a few pathetic, "no"s. Rachel feels scared again, just like she'd always felt when he acted like this. A caress is supposed to be something _loving_, like with Finn, how he'll do so delicately, like she's completely made of glass, and he wants to admire every inch, but with Jesse there is nothing loving about it. From his expression to the feel of his hand against her, it makes her feel sick to her stomach.

His smile grows as she protests more, the familiarity of this situation taking them both into their memories, and she feels lightheaded, unable to concentrate. This is all too much, and eventually the strain of it all will get to her, and she'll snap.

Leaning forward, his lips graze against her cheek, eyes closing. Jesse's hot breath burns into her skin, making it crawl. "There's no one here to protect you anymore, Rachel," he smirks. "Just you and me, like old times." She slowly feels his free hand moving around her wrist, taking a tight hold of it, so much that it's almost painful.

Her mouth turns into a scowl and, before she even realizes that she's doing it, her hand moves up in a whirl, colliding dead on with his face. The slap resonates around the room, both of their shock spread across their faces for all to see, and his hands cradle his sore cheek. "You bitch!" he screams, eyes wild.

"I can protect _myself_," she practically growls.

He doesn't laugh, not this time, and instead sneers, "Well I'm glad. 'Cause you're going to need that while Finn _rots away in prison_. Possession is a very serious offense, you know? And this wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" There's an evil glint in his eye.

Rachel, on the other hand, looks like she's going to throw up. Face pale, eyes wide, and her whole body is _shaking_.

"N-no… he wouldn't. H-he stopped t-that," she tries, the utter confusion beginning to slip in. She knows in her heart that Finn wouldn't get involved with drugs again, but her head is so messed up right now that she can't make sense of anything. And Jesse's intense gaze on her is most certainly _not_ helping.

"There are witnesses Rachel – he tried to sell drugs to Sunshine Corazon!"

"No!" she protests. He _wouldn't_ do that.

"Yes!" Jesse screams back, his face getting closer to hers, and she can see the pink on his cheek from where she'd slapped him. The moment of pride over that fact, however, is ripped away the moment he continues to talk. "And once more, the police had a warrant to search your apartment. And you know what they found?"

She thinks she's going to throw up.

"Finn must have hid it all well, if you hadn't even realized there were drugs in the apartment."

"There wasn't!" If that were ever, ever the case, she'd find out, of course she would. She knows Finn, and she knows when he's lying or hiding something, and there's been no sign of that lately. And surely he wouldn't be able to hide something as big as this from her, in an apartment that they _share_ – one that they'd sorted through together as she moved in.

And that only leaves _one_ possibility.

Rachel's eyes wise to meet his in a harsh glare. "It was you."

He tilts his head, barking out a, "_What_?"

"You did it." Her voice is tense, teeth gritted as she speaks, "I don't know how, but you somehow got into our apartment when we weren't there and put drugs in our home!" Jesse looks appalled at the very idea.

She continues, "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know what lengths you're willing to go to get what you want. Did you get Sunshine to go along with this little lie, too, huh?" She shakes her head, disgust swimming in her eyes. "This is a new low, even for you."

He frowns, "It doesn't matter if you know, because no one will believe you. There's not just Sunshine – I have so many people, and _so much_ evidence against Finn. It doesn't _need_ to be true; I can make him pay for stealing you from me, and I'll do that by taking away _everything_ that he has, what's left of his reputation, his life, and mainly, _you_."

She goes to respond, to tell him that it's not going to work, but she just doesn't know that. Rachel has no idea how many people he's having lie for him, doing so to make an _innocent man_ go to prison, all for Jesse's selfishness. Yet he has some truth to his words – as of this moment, it's his word against Finn's, and with Finn's past, it's more likely that Jesse will be believed. Jesse St James, who has no dirt to his name, no scandal following him around. To the public, he's as perfect as can be, but if only they knew the real Jesse, the violent bully that she'd let manipulate her for years. If only they could see what she's seen from him.

But the truth of the matter is that he's in a much stronger position that her, and Finn.

"How did you get into our apartment?" she asks him, wanting to know.

With a short laugh, he shakes his head at her. "It wasn't hard. That idiot friend of Finn's gave me a key to get into his apartment, remember that? And it's not exactly hard to get a copy for myself."

Rachel stares, the realization that he could have entered any time he wanted running through her mind, and she and Finn were none the wiser. It's a scary thought. Noticing the look on her face, his smirk increases. "It was so easy for me. Convincing Sunshine and the others to help wasn't exactly hard; they all hate you – they all hate your _talent_. Then the drugs… well, money wasn't a problem, either, and I found a dealer without any trouble. We _are_ in New York City, after all. The only tricky bit," he says, taking in a deep, thoughtful breath, "was getting it into your apartment when you weren't there. I knew I had to, that without it the case against Finn wouldn't be strong enough. He had to be caught, and he couldn't be able to talk his way out of it."

She feels her stomach churn at the thought of him being in their apartment while they weren't – touching their things, seeing what ought to be private between her and Finn, and who knows what else he could have gotten up to. Rachel feels her body shudder, eyes closing as she can barely look at Jesse without her head spinning.

"And now," Jesse grins, "everything went to plan, and _I win_." He peers smugly down at her, eyes bright.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she asks, "And what exactly did you win?" Her voice is so weak, defeated, and she can barely stand to hear herself speak.

Jesse leans closer to her, his body pinning her against the wall, though Rachel hardly resists. Instead, his gaze holds her in a still trance, lips parting ever so slightly as she stares up to him, feeling much smaller than she is. "You want to know what I win? I get to see Finn fall, and I get to see you fall, too. This will drag your name through the dirt, too - don't forget that."

He pauses, gaze moving up and down her, at her almost shaking body, and then he actually has the nerve to _smile_.

With that, he turns and swiftly leaves the room, his words still hanging around her. This morning when she'd woken up, she'd never expected to be in the mess that she – _they're_ in now. If Jesse's words are true, which she knows they are, Finn could be in big trouble, and he's probably so scared right now, so worried.

For a moment, everything is thrown out of her mind as she thinks about the need to comfort Finn, to just be with him, and to be able to stop worrying about what the future holds for them.

She just needs to see him.

So, without any further thought, she rushes out of the room, yelling for Kurt as loud as she can, so she can get to that police station and be with Finn.

* * *

><p>She can feel all eyes on her as she enters the building, probably wondering why they're seeing some crazed looking bride in a place like this, but she doesn't care. She only has eyes for one thing, or one <em>person<em> to be exact, and right now he's in here somewhere, being accused of a crime he never committed. And without proving that fact, he could very well be going to court for it. The thought of such makes her feel sick, uneasy, and she wants to slap Jesse, again – for doing that to Finn, to _them_. He always says that he loves her, but if he really did he wouldn't have done this to her.

Rachel can't see Finn anywhere and every second that passes makes her anxiety build. Walking straight up to the reception, she slams her hands down on the desk and says, "Take me to see Finn Hudson, _now_." Kurt appears beside her, a look of sympathy across his face while at the same time curious as to why this happened to his brother, and Rachel just doesn't have it in her to explain everything, not when her mind is all over the place, the need to get to Finn the most prominent thought.

The no-nonsense look on her face does nothing to faze the receptionist, who starts to explain that there's nothing she can do, all the while making the woman grow with anger. "I'm sorry, Miss, he's in – "

"I don't care where he is," she growls, "let me see my fiancé!"

When the next response is another decline, she feels her frustration growing, never having before felt it this strong. But then she hears something that brings utter relief to every inch of her body. "Rachel," Finn's loud voice rises out above all the other noise at the station, and she and Kurt turn.

"Finn!" she cries out, practically running forward to wrap her arms around him, despite two police officers standing on either side of him, his arms in their tight hold. The minute she in is his embrace, all her walls fall down, and she feels hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "Finn," she says more softly this time, leaning her head against his broad chest, needing his comfort.

"Rach, I didn't do anything, you've gotta believe me," he pleas, eyes desperate. She tilts her head up, staring into his eyes, and from his expression alone she knows he's telling the truth. He looks to her, sadly. There's no longer the excitement over his face like there had been that morning, nor is there a happy glint to his eyes. They're drowned in hurt, confusion, and shame.

He tries to wrap his arms around her in an embrace, but they struggle against the hold of the officers, who Finn then glares at.

"Mr. Hudson, if you'll just come with us," one starts, but her grip on Finn tightens.

"He's not going anywhere," she says protectively, refusing to let go of him.

Despite her protests, she doesn't get what she wants. "I'm sorry, Miss, but this is a serious case and – "

"Can I not just talk to him, by myself?" She turns toward them, forcing on her widest, saddest puppy dog eyes, and the full on tears. "_Please_, just for a few minutes."

But neither budge, and she feels her frustrations growing to an all-time high. Why can't she just talk to her fiancé without a watchful gaze on her?

So she does what she knows best. Acting. After a flood of tears – and possibly the biggest fit she's thrown in years – her wish for a few minutes with Finn is granted, and they're lead into an interrogation room, the door locked after them, as though she's going to try and help him escape. She frowns, realizing the seriousness of the situation. This is really happening – he could end up in prison, all for something he never did. And all on their wedding day. It's like a bad dream.

Once by themselves, she falls into his embrace easily, and lets Finn's strong arms protect her from everything, if only for a few moments. She tries to forget about Jesse, the plan and lies he's concocted, though that's difficult when the consequences of such are staring her right in the face, with Finn being in an interrogation room, looking scared and, worst of all, sad.

He finally seems to take in her appearance, a wry smile crossing his lips, "I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding… it's bad luck."

Rachel feels more tears fall, her bottom lip wobbling dangerously. At this, Finn's face instantly drops, his shoulders sagging. "Everything is ruined," he says, "and this was supposed to be the most amazing days of our lives." He sighs, staring at the floor with the saddest expression she's ever seen, the sight of it making her want to hold him until he smiles once more. His eyes eventually close, the words falling off his lips. "It's all my fault."

"No!" she denies passionately, a hand reaching out to cup his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes portray so much sadness that it almost pains her to see. "This is all Jesse's fault," she explains.

A cold wave washes over his face, expression darkening, "Jesse? I don't under – "

"He's trying to get rid of you!" she cries, her grip tightening on Finn. "H-he put _drugs_ in our apartment, and people are saying that you tried to sell them drugs."

Finn clenches his teeth, wanting nothing more than to lay his fist into Jesse's face, again. The nerve of him! While he's relieved that Rachel doesn't think any of this is true, that's quickly overshadowed by how _angry_ he is with Jesse, for trying to ruin his life only to get revenge on him for 'stealing his girl'. It makes his fists curl together, his knuckles pale as ever as he tries to hold back all the rage. And once more, not only is it upsetting that Jesse has done this, it's also the fact that he fears he'll _get away_ with doing this – all the evidence is stacked high against him. He doesn't doubt that Jesse has thought this through. He may be a total asshole, but he's not stupid, and his plan just might land Finn in jail.

And what then? What happens to Rachel? His family? This'll impact on them, too.

He sighs, knowing that his past in drugs is not helping his defense, and he curses his luck. While he's pretty damn angry at Jesse for even considering doing this, he's kind of mad at himself, too. If he didn't have that past, a past that the press have exposed on a constant basis, then maybe this claim would seem hard to believe. But he knows that it just looks as though he's returned to his old ways, which is probably Jesse's plan.

Looking down at Rachel, he can feel his walls slipping, all those guilty and awful feelings fighting against him and, right now, they're winning. He lets out a shaky breath, before throwing his arms around her. She's already pressed against his chest, sobbing quietly against him, and he feels the same. She tries to explain things, but the words come out a jumbled mess, completely incoherent and honestly? He doesn't really want to know what Jesse has done – he'd be much happier if he could just run away from this for the rest of his life. But he can't. He's here, in a police station, and the chances are that he's going to be prosecuted for something that he _hasn't_ done, the good name that he's tried building for himself these past few months tumbling to the ground.

"Shhh," he whispers out, a hand cradling the back of Rachel's head gently as he embraces her, his body rocking as though to soothe the woman. His voice, his feel, seems to calm her for a little while, and she becomes heavy in his arms, completely unmoving. Despite the tears in his eyes, he looks down to her, and presses a delicate, loving kiss to her forehead. "It's going to be okay." He doesn't believe himself.

Nor does she. "Finn," she almost whimpers out, pulling her head back to peer up at him, those red rimmed eyes making his heart rip in two. "I'm scared."

_Me too_. "It'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Only one chapter to go!<strong>

**Please review :)**


	24. It all comes out

**So, thank you to everyone who's put up with the erratic updates and many, many cliffhangers of this fic. While I love it, I have to say that I'm glad it's complete, too. And once again, thank you for all your kind reviews and support :)**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deverone_ for beta'ing. I am extremely grateful for it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Despite her protests, Finn is soon taken away from her. He doesn't fight like he had before, instead a sad acceptance has taken over his face, like he's preparing himself for a terrible time ahead. It's that look which makes her stomach sick, twisting tightly together in anguish. She doesn't want him to accept this – she wants him to fight about it, fight against <em>Jesse<em>, with her. Once he's gone, the sickly feeling is replaced by an intense emptiness at not having Finn by her side, of not knowing where he is.

The chief officer talks to her before she leaves, and she stands with Kurt's hand held tightly in hers as he does so. Though he can't share too much with them, she suddenly realizes just how serious the situation is when he begins talking about court and the need of a lawyer for Finn. All the while she just wants to scream that Finn is innocent, but just sticks to slowly nodding her head every few minutes. Saying something might just turn her into a blubbering mess again and she's done enough crying for today.

The worst part is possibly when they question her, and she feels like a complete idiot sitting there in her _wedding dress_, trying to keep it together while Finn is locked up somewhere. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She answers honestly, making it clear to them where she stands on this, and that she believes his innocence. They even ask her if he ever tried to give _her_ drugs. Of course, appalled at even being _questioned_ on that, she has to hold herself back from going full Rachel Berry rant on him.

Needless to say, it's a relief when they let her leave. Though she doesn't want to be any further from Finn, the stress of the day has worn her thin and she's glad to go home, so that she can just sleep and forget about the mess that they're in. Kurt drives her back, and he leads her back to the apartment, all the while acting like she's made of glass and is about to break at any moment. She doesn't even have the energy in her to get annoyed at him for it.

They find Quinn, Carole, Burt and her dads in the apartment, and she wishes that she could just ignore the way they stare at her, but it's all she can notice.

"The police were here," Quinn says as Rachel steps further into the room, wanting nothing more than to get into some comfortable pajamas and crawl into bed. But if people actually want to talk to her about this, then that's going to throw a wrench into her plan.

"I know," she whispers back, her eyes moving around the room. By now, it's clear that a search took place. While the apartment isn't a mess – though she suspects Carole, Quinn and Burt had cleaned up as much as they could – she can still see the differences in objects placements, and that feeling returns again. _Don't cry,_ she wills herself.

Carole steps closer, her dads too, a look of hesitation on their faces, "Please tell me it's not true, Rachel…" So apparently news had spread and people know, which means it'll be out in the public soon. She closes her eyes, feeling a headache developing at just the thought of the public and press discovering the events of today – Finn's reputation will crumble once more. After all that time he spent trying to make his public image more positive, to be a good role model to all of his fans, it just doesn't seem fair for this to happen now.

She looks into Carole's eyes, sees the tears lingering there, and shakes her head. "No, it's not true."

"But," Quinn starts, her features scrunched up in confusion. "The police – they said there was evidence?"

Rachel sighs, for once wishing that she weren't the center of attention. "It's a long story," she says, wondering whether to share her encounter with Jesse. Quinn would understand, but the others don't know entirely of their past and the reasons behind him doing this. But then again, these are Finn's family, and they deserve to know everything, no matter how much it will pain her to relive the past few hours, the talk with Jesse. They need to know, but first, she has to get out of this dress. "Can I just – I'd really like to get changed and shower…"

They all nod, and she turns to leave, not before Carole gently brings her in for a hug, the comfort allowing Rachel to smile for a moment. When Rachel pulls back, she realizes that she's crying again, and quickly wipes at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just – "

"It's okay," Kurt's hand falls upon her shoulder, softly squeezing it. _No, it's not __okay at all_, she thinks.

But she doesn't say anything, instead just thanking him quietly and beginning to walk to her room. The minute the door closes behind her, she lets all her walls drop, bottom lip instantly starting to wobble as more tears threaten. She wishes that she could stop, but the sobs take over, and she trembles while she begins to rid herself of her wedding gown. Once free of it, she slowly drops onto the bed, holding the dress in her hands, fingers gently running over the material. She remembers how excited she'd been when she first tried it on, and when she'd changed into it that morning, but now it just reminds her of what could have been.

She soon gathers the strength to stand herself up and move into the bathroom, getting in the shower. The second she steps into the hot water, she sighs, closing her eyes as a few more tears roll down her cheeks. There just seems to be an endless count of them, though she's glad that no one has to see her cry, and she stays under the hot water an extra few minutes to ensure each and every tear is gone. It feels as though the shower rejuvenated her strength once more, and she now feels like she can face hers – and Finn's – friends and family.

When in the bedroom again, she puts on the first thing she can find, which includes some yoga pants and one of Finn's shirts. The material engulfs her body, almost as though Finn's large form is hugging her, and the overwhelming, musky smell of _Finn_ overcomes her. She's gets goosebumps, for a moment a small smile creeping onto her lips.

Her chin held up a little higher, she steps out of the room, ready to tell them everything.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know how long it's silent for.<p>

After Rachel had told them about Jesse, and his plan, and then what happened to Finn, they'd first thought that there was no way he could get away with it. But nothing has deterred his plan yet, and she doesn't know of anything that will.

"Surely the police have to question him about what you said," Hiram had said, his arm around her shoulder.

Rachel let out a long, slow sigh, her head falling against him. "It would be my word against his," she told them, the hopelessly clear in her voice. "They'll question him, and then they'll let him go – they've got no reason to keep him. To them, he has nothing to do with all of this."

That was what sent them into the bleak silence, the group spread across the room, and now the air around them seems too tense, and she's almost too scared to break it.

But when she shifts from where she's wedged between her two fathers, everyone's heads snap her way, as though they're expecting her to burst into tears again. Leroy tightens his grip on her hand, and she squeezes back, trying to make it known that she's handling this all better than they think she is.

It's Kurt who speaks first, "I never thought that we'd end up in this mess again."

Carole's face drops, the frown persistent, and Rachel feels a pang of hurt for her – just as she was getting her son back, the relationship blossoming once more, _this_ had to happen. "At least," she says, "at least we know that Finn isn't using drugs again. This is… this isn't his fault." Burt gently soothes his hand up and down her back, while Carole holds back the tears. Rachel's feels anger spur in her, knowing that it's Jesse's selfish actions that caused this. Did he give no though to the extended effects that doing this would have on things? On Finn's family? He just wanted to ruin Finn – and her – because he couldn't get what he wanted, like a child throws his toys out of the stroller when he's denied something.

And Rachel can barely face looking at Carole anymore, not when she feels that she could have done something to stop Jesse from going through with this idea. He'd called her before the wedding, warning her, and she didn't tell anyone – not even Finn. Maybe things would be different if she had.

She stands, once again everyone's eyes falling on her, but she just needs an excuse to be out of the room, to be by herself for a little longer. It's not late, so going to sleep would only worry them further, so she says, "I'm going to make some dinner. I haven't eaten since – since this morning."

"I'll help you," Quinn moves to get up.

"No," she responds a little too hastily, but she just wants some time to reflect on the day, time where she doesn't have to worry about keeping up this pretence in front of others. "It's fine, I can do it myself." Her eyes almost plead with Quinn, who seems to realize exactly what she needs and nods. Rachel quickly steps out of the room, entering the coolness of the kitchen.

She leans herself against the counter, mind deep in thought. There are too many questions and not enough answers, leaving her confused and frustrated, and wanting so much for this to be a dream and to wake up on the morning of her wedding day, with nothing going wrong.

But she knows that this isn't some dream, and she knows that life can be cruel sometimes. Right now, it's living up to that mantra.

* * *

><p>She's taken in for questioning again, this time the preparation prior to it allows her not to get worked up, and she remains calm and collected. And though she explains about Jesse, it's clear that her claim isn't as believed as she'd hoped. They'll question Jesse, of course, but what's the use if he can just lie his way out of it? There's no evidence holding him down, no suspicions.<p>

It's Quinn who picks her up from the station, and they manage to avoid a few of the press lingering about the area, most likely having been tipped off about her whereabouts and wanting to get the scoop on this huge news story. It takes all her effort not to snap at them as she gets in the car, and the flash of cameras sets her dizzy for a few seconds.

"You alright?" Quinn asks her once she's sat down and the car is in motion, thankfully taking them away from the hounding paparazzi.

She lets out a low sigh, "I'm fine." She isn't. Quinn knows that, she knows that. _Everyone_ knows it.

It's just that her small visits with Finn aren't enough – she needs to be by his side, especially in such a time like this. And seeing him in there, physically kept away from each other, is killing her. Each time she sees him it's like there's a little less hope in his eyes, and they're just so _sad_. Rachel hates that.

All the way through the ride home, Rachel maintains a very unlike her silence. Her gaze is trained ahead, though her eyes are unfocused as she loses herself in thought: of Finn, of the future, of just how they're going to get through this. The uncertainty of the situation is almost suffocating; she wants more than anything to be free of it.

She can hear Quinn talking to her, about a recording that's coming up, or she thinks so anyway. It seems that it just goes straight in one ear and out the other.

"_Rachel_!"

She blinks, "What?"

Quinn frowns at her, worry lines appearing, "…I asked if you wanted to go home or go and get some lunch?"

Her shoulders shrug gently, "I'm not really hungry." The words are said in a low mumble, increasing her friend's worries, but she doesn't say anything. Every time she's tried to get Rachel to talk about how she feels, the woman seems to close off and not want to talk about it. And in doing so, becomes even further introverted. She's just lost, and Quinn hates seeing her like this.

"Did you see Finn?" she questions curiously.

Rachel nods, a little sadly, dropping her gaze to the dashboard in front of her. "I don't want to talk about it though," she says, though her voice is barely audible.

She frowns, though doesn't know what to say which could help to comfort Rachel. It looks like they're just going to have to wait it out and pray that someone – _anything_ – happens to help Finn.

* * *

><p>"Rachel's still acting distant," Kurt says as he pours out the wine for him and Blaine, before joining the other on the couch.<p>

Blaine's face scrunches up in thought. "Well, you can't blame her. Her wedding day got ruined because her ex-boyfriend framed her fiancé to make it look as though he was dealing drugs and taking them, too. It sounds like something out of Days of our lives, or some other show like that."

He sighs, knowing that Blaine's right. "Still, I've never seen her like this…" Kurt sips at his wine as he thinks. "Finn's the same though. All they talk about is each other – it's like the separation is hurting them the most."

"You did say that they were inseparable once," Blaine says, relaying a conversation weeks earlier.

A small frown appears on Kurt's lips, "I was joking when I said that. I never literally expected them to become borderline depressed when not with the other person." He shakes his head. "Finn's my brother – they're _both_ my friends. I just don't like seeing them like this."

Blaine nods in understanding, a hand gently patting at Kurt's knee. He wishes that there were something he could do, but there's just no way to help. All they can do is watch helplessly as Finn and Rachel struggle with this, offering their support in kind words and offering to be a shoulder to cry on. Other than that, they feel pretty much useless.

He leans his head against Kurt's shoulder, a tiny smile tugging at his lips, and his whole face seemingly bright. "It's really sad," he says. "It would have been a beautiful wedding, if it hadn't been ruined. I mean, I was looking through my videos before, and," he pauses, "I just can't imagine how heart breaking it must be for them, when they only thought that the day would end with them in marriage."

"You and your videos," Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I wanted to put together like, a wedding montage for them," he admits, "but I hardly think I can do that now…"

Kurt looks down in sympathy, seeing how disheartened Blaine is at the fact he couldn't do it – he laughs when he thinks that he looks like a sad puppy.

"You know, you shouldn't let all your filming go to waste. You've got all the way up to seeing Rachel in the dress, haven't you?" he questions, and Blaine nods, reaching for the camera which is placed on the coffee table amongst magazines and their wine glasses.

He fast forwards to the part with Rachel in her dress, both smiling at the sight of her. "She really did look beautiful."

"Well, of course, I helped to pick out the dress."

"No, I mean, just Rachel. She's so happy – it's beautiful." A smile slowly grows on his lips as he says that, and Kurt feels a pang of sadness as he knows that Rachel always looks at her most beautiful with Finn; the way that her face lights up, or her smile seems to glow around the room.

He gently traces patterns along Blaine's hand as they watch further, Kurt cringing as his face appears in the video. Kurt feels his stomach sink as he watches himself, and Blaine, leaving the room, the sound of Finn's voice calling out loudly above everything else. Blaine's thick eyebrows dip in confusion. "It should stop there… I turned it off."

"Shh, there's more," he says, intrigued.

Rachel starts moving toward the door, until she's stopped by something that can't be seen on the camera, but they can see the look of fear pass her eyes, before she says, "_Jesse_."

Kurt and Blaine share a look, a mix of shock and curiosity on their faces. Is this the conversation that Rachel had talked about? The voice of the man himself calls out, "_Don't you make a beautiful bride_?"

"Blaine…" Kurt whispers out, "we need to call Rachel. Like, right _now_."

* * *

><p>Finn sits idle and bored out of his mind. He knows that he shouldn't think of Rachel, because it only makes their separation even harder, but he's just unable to do that, and so finds her constantly on his mind. Is she okay? Does she miss him, too? Well, he knows that that's true, since she tells him practically every time she sees him. Yet the short visitor hours do nothing to make up for the time spent apart. It's excruciating to deal with, and it makes him feel sick to his stomach at the thought of it proceeding for years, if he does lose his court battle and go to prison.<p>

His whole body slumps; he's practically given up fighting now. There's just no possible way that this can turn in his favor. Jesse did it – he finally beat him.

The sound of approaching footsteps can be heard, yet Finn remains still in the same position, just not being able to find it in him to care about what they're going to do now. Everything is messed up, and there's no way things could get any worse for them.

Next there's the rattling of keys, and then his door opens, revealing one of the officers. Finn rolls his eyes, having had his fair share of encounters with officers in the years – none of them _good_ encounters either.

"Mr Hudson," his name is called out, and Finn tilts his head in that direction, a bored expression on his face. "If you'll come with me."

Though he doesn't exactly want to, for not knowing what's going to happen, he can't say that he isn't curious, and he's already on his feet before he thinks about it. He begins on the tail of the officer, his long making it easy to keep up in large strides.

He hears someone struggling ahead, and raises his gaze, shock filling his system upon seeing… _Jesse_?! What is going on?

"I haven't done anything!" he cries out, trying to break free of the officers around him, but between them and the handcuffs, it's proving fruitless. "Let go of me!" As he passes Finn, a killer glare is sent his way, while Finn just stares, completely at a loss of words, his head spinning dizzily.

And it gets even worse when he's taken into a room, only to find Kurt and Rachel there. While he's happy to see them, he'd like someone to explain what the hell is going on. What was Jesse being taken in? Rachel is on him in a matter of seconds, littering his face with kisses, like she hasn't done so in years. "Rach – I don't… What's going on?"

She smiles up at him, fingers clutching at his chest. "It was all Kurt and Blaine – they saved you. Oh, I'm so happy!" Rachel hugs him tightly, so much that he can barely breathe.

But Finn is still lost.

He peers at Kurt, who is staring at his clothes with disgust. "They're hideous," he comments when he notices him looking.

"Thanks man," Finn laughs in agreement, before adding, "Now can someone explain to me what's happening? And why is Jesse here?"

Kurt steps forward now, while Rachel remains clinging to his side, and the man speaks. "It's all thanks to Blaine, really. You remember how he had that camera at the wedding?" Finn nods. "Well, before the police came, we were with Rachel, and he left the camera in there while we went to find out what was happening. Only, he didn't turn it off, and we've got the whole conversation between Jesse and Rachel recorded – including the part where he admits that he did this, that he _framed you_."

He can hardly believe his ears. This isn't some dream, is it? His mind could be being cruel to him, making him feel that everything's okay. But it feels real. Rachel is solid in his arms, and she _feels_ like Rachel, smells like her. This has to be real.

"Everything's okay?" he hears himself ask, "I'm officially innocent?"

"The police watched the tape, and then they called in all of Jesse's 'witnesses' for questioning. Once they realized that their lies were caught, they spilled _everything_. How Jesse threatened them to lie for him, where he got the drugs from." Kurt tells him, the relief evident in his voice at knowing that his brother isn't going to be stuck in jail. "All charges against you were dropped; you're a free man."

"Are you serious?"

Rachel nods along happily, before she hugs him again.

He smiles down at her, finally embracing her in return, his chin resting over her head.

Kurt's eyes squint together as he stares at him. "Are you _crying_?"

"I'm just," he starts," I'm really happy. And God, I missed you so much." Now he stares down toward Rachel, their eyes locking together, and he's relieved that he's not the only one crying. "I couldn't go through this again, especially not when I've got so much to lose this time." His hand gently reaches up, cupping her thin, while his thumb brushes across her cheek to catch some stray tears. "I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you, too," she gives him a teary smile, before standing on her toes to kiss him sweetly.

"So can I leave now?" Finn asks once the kiss breaks, and then he looks up at Kurt. He smiles, "I just want to go home." He didn't think he'd be going home for a long time, and he's totally gonna have to thank Blaine when he gets back, seeing as him accidentally leaving the camera on pretty much saved his ass.

"Like I said before," he begins, "you're a free man."

Finn smiles once more, for once the looming cloud of all his worries gone, and he can just be happy, with his brother and his fiancé. He doesn't know what's going to become of Jesse, but after everything that he's done to him and Rachel, he hopes that he pays for what he's done. Right now though, he's not going to think about Jesse. He has more important things in his life.

Like finally getting to marry Rachel, _his_ Rachel.

And finally getting that happily ever after that everyone dreams of.

With a huge smile to his face, he pulls both Kurt and Rachel in for the tightest of hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Anddd there is an epilogue which is ready to post. I just don't know when exactly to post it. Maybe tomorrow?<strong>

**Please review :)**


	25. Epilogue

**Time for the epilogue! A short, sweet ending to this fic :)**

**Thank you to _Gillian Deverone _for beta'ing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Guys, come on!" he hollers through the seemingly empty house, taking long strides down the hallway while he checks his watch, then groans, "We need to go." Just as he's nearing the door for his and Rachel's room, a hyper three year old bounces out, running straight into him. He smiles at the sight of his youngest in a little suit, his bow tie not yet tied and hanging from his neck. He clutches the soft blue baby blanket in his hands, refusing to give it to Finn when tries to gently pry take it from him. When he doesn't, Finn then focuses on the bow tie again. "Caleb," he bends down on one knee, beginning to tie it gently. "You can't keep untying this." When the boy frowns, he gives him a knowing look. "Anyway, what were you running from?"<p>

As Caleb begins to speak, Finn hoists him up and onto his side with ease. "Scary Mama," Caleb whispers in his ear, eyes slightly wide.

Finn pulls a face. "Oh great, Scary Mama is back, huh?"

"_I heard that_!"

"Scary Mama indeed," he mumbles to himself as he carries Caleb into the master bedroom, the boy squirming in his grasp to get away from Rachel, who is struggling to get Oliver into his own suit. For some reason their four year old has a huge aversion to wearing clothes, but you can't be naked at a wedding, so he's going to have to deal with it for the night.

At the sight of him, Rachel pulls a face, almost glaring his way. Finn rolls his eyes, before slipping Caleb down onto the bed and switching to Oliver, so that Rachel can have the less strenuous job of putting Caleb's shoes on and, being eight months pregnant, it comes as a relief.

He manages to get one of Oliver's arms through the sleeves, saying to Rachel, "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"No, we're not," she counters testily – she'd been in a bad mood ever since she woke up, despite it being a pretty huge day for Kurt and Blaine. But between swollen feet, backache and a constant need to pee, he supposes she has a reason to not be her chipper self.

Still, that doesn't stop him from making things worse, "Rach, it'll take us ages to get the kids in the car, and then you're gonna want to go to the bathroom every five minut – "

"It's not my fault that I'm pregnant, is it?" She glares at him, pushing a little too hard as she places the last shoe on Caleb, and softly apologizing to her son.

"Well, it takes two to tango, Rach."

If looks could kill…

Once setting Caleb on his feet and telling him to join Jon in the living room, she manages to get herself up off the bed and storms to the bathroom. Finn, leaving Oliver half dressed, rushes after her. "It's not like I don't have a point Rachel," he says, "you wanted a girl, so we tried for another baby, and..."

"And now I'm carrying _two_ of your giant babies around." She doesn't even look him in the eye, instead starts to add the finishing touches to her makeup.

His hand gently rests on her large baby bump, hopefully trying, "At least they're both girls."

"Finn, do me a favor and stop talking."

He is so thankful that this is the last time she's ever going to be pregnant. Don't get him wrong, he totally loves seeing her with her cute bump and feeling the babies kick is most definitely the coolest thing ever, but her mood can do a full turn in a matter of seconds and she'll be shouting at him for the most pointless of things. Like, last week she started crying because he put the couch cushions in the wrong order, and then the other week someone had eaten all the peanut butter and she _threw_ the empty jar at him. Pregnant women are scary, especially with twins. It's _twice_ as bad.

But like he'd said, she wanted this baby, too. Though he'd be happy and content with their three boys, they both decided that they'd try one more time for a girl, seeing as Rachel so desperately wanted one – and he really liked the idea of a little girl to call his own. So when the doctor had told them that they were expecting a girl – two of them- they were over the moon. That is until Rachel realized that carrying twins was going to be much harder work than with the boys, especially on her tiny body.

Still, in spite of how much she complains and shouts at him, saying that "he did this to her", he knows that she's happy to be having their two little girls.

Two little girls. The thought makes him smile. They'll complete their family, a family that he's so thankful to have.

Without Rachel, he could still be stuck in his old ways, the very ways that make him feel awful as he remembers them and the lows he's been to. She just makes everything better, a little brighter.

So, in spite of her pretty crappy mood, he swoops down and kisses her cheek, mumbling, "I love you," against her skin.

"Finn, my makeup! Now I'm going to have to start all over again," she announces, a soft groan of annoyance escaping her lips. Then she notices the look on his face, and immediately stops in her actions. Unable to stop the smile from growing on her lips, she stands on tiptoes and presses her lips against his sweetly. "I love you too." Finn tries to deepen the kiss, hands gently cradling her baby bump, when he feels flutters of movement beneath his fingertips.

She shifts uncomfortably at the feel of the babies' movement, while he stares down in awe.

Rachel places a finger beneath his chin, lifting his gaze up to meet hers. "Go and get the boys ready before we're late." She smiles as he kisses her, then her bump, and rushes out to gather up his sons.

He finds them all on the couch, transfixed by the TV, and rolls his eyes at Oliver who is doing so though still half dressed. Once he forces the boy into some suitable clothes, that Kurt had preapproved for him, he does the usual bathroom run and makes them all comb their hair so their appearance is smartened.

"Well, don't I have a group of handsome boys?" he hears Rachel's voice behind him, turning to her.

His smile grows, and he kisses her before he even thinks about it. "You look beautiful."

She blushes, instinctively moving to straighten his tie, then she moves along to the boys. Jonathan frowns when she insists upon combing his hair again for him, as he'd done it wrong, but the eight year old grits his teeth and puts up with it, glad when she focuses her attention to his younger brothers.

Soon they're packed up in the car and on their way to the Hummel-Anderson wedding.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it took you <em>ten years<em> to finally get married," Rachel says to Kurt, shaking her head in disbelief.

He rolls his eyes, having heard this line over and over again. "Sorry that we don't rush into things like a certain couple I know."

She gasps, looking to Finn for backup. "We do not rush into things, do we Finn?"

Finn shifts uncomfortably when all eyes are on him, hoisting a sleeping Caleb up further against his chest, "Well, we were together for only a few months before we were gonna get married the first time, and then it only took one month after that to be married for real..."

He knows he's said wrong when she lets out a little _hmmf_ and moves back to their table, where she drops herself on the seat. "Good luck," Kurt chuckles when Finn starts to go after her.

"Yeah," he replies, feeling like he's gonna need it, "congrats by the way, I'm happy for you both. " They smile in return, Blaine clamping a hand on his back, and he can hear Kurt saying to Blaine that he's glad neither of them have to be pregnant when they have a baby, and that the hormones are making Rachel crazier than usual. He'd disagree, but it's kind of true, not that he'd ever tell her that.

He finds her miserably drinking at her ice water, before he sits in the seat beside her. Caleb is easily slipped into the chair by him, and Finn relaxes, long legs stretching out by hers.

She huffs, "Get your legs off my side of the table."

Rather than say anything, he chuckles and lifts her feet into his lap, before slipping off her shoes and starting to give her a foot rub. The look of pleasure that passes across her face makes him laugh. "That good?"

Rachel closes her eyes, nodding. "Thanks baby."

Everything seems calm until they hear the running of small feet, and suddenly Oliver and Jon are beside them, squirming to get behind Finn and hide. They're hiding their hands behind their backs, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"What're you two doing?" Finn frowns at them.

"Nothing, dad," they chant in unison.

The parents each glance at each other, knowing that their tone only means trouble. "Boys," Rachel begins sternly, and the pair look at their feet, guilty expression sewn on their faces. As usual, their defences seem to crack under her intense gaze, and Oliver is the first to snitch.

"It was Jon's idea."

His older brother glares, "No, it wasn't. It was yours, stupid."

"Hey," Finn interjects, "don't call your brother stupid. Now, what are you talking about?"

But neither get a chance to answer as a fuming Kurt appears, pointing at Finn. "Your sons have ruined everything!" Behind him, the two shrink further down, using Finn's height to their advantage as he ultimately becomes their hiding place. Finn frowns, staring around at the room, where the celebration goes on uninterrupted. Kurt rolls his eyes at the gormless look on his face.

He asks carefully, "What have they done?"

"What have they _done_?" he screeches, "they took a huge handful of the cake, each, and starting eating it, and then when I caught them, _they put it back _and ran off to you." His narrow gaze meets the two boys once more, "and now there's no wedding cake, because it's covered in their Hudson germs!"

"What's wrong with Hudson germs?" Finn asks defensively, while Rachel sits and sniggers at how ridiculous the whole situation is.

Kurt shakes his head, eyes ablaze. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I now have no cake to cut with Blaine, and I very well might be responsible for the murder of two children." Oliver and Jon cower further, as though that will save them from Kurt's wrath.

Thankfully, Blaine appears to calm Kurt down and Burt goes to find a small, replacement cake for the half eaten one, which Rachel can't stop herself laughing at once she sees, much to Kurt's annoyance. "You can tell that they're your kids, can't you?" She looks up to Finn, who chuckles too and nods proudly.

By the time the night is drawing to an end, they sneak in one last dance while their two youngest are sitting with Carole, and Jon has somehow managed to snag a dance with one of Blaine's cousin's, and he's staring up at the fourteen year old in awe.

When he points it out to Rachel, she lets out a small chuckle, resting her head against his chest. "We make cute kids, huh?"

"Cute? Rach, they're adorable!"

Her smile grows, even more so when he litters her hairline with a series of sweet kisses. "You know," she says, eyes on Kurt and Blaine who are dancing in a similar way to them, "we sort of have Kurt to thank for a lot, and Quinn too."

Finn peers down at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she begins, "without them, we never would have met properly, and I would have spent all my life thinking that you were some useless, selfish star, like so many others."

"Gee, thanks," he pretends to be offended.

Laughing, she smacks at his chest. "_But_, because of them, we met, and I realized that you're this amazing, talented person, and someone that I love so, so much." Finn smiles, his arms tightening around her, and pushing her further into him, his hands sliding down to her butt. "Finn, the babies." She says when he puts more pressure to her stomach.

"They're not even born yet and they're already cockblocking," he mumbles.

She shakes her head at him, and it's not long before she's complaining that her feet hurt. While she gets the boys ready to go, he mulls over her words, thinking if they would have ever ended up together if they hadn't fake dated first. It's all so strange, trying to imagine his life without Rachel, but she's been such a permanent fixture that losing her would be like losing an arm or something.

He shakes his head, joining her and the boys. On the way out, he spies Kurt again, just about to go up to his suite with Blaine, but he manages to stop him, pulling his brother in for a hug and mumbling a, "thank you," into his ear. Mildly drunk and eager to leave, Kurt brushes it off, while Finn stands there, gaze moving down to meet Rachel's. She smiles as if knowing exactly what he's thanking him for.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this story, and I hope you've enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Please review :)**


End file.
